Darkness Falls
by WoundedBlackWing
Summary: AU–When the business situation getting bad, as the owner of DT Company, Sebastian makes a work contract with Ciel, the owner of Phantom Company. But soon their contract is no longer between businessmen,for Sebastian and Ciel have a secret of their own
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness Falls**

Disclaimer : If Kuroshitsuji was mine then I wouldn't write this story.

Pairing : Mainly Sebastian x slightly older Ciel with some minor pairings on the side.

Summary : AU – When the business situation is getting bad, as the owner of DT Company, Sebastian makes a work contract with Ciel, the owner of Phantom Company. But soon their contract is no longer between businessmen, for Sebastian and Ciel have a secret of their own.

Warning : A slightly older Ciel is here. Lots of minor OCs, yet important characters will show up as the story goes along. Rating might go up for the angst and dark themes as the story progresses.

**Beta Reader : saphirablossom.**

**Beginning of the World**

For me, everything began on that day, the day when I saw what one would never even think of seeing in one's worst nightmares.

And believe me, if you knew what I had witnessed, you would never, ever want to be me.

It hadn't been a pretty sight at all.

It had been bloody, messy, scary, disgusting, and very brutal.

But all I could see was how beautiful, how magnificent, how elegant the whole gruesome thing had been and it took my breath away.

In the field filled with blood and scattered limbs, accompanied by screams of pain and the sound of devilish laugh … in the darkness where red eyes couldn't see, the place where the black and white wings couldn't reach … I fell in love.

**KuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsuji**

Sebastian Michaelis was frowning. On his table, the monthly report about the situation of their market was not satisfying, again. It'd been 3 months since the last time they'd reach the company's goal. Sebastian read the report again before he put it back down, his frown deepening. The business situation was starting to look rather disastrous. He reached over towards the phone and pushed one of the buttons.

"Yes Mr. Sebastian?" the silky voice greeted him.

"Schedule a meeting for tomorrow."

"Of course Mr. Sebastian. Is there something else you'd like me to do?" That's what he likeed about Adeline – his secretary, she could understand his demands immediately even if they were sometimes vague. She was also a hard worker, disciplined, a fast leaner, and an efficient person. And more importantly, she never talked more than she needed to.

"Yes, cancel my dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Arthur tonight." He did not need to give any reason, Adeline would do it for him. One more plus point for Adeline. "And Adeline, I'll be back early today."

"As you wish Mr. Sebastian. I shall bring the important documents you have to sign today shortly." Said Adeline. "And Mr. Sebastian, please call me Adel."

Sebastian can't help but smirk. Adeline only wants to be addressed as Adel. She did not tolerant anyone calling her by anything other than that. Even himself, her boss, made no exception. Every time Sebastian called her Adeline, she would always remind him to call her Adel instead. Sebastian always wondered how she could ask him to call her Adel with such a polite yet commanding tone. Sebastian didn't mind it at all, it had become some kind of game for him, he was waiting for the time when she did not realize that he'd called her Adeline or get too tired to correct him. It'd been 2 years since the start of this so-called game, and until now Adeline had never failed even once.

Sebastian got up from his chair and walked to the glass window behind his desk. He could see many skyscraper buildings around, the street was so far down and the moving black dots must be people walking around. His company, DT Company – or often called DTC – is one of the successful companys in England, dealing with money transactions and directly influences the UK's stock market. in an official and unofficial way.

The sound of the door knocking put a stop to his train of thought. "Come in." he answered.

Adeline came in with some documents in her hands. She set the documents on the desk and waited until Sebastian had turned around to face her. "The meeting will be held tomorrow at 10 and Mr. and Mrs. Arthur are asking for a re-scheduled appointment in your company."

Sebastian didn't say anything "And I said your schedule was full for the next two weeks." Adeline continued and a smile began forming on his face. Hadn't he said it? It was as expected of his secretary. He should consider offering a life-time contract to Adeline to become his secretary forever.

When Adeline left his office, Sebastian watched her figure. Adeline was a pretty woman, she was not as beautiful as other woman Sebastian had met, but she had her own beauty that he couldn't find in those other woman. Her figure was not perfect yet it was nice to look at. There was nothing so special about her appearance, but her voice, her voice was very silky, melodious, and made many ask her why she did not become a singer. Not to mention what that voice could do to a man. But one mustn't be mistaken, Sebastian did not have any sort of affair with Adeline, there was never anything romantic going on between them. Even though they both knew each other's traits by heart, they were just never interested in getting involved with each other. Besides, outside of their work relationship, they were nothing but friend.

Sebastian stopped his thoughts about Adeline and walked back to his desk. It was time to finish his work.

**KuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsuji**

The next morning, the meeting did not run smoothly, the business situation was worse than he'd expected it to be. But of course, as of late, the economic situation of England had been shaky; it seemed as if his company had finally gotten affected. Oh, the affection wouldn't do much to DT Company, but Sebastian was still bothered by it, he was nothing but a perfectionist after all. He of course had a good reason for that: his company had more than one rival, waiting for any open opportunity to devour them like a hyena. He couldn't let that happen. Not to mention the CEO of one of the said rival companies was someone he avoided at all costs. He'd always wondered how William managed to work with Grell.

Grell Sutcliff was a big pain in ass, or so to speak. A stalker, narcissistic to the core, with no understanding concerning the word 'no', Sebastian wasn't interested in having any kind of relationship with him. Not before, not now and he quite suspected, not ever. But no matter how often Sebastian refused him, sometimes doing so in an openly rude manner, Grell just never learned to back away. No one could stand Grell, and the only one who could stop him was William, as Grell was scared of him. Sebastian did not like William either, but anyone who could keep Grell away from him was worth four plus points in Sebastian's eyes.

If only they didn't know each other's true identities, it would be very easy for him to get rid of them. Too bad it would take too much trouble to do so, and Sebastian wasn't interested in testing the odds. Besides, it just made life as a businessman more challenging. Oh yes, Sebastian loved games very much; that's why he'd chosen to reside in this world. There weren't as much fun and interesting games in the other world.

Sebastian was a player and he didn't like to lose. He had to do something to stabilize DT Company's situation. It'd been 8 days since his last game, he had to start another one soon.

**KuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsuji**

Reeve, his right hand man entered his office in the evening and Sebastian quickly ended his conversation with one of the clients, since Reeve never visited him uncalled or unannounced unless something important had happened. He put the phone down. The look on Reeve's face always told him whether the news was good or bad. And Reeve's face today said it was bad news.

"You're not gonna like this, boss."

It was not good, Reeve only called him boss for two reasons: first if something really bad had happened, second was when he was joking around. This time it was definitely the former reason. "What it is?"

Reeve took a deep breath before saying, "Grimm Company, Penn Inc and Sivel Corp decided to join hands, or so to speak. They've merged"

The heavy silence that followed only lasted a few seconds before Sebastian blurted out, "_What_?"

"It's still just a rumor but it's come from one of my trusted sources."

Sebastian didn't say anything yet the look in his eyes said everything he would ever need to and it made Reeve nervous. God, Sebastian was really scary. "Look, I can't say it's 100% certain, but I did triple check on it and the possibilities set off the alarm bells, if you know what I mean. If this is true, than DTC is, for lack of any other way to put it, officially screwed."

Sebastian slowly closed his eyes for almost a full minute before opening them again "Gather more information, I don't care what methods you use, nor how much it'll cost."

Reeve put his hands in his pockets, "I'd like to say its takes three days, but since I know you wouldn't wait that long, I already started investigating the matter. Tomorrow evening the results will on your desk. Shall we schedule another meeting?"

"No, that won't be necessary for now. And Reeve, I want it fast but no big commotion."

"Of course, not one word will leak out." After delivering the bad news, Reeve went back to his usual easy going self. He sat on the sofa "But for three of our rival companies to join hands? Am I the only one who's not aware of the fact that the world is going to end soon?"

Sebastian became relaxed too "Don't worry, if time really reaches its end, I'll tell you. Given the fact that you'll still be alive, of course."

Reeve laughed at that "Thank you for the offer but just like your last offer, I will say nay. Sometimes ignorance is a bliss."

"And what was my last offer?" It wasn't like Sebastian to not remember, he just liked playing around with his friend.

"That you'd open the gate of hell for me should I wish for it." Reeve said while smirking "You do realize your words mean _you_ definitely will go to hell don't you?"

"It's mean I have full access to the gates. I'm offering you a tour and a nice place to stay if you choose to stay. If not, you could always visit, hell is not as bad place as you think."

"That's one of things I'll never understand about you. I'm never fully sure of when you are joking and when you are being serious. Really, one of these days I'll believe you even if you say you are a demon with that face of yours."

Sebastian only smiled at that.

**KuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsuji**

The next evening, as Reeve had promised, the results were already in and they weren't good at all. Three of their rival companies really were going to join hands, and that meant DT Company had to do something before that really happened.

"We have to act fast, it will be too late for us if they announce their companionship." Said Reeve, frustrated.

Sebastian just stayed silent and read through the report on his desk again. "There is only one thing we could do in such short time." He said.

"You mean … beat them before they beat you?"

"Exactly."

"…but Sebastian, that means we have to join an alliance with some company before they do. To have forge something like that is not something that can be done in such a short time. It's a reckless thing to do. The board will go against it."

"Then do you have another solution to this problem?" asked Sebastian calmly.

Reeve did not answer, he couldn't.

Sebastian reached for the phone "Adeline, call for a board meeting as soon as possible."

"Certainly, sir. And please call me Adel." That brought a smile upon Sebastian's face.

"Really, that Adel, no matter how important the situation is, she never fails to correct you even once, doesn't she?" said Reeve amused. "Someday you'll have to accept your loss and call her Adel instead, Sebastian."

"'Give up' is not in my dictionary."

"You really are persistent about some things, aren't you? But just so you know, I'm on Adel's side. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I did not stand on a lady's side?"

"A kind of gentlemen that makes bets with other workers of when I'll give up."

'So he knows. As expected of him.' Reeve thinks as he smirks.

**KuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsujiKuroshitsuji**

As Reeve had predicted before, the board was against the idea. But once again Sebastian managed to amaze him with his skillfully placed arguments and persuasive yet confident smile. Further protest was silenced by a death glare, even though his mouth never stopped smiling. Really, Sebastian was very scary when he needed to be. Sometimes Reeve thought Sebastian was too perfect to be a human, it made him think about ridiculous things like the fact that Sebastian maybe isn't a human after all.

He'd known Sebastian for almost 2,5 years now. Sebastian was a perfect man with a very handsome face, very rich, very smart, and very charismatic. There was something inside him that captured anyone's gaze. No wonder there were so many women and men trying to capture his heart and so far, not one had ever succeeded. Some were lucky enough to catch his attention but it was only for a short time. Sebastian was never serious about anyone, Reeve had watched many men and women come and go, all of them only staying for a month or two. Sebastian changed partners so very easily. He kept his shoes longer than he kept a lover.

Reeve was grateful to god that he was straight and had no romantic interest in Sebastian. He knew they wouldn't have become friends if he did. There was one thing about Sebastian; he would only be friends with someone that he had no intention of being involved intimately with. And as far as Reeve's experiences had gone so far, it was better to have Sebastian as your friend than your enemy. Sebastian was a very mysterious person and until now, Reeve realized that he hadn't gotten any closer to figuring Sebastian out more than Sebastian let him.

"Did you hear me, Reeve?" Sebastian's voice pulled him from his musings.

"Ah, sorry, what was that again?"

Sebastian was still smiling, "I asked you about the company you want to recommend." His voice was smooth and calm but his eyes gave a silent warning, telling Reeve that Sebastian was in a bad mood, and Reeve had better pay attention or else.

Reeve flinched a little at that and quickly handed Sebastian the file he'd already prepared. They might have been friends for years, and Sebastian might be used to Reeve's behavior, but when it's about something serious or important to him, Sebastian is not tolerant. Like now, DTC is about to face a serious situation after all.

"Phantom Company?" asked Sebastian as he read the file Reeve had given him "It's a confectionary toy company if I'm not mistaken."

"Number one confectionary toy company in England. A growing enterprise that rapidly expanded in under 3 years." Reeve explained, then remained silent, waiting for Sebastian to finish reading the file.

"Ah, I see. It's a company that Penn Inc has been trying to bring down for the past 2 years yet has never succeeded. One year ago, Sivel Corp requested to join business with them, and yet Phantom company refused. Sivel Corp did not give up but after 6 months of trying, they finally backed away." Sebastian met Reeve's eyes, "But I heard that that wasn't really how it happened."

A smile rose on Reeve's face "Sivel Corp's requests were becoming forceful, and Phantom Company struck back by blackmailing them to stop their actions, or the black market Sivel Corp runs would become public knowledge. In short, Penn Inc and Sivel Corp, along with Grimm Company aren't only searching for DTC's downfall."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. What an old saying." Sebastian chuckled lightly "But I respect anyone who dares to face Penn Inc, Sivel Corp, and Grimm Company at the same."

"So, you agree to this?"

Sebastian's gaze returned to the file "What do you know about the owner of Phantom Company, Ciel Phantomhive? I don't think I've ever met him before."

"He's a very mysterious and private person. He almost never attends any parties except a few very important ones, he never shows himself in public, never lets any picture of his filter through in any media and very little people know what he looks like."

"There is a rumor going on that he's very young." Said Sebastian.

"Um, my sources say that he's about 16 years old." Reeve said hesitantly.

It caught Sebastian's attention. "16? Are you sure?"

"90% certain."

Sebastian remained silent for a second "I'll read some more. I'll call you tonight."

Reeve nodded before leaving Sebastian's office. There was an 80% chance that Sebastian would agree, so now he just had one more problem; finding out how to contact Ciel Phantomhive before Sebastian called him tonight.

In his office, Sebastian was looking at the particular name "Ciel Phantomhive." He whispered, rolling the name off his tongue. "I have a feeling that our meting will be an interesting one. It will be a pleasure meeting you, Ciel Phantomhive."

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

Wow, the first chapter is longer than what I intent to, dunno why. Anyway, the idea to write this one is just suddenly ramming into my head one night and since then it never go away. Nothing I can do but write this story so my mind can be satisfied. A big help from **saphirablossom **by Beta-ing this chapter for me and not only that, the kind of company Sebastian's runs was also coming from **saphirablossom**.

Sebastian is more like human here, doesn't he? Since he own the company and have some people he called friends. Does it seems strange or too much OOCness in his character? I hope not, I like Sebastian in the way he is. Oh, and Sebastian is still very well a demon here, his friend just didn't aware of that fact. Ciel is not make appearance yet, but soon. Actually using a business world as the background of the story is not in my field, so please understand for the mistake I made. Anyway, how was this one? Like it? Hate it? Give your opinion please.

**Next** :Reeve's problem, Undertaker's laugh and Ciel's appearance.

"Welcome, Mr. Sebastian. Please follow me, Mr. Ciel has been waiting."


	2. First Thread of Spiderweb

**Darkness** **Falls**

Disclaimer : If Kuroshitsuji was mine then I wouldn't write this story.

Pairing : Mainly Sebastian x slightly older Ciel with some minor pairings on the side.

Summary : AU – When the business situation is getting bad, as the owner of DT Company, Sebastian makes a work contract with Ciel, the owner of Phantom Company. But soon their contract is no longer between businessmen, for Sebastian and Ciel have a secret of their own.

Warning : A slightly older Ciel is here. Lots of minor OCs, yet important characters will show up as the story goes along. Rating might go up for the angst and dark themes as the story progresses.

**Beta'd by The Bad Nut**

**First Thread of the Spider Web**

You didn't tied by any thread in this world, and I doubt any thread can tie you.

Yet an invincible thread has tied me to you.

So desperately, I wish for anything that can make you notice me.

I want a thread that can connect us.

Even just one thread, even just a weak one.

Because I was already trapped in those spider web of yours, and I hope mine can capture you even for just a while.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

He was in trouble, Reeve knew that much. Sebastian was going to get angry with him for sure. Even though Sebastian did not show his anger in his face, Reeve could feel it from his aura and it scared the hell out of him. He had never actually been a victim of Sebastian's fury before, but he had seen it before, just once, over a year ago... he was still traumatized about what he had witnessed.

He looked at the clock again. It was almost 8 in the evening. Shortly Sebastian would call him to tell him that he agreed about Phantom Company, and he would expect Reeve to arrange their meeting with the company's owner as soon as possible. And that was where the problem lay; he couldn't even contact Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of Phantom Company, let alone arrange a meeting! It was a big miscalculation on his part, a stupid mistake indeed. He had never expected it would be so difficult to contact Ciel Phantomhive. No matter how hard he tried, even though he had used the DTC name, the company refused to give him their owner's personal number.

The clock gave a loud chime that made him jump in surprise. It was 8 o'clock in the evening. The phone rang a second later, and he stared at it like it was the most terrifying object in the world. Slowly, he walked closer and gulped before answering. "Sebastian?"

"How soon you can arrange the meeting?"

Reeve felt like crying. At times like this he cursed his position as Sebastian's right hand man. "Oh yeah. Uh, about that …"

"Was there a problem, Reeve?"

Reeve's hands felt cold, Sebastian had used _that_ tone.

"N-no, of course not," he lied, instantly cursing his cowardice. Lying was not good, not good at all, especially to Sebastian, since his friend _always_ knew when someone was lying. The silence from other end of phone made him pray to whatever power out there to spare him.

"Reeve," said Sebastian softly but warningly, and Reeve knew he was doomed.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Sebastian! I didn't mean to lie to you, really!" he said hurriedly. "I-I can't find a way to contact Ciel Phantomhive, his company refuses to let me talk to him. I'm really sorry, Sebastian!"

Another painful silence arose, and every second of it was torture for Reeve. Finally a deep breath was heard. "Alright," Sebastian finally said, and Reeve could breath properly again. "Two days, Reeve. Find a way to contact him or you'd better find me another company. There had better be no more problems."

Reeve felt like he could shout in delight. "Of course, Sebastian! I won't disappoint you again!"

"You'd better not," Sebastian said before he hung up.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

3 days later, Sebastian was to be found standing in front of some mysterious old building with a plank that said 'Undertaker' attached to the front, along with a skeleton hanging on top of it. Some tombs and coffins decorated the building, placed beside the door. Clearly, this was a place any normal person would stay away from.

Sebastian opened the front door and walked in. "Are you there, Undertaker?"

The type of laughter that could make anyone run like hell was heard echoing around the room. Sebastian looked around. The inside of the building was far scarier than the outside. Not only were coffins scattered everywhere, but there were also candles, scary paintings, spider webs, mysterious patterns with color of drying blood all over the floor, wall and ceiling, not to mention many mysterious objects most sane people didn't want to know about.

One of the coffins opened slowly. Sebastian turned his head, and there he was, the Undertaker, coming out from the coffin.

"Welcome, Mr. Sebastian, did you come to order my custom-made coffin? Since it's you, I'll give a discount and a free ornament in your coffin."

"As generous as your offer is, I don't think I'll ever need one," replied Sebastian.

"I didn't say it was only for your death. My coffins have many uses; you could always use it to sleep in, or customize it to be used as a torture device."

Sebastian was smiling. "I think I still love my own bed more, and I don't need any tools to torture someone."

Undertaker laughed again. "Of course you don't, it's much more enjoyable for you to do it with your own hands, isn't it? Especially you; you can do a very decent job with those hands of yours."

Sebastian smile just grew wider.

"So what you business do you have with me, Mr. Sebastian?"

Sebastian sat on top of one of the coffins. "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Hum, I don't remember ever making any coffin for someone with that name."

"If you never have made any coffin for him, then that means he has other business with you, doesn't he?" said Sebastian. "Cut the pretending Undertaker, I don't have much time. I know he regularly comes here."

Not seeing any benefit from continuing to play around, Undertaker decided to give Sebastian what he wanted. "You should know that I'm not selling information about my regulars."

Sebastian snorted. "What a big lie you just told. You sell information about anyone – regular or no – as long as the price is paid. But no, my business here is not to buy information about him. What I want to buy is your assistance."

Sebastian had Undertaker's full attention now. "What assistance do you have regarding Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I want to meet him," said Sebastian. "My right hand man is just about to give up finding a way to contact him. Luckily for him, the last minute information-" Sebastian stopped talking when he realized that Undertaker was no longer listening to him. Instead, he was bowing down and clutching his stomach. Sebastian knew it was coming, and as he expected, a very loud laugh suddenly burst out from Undertaker's mouth.

Sebastian was about to kill Undertaker at this point, but he needed his help to meet Ciel Phantomhive. Maybe later, after he no longer had any use for the Undertaker. So, he just stayed silent and waited for the laughing to stop.

"Was there something funny?" asked Sebastian after Undertaker's laughing fit was over.

"Oh yes, very."

"Because I failed to find the humor in it, care to share it with me?"

Undertaker was chuckling again. "Oh no, can't share that. Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand, Mr. Sebastian, at least not now." Undertaker walked to the only table in the room and stood behind it. He took a jar, set it on top of the table, and opened it. "Beside, it's been a month since the last time I had my first rate laugh."

Sebastian only watched as Undertaker ate his bone-shaped cookies. There was something strange in Undertaker's statement; he said it had been a month since he had laughed that hard, yet from what Sebastian knew, since last month, Ciel Phantomhive had been visiting Undertaker's place at least once a week. Since Undertaker's standard price was a first rate laugh, did this mean Ciel Phantomhive failed to make him laugh? If so, then why did Ciel Phantomhive continue to come back and spend a lot of time here? Besides, Undertaker had called Ciel a regular; he wouldn't have called him that if Ciel hadn't been paying the price. The only possible scenario Sebastian could think of would be for Ciel Phantomhive to have been paying Undertaker with something else. This just made Sebastian even more curious.

"Anyhow, since you've given me really good material to laugh about, as you wish Mr. Sebastian. I'll make the arrangement between you and Mr. Ciel. I can't say when for sure, so please leave me a number I can contact anytime."

"Can't you just give me his number?"

Undertaker shook his head "Can't do, Mr. Sebastian. But I'll give you something else you'll surely like."

"And what is that?"

Undertaker smiled. "Just wait, Mr. Sebastian. You'll know when you meet Mr. Ciel."

_2 days later_, Undertaker called. "Mr. Ciel would like to meet you tomorrow, Mr. Sebastian, at 3 in the evening at my shop. Is that a good time for you?"

"Tomorrow at 3 is fine by me."

"Oh, but I can sense you don't like the meeting place, do you?" Undertaker chuckled. "I have promised that I will give you something else you'll surely like when you meet Mr. Ciel, Mr. Sebastian. Please do trust me that you will not leave with any regrets."

Sebastian's eyebrow rose at that. "I shall look forward to it then."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

The next day when Sebastian arrived, Undertaker was waiting for him. "Welcome, Mr. Sebastian. Please follow me, Mr. Ciel has been waiting."

Sebastian took out his pocket watch and opened it. It was only 2:45. He came 15 minutes early yet Ciel Phantomhive had arrived first?

"Mr. Ciel has been here since 1 o'clock for some other business," Undertaker said, as if he could read Sebastian's thoughts.

Sebastian wanted to ask more, but choose to keep silent instead. Undertaker led him to a room he had never entered before. It was not so different from the other room, but it was bigger, tidier and every coffin in it room had a rather … unique design. Sebastian almost shook his head in disbelief when he saw a coffin designed with a colorful rose pattern and another painted with the colors of the rainbow. He would never understand Undertaker's taste. In the corner of the room, a big black coffin was standing against the wall. Unlike usual coffins, which only had one cross, this one had two big crosses on the top and on the bottom with many little crosses decorating the sides. Well, at least this one was a little more normal than the other coffins he saw in the room. Sebastian followed Undertaker until they stopped in front of said coffin.

Undertaker raised his hand and knocked on each of the four sides of the big cross on the top, then in the center of the big cross on the bottom. Some sort of sound was heard and the coffin slowly opened. When the coffin fully opened, Sebastian saw a stone stairway leading way down. It was very dark, since all of the lanterns on the wall were dimmed.

"A secret passage. I must say I've never thought you would have one," said Sebastian.

"Since there's nothing I have to hide?" Undertaker chuckled. "You are right, Mr. Sebastian, there is nothing I hide. This is not a secret passage, just a hidden one – only a very limited number of chosen people are allowed to enter here." Undertaker touched one wall and all the lanterns lit up instantly. "I do not hide things; I just make sure valuable things are kept safe."

"I must admit I'm curious about these valuable things you mention."

"These things are more valuable for those who need them than for me. These are valuable things that humans can't find elsewhere, not in this world anyway." Undertaker turned around to face Sebastian. "Does this satisfy your curiosity so far, Mr. Sebastian?"

Sebastian replied with a cocky smile.

"Well then, please follow me. I'm sure you'll like it more when you see those things I mentioned."

After walking for some time, they reach the end of the stairway. They walked some more in a narrow passage before they finally arrived in front of a door. Undertaker stopped and stepped aside. "Please, Mr. Sebastian. Mr. Ciel is inside."

Sebastian pushed the door. A creaking sound was heard as the door opened, then he walked in. The room was a pleasant one, very different from the other rooms upstairs. This room was a library, a big, comfy one. There was a tall bookshelf on either side of the room; each shelf had a ladder to reach higher ones. On the wall that faced the door, a fireplace decorated with ornaments was placed, and currently being lit. In the center of the room, there were two black sofas facing the fireplace with their backs facing the door, as well as a little table between the sofas.

One of the sofas was occupied. On the table, there was one half-filled glass of wine and an open bottle.

"Well then, please enjoy yourself," Undertaker said as he closed the door behind Sebastian.

Sebastian did not hurry to the sofa; instead he headed to the nearest bookshelf. All of the books' covers were black with no title written on the binding, so Sebastian had to take one of the books off the shelf to read the silver title on the front cover. A devilish smile formed on his face when he read the title. Valuable things indeed; where else human could find books not belonging to the human world? He did not need read the book to know that it was the real thing, as well as every other book in the room. Respect was not something Undertaker could get from him; at least, that's what Sebastian thought until he entered this room. Having this large of a collection in the human world really deserved a compliment.

Sebastian put the book back on the shelf and looked around again. He spotted a wine rack near the door, and glasses were placed on the cupboard on top of it. Sebastian took his time to find a glass and check the wine. "Hm, who would ever guess Undertaker has good wines in his basemen," Sebastian said to himself.

Sebastian put the wine back into its place, turned around, and walked to the sofa, bringing the glass with him. Sebastian instantly sat down on the empty sofa on the right and poured some of the opened wine into his glas. He smelled it, and then slowly began to drink it. "A good wine indeed," he said, not bothering to take a good look at the figure in the other sofa.

The other person had his right elbow placed on the sofa's arm, using it to support his face as he continued to read the book in his lap. From Sebastian's position, he almost couldn't see the other person's face at all.

Sebastian continued to enjoy his drink, the person beside him still reading. They kept their silence until the clock in the room chimed. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Sebastian put his glass on the table at the same time the book closed.

Sebastian then turned his face, as Ciel fixed his position and faced Sebastian also.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

Upstairs, Undertaker chuckled as the coffin door closed slowly. "So the thread has finally been put in place," he said. "Many interesting things will happen from now on," he continued. "I, too, have been waiting for _that_ time to come."

He looked at the closed coffin lid. "Delight me, Mr. Ciel. You finally have your chance; show me how well you can use it without leaving any scent for the demon to notice. And you, Mr. Sebastian, I'm looking forward for the day you show us what you are really capable of."

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

Okay, this one was the Beta'ed version! Thank you so much for **The Bad Nut** for doing me a great favor by becoming my new beta reader. Well then, from now on, the chapters will be Beta'ed. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites, I'm really really happy if you all like Darkness Falls so far. Review was greatly appreciated.

**Next**: Words play, Persuasive Sebastian, and Ciel's Consideration.

"So tell me, Mr. Sebastian. What make you so sure that I will agree of what you offer to me?"


	3. Rise of the Curtain

**Darkness Falls**

Disclaimer : If Kuroshitsuji was mine then I wouldn't write this story.

Pairing : Mainly Sebastian x slightly older Ciel with some minor pairings on the side.

Summary : AU – When the business situation is getting bad, as the owner of DT Company, Sebastian makes a work contract with Ciel, the owner of Phantom Company. But soon their contract is no longer between businessmen, for Sebastian and Ciel have a secret of their own.

Warning : A slightly older Ciel is here. Lots of minor OCs, yet important characters will show up as the story goes along. Rating might go up for the angst and dark themes as the story progresses.

**Beta'd by The Bad Nut**

**Rise of the Curtain**

At what I see at that time, that place …

I know I supposedly to be afraid.

I know I supposedly to felt sick.

I know I supposedly to find it horrible, disgusting even.

But I did not, instead, another completely different feeling was born inside me.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

Sebastian had to say that Ciel Phantomhive looked really young, far younger than he expected. Was the boy really 16? He doubted it. But regardless of his young appearance, Sebastian could tell he was mature. His eyes -it was too bad the right one was covered by eye patch- were a beautiful deep blue, filled with determination and arrogance on the surface, but Sebastian could see deeper, and what he saw was a great amount of pain, grief, hatred, sorrow, and anger, hidden well but there. It only made his eyes more beautiful. Then, Sebastian detected something more from those beautiful eyes, something that even he did not understand; a very deep and strong feeling he had never seen before. Somehow, what he saw made him feel something strange within him.

Sebastian could sense certain darkness within Ciel Phantomhive, a darkness that was extremely deep. He must have experienced something that created that beautiful darkness within him. A smirk formed on Sebastian's face. He had used the word 'beautiful' for Ciel for the fourth time already, but it was a really fitting word. Ciel Phantomhive was beautiful creature indeed, not just on the outside but also on the inside.

When Ciel saw that smirk, his eyes narrowed. Sebastian could see the questioning in that eye. He replied with a widening of his smirk, and Ciel's eye narrowed more; 'glaring' might be a more fitting word. Ciel decided to end the silence quickly.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sebastian." A polite normal greeting with a neutral tone.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ciel." But of course, manners were important.

"If I may ask, for what reason does the owner of DTC wish to see me?"

"Ah, a very to-the-point question. Are you always so serious, Mr. Ciel?"

"I'm sorry if it displeases you, but I believe time is not something to be wasted."

"Oh, that was very cold of you, Mr. Ciel." Ciel looked confused at that. "Your words, they could be interpreted as you saying that being here with me is wasting time," Sebastian continued.

A frown appeared on Ciel's face. "I didn't mean it like that, but I apologize if it sounded that way to you. We both are busy people, Mr. Sebastian. I just thought that we should not be spending our precious time on … insignificant talk."

Sebastian smiled at that. Insignificant talk, huh? The rumor that Ciel Phantomhive was not a social person was true after all. But Sebastian had other plans. "But right now, we are in a library, a place for someone to relax and read a book," said Sebastian as he eyed the book in Ciel's lap. The book was bound in black as well, and the front cover was placed face down; he couldn't see the title. Did Ciel do that on purpose so Sebastian wouldn't know what he was reading? "Spending some time for insignificant talk, as you call it, is acceptable after all. Business doesn't come first in a place like this, Mr. Ciel."

A flash of annoyance appeared in Ciel's eye, but it disappeared in a matter of seconds. "You are right, Mr. Sebastian, forgive me for rushing things."

But Sebastian had see that annoyed flash in Ciel's eyes, and it only made him more excited. "I believe we can spend time as much time as we want here, as Undertaker mentioned before, so why don't we get know each other first? I have nothing else scheduled for the day, do you, Mr. Ciel?"

Another flash of annoyance appeared, and Sebastian's smile got wider "But it seems like you have book to finish." When Sebastian saw that Ciel was going to answer him affirmatively, he quickly added "Yet, of course, our meeting is more important than finishing the book. Or is that book so interesting that you have to finish it immediately and can't wait until we finish our business here?"

Ciel closed his mouth before opening it again to say, "No, the book can wait," half-heartedly.

"Don't hold back on my account, Mr. Ciel. If you'd like to finish that book, I will respect your wishes. If it is truly interesting, why don't you share it with me?" Whatever Ciel's answer was, it was a win–win situation for Sebastian. They still were going to talk like Sebastian wanted to.

Ciel shook his head. "No, the book really can wait."

'Ah, it seems that what I thought before was true after all.' Sebastian thought. 'He hid the book's title on purpose. Whatever it was he read, he didn't want me to know.'

"If you say so, then I'd be glad to talk about many things with you, Mr. Ciel."

The frown was back on Ciel's face. He had realized that he was being trapped into a conversation with Sebastian.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Mr. Ciel?"

Ciel's frown disappeared and he put the cold, arrogant mask back on. "Do ask, Mr. Sebastian. As you said before, we have a lot of time to spend here."

Sebastian could hear the unsaid, 'I'm stuck with you here'. It just made this situation much more enjoyable for him. "Many might already have asked you this, but how old are you, Mr. Ciel?"

From the light snort coming from Ciel, it seemed like that question had been asked far too many times. "I'm 16, Mr. Sebastian. I know I look young, but it's my real age."

Sebastian just smiled "Pardon me then, Mr. Ciel, but my sources say otherwise." This was a lie of course, since Reeve too had said Ciel was 16, but Sebastian's instincts told him that Ciel was not, and Sebastian trusted himself more. "I will not judge you by your age, Mr. Ciel. However, I have more respect for someone who does not tell me a lie on our first meeting. That does not leave a good impression at all."

Ciel glared at him again, and Sebastian just smiled back, but his eyes said he couldn't be fooled. Ciel averted his gaze to the fireplace for a second before he met Sebastian's eyes again. "I must admit that I did not tell you the truth, Mr. Sebastian. I'm actually 15. But I did not mean to tell a lie; it is just easier for me to … deal with most people when I say I'm 16. I myself do not understand why 1 year age difference can have so much influence. Because of that, it has become my habit to say that I'm 16 to the people I have just met. But still, you are right, Mr. Sebastian. I'm sorry if you feel offended because of it."

Sebastian smile was just getting wider. Other people would probably say something like 'I understand' or 'it doesn't matter' and feel sorry for him, but Sebastian knew better. A very smart answer indeed; Ciel did apologize, but he didn't admit that he was lying for his own purposes, instead using other people as his reason. Also, Ciel actually had not apologized for _his_ attitude, but for the people that forced him to lie. Ciel had easily shifted his position from 'liar' to 'forced to not tell the truth'. He made himself look like a victim of society. Smart move.

But Sebastian was a player too. "It must be hard for you to lie about your age to every person you meet then, Mr. Ciel. But if I might make a suggestion: because of your achievement with the Phantom Company, your real age will not make much of a difference. Instead, I think many will respect you more. I myself would have more admiration for someone that is not ashamed of his real age. After all, age is something that increases every year. But of course, I can understand your uneasiness of people looking down on you since you are so young. Yet, then again, a good businessman would take that as an opportunity; nothing is easier than dealing with the people who underestimated you." A great player with words, he was. "I believe as the owner of Phantom Company, you should be aware of this fact… someone like you did not realize simple things like this?"

Ciel's glare spoke the unsaid words, and Sebastian could feel the sweetness of victory on his tongue. "Then again, if you are already aware of that, why would you still lie? Or are you …lying on purpose because you are ashamed of how young you are?"

Ciel's hand clenched into a fist. Once again, he was being trapped with Sebastian's wordplay. He was about to snap when his rationality kick back in. He already had lost twice. His further arguments would only bite him back doubled. So, Ciel closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "You are right, Mr. Sebastian. I'm sorry for lying to you." Ciel finally admitted his lies.

Sebastian smile turn into a satisfied one. He did this on purpose in order to annoy Ciel more. Ciel was backing away from further arguments, and it was a very wise decision, but Sebastian wanted more. The game with Ciel Phantomhive had just started, yet it was already so much fun. Never before had an argument about a mere thing like age been this exciting. Today's game would be a very interesting one.

"Since you've already ask your questions, can I ask mine, Mr. Sebastian?"

"Please, by all means."

"I'm really curious, for what reason does the owner of DTC wish to see me?" Ciel was asking the same question as he had asked before.

Sebastian smile at that; as expected, Ciel might be backing away but he was not losing. Ciel was challenging him in his game. Avoiding the question like before would only make the matter seem unimportant, or worse, make Sebastian seem as if he were wasting Ciel's time for nothing, just like Ciel had said before. 1 – 2 for Ciel.

"I believe you are already aware of my reasons, Mr. Ciel."

"Do enlighten me, Mr. Sebastian. We were here to discuss, weren't we?"

Sebastian chuckled a little "Yes, let's get onto business, shall we?"

_Half an hour later …_

"So tell me, Mr. Sebastian. What makes you so sure that I will agree to what you offer me?"

"'So sure' is too high of a phrase to use. In business, I believe there is no such thing as an 'absolute' case. I just offer what I can offer to you."

"Then why are you talking to me in first place? I don't think you are a pessimistic person, or a just-say-it-and-leave-it-to-luck kind of person."

"I'm either of those kinds of people, Mr. Ciel. I'm just someone who believes in myself."

Ciel's eyebrow rose "Are you saying that you believe _you_ can make me agree? What self confidence you have." A little amused smile was forming on his face. "Then, do persuade me, Mr. Sebastian."

Sebastian fished out a paper from his pocket. He opened it and showed it to Ciel. It caused the amused smile Ciel had just worn to be cast aside. Their eyes met.

"A market prediction, based on 3 possible scenarios. I see you've already done much of your part."

"As the owner of DTC Company, it's only natural for me to be able to do this kind of things."

Ciel only snorted at that, and took the paper from Sebastian's hand. He re-read it. "Interesting conclusion you have here."

"As you can see, Mr. Ciel, even in the best scenario, both of our companies are still at a disadvantage. The collaboration between these here companies will put our companies in a difficult situation. Let's face it; our companies' relationships with those three are far from good. They will definitely try to bring us down." Sebastian waited until Ciel met his eyes, then continued. "Since their main targets are the DTC Company and Phantom Company, the best solution is for us to work with each other to strengthen ourselves. Our collaboration will not only save us from a disadvantageous situation, but also put us at an advantage."

"Do you mean for us to counter attack and bring them down instead? There will be war; things will not be that easy. Not to mention this will shake the business and economic situation, maybe even on a worldwide scale."

Sebastian nodded. "It will be a fierce battle indeed; even one small mistake could be fatal. The world will make us their scapegoat. If we lose, we lose everything, but, if we win, a very high prize is waiting."

Ciel was silent for a moment, and then he took his half-filled glass from the table. "One question, Mr. Sebastian. What kind of games do you enjoy?"

Sebastian also took his glass, after pouring more wine in it. "I believe we have the same taste in games."

A satisfied smile formed on Ciel's face. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

They drank their wine.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

Upstairs, Undertaker was in middle of munching his bone-shaped cookies when the phone rang. He picked it up in one hand while the other held the cookie jar. "Undertaker here, did you want your own custom made coffin?"

Someone's voice was heard from the phone. Undertaker put his cookie jar down "I'm surprised you dare to call me," he said.

Undertaker's gaze shifted to the door that led him to the room with the secret passage. "Yes, both of them are here. Right now, they must be in the middle of a conversation."

The person on other side of the phone spoke again, and Undertaker shook his head. "No, no, no. You have no power over me to order me. If Mr. Sebastian pays me enough to open my mouth then I shall tell him whatever he wants to know."

Silence again, and then Undertaker chuckled. "I am not taking sides. I'm just someone who likes to watch as things progress. I think you have misunderstood things here. Mr. Ciel has paid me enough, not to shut me up but to use my … facilities as often as he needs."

Undertaker's chuckling turned into a laugh when he heard what the person was saying. "You have a short temper, don't you? If you have any problems, then talk with Mr. Ciel, not with me," he said. "I sell information to get more, that's why I'm selling my information only for those who can pay and for those who capture my interest. You have not taken my interest, nor can you pay." Undertaker hung up the phone and took his cookie jar back.

"I have no interest in someone who makes as big of mistakes as you are. You look down upon many people; you have no idea how stupid and fatal a mistake you made," he said as he stared at the phone. "Mr. Ciel is not someone you can manipulate so easily, and Mr. Sebastian is not an easy opponent either. My other colleagues, they are not stupid. They will do things in their own way," said Undertaker. "You'd better fix your mistake right away, or you will get nothing but your own destruction."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

"How soon you can give me the complete profile of your company?" asked Ciel.

"As soon as you can give me yours."

"I have to go to London for 3 days starting tomorrow, so this weekend I'll send it to you. Where should I send it?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, that won't do."

"I can't do any faster; I have other business to take care of."

"It's not the time that I mind. But, I want us to meet to exchange the documents."

A frown shown on Ciel's face again. "I don't think exchanging the documents requires us to meet again."

"No, no sending. I don't want any person besides us touching those documents. They are far too important."

"I believe we each have trusted people to do the job."

"Is there any reason why you refuse to exchange those documents in person?"

Ciel fell silent before he let out a sigh. "Alright, this weekend. Same time, same place?"

"Don't you want to meet somewhere else?"

"Why not here? Here, it's safe, comfortable, and no one will expect us to have a meeting in Undertaker's basement. I like being here."

"How do you know Undertaker won't sell the information about our meetings here?"

"Then we buy that information first. Undertaker never sells the same information twice." Ciel then smirked. "Unless you can't pay the information's fee?"

Sebastian didn't react as Ciel wanted him to; he was merely calm and smiling. "Don't worry about that, Mr. Ciel. But that reminds me, may I ask another question?"

Ciel nodded.

"With what do you pay Undertaker for using this place constantly?"

"Why do you think I pay him with anything but his first-rate laugh?" Ciel questioned back.

"You didn't buy that information from Undertaker, Mr. Ciel." Another lie, he had never actually brought that information and Undertaker had never mentioned it. He just drew that conclusion with the hints he'd gotten, but Ciel didn't need to know that.

Another annoyed flash in Ciel's eye confirmed his conclusion. For a moment, Sebastian thought that Ciel would refuse to answer, but Ciel finally spoke. "With something that holds great value. Is that all you want to talk of? If our business is done here, can I have my private time back?"

"Are you chasing me away, Mr. Ciel?"

"Pardon my rudeness, but all you've payed to Undertaker was a fee to arrange our meeting. I'm the one who has rented this place from Undertaker. You can enter here because you are my guest, Mr. Sebastian." Ciel's voice was sharp, clear and arrogant.

Sebastian calmly put his finger on his chin in a thinking matter. "Hm, I think you are right, Mr. Ciel. Ah, well, I suppose since you're the one who has payed the fee for our meeting place, I owe you a dinner. After the public announcement of our company collaboration would be a good time."

Ciel gaped. How had his effort to drive Sebastian away turned into a dinner with him? But before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian rose from his seat and stood in front of him. Sebastian took Ciel's right hand and brought it up, Ciel staring in confusion. Surprise and shock were clear on Ciel's face when Sebastian kissed the back of his right hand. The kiss was soft, light and lasted only for a second or two.

Still holding Ciel's hand, Sebastian spoke, almost whispering with his honey-covered voice. "I'm looking forward to our next meting." He couldn't help but smile when Ciel, who was still at a loss for words, only nodded. He released the hand and walked towards the door.

"I-in case Undertaker hasn't told you yet, the lantern will automatically light up when you close the door from the outside, and to open the door upstairs, just do what Undertaker did to the cross," said Ciel, finally snapping from his shocked state as Sebastian opened the door and the darkness greeted him.

Sebastian's smile turned into a smirk as he caught the nervousness in Ciel's tone. Looks like his little kiss on the hand was greatly affecting the cold and arrogant boy. Sebastian stepped out of the room and closed the door.

When he couldn't hear Sebastian's footsteps anymore, Ciel put both of his hands in his lap as he released a deep, shaky breath. Then, he looked at the hand that Sebastian had kissed. The feel of Sebastian's kiss lingered; his skin was still tingling, his heart was still beating quickly. "Finally …" he whispered softly. "What I have been waiting for …" He touched the hand with his other. "My frozen time … has finally moved again …"

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

Sebastian and Ciel's talk end for now. Fiuh, a chapter full of business talking was killing me. Take quite long time for me to finish this one, once more I ask myself why the hell did I use business world as the background? Thank you very much for reading and reviewing, I'm really glad when some review say they like how Sebastian and Ciel's meeting goes.

One more things, don't expected pure business theme in this story, I must tell you that it was not the case. There will be supernatural side in a good amount, but it doesn't mean I'll neglect the business part, it just … Kuroshitsuji without anything supernatural and mystery theme was not Kuroshitsuji. Well, for me anyway. But nonetheless, I hope you all keep on reading as the story goes.

**Next** : Companies collaboration, Ciel's musing, Undertaker's offer.

"Did you know the reason why Mr. Ciel keep coming back to my library, Mr. Sebastian?"


	4. Stage of the First Play

**Darkness Falls**

Disclaimer : If Kuroshitsuji was mine then I wouldn't write this story.

Pairing : Mainly Sebastian x slightly older Ciel with some minor pairings on the side.

Summary : AU – When the business situation is getting bad, as the owner of DT Company, Sebastian makes a work contract with Ciel, the owner of Phantom Company. But soon their contract is no longer between businessmen, for Sebastian and Ciel have a secret of their own.

Warning : A slightly older Ciel is here. Lots of minor OCs, yet important characters will show up as the story goes along. Rating might go up for the angst and dark themes as the story progresses.

**Beta'd by The Bad Nut**

**Stage of the First Play**

Even now, when I closed my eyes, I still could remember what I see at that time easily.

Even now, when I asking myself why, I still can't understand the feeling I felt that day.

Even now, what born inside me from then on, was still exist.

And I know, it will stay for as long as I live.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

On the same day as Sebastian and Ciel's meeting, at the Grimm Company in the main office, William T. Spears was in the middle of reading files when Grell came in.

"Will … the president of Sivel and Penn wants to confirm the meeting."

"Tell them it will not change," William answered shortly, not even raising his head.

"But Will, they want the meeting to be held sooner. It seems that our collaboration plan is getting sniffed out by some people."

"The time of meeting is not changing. It doesn't matter if the information is starting to leak."

"Are you sure? Isn't it bad if our plan becomes known to our rival companies?"

"Tell them there is nothing to worry about. Now leave me alone, I have work to do."

Grell pouted. "But, you're being so cold. I'm worried about this company too."

"All you need to worry about is whether you can get that demon or not."

"Well, it was my main reason. If this collaboration is going well, then we can overpower DTC, and then I can make Sebas–chan mine! Ooh, I can't wait for that day to come," Grell said with excitement.

"Until that day comes, would you please stay as far away from him as possible? You'll ruin it all."

"But, that was cruel thing to say. Why would I ruin all our hard work?"

"I don't trust that you are smart enough to not let anything important slip from your mouth. And, Sebastian is too sharp for my liking. I'm sure he already knows most of our plan. If you do something stupid like meet him, without any doubt he will use you to get any information he wants."

"Will, you are such a meanie! How can you not trust me to that degree?"

"Because, you are so stupid that it makes me wonder why I put up with you. That demon will use any means necessary to get want he wants. If he so much as agrees to date you then you'll open your mouth like a singing bird."

"Hmp." Grell sulked. He turned around to walk out of the office, but then realized something. "Wait, did you say that Sebas–chan already knows about our plan?"

"So, you are not just stupid and slow, but now deaf also?"

"But, but if he already knows, why you are so calm?"

"Calm down. This is not something you should worry about. Now, just leave me alone and tell Sivel and Penn that we will not change the schedule; and try to the best of your ability to shut that mouth of yours."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

Grell sulked on the sofa in his office. William had practically kicked him out from his office with the threat of 'no more questions or I will beat you to a pulp.' Grell know from experience that William's threat was something he should take seriously, but that didn't mean that he liked it.

William was a meanie. He kept many things hidden from Grell; William didn't trust him at all, he did things as he pleased, and many more things that always made Grell complain. William was also the one who had made him keep away from the love of his life, Sebastian, for about a month already. Grell knew that William hated Sebas–chan, so much, even though he never really knew the reason why.

He missed his Sebas–chan. It had been a long time since he had last seen that handsome face, those beautiful ruby eyes, that perfect figure. And he missed Sebastian's voice, sometimes sweet poison, sometimes sharp, cold and so very... demonic. Grell got goosebumps just remembering Sebastian's features and voice.

It was true; Sebastian had refused him again and again; more than once he had threatened Grell with death if Grell didn't leave him alone. Whenever Sebastian threatened Grell like that, he was just too sexy to resist, not to mention scary, so Grell would retreat only to show up again the next day. Sebastian was much scarier than William could be, but because Sebastian was very much his type, Grell just refused to leave him alone. He had met Sebastian about a year ago; he could very well remember their first meeting. Sebastian was so beautiful; Grell had fallen in love instantly and decided that he wanted Sebastian to be his. Oh, if only he could bear Sebastian's children!

The first time he met Sebastian was the night after he had… Grell stopped his train of thoughts "Hmp, made me remember that unpleasant memory. Why did that incident have to happen just a few hours before my first meeting with Sebas–chan? Stupid woman, you really disappointed me, and now you ruin my sweet memory. Red really didn't fit you at all," he grumbled. A memory about one rainy night surfaced, the night where everything was red; blood, hair, clothes, eyes, lips, tears. Red was the color of unsaid goodbyes, red was the color of betrayal. The only thing that hadn't been red was the kid staring at him with a cold, empty eye.

Grell threw the nearest unfortunate object to the wall carelessly. What happen that night had still disturbed him. He himself didn't know why, but that night's memory had never faded away, and the look that kid had given him was what disturbed him the most.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

In his office, William's phone rang. He picked up the phone at once. "Yes, William here," he answered, never pausing in his reading of the documents. But he stopped instantly when he realize who had called him. "You, how dare you call me on my private phone?"

William was silent as the caller spoke. "I don't think any of that is your business. We've never made any deal regarding that, and I'll respect you if you mind your own business instead of getting into mine."

William was ready to end the call, but something made him stop "…just what do you really want from us?"

As the person on the phone spoke, William leaned his back into his chair. "Fine, I'll do that, but don't think I'll do anything more than that. I only agree to this because you promise me the chance to do that."

"Grell is no problem, I can tame him. The only issue is that I can't predict how _he_ will react to this." Silence again. "Don't underestimate him. As much as I hate him, I must admit that he is a difficult enemy to deal with." More silence. "Then do as you please, just don't involve us more than what we agreed to."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

At the Undertaker's place, Ciel had just finished spending time in Undertaker's secret library for the day. He walked out from the coffin door and headed to the first room. There, Undertaker was sitting in one of the coffins, waiting for him.

"Finished for today, Mr. Ciel?"

"Was there something you need to speak to me about?" Ciel questioned back.

"I have information to sell."

"The price?"

"For you, the usual."

"Then tell me."

"_He_ called." Undertaker began, and then he told Ciel the content of their talk on the phone when Ciel was in the middle of meeting with Sebastian. After hearing it, Ciel fell silent for a second before he nodded. "I understand. I'll pay you within a few days."

Ciel headed to the front door, but then stopped suddenly. "… How much information did you sell to Mr. Sebastian regarding me?"

Undertaker chuckled. "You two sure are interesting, and both of you are interested in one another."

Ciel turned around to face Undertaker. "Just answer my question."

"Too bad, Mr. Ciel, he already bought that information also. He doesn't want you to know how much he knows about you." Ciel look quite angry at that. "But you don't have to worry, Mr. Ciel. After all, you've already bought vital information about yourself."

Ciel snorted. "And you mean to say that he bought information about himself also?"

Another chuckle escaped Undertaker's mouth. "No, quite the opposite. He offered to you information about him."

Anger was clear in Ciel's eye "I. Don't. Need. It. Tell that to him," said Ciel, his voice was full of venom. He turned his body and left Undertaker's place.

Meanwhile, Undertaker merely laughed. "Pride does come before feeling."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

Nearly a month later, the business world in England was in a big fuss. The collaboration between Grimm Company, Sivel Corp., and Penn Inc was a big issue. Yet another big event was taking place. Only a few days afterward, the DTC Company and Phantom Company announced their own collaboration. It was obvious to many that the joining of these big companies meant a war was approaching, a business war that would shake the business and economic situation of England.

Other companies soon would have to decide which side they would be on; staying neutral would not be an option. The war was unavoidable, the competition would be fierce, and there was even the possibility that this was going to affect the world-wide economy.

The five companies had opened up the way for the rest of the world to turn the companies into their scapegoats, but even with the protests and ridicule from all over the world, the companies handled it quite well. Three names were to become famous: Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive and William T. Spears.

In his office, William was in the middle of a phone conversation. "I've done what you told me to, things are progressing just as planned," he said. "Now, I believe we shall have nothing more to do with each other."

The other person spoke briefly.

"What? You must be jesting with me. Our business is already done; you have no right to order me anymore. Yes, I don't like him, and I'll do anything if it means I can bring him down, including working with you. But we have our deal and I've already done my part."

They spoke again.

William snorted. "Perhaps I don't hate you, but that doesn't mean I like you. I'll do things my own way. If you still insist, fine, but do it on your own."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

In his office at the Phantom Company, Ciel stared at the phone in his desk with clear annoyance in his eye. When was he going to call? Ciel had more important things to do than waiting and staring at the phone all day, such as visiting Undertaker's library. Ciel looked at the clock. He had been waiting for almost an hour! How dare that man make him wait for this long?

Nearly an hour ago, Sebastian had called Ciel and said that he had something important to talk about. However, as Ciel had been out at that moment, Sebastian had just left a message to Ciel's secretary saying that he'd call again soon. Ciel huffed. He never knew that 'soon' meant an hour of waiting.

That thought made him freeze. Why was he waiting anyway? Why had he waited for an hour for one call, one that he didn't even know what it was about? Sebastian hadn't even asked him to wait in the first place, so why he was waiting?

The idea of one potential reason he was willingly waiting make his cheeks feel hot, but he quickly shook his head. No, that couldn't be. He had already lost all of that years ago, he left it behind in order to reach his goal. He traded it with chance. So there was no way …

The sound of a ringing phone almost made him jump. Ciel looked at the phone and took a deep breath before answering. "Hello."

"Good afternoon, Ciel…" Ciel feel like something had tickled his skin with the way Sebastian had said his name.

"Mr. Sebastian."

The sound of an amused laugh reached his ears. "Why so formal? I thought we already agreed to call each other by our given names without using 'Mr'."

"I do remember you suggesting it, but I don't remember ever agreeing to it, Mr. Sebastian." Ciel emphasized the 'mister'.

"Ah, such cold words."

"Could we get into business? I'm sorry, but I have a tight schedule, so I must ask you what the important matter you wanted to talk about was."

"Hm, tight schedule? Such as going to Undertaker's place?"

Ciel frowned in annoyance. Lately, Sebastian had been able to read him well. That was not good. Ciel opened his mouth to deny it, but then closed it again. No, lying was not a wise thing to do when facing Sebastian; he had learned that from experience. This train of thought made his frown deepen. "I at least have more to do than waiting for your call." The moment that sentence left his mouth, Ciel knew he had made a mistake.

"Ah, so you were waiting. I'm honored." Sebastian must have been smirking, Ciel was sure of it.

Ciel clenched his hand into a fist. The words were already out of his mouth and he couldn't take them back unless he intended to make himself look like a fool. Besides, his effort might only create more ammunition for Sebastian. Sebastian was a great player, and Ciel needed to move more carefully; he had been losing more than he liked. The few times he had won, it only seemed to make Sebastian more amused. The gleam in Sebastian's eyes, either when he was losing or winning, made Ciel feel uncomfortable.

"Can we go into business, please? As I said, I have a schedule."

"Hm, yes, of course. For a person as busy as you, spending some time to talk with your business partner is a hard thing to do. I'm sorry for making you wait, Ciel."

Ciel wanted to curse at the mocking tone he clearly heard in Sebastian's voice, but instead he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for rushing you, Mr. Sebastian. Of course, you must be as busy as I am, if not more. Pardon my impatience." An image of Sebastian smiling in victory made Ciel continue. "But, since I believe you must have tight schedule too, I shall not waste more of your time. Please, do talk. I believe this important matter is one we have to deal with quickly." 'So stop wasting time with unimportant chat' was left unsaid.

A low chuckle was heard again. It made Ciel shift uncomfortablely in his seat. "Always very serious. Not everything is about business, Ciel." Again, the tone Sebastian used to speak his name almost made him shiver.

Ciel shut his eye. No, it just couldn't be. Things that had already been sacrificed would never return, so it was impossible for Sebastian to affect him in such a way. The memory of the kiss that Sebastian gave to the back of his hand on their first meeting surfaced, accompanied by the memory of Sebastian's gentle touch on his cheek on their second meeting.

Another chuckle, a kind of 'I-know-all' chuckle that made Ciel turn and look all over the room. Ciel felt so ridiculous; for a second he really believed that Sebastian could see him. But, then again …

"Why so silent? Have I offended you, Ciel?" Sebastian's voice cut through his thoughts.

"No, I was just thinking: should I or shouldn't I re-schedule today's pla,." he said, trying to sound as sincere as he could.

"Well, as you said, we both are quite busy, so it would be wise to cut the conversation short." Ciel almost sighed in relief when Sebastian continued "But, since the matter itself is important and can't be cut short, another meeting is needed. How about tomorrow night at Kitakama? You don't mind Japanese food, do you." It was not a question, but rather a statement.

There he went again, another invitation to dinner. On their second meeting, Ciel had already refused as politely as he could, but this time it seemed it was futile. "I'm sorry Mr. Sebastian, but if this matter is so important, shouldn't we discuss it in a more private place?"

"Like Undertaker's library? I'm afraid I have to refuse. You see, tomorrow will be quite a busy day for me; I only have time at night. Do you suggest I have my dinner alone before meeting you at Undertaker's place?"

"But the privacy …"

"Kitakama has private tables that can be reserved. It is a nice place for meetings and dinner. Good food and enough privacy, there can be more if we ask for it. Anything else?"

Ciel was lost for words.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

The next morning, Sebastian visited Undertaker's place.

"Oya, oya, for what reason have I been honored with this visit so early in the morning?" asked Undertaker.

"Information. What else do you have on Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I already told you, Mr. Sebastian, he's already bought all vital information about himself. And, you know I'm not selling the same information twice."

"I'm asking you for the information he hasn't bought."

Undertaker thought for a while "Hm, I had some but I'm afraid it was not what you were looking for, Mr. Sebastian."

"I'll change my question. Do you have any information you want to sell regarding Ciel Phantomhive?"

Undertaker chuckled at that. "You are a great player with words indeed. Yes, I have an offer for you, but, I demand a high price for this one."

"What is the price?"

"I want a book, Mr. Sebastian. A very special book to enter my collection."

"A book you can't get on your own?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I've wanted it for a long time, but I can't even get near it."

"A book you can't even touch, but that I can get to you. I think I can guess what book you want."

"And I believe your guess is right, Mr. Sebastian."

"Getting that book would not be a difficult task, but to let you have it … even for me it'll cause trouble."

"Trust me, Mr. Sebastian. Your efforts will not be in vain. I would not ask such a heavy price if that information wasn't worth it."

Sebastian was silent. To hand over that book to Undertaker would be a crazy thing to do, not only because of the great value and importance that the book held, but also because of the trouble he'd encounter. But, what Undertaker said was right, and Undertaker had saved this information especially for him, so it had to be important. Then again, that book contained information about himself too. He had to be out of his mind to even think about handing over information about himself to someone like Undertaker, not to mention anyone who might read it.

Sebastian closed his eyes for a second before opening them again. "No, I can't." As much as he wanted that information, he was not crazy enough to expose himself.

Undertaker looked truly disappointed. He looked like he want to protest, but only uttered "I see" instead.

"That is much too expensive for any information. Can't I offer you anything else to pay the price?"

"No, nothing else will do."

Sebastian thought otherwise. Undertaker had just waved the information in his face, he wanted that information and he would get what he wanted. "I don't appreciate lies. The price you put was too much, far too much. You always put the right price for information, I know that. But not this time. You want that book so much that it affects your usually fair judgment. No one can have that book. I will not go through such an annoying process just to give it to you."

Undertaker was silent.

"Know your place, Undertaker. We have boundaries we can't and mustn't cross. Being in the human world too long has affected you; we are not humans who always ask for more and more and never are satisfied. That's why humans can never have their paradise. Nothing can satisfy them and they are the cause of their own destruction. Don't be human, Undertaker. We are much more than that."

A heavy silence held for few minutes until Undertaker let out a sigh. "Alright, you won, Mr. Sebastian. Just like you said, I've been in the human world for too long."

Sebastian's smile returned. "So, let's make a deal."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x**_Kuroshitsuji**

Sebastian was in his office, signing some documents. Reeve, who sat across from him raised an eyebrow. "Did something good happen?" Reeve asked.

Sebastian only met his eyes for a second before he gave a short "No." and went back to work.

"Oh, come on. You look so happy that even I can feel it radiating from your body."

Sebastian, not looking up from the documents, asked, "Something's wrong if I am?"

"No, of course not. But I'm really curious as to what things can make you so happy. I've never see you like this before. Come on, share with me."

Sebastian finally met Reeve's eyes, and just smiled wider. "Nothing you should be concerned about."

Reeve frowned at that. "You know, that kind of smile makes me worried."

"Oh, really, why?"

"Well, if it doesn't concern me, it means it doesn't have to do with work. So, it's something personal, yet you never hide anything because you find it's unnecessary. A personal issue that you hide and can cause you to smile like that is spelled b-i-g-t-r-o-u-b-l-e," Reeve said. "Thank God that has nothing to do with me, but I pity whoever the victim is."

"Victim?"

"Yes, you are going to do something big to someone, aren't you? You look like a beast ready for a feast."

Sebastian turned his attention back to the document. "Are you really that curious?"

"I was, yes. But since you've used that tone, I'd say no."

"What tone?"

"The tone you use when you threaten someone softly, but if that person still insists, something really bad will happen to them."

"Hm, I see how nice I am in your eyes. But, well, I prefer someone who knows when to back up when they have to."

"O-kay, I'll forget this conversation ever existed in first place. I'm going back to work, and I'll give a warning to everyone to not ask you any questions until I say it's okay to." Reeve got up and left the office.

As Reeve left, Sebastian's smile grew. He was in a really good mood. The information Undertaker had sold to him was really valuable, to him anyways. Sebastian looked at the clock. It was still 11 A.M., and he hoped the night would come soon. He'd have dinner meeting with Ciel tonight, and now he had another important matter to discuss.

_Flashback_

"_Do you know the reason why Mr. Ciel keeps coming back to my library, Mr. Sebastian?" Undertaker asked._

"_He's looking for something."_

_End of flashback_

Ciel had been careless, to forget to buy that information. It was his choice of words, actually. Ciel had bought the information about him using Undertaker's library, saying not to mention any word of it. But that meant Ciel hadn't bought the reason _why_ he was using it. Maybe Ciel didn't expect Undertaker to know about it. Oh, how wrong the boy was.

He bought that information with a balanced price, and ever since, Sebastian couldn't help but feel happy and excited. He was interested in Ciel, but Ciel was avoiding him, even though Sebastian was sure that Ciel had an eye on himself also. But now, with that information, he had an offer for Ciel. An offer Ciel would accept for sure, and consequentially, Ciel Phantomhive could no longer run away from him.

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

Question : The mark of their contract was in Ciel's right eye and Sebastian's left hand, wasn't that right? Or did I get it backwards?

Woo-ho, chapter 4 was finished. I like this one, though it was giving me headache when writing it. Hope you all like this one too. I like the part when Sebastian warn Undertaker to not be human. Well, they are not human in first place, but being human is something any creature can do. Ah, I'm rambling again, maybe you all didn't even understand what I mean, ne? Anyway, thank you for the long wait and please leave a comment.

**Next** : A dinner for two, a sweet and poison words, and an offer.

"Would you like to make another contract with me, Ciel Phantomhive?"


	5. Melodies of No Return

**Darkness**** Falls**

Disclaimer : If Kuroshitsuji was mine then I wouldn't write this story.

Pairing : Mainly Sebastian x slightly older Ciel with some minor pairings on the side.

Summary : AU – When the business situation is getting bad, as the owner of DT Company, Sebastian makes a work contract with Ciel, the owner of Phantom Company. But soon their contract is no longer between businessmen, for Sebastian and Ciel have a secret of their own.

Warning : A slightly older Ciel is here. Lots of minor OCs, yet important characters will show up as the story goes along. Rating might go up for the angst and dark themes as the story progresses.

**Beta Reader : The Bad Nut**

**Melodies of No Return**

I dream about that day again, the day when I fall in love.

In the midst of hell for them, I found my heaven.

I know it must be so sickening of me to fall in love at a time like that.

But I cannot bring myself to care.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_Kitakama, 7:30 in the evening_

When Ciel walked in, he was greeted with the sight of Sebastian, waiting, with a big smile on his face. "Good evening, Ciel."

"Good evening, Mr. Sebastian," Ciel said, suddenly feeling like running away when he sensed something … weird behind Sebastian's smile. Well, not the usual weirdness, anyway. But Ciel just sat down across from Sebastian, an Asian table between them.

"Nice place, don't you think?" Sebastian asked as Ciel looked around.

Ciel just nodded. It was really a nice place; a very traditional Japanese atmosphere surrounded them. A tatami floor, ikebana in one side of the room, hanging paintings, Japanese ornaments, and through the open door, he could see the rock garden with irises as live elements (1). He'd never visited here before, since he didn't like being in public too much, but he liked the decorations, and if the food was great, it was possible he'd visit here regularly.

"This is one of my favorite places, please allow me to give my suggestions off the menu," Sebastian said as the menu was brought to them.

"Please do," Ciel said, opening the menu in front of him idly.

After ordering, the waitress, clad in a yukata with a butterfly motif closed the shoji, leaving Ciel and Sebastian together again.

"Do you visit here often?" Ciel broke the somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"Quite often enough; I like Japanese food, but if I had to choose, Italian or French more fits to my liking. How about you, Ciel?"

"As long as it's edible, it's fine with me. But if I have a choice, I like French food."

As long as it was edible, and if he had a choice? Ciel's choice of words made Sebastian raise an eyebrow. It sounded like Ciel rarely had decent food. Well, Ciel was thin enough, as if he had not had enough nutrition, but it was unlikely; since he was the owner of Phantom Company, how could food become a problem?

"Why? Is your chef not good enough?" Sebastian voiced his thoughts.

"Huh? Chef? Oh, him." Ciel thought about the blonde-haired man with a cigarette on his lips "Ah, he's a little … unique?" Ciel continued hesitantly.

"Unique?"

"Never mind. Uh, do you like Indian food?"

Ciel changing the subject; it interested Sebastian, since indicated that there was something Ciel was hiding regarding his chef. Sebastian let him slip away, though. "Actually, I've never had it. How about you?"

"I like Indian curry the most, but other Indian cuisine is good too. Though, I can't eat a … uhm, I forget the name of the dish."

"Hm, Indian food sounds good, I think I'll try some someday. Do you recommend any particular Indian restaurants?"

"Do you know Gamahadi?"

"The Indian restaurant that won the royal warrant (2) in the Indian food competition 8 months ago?"

Ciel nodded.

"But I thought it hasn't opened the branch in England?"

"They're about to. Well, you have to wait about two and half months, it still under build."

"You seemed to know much about this Gamahadi."

"A friend of mine is the owner of Gamahadi. He's actually wanted to open their branch in England since they get the royal warrant, but there were some problems that forced him to go back to India and start from there. A butler of his makes all the food, and I can say for sure that his cooking is great."

"A butler? Not a personal chef?"

"No, but he's quite talented as a butler and as a chef, even as house maid." Ciel seemed lost in his thoughts. "When they stay at my mansion, things seem somehow easier and more bearable; even the headaches Soma often causes are still worth having Agni staying over. Having 4 idiots around is not much different than having 3, but if Agni wasn't around, I might very well have killed them before I killed myself in frustration." Ciel let out a heavy sigh, not realizing that he'd given Sebastian more information than he'd wanted to.

"It sounds interesting."

This snapped Ciel from his thoughts, but before he could say anything, the shoji slid open and the waitresses brought their food in. Ciel and Sebastian only watched in silence until the waitresses closed the shoji once more and the light footsteps were gone. They decided to eat their dinners before continuing any business talk.

"So, what have you been wanting to talk about?" Ciel asked after finishing his food.

"Always to the point; but, that's one of the thing I like about you," Sebastian said with a smile.

Ciel had to fight down a blush before it got any chance to show up on his face. He put the mask of indifference "Thank you." But somehow, from the way Sebastian was smiling, Ciel thought that Sebastian knew.

"Lately I've received some … threats regarding our collaboration."

"What's so big about that? It's just as expected, the world is going to turn on us for changing."

"Yes, but this was not a normal threat." Ciel look at him with a questioning eye. "These threats I believe come from the very same person; that person uses paper and black ink, and the notes are handwritten." Sebastian was silent for a second. "I've already run a test, and even though it was handwritten, my people can't find any fingerprints or anything on that paper. Good, neat handwriting, though. Each threat comes once every 5 days, in the morning, at my desk."

"You mean …"

"Whoever the sender is, that person manages to break into my office without anyone noticing or getting caught on any security cameras. Last morning was the 6th letter I've received."

"Wait a minute, you said 6th? Once every 5 days?"

"Glad you noticed. Yes, that means the person started to send me letters after our second meeting. I wonder how the person found out about that, huh?"

"It's impossible. I didn't tell anyone about our meeting, let alone our plans, and we already bought that information from Undertaker. How could anyone know?"

"I'm happy you don't suspect I made any mistakes, Ciel."

Ciel almost rolled his eyes; what was with him? Here, he was talking about a serious matter and Sebastian had to focus on that? "The point is, it's just impossible for anyone to have found out if neither of us has screwed up!"

Sebastian almost couldn't contain his chuckling; it seemed like Ciel was starting to get angry. Good; he was excited to see another face on Ciel besides his usual cold mask of indifference. "It's supposed to be impossible, but apparently it isn't."

"What's the newest letter saying?"

"The letter is quite poetic, but it simply it means 'stop it or else'. At first, it's not clear what the letter is talking about, but as the time goes on, things get clearer." Sebastian took some letters from his pocket. "This was the newest one."

Ciel took the letter and read it :

_I find thou still following the forbidden path_

_I warned thou and thou yet dost not listen_

_For thou who hast closed thou ears of silver, the people around thou must pay_

_But none of this warning shalt affect thou_

_As thou dost not care about the others beside thou _

_I shalt forgive thou if thou payeth the price_

_In the world that thou art seeing_

_Dirty, unclean, all shall perish within thou_

He frowned. "I don't get it; first, they threaten you with the wellbeing of others, and then say that it won't work on you anyway, then that they will forgive you if you pay the price? Am I the only one thinks the sender might be out of their mind?"

"The sender is out of his or her mind. But, I must admit, I don't believe that the sender is playing around, not with the way the letters have been delivered to my desk every 5 days. My friends are afraid that soon the threat will no longer remain as a threat; the sender most definitely will do something."

Ciel was silent for a second. "Why do you think the sender has given you so many threats, yet hasn't done anything?"

"What are the exciting factors of a hunting game?" Sebastian asked back.

"The bigger and the stronger the prey is, the difficulty level, the awareness of the prey that it is being hunted, the ability of the prey to fight back, and the chance that the hunter might be attacked themselves," Ciel said. "So that's what the sender was after? The thrill of a game?"

"I believe so."

Silence again. "So, if those threat is because of our companies' collaboration, why is it addressed only to you?"

"I'm still not sure of the reason; it's kind of unfair for me, huh?"

Ciel eyed him. "You have a strong guess as to why the sender is doing so, though."

"Maybe."

"Do you doubt me, Mr. Sebastian? Do you suspect I have something to do with this?"

"Hm, maybe I do, maybe I don't," Sebastian said in a playful tone.

Ciel clutched his hand into a fist; he was careful to hide it, though. "Please tell me the main reason you called me here?" he asked, as calmly and politely as possible.

Sebastian only smiled before answering. "I wanted to see your reaction."

"And? Does my reaction please you?" Ciel couldn't hide his sarcastic tone.

"I could say so." Sebastian's smile turned into a poisonous one, but it only lasted for a second before he was back into his gentleman mode "I have to apologize for my rudeness of doing this to my business partner."

"So what now? You want to break our contract or what?" Ciel was really becoming annoyed now.

"Of course not. I don't believe you are the instigator of the threats, but …" A sharp silence. "But, I must say that I believe it does have something to do with you. You know something, and you hide it fairly well." Sebastian continued, "I have no intention to break our contract; from your reaction, you dislike the threat just as I do. You may have a guess as to who the sender is, but you are not on their side."

Ciel remained silent.

"Our companies' collaboration will stay, and our plan will continue. I don't care much about the game the sender wants to play, but I'm not one to back away from a challenge. Besides, I'm well aware now that it is better for my purposes to keep you close."

"What? 'Keep your friends close but your enemies closer'?"

"Ah, an old saying again; but I do not see you as enemy, dear Ciel."

"Then what do you see me as?" Ciel tried not to question the 'dear Ciel' part.

"Someone interesting, someone challenging, and someone worth knowing."

"That's not all." It was a statement.

"Oh? You think there's more? What do you want me to see you as?"

The smile Sebastian wore made Ciel shiver; his instincts told him to stop the topic or he was going to regret it. Lately, this kind of pattern had been happening often; Ciel didn't like it. Backing down was not his habit, so why had he so often found himself with no choice besides backing away with Sebastian?

"Was that all your business with me?" Ciel finally asked, hoping to end their talk soon.

"It was, yes. But not anymore; I have one more thing to talk with you about."

"And what might this business be?"

"I won't call it business, since this is more personal; although, I suppose it could be referred to as a 'business' in some ways." Sebastian chuckled lightly.

Ciel's eyebrow rose at that. "Whatever, what is it?" He just hoped it wasn't another dinner invitation or something like that.

"Just yesterday, I bought some interesting information from Undertaker."

"And it has something to do with me?"

"Hm, I see you are pretty calm about this; but of course, you would not expect Undertaker to have this information, would you?"

Ciel tensed at that. "What do you mean? What information did Undertaker sell to you?"

"The reason why you keep coming back to Undertaker's library. You've been looking for something."

Ciel immediately moved on instinct; he didn't know to where, he just want to get as far away as possible from Sebastian. But Sebastian moved more quickly. He grabbed Ciel's left arm before Ciel could move far.

"What are you … Let go!"

Instead of letting Ciel go, Sebastian tightened his grip on Ciel's arm with enough force to hold him in place, yet not hurt Ciel more than necessary. "You were looking … for a way, to summon a demon." Sebastian voice was soft and silky, but Ciel could very well hear the mischievous tone Sebastian didn't bother to cover.

Ciel became tense. He tired to pull his arm out of Sebastian's grasp, but to no avail.

"Not an ordinary one … you were looking for a strong demon."

Ciel blinked at that, confused, but it only lasted for a second before he tried to pull his arm again. "I don't know what you are talking about."

At that statement, Sebastian began to have suspicions that there could be some mistake in the information. Ciel's expression became momentarily relived. He quickly hid it, but Sebastian had seen. "Oh, of course you know." The information might have a mistake, but that didn't mean it was wrong, either. Still, he'd have another talk with Undertaker soon. "Considering you do visit Undertaker's library; every book in there is a book you can't get anywhere else in this human world."

"What if I just like to read, and those books are interesting enough to occupy some of my time?"

"Nice argument; do you really think that you can fool me or Undertaker in this matter?"

Ciel swallowed hard before answering. "You don't know anything about me."

"Hm, let's see …" Sebastian slowly approached Ciel, still holding his arm until there was no more table between them. Ciel found that it was getting hard to breath. "Ciel Phantomhive, 15 years old, owner of the Phantom Company, often displays a cold, indifferent temperament," Sebastian began. "At age of 10, lost his family in a fire, on his birthday, no less."

Ciel snapped and tried to pull away, but Sebastian didn't let him move. "Even in the formal report and newspaper, it said your parents died in a fire. That was not true, was it? They were killed, weren't they? Their bodies were found in horrible conditions, while you yourself were nowhere to be found."

"Stop it."

"You disappeared for half a year before you suddenly showed up again on your aunt's doorstep. Then you took control of your inheritance, rebuilt the mansion and took over the company from the temporary hands of the board. It took almost a full year before you managed to do it, then, at the age of 14, you managed to make Phantom Company one of the most successful companies in England." (3)

"Stop it …!"

Slowly, a smug and mischievous smile formed on Sebastian's face. He brought his mouth close to Ciel's ear and whispering softly. "Ciel, where were you and what happened to you during the six months of your disappearance?"

Sebastian could feel as the human in front of him started to tremble uncontrollably, and the smile grew. "I heard you showed up wounded heavily, half blinded, covered with dirt and a thick smell of blood, yet you refused to say anything or let anyone touch you, let alone treat your wounds. You did it all by yourself, even though it was a really messy job. You didn't even let your aunt do it; she was a doctor wasn't she? I heard she was killed about a year ago, on your 14th birthday, wasn't she? It seems your birthday brings nothing but bad omens to you. Birthday presents in the form of the dead bodies of your beloved family, what a tragedy," (4) he said in obviously fake-sympathetic tone.

"_STOP!"_

Sebastian fell silent, but only to hear Ciel's raging breath and feel the shivering body. "Considering your past, the reason why you were looking for a way to summon a demon … I believe you wanted to make a contract with a demon to what? Avenge your family?"

At that, Ciel suddenly stopped trembling. Sebastian waited. Ciel finally met up Sebastian's gaze with a dark, emotion-filled eye "What do you really want from me?"

Sebastian used the hand that was not holding Ciel's arm to caress Ciel's cheek softly. "Good eye, I like it when you show me just how deep the darkness in your heart is." He cupped Ciel's jaw and raised his head a little so Ciel was not able to look away. "Tell me, what was your goal? Did you want to take revenge on those people who killed your family?"

"Revenge for my family? No, I didn't."

If Sebastian was surprised, he didn't show it. "So, what was your goal?"

Ciel was silent for a second before he answered. "I wanted to avenge what they had done to me. Those who already are dead don't need any avenging. But I, who live, I cannot forgive them for myself."

Sebastian smile turned devilish at that, and Ciel couldn't help but shiver a little. "I want to offer something to you."

"An offer?"

Sebastian's irises had begun to glow; the color of his eye was changing from honey brown to red, and Ciel feel suffocated. Ciel's uncovered eye widened with hints of fear he couldn't hide. However, the lack of surprise and the subtle hints of excitement and anticipation in Ciel's eye caught Sebastian off guard; not that he showed it. "Would you like to make another contract with me, Ciel Phantomhive?" Somehow, it seemed as if Ciel had already known just who, or more precisely what, Sebastian truly was, but that was impossible, right?

"Another contract?"

"A contract between human and demon."

"You are a demon," Ciel said softly.

"Yes, I am. Make a contract with me and I shall help you to reach your goal."

"In exchange for my soul?"

"I see you've read the books about demons thoroughly." Sebastian was amused. His red irises grew brighter, and Ciel had to remind himself how to breath. "Choose, then tell me your wish."

Ciel swallowed with difficulty. "Choose? I don't think you've given me any choice, here. What will happen to me if I do not agree to the said contract?"

"But you will. You have been waiting and searching for long. You need me to reach your goal. I can be your sword and your shield. With a demon like me on your side, no human can hurt you, not anymore. I will be your royal servant, I will do anything you order me to, I will be the one you can rely on; nothing is impossible for me if my master wishes for it. I will not die unless you want me to, I will stay by your side as long as you need me to, I will be anyone you wish me to, I will never betray or hurt you if you don't tell me to. Once we make the contract, your word is my law, your world is my world. We will be bound to each other until time reaches its end. You have no reason to reject my offer, Ciel." Sebastian's voice was sweet, as sweet as poison could be before it kills you. "Tell me, what is your wish?"

They stared at each other in silence until Ciel opened his mouth. "First of all, I don't believe most of your words. They're empty promises. You can be my sword and my shield, but you will not be there 24/7, and that means that in your absence, anyone can still hurt me unless I do something myself. I know that if I call you then you will come, but still I have to be the one who moves you in place, won't I?" Besides, one could hurt someone without even touching them. "Always be by my side? We both know you won't be. You're still the owner of DTC; both of us have our own lives and that's a fact. My world will not became yours, you will only take part of it. Be the one I can rely on? When I can't fully trust you and vice versa? When we both know that we will continue to keep secrets from each other? To still utter lie after lie if we find the need to?" For a human to trust a demon and a demon to trust a human? Only when hell froze over.

"Nothing is impossible to you? Even though you are a demon, many things you still can't do. You can't bring dead people to life, you can't turn back time, you can't protect me from my past. You will die if I want you to? No, you won't die, you will just disappear from my life or something similar. You will be someone I wish to? No, you will be what you want, the choice is not mine. You will never betray and hurt me unless I force you to? No, you can and will if you find the reason to. You are a demon, I am human. Demons lie and humans are dream-believers. Demons take pleasure from playing with humans and humans are dreamers who can't reject the temptation."

"So you are saying that the contract is made between a demon who wants to play and a human who wants their dream?" Sebastian said in amused tone, not even feeling insulted at what Ciel had just said. Why should he? It was the truth.

"Yes, with the combination of stupidity, emergency, a strong wish, and lack of awareness, it becomes possible. Desperate situations make people do desperate things."

"Stupidity?" Ciel insulted humans the same as he insulted Sebastian.

"Every decision that is made in haste; desperate conditions are always the dumbest ones. When a human is plunged into the depths of despair likened to hell, they will hold on anything, even something as fragile as a spider's thread. As long as it can get them out from the place they're in, they don't care what sort of hand they grab, and they're not aware what kind of place that thin thread will lead them to."

At the disgusted face Ciel made, Sebastian had a feeling he was talking about himself rather than about humans in general. But what Ciel said, all of it was fact. There was a deeper meaning in every word Ciel said, and Sebastian would find out what it was. First things first, however. "But, right now you are not in those … what did you call them? Desperate conditions in the depths of despair likened to hell?" Sebastian chuckled, really, humans were so hilarious! 'Likened to hell'? When they didn't even know what hell was really like?

"Isn't this almost the same? You give me an offer just because you know I have no reason to refuse what I want? As I said, you've given me no choice." And somehow, that hurt Ciel.

Sebastian only smiled mockingly as he said, "Can we leave the philosophy and any other theories you have for later and focus on will-you-or-will-you-not?"

Ciel grit his teeth. As expected, Sebastian took pleasure in pushing him, mocking him. Ciel wanted to say more, much more, but he knew it would only waste his breath and time, and Ciel was not someone to waste things. So, he took a deep breath and was silent for a whole minute to calm himself down.

"What I want? I want to make _them_ to feel the humiliation, pain and suffering a hundred times what they made me go through. To pull them into the deepest depths of living hell they put me in. To make them experience endless and unbearable pain and suffering right up until the last breath they take. I want them to beg like a worm and watch their face as I deny their desperate requests of forgiveness. I want to carve the burning pain into their body until their soul brings that unforgettable pain to the deepest hell they'll end up in."

For now, Ciel would let Sebastian get what he wanted. Another time, another place, another situation? It would be a completely different story. Hell, if Sebastian had to kill him slowly with his twisted games, Ciel would sure as hell do the same. At least the contract would put him in the 'master' role, even if his so called 'royal servant' was able to break the contract and overpower Ciel if he wanted.

Sebastian smile grew. "Do you want them to suffer so much that they will beg to be just killed already? But you'll have no mercy, you want them experience the pain as long as possible?" Ciel's eye filled with many dark emotions that made Sebastian feel the excitement he had not experienced for so long. Ciel most definitely had a delicious soul, one that made the demon inside him growl in hunger.

"Do I need to give you some sacrifice in order to make the contract?" Ciel asked suddenly.

"No, a sacrifice would only be needed if you had summoned me. Since I was already here without any summoning, and I was the one who gave you an offer, I'll ask for something different." (5)

"What is that?"

Sebastian let go of Ciel's chin and arm, then brought his mouth close to Ciel's ear once more. "Give me the privilege to have my own enjoyment."

"What sort of enjoyment did you want to have?"

Sebastian's chuckling rang in Ciel's ear. "Just the usual demonic enjoyment. You'll know when the time comes," he said. "Don't worry, what I enjoy shall be something you enjoy also."

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

Somehow, the last minutes change before I send it to my Beta Reader make this chapter longer than I intend, but oh well.

(1). Yes, the idea of rock garden was based on manga vol1.

(2). Royal warrant was the guarantee of quality from royal family, I take it from volume four of the manga

(3). Yes, I make Ciel's past a little more different, he was disappeared longer than in the manga, and since there was no Sebastian in his side, he was started lead the company when he was around 11th.

(4) Yes, this one was different from manga too. In this story, Madam Red die in Ciel's .14th birthday. My devil side was on glory *laugh*.

(5). Well, it's just how the things goes in this story, sacrifice made for summoning, not to make a contract. I'm not expert in black magic so if anyone find this concept wrong, please do inform me.

**Reply for anonymous :**

**chu chu banato**! : Thank you, I hope the next one will satisfied you.

**NONA** : Thank you for thinking that DF was one of good Kuroshitsuji stories, I'm happy for that, I hope the next chapters will keep you satisfied until the end. And sorry for taking long enough to update every chapters, but I need time, lots of time, to make every chapters of DF good enough to read. I need time to write it and revise it over and over again until I'm fully satisfied before I send it to my Beta Reader, and my Beta Reader need time to Beta Read it too so I can't update fast enough. Like this chapter, I revise this one about six or seven time before I think this worth enough to post. If I didn't pay enough attention to every chapter and just make it in hurry, I don't think it will be good enough for you and for me. So once again I'm sorry to make you wait for long but I won't change my way to take my time to write and revise it again and again until it was good enough for me before I let anyone else to read it.

**tramilisha** : Thank you, I'm glad if you like DF so far. Just by reviewing is make me happy, really happy, because reviewer tell me their opinion of my story and motivated me to continue on writing the next chapters. And about the things Sebastian said about human, it was my opinion about human, that we are the creature with unlimited desire and always hungry for more. This is why I love writing, I can voice my thoughts about many things like human, love, and many more via characters *smile*

**Next** : A mark of the contract, the first order and the Phantomhive manor.

"What kind of play do you have in mind for him, Master?"


	6. Delinquent

**Darkness Falls**

Disclaimer : If Kuroshitsuji was mine then I wouldn't write this story.

Pairing : Mainly Sebastian x slightly older Ciel with some minor pairings on the side.

Summary : AU – When the business situation is getting bad, as the owner of DT Company, Sebastian makes a work contract with Ciel, the owner of Phantom Company. But soon their contract is no longer between businessmen, for Sebastian and Ciel have a secret of their own.

**Beta Reader : raccoonchan**

**Warning for the chapter**: Dark theme, torture scene.

**Delinquent**

I had a dream, a very nice dream.

A dream of my childhood, that time when I could smile happily, laugh with joy, cry with sadness.

That time when I had my mother and father to love and protect me.

It was a beautiful dream, so much so that it hurt.

All I had back then is gone; the child I was then is already dead.

The boy that opens his eyes now is a being born under the shadow of pain, sorrow, hate, and anger.

I have nothing else but the burning desire for revenge.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Sebastian pulled back to meet Ciel's eye again. "Usually, I'd ask for you to give me a name, but I already have one I've used in this human world. Do you not like 'Sebastian'?"

"Would you change it if I ordered you to?"

"Since you are my new Master, your word is my command. It might take some effort and time, but nothing is impossible to do if you wish for it."

"Keep your name. I had dog named Sebastian once."

Sebastian frowned slightly, though his demonic eyes didn't lose their gleam, "I detest dogs, cats are more to my liking."

"Your preference is of no importance to me. You chose that name on your own accord."

"I never thought anyone would name their dog Sebastian," the demon murmured.

Ciel couldn't resist the urge to smirk. Sebastian was sulking! "Do you need me to order you to keep that name?" Ciel raised his eyebrow teasingly.

"How generous my new Master is," Sebastian mocked, "But we digress." He raised his hand to Ciel's eye patch and the boy flinched but stood his ground. Sebastian slowly removed the black patch to reveal a severely scarred eye. It was an old wound, but from the looks of it, it must have been horribly painful when it was made. Yes, _made_. Someone had made Ciel's right eye go blind. Sebastian could image the kind of tool used in such a torture. Ciel must have gone through much suffering until the wound healed which undoubtedly took enough time to make that pain unforgettable. The raven-haired demon felt the burning urge to tear the person who had done this to shreds. Nothing else was more glorious than broken beauty, but this … this was not beautiful. This ugly scar completely destroyed the beauty. Sebastian was once more reminded of just how _demonic_ humans could be.

"I shall give you the mark of our contract in your blind eye," Sebastian announced as he raised his left hand and yanked his glove off with his teeth. Ciel's eye wandered to the sharp back nails, "And this is where the mark of our contract will be on me." Sebastian gently touched the eyelid of Ciel's right eye with said hand.

"My eye and your hand? Does the location of the mark have any special meaning?" Ciel asked softly.

Sebastian only smiled, "Oh, much more than you realize…"

"You are not going to tell me?"

"You will know in good time, Master. But you can always order me to tell you."

Ciel, thinking it was fair enough, let the matter go. Then he felt a sharp pain in his right eye but he just grit his teeth and let Sebastian do the marking. When Sebastian lifted his hand from Ciel's eye, the boy felt tears tickling down. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and was shocked to see his hand covered in blood. He quickly took some tissues from the box on the table and pressed them to his eye. With his good eye, he could see that Sebastian's left hand was bleeding, too.

"I though your blood would be black or something," Ciel scoffed. The painful throbbing in his eye made him wince.

"If it were black, it would be harder for me to explain why to any human who sees me bleed."

"Does that mean you're often hurt?"

"No, I just take precautions."

"Is your blood not as red as I see it now?"

Sebastian smiled mysteriously, "Looks can be deceiving, especially to human eyes."

Ciel eyebrows arched quizzically, cursing under his breath as the movement made new pain stab through his wounded eye, "Can't you do something about this?"

"Why? I thought you had more pain tolerance than this."

"What would people think if they saw me leave this room with my eye bleeding like this?" Ciel snarled.

"I think it's rather pretty. Tears of blood," Sebastian licked his lips, "But, if it's what my Master wishes for…" Sebastian raised his still bleeding hand and placed it gently over Ciel's right eye again.

It hurt, but when Sebastian removed his hand, the pain and the blood began to disappear from his eye and the demon's hand. Ciel could clearly see the mark etched on Sebastian's alabaster skin, "Did you place the same mark in my eye?"

Sebastian nodded, "You can see it later in a mirror." Ciel would also discover that the unsightly scar had vanished. Sebastian might not have restored the eye's ability to see, but he didn't want an ugly imperfection like hat on what would become his possession. The demon took Ciel's eyepatch from the boy's hand, "Please, allow me, my Master."

Ciel stood idly as Sebastian put the eye patch back into place.

"Do you have a first order for me, my Master?" the demon whispered into the boy's ear and Ciel stilled a shiver.

This wasn't the first time Sebastian had made him tremble, and Ciel was certain that Sebastian was smiling. As the demon began to pull back, Ciel took the initiative by grabbing Sebastian's tie and puling him close again. "Be sure you have time to spare tomorrow before midnight, we are going to have some _fun_, Sebastian," Ciel hissed.

Sebastian's smile turn into smirk when he caught he teasing tone in Ciel's voice. He had a feeling this would be interesting.

"Yes, My Lord."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_He could do nothing but watched as death approached him. 'Ah, I'm going to die now, finally. In the end, there really is no such thing as God,' he thinks calmly, too calmly. On the inside, he was scared, terrified. His fear asphyxiated him to the point where he could no longer cry or beg for mercy. The excruciating pain that racked his body had left him numb and his burning anger could no longer be described by words. All of his swirling emotions had reached their limit, leaving his face utterly expressionless because it did not now which feeling to express._

_He didn't want to die, no. He had two wishes he wanted fulfilled, regardless of the consequences. He wanted to take revenge on each and every individual responsible for everything he had gone through. He wanted them to pay a hundred, no, a thousand fold. It was a powerful feeling that consumed his heart, filling it with thick, suffocating darkness. He refused to die before he exacted his revenge! Not only that, he also only wanted to die in the way he had always dreamed about. Yes, insane as it sounded, since over a year ago, he longed for one certain way of death._

_There was no way he would die here! Not here, not now, not by those hands! But he was powerless, he was wounded, he couldn't do anything but hope for help. He didn't care who, he didn't care how, he didn't care about anything but staying alive. Anyone…!_

_The blade was raised but before it came down, time suddenly froze._

"_Poor child, look at what they have done to you. How could they do something so cruel to such a beautiful boy like you…?" a melodious female murmur was heard but he couldn't see anything, he couldn't move or do anything but listen._

"_Hah! Beautiful? This wounded, dirty, smelly, pathetic _human_?" another voice scoffed, this one male, arrogant, and mocking._

"_He is beautiful, my beloved. Look closer, deeper; can't you see how beautiful the darkness inside this child is? Just how black his heart is?" the woman marveled._

"_Hn. So what? Do you want to save him?"_

_The female laughed softly, "Are you kidding, dear? This child can no longer be saved; he is so very impure, nothing can save his soul. Beside, why waste our time and energy on a filthy animal that doesn't deserve a second chance?"_

_The boy couldn't see them, but he could sense that the man was frowning, "So why bother with him in first place?"_

_The woman laughed melodiously once more. It was a pretty, bell-like laugh but it was the kind of laugh he never wanted to hear again. "Don't you think that he'd be the perfect tool in order to reach our goal?"_

"_This creature? You think _this_ can be useful to us?"_

"_Just trust me, my love. He'll be _perfect_."_

_At that moment, he forgot all of his fear. That woman's voice was the most horrible thing he had ever heard. His personal living hell escalated to an entirely new level._

He woke up with strangled scream of horror in his throat, panting and shaking. He ran from his bed to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. This nightmare would never stop, and he knew that from this moment on, everything would be much worse than ever. But there was no turning back; there never was and never will be. He had stupidly accepted the spider's thread, unaware that the place the thread led to was much worse than he could imagine. He couldn't turn back or waste his time regretting, he could only continue moving forward, no matter how difficult and painful things were going to be. After all, when one is entangled in the spider's web and cannot get free, the only way to survive is to kill the spider. He had to wait until the spider came close for dinner and he had to play his cards right or he would be devoured.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"What do you mean I'm lying, Mr. Sebastian?" asked Undertaker.

"The information regarding the reason of Ciel's use of your library has some faults. Ciel's face tells me that the information was not entirely true," Sebastian said from the other side of phone.

"I do not lie, Mr. Sebastian. I never sell lies to any of my customers. I must admit I feel offended by your accusation."

"Are you hiding information from me?"

"I gave you the information equivalent to the price you paid. Please, Mr. Sebastian, we've had a wonderful relationship all these years. I do not wish lose my number one customer."

Undertaker sounded upset, making Sebastian fall silent.

"Trust me, Mr. Sebastian. I didn't lie and did not hide any information from you. I swear to you the information I sold you is the truth," Undertaker stated seriously, "If you do find out that I am indeed lying, then my life as an informant would be over even before you tried to do anything to me, Mr. Sebastian. I do not think of this as my job, but as my life, and I think it is enough to tell you just how much valuable this is to me."

Sebastian was silent for full minute before he let out a deep sigh.

Undertaker didn't even blink when in the next second, a dial tone was heard. He calmly put the phone back down and turned back to face his guest with smile on his face, "Sorry for the interruption."

"No, it was worth every second," the person said with smile, "And because of that interesting conversation, I think I'll agree to the price you're asking for."

"My, how generous of you."

That person let out laugh, "Consider it as a prize for letting me hear you play a demon around."

"I did not utter a single lie in that conversation."

"Of course you didn't. Just as you said, you are an informant and informants don't lie. I wonder how long that demon will take to discover the hidden meaning behind your words."

Undertaker let out a chuckle, "Mr. Sebastian is clever. It won't take him long if Mr. Ciel doesn't distract him too much."

"You don't sound worried at all even though you know he might soon understand just what kind of game you're playing."

"Why must I be worried? As I said over and over again, I did not _lie_."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

The scream of pain split the silence of the night, it would have surely startled people, had the walls not been soundproof. The room was underground, the door locked tightly from the inside and full of tools of torture; many kinds of handcuffs, chains, whips, cages, spikes chair and even an iron maiden propped up against a wall. Three figures occupied this chamber. One stood in front of the iron maiden, one lay writhing on the floor, the third stood before the man on the floor with a serene smile on his face.

"This room has more in it than I expected," Ciel noted as he peered inside the iron maiden.

"He has quite a collection. Want to try using something on him, my Master?" asked Sebastian as he playfully stomped on the hand of the man in pain.

Ciel moved close to Sebastian, "Why not? Since you like this room so much, doesn't you Mr. Augustine?"

Augustine was a man in his fifties, fat and not very tall. In the eyes of the public, he was the owner of few hotels and restaurants, but behind his relatively normal façade, he was the owner of a dating club that prostituted teenagers to anyone who could pay. He hid from the law with the help of useful connections and plenty of money, but now, Augustine was a prisoner in his basement, powerless and in pain, his feet broken so he could not escape.

How could this happen to him? Just a few minutes ago he was in the warm comfort of his bed, but he suddenly found himself thrown onto the floor of his secret underground room, defenseless and unable to run. Shaking, Augustine raised his head to look at the people who had captured him. They were strangers, one a handsome raven-haired man with a fearsome smile, while the other was a thin boy, eerily beautiful with a frigid stare. The man looked at him with some amusement while the child eyed him like he was some kind of cockroach.

"Who… who are you people? How dare you do this to me?! Do you know who am I?!"

Sebastian whistled, "That's some big talk coming from someone in your condition."

"Spare him, Sebastian. He has no idea what's coming to him," Ciel hummed as he gazed around the room, "Now, which item in your grand collection is your favorite, Mr. Augustine?"

"You two are crazy! You will not get away with this!"

"Sebastian, he barks too much," Ciel muttered. The demon stepped closer and stomped Augustine's face into the ground, not hard enough to kill, but just enough to shatter his nose and knock out some teeth. The ground muffled the older man's scream of pain as Sebastian pressed harder.

"What do you have in mind for him, Master?"

"Chain him to the wall."

The demon gripped Augustine by the collar of his nightshirt and in a matter of seconds had him bound to the wall with thick chains.

"What else, my Master?"

"Get a whip, whatever kind you want."

Sebastian wandered to the rack of whips. Ciel found a wooden chair against the wall, which he dragged over to observe from.

"This world has gotten more and more screwed up lately, has it not?" Ciel began, "The black market will sell anything, even children, as long as you've got the money to pay for it. The business of child prostitution, just like one you had, and many other sick things. Don't you see just how dirty this horrible world has become?"

Augustine only groaned in pain.

"It's none of our business, really. I don't care much for what will become of this world, though. That's not the reason we're here," Ciel shifted in his seat "You liked to try out the children you bought, didn't you, Mr. Augustine? You used this room to torture and rape them, no? To break them in, if you will. Did you enjoy their pleas? Their cries and screams of pain?"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?!" Augustine shrieked, wincing from the pain in his mouth.

"I expected you wouldn't remember me. Why should you?" Ciel sneered, eyeing Sebastian as the demon looked over the whips, "You probably don't remember anyone you've touched with those filthy hands of yours. That hobby of yours was extremely sickening."

Ciel's eye narrowed and his hard stare became colder than before, "You might not remember, but I will never forget. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. I remember each and every sick bastard I came across. None of them can escape what they deserve," he murmured, "Those who were there that day have received what they deserve, but there are still many who have not been punished."

"I don't understand! What are you talking about?! I really have never met you before!" Augustine croaked as Sebastian finally returned with his chosen whip.

Ciel turned his gaze to the whip Sebastian held in his hand, "You took your sweet time deciding and this simple little thing is what you want?" Ciel asked in disbelief.

"Forgive me if you don't like it, my Lord, but don't you want the pain to last as long as possible? The other whips might hurt more, but they can end things quicker than you might enjoy."

Ciel considered this for a moment.

"Very well," he shrugged. Sebastian turned to Augustine's body hanging from the wall. The howls of pain did nothing to Ciel; his face remained expressionless as he watched. He raised his hand after few minutes and Sebastian halted. "You liked using whips on those children, didn't you? Do you like them even now?"

Augustine only whimpered, his wounded body quivering like a leaf.

"What else did you enjoy? We'll gladly use those to you," Ciel offered as Sebastian dropped the whip.

"Stop… please stop…! I'll give you whatever you want, so please…!" Augustine pleaded desperately.

"No requests? Well then. Cut off his fingers Sebastian, one by one."

Augustine blanched.

"But Master, if he bleeds too much so early, he might die faster from the shock and blood loss. You don't want him to bleed to death too fast, do you? If I may suggest breaking his fingers instead, it'll bring a very similar, albeit neater, kind of pain.'

Ciel nodded.

"No, no, please don't!" Augustine begged as Sebastian come closer. He screamed when Sebastian broke the first finger and did not stop until the demon backed away. He could only sob, feeling all of his fingers broken.

"What else, my Master?"

"This place has many tools I'm sure you'd love to use, but lets leave them for later. For now, find something sharp that can cut him and anything you find useful." Sebastian's sinister little smile widened a fraction of an inch upon hearing that. Once the demon left, Ciel turned his attention back to Augustine, "I'm going to make you experience what you did to me a few years ago. Tenfold."

"Few years ago…? I don't remember…"

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, is that enough to jog your memory or must I tell you more?"

"Ciel… Phantomhive? You're… the owner of Phantom Company?"

"Think harder and I might spare you."

Augustine sobbed in pain as he racked his brain for the answer, raising his head to look at Ciel more clearly, "You … are you the one who … no, it can't be…"

"Finally remember me?"

"It- it's impossible! You were already dead!"

"I assure you, Mr. Augustine, I am very much alive."

Augustine eyes filled with fear, disbelief, and confusion, "How- how can it be…?"

"How I survived is of no importance to you. The reason why _you_ are still alive is because I need the name and the passwords."

"The name… and passwords?"

"Yes, the name of the one who sold those children to you and your personal code words to enter the market where you buy them."

"I-I …"

"Give me what I want for your own sake."

"Bu-but if I told you that, they will kill me!"

"And what makes you think that we will let you live if you don't open you mouth?"

Ciel jerked his head in surprise towards the source of the voice. Sebastian stood close, hiding in darkness.

'How long has he… How much did he hear?' Ciel wondered with alarm.

Sebastian met his gaze with gentle smile, "I'm sorry to make you wait, my Lord," He announced as he approached. He tossed three different kinds of knives and a bag of salt at Ciel's feet, "I found a few more interesting things but I think this will be enough for now."

Ciel gazed at the knives; one of them was small and thin, the other two were a bit larger and very similar to each other. "What's different between those two?" he pointed.

"Ah, I'm glad you ask, my Lord. Shall I show you the difference?"

Ciel nodded as Sebastian picked up one of the knives and brought it closer to Augustine, their victim's pleads left unheard. Sebastian then slowly slid the knife down Augustine's skin as the old man screamed in agony. Ciel could smell the burning flesh and he raised an eyebrow, "Did you throw the knife in fire or something before you brought it here?"

"Something like that, my Master." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel didn't ask how Sebastian could make the knife so hot in such as short time and how he could hold the knife calmly. The knife handle was made from steel so it must have been as hot as the sharp blade against Augustine's flesh. But he was Sebastian after all, so the boy left it at that.

"He isn't cooperating. Make him open his mouth, Sebastian," Ciel ordered and watched as Sebastian cut Augustine with the knives he brought. The small knife made deep puncture wounds, the medium sized one was used to cut him open and make him bleed, and the hot knife Sebastian used only on the old man's arms to leave ugly burns. The smell of burning flesh and blood filled the room.

"Stop," Ciel sighed and waited for the cries of torture to subside, "Ready to open your mouth now?"

"Gilbert! His name is Gilbert!" Augustine sobbed.

"What does he look like?"

"H-he's around 30, black hair, yellow eyes. He-he has tattoo of… something, I don't know what, on the back of his left hand."

"How do you contact each other?"

"We meet at the end of every month, t-that's when we make the deal. W-we meet at a pub named Blue Moon, table number 4. From there he takes me to the place where he keeps the children."

"Where does he take you?"

"H-he changes the location every month."

Ciel was silent for a while, "How did you meet him for the first time?"

"I-I was introduced to him by the bartender in Blue Moon when he found out that I was searching for a su-supplier."

"Supplier? You all treat those children as mere objects you can buy and use as you please, don't you?" Ciel snarled, "What were your passwords?"

"R-red Rabbit… The code was Red Rabbit."

Ciel stared deep into his eyes before standing and retrieving the bag of salt. He took the small knife from Sebastian and used it to cut open the bag. "W-wait, what are you-" Before Augustine managed to finish his sentence, Ciel poured almost half of the bag onto the man's wounded body and a piercing scream tore out of Augustine's mouth.

"That hurts, doesn't it? You'll be surprise at how painful the salt can be." Ciel said calmly. Ciel put the bag of salt down, "That was your last warning. Don't you dare try to fool me. Did you think I wouldn't understand what 'Red Rabbit' means? Did you really think I'd believe that stupid lie?" Ciel walked back to the chair but did not sit down. "The passwords, Mr. Augustine," Ciel growled, "And this time, they'd better the real ones."

Augustine sobs gradually died down though the salt continued to burn his body, "F-for the first question, the answer is 'Endless Road' …th-the second one is 'Shameless Lust' a-and… the last o-one is 'Meaningless Envy.'"

'Where have I heard those words before…?' Ciel wondered to himself.

"P-Please, please let me go now, I-I already t-told you everything you want!"

"I guess you're right." Augustine looked relieved. "Well then, Sebastian, he's yours now. Do whatever you want with him."

Augustine paled, "W-wait! You promised to let me go!"

"Funny, I don't remember ever _promising _anything like that. Maybe your mind is playing a trick on you? Tell me, Sebastian, did I ever promise him that?" Ciel turned to Sebastian who never stopped smiling.

"No, no, please don't …!"

"No, my Lord. You never promised this filth such a thing," Sebastian replied calmly.

"No! No! Please, please … I beg you!!"

Ciel gazed back to Augustine coldly, "When all the children you've raped begged for the same thing, did you show them any mercy or did their pleas turn you on even more?" Ciel turned away, "Have your fun, Sebastian, just remember that we have to be out of here before dawn and-"

"To make sure the pain lasts as long as possible? As you wish, my Master."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel stared at the man beside him with annoyance plastered on his face. "It can be considered rude, you know, to visit someone's house unannounced this early in the morning," Ciel snarled. Yes, just few minutes ago, when Evan, Ciel's personal driver, came to pick him up, Sebastian had invited himself to the Phantomhive manor. Of course, at first Ciel had blatantly refused him, but Sebastian again proved how good he was with words. Now they were inside Ciel's car heading to the Phantomhive house.

Sebastian just kept on smiling as the car drove. Ciel obviously didn't want him to come along, but he had given the boy no choice. He wanted to know more about his new master, and Sebastian always got what he wanted. Of course, 'knowing' was only a part of what the demon really wanted, but Ciel did not need to know that, at least not for now.

Ciel's driver, Evan, was about 25 years old – if not younger. Evan reminded him of the caretaker of his own home, Taisei. Judging by Evan's lack of reaction when they approached the car proved that going out in the dead of night and returning at dawn was not an unusual thing for Ciel to do. Sebastian left a little smear of blood on his white shirt on purpose so he could see Evan's reaction and with the way Evan just open the car door and let them in without saying anything unnecessary told the demon that Evan might know what they just done. Sebastian's servant Taisei acted the same when he brought his demon master a change of clothes because what he was wearing was ruined by blood. They acted like nothing happened even though they knew their master had just killed a man, or more. Ah, how beautiful the darkness is in humans.

About a half hour later, the car finally entered the front gate of the Phantomhive manor and Sebastian instantly took note of his surroundings. The garden was relatively taken care of, but some of the trees were either fallen or broken and some parts of the lawn were dead-- weirdness number one. The mansion came into view and one part of the building was destroyed-- weirdness number two. Outside the front door they were greeted by a friendly looking old man in butler's attire.

"Welcome back, Young Master. You bring a guest."

"This is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Your business partner, the owner of DTC. Welcome to the manor, Mr. Sebastian. It's a pleasure to have you as a guest. I am the Phantomhive butler, Tanaka. "

"The pleasure is all mine," Sebastian smiled back.

'You were uninvited though.' Ciel thought crossly. "Where are the others?"

"They are still sleeping. Should I wake them?"

"No, there's no need. This mansion will be much better off if they're given a few more hours of rest," Ciel muttered.

"Please come in, the bath is ready for you, Young Master. I shall prepare one for you also, Mr. Michaelis." Tanaka said as he opened the door and step aside.

Ciel's gazed at Sebastian "Oh well, you're already here, you've already seen some of the chaos," he sighed.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. _Some_ of the chaos? Sebastian instantly understood when he walked in. The first room he was passed was decorated beautifully, if not for the black… ink, or… something covering the stair rail and other sorts of shattered decorations.

"I'm sorry if you are displeased Mr. Michaelis. We were not expecting a guest, please forgive us for the mess," Tanaka bowed.

Ciel let out a heavy sigh, "Please don't mind anything you see in here. I've warned you, we were not prepared to welcome you."

Sebastian was all the gentleman, "It's me who came without any notice. I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Please follow me, Mr. Sebastian. I'll show you the guest room." Tanaka said and led them both to the second floor, but Ciel noticed that the door leading to the ballroom was left ajar. Out of curiosity, Ciel turned back and peeked into the room, Sebastian doing the same. "Ah, young Master… the ballroom was…" Before Tanaka could finish his sentence, Ciel swung the door open and froze.

Sebastian too, was lost for words. The ballroom was decorated with many pink ribbons, frills, and other… girly things, from the marble floors to the crystal chandeliers. Sebastian blinked and turned his gaze to a petrified Ciel and felt slightly comforted; if Ciel was this shocked, it meant the decorations in this room were not his style

"W-wha-what the… my, my ballroom…" Ciel stuttered, still horrified, "Tanaka! What the hell is this?!"

"I thought you already knew, young Master. Lady Elizabeth will come tomorrow."

"Lizzie? Why I'm not aware of this?!"

"But I thought Lady Elizabeth had informed you when she called you last week?"

Ciel felt a headache coming on, "Yes, I remember she called, but… tomorrow? I completely forgot about her. She wanted to host a private party."

"Lady Elizabeth wants to celebrate the collaboration between Phantom Company with DTC. It is fortunate that you bring Mr. Michaelis with you, Lady Elizabeth has requested that you invite Mr. Sebastian. She sent Miss Paula and the decoration team yesterday, she wanted everything to be ready when she came," Tanaka explained.

"Paula is here?"

"Yes, she is still sleeping. Since young Master was gone for the entire day yesterday and left his phone behind, I couldn't inform young Master beforehand. And, Young Master, just yesterday Miss Ellen came as well."

"Even Ellen too? Good God, what the Hell am I doing that makes you decide to surround me with crazy girls?" Ciel's shoulders slumped in defeat, "Tomorrow is going to be very long day." He muttered.

Sebastian, who had been forgotten, or maybe ignored, only smiled in mild confusion and some excitement. He didn't know what was happening or who the people Ciel and Tanaka mentioned were, but he had a feeling that tomorrow would be rather… interesting, if anything.

Ciel turned to him, "Welcome to the Phantomhive house. Expect utter chaos and I promise you will leave with a lingering headache," he jeered.

'And it serves you right for coming over uninvited. I hope you are left traumatized for life and never set foot in this house again. Even I sometimes wonder why I haven't killed myself yet,' were the words left unsaid. Oh yes, tomorrow was going to be _quite_ a day...

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

Yosh, enough for now. I actually planned to make the torture scene much more graphic but finally decide against it, after all I had decided to decrease the level of dark theme in DF and saving it for my other Kuroshitsuji story. Wait and see for the craziness in the Phantomhive manor in the next chapter! My crazy side had just active. For those who were wondering how the Phantomhive manor will be without Sebastian as a butler around, see the answer for yourself in the next chapter. Oh and, Tanaka was bit OOC here, but don't worry, he'll back to the 'ho-ho-ho' person in the next one. I like to say thank you very much for the long wait, and for my new Beta Reader, raccoonchan for Betaing this chapter, and of course, for all the reviews until now. Hope this chapter can make you give me more *smile*

**Next** : The day of the chaos and craziness in Phantomhive's household,

"I must say so far, this manor was really interesting, the place and the people live in it."


	7. Twisted Transistor

**Darkness**** Falls**

Pairing : Mainly Sebastian x slightly older Ciel with some minor pairings on the side.

Summary : AU – When the business situation is getting bad, as the owner of DT Company, Sebastian makes a work contract with Ciel, the owner of Phantom Company. But soon their contract is no longer between businessmen, for Sebastian and Ciel have a secret of their own.

Disclaimer : I've been given Kuroshitsuji by Toboso Yana, but then the damn thing called an alarm clock rang loudly and I found myself in bed and Kuroshitsuji still belonged to the original mangaka. Damn clock.

Sorry for the long wait, you see, I just finished college and I'm busy packing my stuff away so I couldn't update faster than this. I hope this chapter is long enough to say how sorry I am for the wait. Where are Doraemon and his useful tools when you need them? I'll miss my roommate but not the torture devices she owned. What? She's dentist. You know how scary dentist can be especially when they smile in front of your face as they tell you to open your mouth just after they show you some scary video about oral surgery. God, the terror! I'd love to watch SAW or any other horror movies instead of that video any day.

**Warning for the chapter**: My crazy side is active; I might sound like maniac in this chapter. Craziness and chaos ahead and a little bit of darkness ahead (maybe not so little, my devil side hasn't turn off fully). Prepare for OC and OOCness, I'll try to keep in line though. Side effects include headaches and rising levels of insanity. If symptoms do not improve, consult your doctor. But I'm not paying for it. :D

I bow my head in respect for those who can write fine humor and crack since it's a tough job for me to do, and it's always accompanied with my sadistic streak. Ask my number one favorite victim, pen name MeWTh just how many times I love to torture and planning how I'd like to kill her when my … _tendencies_ arise which is quite often enough. But please, no telling me to the cops since she still alive and kicking crazily around the place, it was hard to kill her you know, since she was some kind of neko baba. She was 713th years old this year or so she says, since her mentality was around 5 sometimes and 10 the other time. Oh, me? Uhm, I lost count when I reach 3000 or so, wait, now is still 2010? …. Oh, well, never mind.

**Beta Reader : raccoonchan**

**Twisted Transistor**

If you think about it, it's a wonder that I haven't gone insane yet.

I have witnessed gruesome things.

I have experienced a living Hell

My life is far from ordinary and the people around me don't make it any better.

So why haven't I gone crazy yet?

Or am I already so lost inside my crazy little world to take notice?

But no matter...

There is no fun in being sane anyway.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Morning came soon, and Sebastian's day in Phantomhive manor had only just begun. He was not sleeping, but he was still pretty surprised when he heard the sound of an explosion coming from the first floor. Already dressed in a fresh, pressed suit, he left his room and headed towards the source of the sound.

When Sebastian arrived at the source of the first chaos he'd encounter that day, he could only stare at the disheveled and soot covered man coughing and wheezing inside the smoke filled room. He looked closer, noting the man's blackened apron.

The man pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his dirty apron, lighting it and taking a drag. "Shit, Young Master's gonna flip. I though I had done it right this time," he muttered. Seconds later, he realized that he was not alone and met Sebastian's gaze. "Yo. You are Mr. Sebastian Michaelis, right? Tanaka told us about you," he said "Name's Bard, the Chef of the Phantomhive household," the proud tone did not escape Sebastian.

"Nice to meet you, Bard. Can I ask what happened in here?" Sebastian questioned as he eyed the room. It seemed to be a kitchen, but he couldn't be quite sure thanks to the thick smoke.

"Well, I'm not too sure myself. I'm making poached salmon and baked campagne (1) for breakfast. I've follow the cook book alright, so I don't know what the mistake was."

Sebastian stared silently. 'Book? A chef making a breakfast using a cook book?'

"Anyway, did the sound wake you up? Sorry, my mistake."

"No, I was already up."

"Oh, good then. Well, I hope Young Master didn't hear it."

"I'd need to be deaf to not hear that," a sleepy voice came from behind Sebastian.

Sebastian turned and found Ciel was standing not far from them, looking half awake and annoyed. He wore a blue sleeping robe and matching slippers, his hair a mess. Cute. "What is it this time?" Ciel fought down a yawn unsuccessfully and blinked sleepily. Could he get any cuter? "Forget I even asked, you must be using the flamethrower or something to speed up the cooking process. Just… clean up and do me a favor. Lizzie's little party needs real, healthy, good food which she has ordered from Danan's restaurant. Please stay away from the kitchen for the day."

"What about breakfast?"

"Just make something simple so that you won't burn or destroy anything," Ciel muttered and turned back.

"What about you, Mr. Michaelis?" asked Bard.

"Anything is fine for me," Sebastian said as he watched Ciel walking away but then suddenly stop.

"Sebastian?" Ciel said softly and turned his face toward a smiling Sebastian. Ciel blinked several times before his face turned slightly pink and he scurried away from them, heading back to his bedroom perhaps. In his half-awake state, Ciel had not been aware of Sebastian's presence. He might have even forgotten that the man had stayed over. Sebastian chuckled. Ciel Phantomhive was really cute.

Sebastian turned around and faced Bard again, "If you don't mind me asking, is what Ciel said true? Were you using a flame thrower to speed things up?"

"Ah, well… I know my cooking is far from good, and yeah, maybe I was too hurried. But before I came here, I'd never cooked or eaten food slowly. Even though my mind knows, my body hasn't achieved that kind of peace then."

Sebastian remained silent.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel found that he was unable to meet Sebastian's eyes at breakfast. For Sebastian to see him so disheveled in his sleeping wear was very embarrassing. Luckily, he had worn a robe before coming down. Imagine if Sebastian had seen him clad only in the oversized shirt he always wore to bed, god no.

(A/N : Who wants Sebastian to see that? Me! Even better if 'seeing' is the not the only thing Sebastian does *maniac laughter* Oh well, he sees Ciel in that state every morning in the manga though. But for fan service, I should make them … *gun shooting*)

A/N (By Sebastian) : Please wait for a while because our dear Ciel is chasing after the author with his gun for writing the scene and comments above. Your patience will be rewarded because Ciel will not kill the author, his day will only get worse. He should know better than to fight the author of this fic *smirk*.

………………………….. (*shriek* and *gun shooting* and lot of cursing)

…………………………… (more *shriek* and *gun shooting* and lot of cursing)

…………………………… (still continue with *shriek* and *gun shooting* and lot of cursing)

…………………………… (Ciel finally gets the author cornered)

(Okay! I get it! Enough already! Put that gun away or we'll never get back to the story!)

Ciel usually never presented himself in such a state, but lack of sleep had managed to make him careless. Mornings were a vulnerable time for him; no one was allowed to come close to his bedroom until he came out by himself. Ciel hated human contact and only few people were allowed to touch him, which is why he couldn't stand the idea of anyone seeing let alone touching him in his vulnerable state. But a foggy mind did the trick; he actually came out of his bedroom unprepared. Thanks to that, his morning did not begin very well, and the rest of the day did not look much better, considering Lizzie would come by later with the guests she had invited to her party.

Just as that thought crossed Ciel's mind, the door opened. Ciel averted his gaze and found a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a short shorts and a blue shirt. Ciel let out a heavy sigh, 'Here it comes.'

"Morning, Ciel!" the woman of around twenty-seven years of age said cheerfully.

"Morning, Ellen."

"Ah, you're having breakfast without me again! How many times do I have to tell you that it is inappropriate to eat without inviting the guest?" she exclaimed as she approached Ciel. "And don't tell me that I'm not a guest! Well, maybe I am not, but still, it's not excuse to not treat me as one!" She took a slice of the bread, "Then again, if you did treat me as a guest, it would be uncomfortable," She considered as she ate.

"I'll never understand just what you want," Ciel sighed, "Ellen, please watch your manners, we have guest here," Ciel muttered.

"Hn?" Ellen, still munching on the bread, met Sebastian's eyes, "Oh."

"Ellen," Ciel warned.

Ellen swallowed the remaining bread in her mouth. "Hi, I'm Ellen. You are Sebastian Michaelis right? I've heard about you," she greeted him, taking a seat. "Bard, I'm hungry! Bring me some food, something edible!" she shouted.

"Ellen! Get it from the kitchen yourself."

Ellen met Ciel's eye, "Oh, come now, I'm hungry and tired, I was just jogging around the house, you know!"

"Then go shower and change your clothes!" when Ellen was about to complain, Ciel interrupted, "Or I'll make sure you won't have any more playing time with Evan again."

Ellen was pouting now, "Ciel is no fun," she said as she get up and left.

"How can an adult be so childish?" Ciel muttered. He let out a heavy sigh, "Pardon for her… lack of manner. She's just … oh well, that's just how she is, very active, a little childish, free spirited and such." Ciel explained.

"It's doesn't matter. She's interesting, full of energy. You two seem know each other well."

"Yeah, she's a childhood friend of mine. When I was eight, she followed in her father's footsteps and traveled all around the world. She came back just last year, and even though she was a tomboy since childhood, I myself was pretty surprised when she showed up. Some might see her as an unmannered person. But it's not right; she's just the kind of person who doesn't like being bound by anything. Even though she often gives me trouble."

"You like her."

Sebastian's words surprised Ciel, "What?"

"You like her. I mean, you like the way she is. You appreciate the way she acts, even though she gives you grief, you don't want her to change. You are kind, Ciel."

"No, I was just…"

"You usually don't talk much, but just now you talked so much about her, because you want everyone to understand her, that she's not an unmannered person. And if anyone bad mouths her, you'll defend her."

Ciel met Sebastian's eyes silently before averting his gaze back to what he was eating. "Finish your food. Today has just begun."

Sebastian only smiled 'So Ciel Phantomhive is pretty shy about some things, even things he doesn't need to be shy about. Interesting.'

(Sebastian: By the way, did you really give in to Ciel?)

(WoundedBlackWing: Nah, just getting tired of being chased by an armed Ciel. He is actually more dangerous when he is embarrassed, you know.)

(Sebastian: So I'll take that to mean more mischief for Ciel?)

(WoundedBlackWing: Oh, absolutely. That's one of the reasons I live. The more I like some character, the more I love to torture them.)

(Sebastian: I always knew I liked you for a reason.)

(Sebastian: But wait, since you like me as much as you like Ciel, does that mean you have something planned for me too?)

(WoundedBlackWing: Well of course. But for now, let's focus on this chapter, shall we?)

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

After breakfast, Ciel politely offered Sebastian a tour around the manor, but before they even reached the first room, Tanaka came to inform Ciel that there were a few important documents he had to take care of immediately. Ciel apologized and ask if he would wait for a few minutes until he finished, but Sebastian refused and instead said that he'd walk around the mansion by himself if Ciel permitted it. At first, Ciel was against the idea, reasoning that it was rude to make the guest walk around by himself, but Sebastian managed to persuade him and Ciel finally excused himself with slight frown on his face. While he was walking around the Phantomhive house, Sebastian crashed into the maid, who was holding too many small wooden boxes in her arms. Thanks to his wonderful reflexes, he managed to catch the maid and all the boxes before they crashed to the ground, an impossible task for any normal human to do, but this was Sebastian. The maid hurriedly got back to her feet, "I-I-I'm really sorry!" she said as she bowed.

Sebastian put the boxes on the nearest table, "Are you alright?"

"Ye-yes, I'm alright." She fixed her glasses and stared at Sebastian. She blushed. "Ah, y-you are Mr. Michaelis, I presume? I-I'm really sorry sir, my name is Maylene. Oh, how could I crash into a guest? Especially to Young Master's business partner?"

"It's alright, no one was hurt," Sebastian then notice a little crack on Maylene's glasses "Your glasses…" Sebastian tried to touch her glasses, but Maylene move back so fast that it made Sebastian blink.

Realizing what she did, Maylene's face became more flushed than before, "I-I'm sorry for my rudeness, sir! I mean, I didn't mean to be rude, it-it was just … I was surprised, so I … but I didn't … oh, I'm really sorry sir!"

Seeing that in her panicked state, she wouldn't say anything more than 'sorry,' Sebastian cut in, "No, it was my mistake. I shouldn't surprise a lady."

"A-a lady?" Maylene blinked, "O-oh no, I-I'm not a lady! I mean, I'm just a maid." She was really embarrassed but managed to calm down some. "I'm sorry for earlier sir, it was just a reaction. I thought you were going to touch my glasses."

Glasses could draw such a reaction? Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"My eyesight is pretty bad, without them, I'm extremely far sighted. It-it is uncomfortable for me… I can't see without them…"

"Ah, I see. But I think you need to change your glasses, they're…"

"No!" Maylene shouted, "I-I mean, I can't do that. These glasses are really precious to me, that's why… I'm sorry if I reacted too violently. Even though these glasses don't fit anymore, they are my precious glasses that Young Master brought for me."

"Ciel did?"

"Yes, this maid outfit as well. Young Master bought them especially for me when I came here. I'm really happy I'm a maid now. Before, it had never crossed my mind that anyone would accept someone like me with open arms. That's why I cherish these glasses and maid outfit." Maylene said

Sebastian stared at her in silence. After a moment of quiet, Maylene hurriedly excused herself, forgetting the boxes she had been carrying.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

In his study room, Ciel let out a heavy sigh, as he put a paper down and reached for a new one. Surprisingly, it was the list of guests Elizabeth had invited to her party and he felt a headache coming on. Yes, Elizabeth had invited no more than 30 guests, just like he ordered, but why, oh why did all the guests she invited have to be the most annoying and noisy ones? Ciel felt like banging his head against the desk. Did Lizzie do this on purpose as her way of protesting? He rarely saw her lately. Was this her way of taking revenge for lost time?

It might be, since lately, when there were no outsiders, Lizzie slowly revealed her true self; she was not that little girl in love with all cute and romantic things. The girl who cried easily, who dreamed of a fairy tale kind of life, the girl who was so naïve. Elizabeth had grown, and not only on the outside. She still acted like the old Lizzie, but lately Ciel had a suspicion that she did things to annoy him on purpose. Ciel was no fool, he had know for a long time just what Elizabeth really wanted. Still, he let her do whatever she wanted because Ciel felt it was some kind of obligation. After all, he had taken Elizabeth's most beloved person; he had taken the old Ciel away from her.

A knock on the door cut through his train of thought. "Come in," he called out. He stared in surprise when Sebastian came in and closed the door behind him. "So you found this place. Have you finished looking around the house?" Ciel asked.

"No, I haven't. But I must say, your home – and the people in it – are very interesting."

"Have you met everyone else?"

"Hm, I don't know. Yesterday, I met Tanaka and Evan. Today, I have met your maid, Miss Ellen, and, of course, your _chef,_" Sebastian smiled, remembering the morning events.

Ciel ignored the teasing tone in Sebastian's voice, "You have met almost all of them. You haven't met my gardener, Finnian. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to find you yet. There's Sharon too. Even though she is a woman, she is in charge of fixing any destroyed parts of the house, but she only comes once every fortnight, therefore doesn't count." And, if things progressed as he predicted, when the time came, there would only be four people left, or even less if things got worse.

"Hm, there are six people living here, including you, and more if we count those who occasionally visit. I must say it's not as I expected," Sebastian felt a sudden desperate mood come over Ciel and he wondered why.

"What? Is it not enough for you? You thought my house would be full of maids and butlers?"

"It's _more_ than I expected. I though you were the kind of person who doesn't like having many people around, let alone under the same roof."

"It can't be helped. They can't do the work alone. How many people live in your home?"

"Including me, three."

"Three? That's not very…"

"My housekeepers, Taisei and Seiren, are able to do any job perfectly. They are more than good in their field and I have no need for anyone else. Even though Seiren is unable to speak and Taisei has the worst singing voice I've ever heard," Sebastian decided that Ciel didn't need to know the other liabilities that Taisei and Seiren possessed and it was likely that he would never let anyone know. Sebastian didn't like the fact that he had employed those two despite their quite troublesome liability, but Sebastian had his reasons.

"Taisei and Seiren? Are they Japanese?"

"Yes, but they grew up in Romania. They are twins."

Ciel didn't say anything.

"And they are human."

"I didn't ask that."

"I'm just telling you. There are humans who can do a very good job, any job. Those kinds of humans are very hard to find, but they exist," Even though Taisei and Seiren were a 'special' case.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Ciel didn't need Sebastian to remind him of his servants' incompetence. He knew one of 'those kinds of humans;' Agni, a close friend's butler. And Tanaka. The Tanaka from before 'that incident' happened and everything changed.

Sebastian only smiled. "Why did you hire them? Even though they are not good house keepers?"

Ciel fell silent for a minute. "I believe that is none of your business, Sebastian. They have just begun; they just haven't had enough practice yet. I won't spoil them by hiring someone like Agni who can do anything perfectly. They will depend on him and will be unable to learn to fix their mistakes on their own." (2)

"Are they good in their own… specialty?" Sebastian chuckled when Ciel's gaze turned sharp. "Even though it is faint, I can still smell the gunpowder and blood on them. Housekeeper is not their main job, is it? Don't worry, Taisei and Seiren were just the same. Their ability to take care of my house was an added bonus."

"If you already know then why are you asking?"

Sebastian stepped towards Ciel. "You trust them, you leave your house at the unprofessional hands of people who cannot do their job properly. You choose to put up with all the problems they cause you than search for someone more competent. You prefer fixing the damage, and even though for Phantomhive, money shouldn't be problem, why waste it on something that could be avoided? You don't like people around you, but still you keep them close. Tell me why," Sebastian knew that Taisei and Seiren were far from perfect, but he brushed that thought off. Even with their 'problems,' they still much more capable than any of Ciel Phantomhive's servants, Sebastian reasoned to himself.

Ciel's eye became cold and defensive, "It's none of your business. Don't ask unnecessary questions. And that, Sebastian, is an order."

The silence lasted for half a minute before Sebastian uttered, "Yes, my Lord," then turned around, walking towards the door and opening it, "But I must remind you, my Master. The contract might make me your servant, but your power over me is not unlimited." Sebastian turned his head to meet Ciel's gaze, "Move carefully or you'll regret it, Ciel." For a split second before the door closed, Sebastian's eyes turn red and it make sent a chill down Ciel's spine. Sebastian's eyes had said it all: Never play the demon, or 'regret' would be too kind of a word.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Sebastian's next destination was the garden. Since he couldn't find Ciel's gardener in the front yard, he decided to go into the back yard. There, he encountered a teenager with blonde hair and a straw hat hanging behind his neck, looking at a big tree in front of him very seriously. He must have been the gardener, Finnian. Before Sebastian could take another step towards him or say anything, Finnian suddenly kicked the tree and made it fall. Sebastian could only stare as Finnian fell to the ground wailing "No…! The tree… Young Master is going to be angry again. Uwaa…"

Weirdness coursed through the veins of every servant in the house, Sebastian decided. The demon approached him and asked, "What's the matter?" Finnian turned his head and met Sebastian's eyes. 'He looks really young … maybe just few years older than Ciel?' Sebastian mused.

When he saw Sebastian, the tears that were about to fall from Finnian's eye disappeared and his face broke into a big smile, "Ah! You must be Mr. Sebastian Michaelis!" he said as he got to his feet "I'm Finnian, the gardener of the Phantomhive household! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to met you, Finnian. What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Me? I was trying to clear the dead leaves from the tree since they haven't fallen down on their own. I can't reach the higher places, though, so I…" Finnian stopped talking and looked back at the fallen tree. In a matter of seconds, the cheerful smile disappeared and he started crying "Uwaa… it fell down, what should I do? I just wanted to make the leaves falls, not the tree. I destroyed another tree again, waa…"

Sebastian realized right then and there that he did not know humans as well as he though he did. There were many kinds of humans he had not come across yet, and in the Phantomhive manor, nothing was usual or normal or anything similar. He remembered in Kitakama, Ciel once said that he had three idiots around him; Sebastian guessed they were Bard, Maylene and Finnian, since Tanaka and Evan seems more normal in comparison

Just when that thought crossed his mind, he heard the sound of a laugh that made him turn around and spot something, or more precisely, someone, someone small, sitting in the back foyer while holding a traditional Japanese tea cup. The weird thing was—well, beside that person's appearance and sound and size and acts and… okay, all of him was weird – that the person looked like the House Steward he met before. Sebastian was still staring when Finnian stopped crying suddenly "Mr. Tanaka!" Finnian said and approached the strange man. What did Finnian just say?

"Mr. Tanaka… I destroyed another tree again, Young Master is going to be mad again, isn't he? What should I do, Mr. Tanaka?" Finnian whined as he sat in front of the so called Mr. Tanaka.

"Hohoho," the man only chuckled.

Sebastian can only stare, something he had been doing for a fair part of the day. "Finnian, just now you said… Mr. Tanaka?"

Finnian's gaze turned to him "Hm? Yes, haven't you met him yet?"

"I have. But, he was not… I mean, he was different." Sebastian said slowly.

"Oh! You met the real Mr. Tanaka then? Wah, you are so lucky! I haven't seen him in his real form for … erm, two months maybe?" Finnian tilted his head.

"The real…?" Sebastian was sure that Tanaka was a human being, or had the demon not realized that the man was not human?

"Yes, you see… Mr. Tanaka's real form is the one you met before, but after some time, he runs out of energy and turns into small version. Once Mr. Tanaka's energy is full again, he'll turn big again. Isn't that amazing?"

Amazing? Maybe. Weird? Yes. Impossible? Absurd? Definitely. How can anyone, any human (if he was human) change sizes like that?

As Sebastian organized his thoughts, a long scream, "Aaaa …! NO …! Get away from me ….!" was heard. Sebastian turned to the source of the voice in time to avoid a flurry of two people running towards him. Sebastian recognized the figures as Evan and Ellen, running through the garden.

"NO! Get away! Get away from me!" Evan screamed.

"Evan, my love! Come here, sweetheart!" Ellen sang as she chased Evan.

Sebastian could only blink, even as Finnian laughed, "They're at it again." When Sebastian looked at him in question, he explained, "Evan is afraid of women, very afraid. That's why his and Maylene's rooms and work places are placed as far as possible from each other. When there's someone visting, like Lady Elizabeth or Miss Paula, Evan hides in his room or anywhere to avoid them. But Miss Ellen is an exception; she likes teasing Evan so much, you can say that it's the sole purpose for her visits."

If Sebastian remembered correctly, Ciel mentioned "playing time with Evan" to Miss Ellen at breakfast. So that's what Ciel meant… Maybe Ciel was not as nice as he thought. It was rather interesting to watch, though.

"NO….! Get away from me…!" Evan screamed hysterically as he ran.

"Wait for me, my Evan! I'll catch you this time!" Ellen called after him.

Sebastian felt a headache developing. The Phantomhive manor was much different than he expected. He was beginning to understand that no one in that household was "normal." Maybe Ciel enjoyed surrounding himself with weird, crazy people for his own amusement. Ciel chose to live in an insane environment, but for what reason?

Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by a wail from the gardener. "What should I do? I destroyed the tree again…" Finnian sobbed. Sebastian looked at the fallen tree, and idea forming in his head, "It can't be helped, dead things can never return to life. Instead of crying over it, why not think of a way to use that tree? Maybe cutting it and using it in a fireplace?"

Finnian's tear-stained face lit up, "You're right! Thank you, Mr. Michaelis!" he walked to the big fallen tree and lifted it with one hand, "Now I'll cut it, ah, but… I should inform Young Master first."

Sebastian was pretty surprised; he gave Finnian advice so Ciel wouldn't know about the tree, but instead of hiding it, Finnian wanted to tell Ciel? "You want him to know?"

"Of course."

"But didn't you say Ciel would get angry at you?"

"Ah, that? Yes, because it'll show that I'm still no good as a gardener, but it's all right, I'll try not to make the same mistake again. Just like you said, Mr. Michaelis, dead things can't come back, that's why we have to cherish the living things while we can," Finnian turned his back on Sebastian. "For someone like me, taking care of living things was scary and difficult. Taking life was easy, but preserving it was not. The 'me' before Young Master hired me wouldn't have ever dreamed of this peace, this freedom, this happiness. It was too far from reach. But now, this hand, the same hand that only knew how to take something is now given the chance to save. How can I hide anything from the person that accepted us with open arms and gave us the world?"

Finnian turned to face Sebastian again, "That's why we hope your relationship with Young master is good and lasts for a long while," Even though Finnian spoke with a cheerful face, Sebastian felt like he had just been threatened. Interesting.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

As the day dragged on, the Phantomhive house became busier and busier. People hurried to decorate the ballroom and prepare food. Ciel had wisely demanded that his staff stay away. They meant well, yes, but their lack of skill was doing more harm than good.

Ciel observed the preparations. It would cost a lot of money, and it would come out of his pocket. Money wasn't an issue, but he felt that a party would be a waste. He had never liked parties, he didn't like his house full of people. He did not want to host a party, and he knew he would not enjoy it; nevertheless, he was paying. _His_ money that he earned through _his_ own hard work would be used for a party he _never_ wanted to hold in _his_ home. He didn't even like the guests. If this was Elizabeth's way to punish him for the lack of attention he paid her, it was an effective method.

"And it'll take more money to clean all this up, too." Ciel muttered. Leaving the cleaning job to his staff was asking them to make it messier, but there was no way Ciel was going to leave his mansion decorated with frills, pink, and every cute girly thing. He put up with this because he couldn't even begin to imagine what Elizabeth would do to him if he refused.

The sight of the familiar car parking outside caused Ciel to groan in despair and begin gathering his patience. Elizabeth. Ciel walked to the front door to greet his fiancée, so he would not receive another protest of how much of a 'meanie' he was for not greeting his fiancée after not seeing her for a long time.

"Ciel!" as predicted, when Elizabeth saw him, she instantly hugged him excitedly. "I missed you so much!" she squealed as she clung to him tightly.

Ciel let her hug him for a second before freeing himself from her grasp, feeling uncomfortable at the certain body part Elizabeth was pressing against his chest. Lizzie should have been aware that her body was not a child's body anymore and she shouldn't carelessly hug every person she met so tightly. Lizzie might be a disaster for him, but he still cared for her. He didn't want random people to think bad things of her because of her habit of hugging people.

"Ciel, you meanie! It's been almost two months since the last time we met! You're always so busy and have no time for me, even though I am your fiancée!"

"I'm sorry, but I've had too much work I can't put off, Elizabeth."

"It's Lizzie," corrected Elizabeth.

"Lizzie," Ciel echoed, but he thought, 'She wants to be addressed as Lizzie. Has she not matured yet?'

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, you have your company to take charge of, and its collaboration with DTC is not an easy thing to deal with. You must have many things to take care of." Ciel frowned. Lizzie was saying something mature, "But still, you should spend some of your time with me, too!" … and back to childish again.

"I'm letting you have this party, aren't I?"

"But it's such a small party! If this can even be called a party with only thirty people invited. Ciel, you're no fun!"

"I don't like parties, how often I must say that until you understand? Anyway, since you're already here, you take care of… all of this. I'll be in my office," Ciel sighed "And before you complain about how unhelpful I am, this is your party, not mine. I'll deal with it when the party starts because I have to, but not now."

"Don't forget to wear the clothes I prepared for you!" Lizzie sang as he left. Lizzie loved dressing him in many kinds of clothes, and Ciel could put up with that since they were still considered normal, he'd only have to wear them for a short while, and Lizzie would be satisfied. He could endure wearing something Lizzie chose if it meant getting Lizzie off his back for a while.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"What did you guys think of Mr. Michaelis?" Finnian sudden question made Bard stop munching at his slice of apple pie and Maylene almost choke on her tea.

"W-why would you ask that?" Maylene asked in return.

"Well, for one, Young Master let him stay over and walk free around the manor," Finnian said as he take another slice of the pie and put it on his plate.

"W-well, he is Young Master's business partner," Maylene reminded him.

"I know, and he's nice too! He gave me suggestions about the tree I destroyed this morning," Finnian said cheerfully "But I just want to know what you guys think."

Bard huffed, "Come on, we all know what the real problem is, stop butting around like prick. Question: should we leave him alone or have a _talk_ with him?"

"Bard, you didn't have to put it that way," Maylene frowned

"But that's the real problem, right? Don't tell me you guys can't sense the danger lurking below that gentle façade," Bard said seriously, making Maylene and Finnian fall silent. "We know when we meet a dangerous person."

"Even so, Mr. Michaelis is still Young Master's important business partner, someone with high status and power. We are just servants, Bard, besides… what if we end up messing things up between the two of them? We always mess things up, but this is different, what we do might affect the Young Master in the worst way. I can't take that risk."

Bard got up from his chair and began pacing around the kitchen "I know that, alright? But I can't just lie around and do nothing when I can feel how dangerous Mr. Michaelis really is!" Bard leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag to calm his nerves "We're all here because of Young Master, the only person who cares enough to free us of the darkness that consumed us for years," Bard said softly.

Finnian smiled.

"What?" Bard snapped.

"No, I was just remembering the first time you met Young Master. You wanted to kill him," Finnian giggled.

"Yeah, and I didn't even have a chance to lift a finger before you two almost killed me in return," Bard huffed, "But I heard the two of you were trying to kill the Young Master when you first met him, too."

Finnian grinned, "But I got stopped by Maylene."

"And I by Mr. Tanaka," Maylene said.

Bard let out small laugh, "Funny isn't it? How we met him while trying to kill him and ended up working for him. What connects the three of us to the Young Master is that attempt to murder him. Only Young Master would employee someone that had tried to end his life in their first meeting."

Bard took another drag of his cigarette as memories flooded back; from the silence that enveloped them, it seemed Finnian and Maylene had done the same. Bard remembered that in the first weeks of his employment, he didn't trust Ciel at all. He believed that Ciel would dispose of him as soon as he became useless for him. When he realized how stupid and unfair that thought was, Bard learned to cook and always failed and destroyed something. Ciel would always insult him at his liability and Bard remembered that he became so angry because Ciel could hurt without saying a word. He'd just stare at him, especially when Bard somehow managed to make something that didn't look like a pile of black mess. Ciel would just take one bite, frown, and eye Bard coldly before leaving the room. But slowly, Bard began to realize that no matter how bad it looked, Ciel always, _always_ sampled it himself, instead of ordering Tanaka or someone else to do it. And when Bard managed to cook something that was at least edible, though far from delicious, Ciel always finished it.

It didn't take long for Bard to understand that Ciel never insulted him; it was a kind of challenge so Bard would be motivated to do better. Bard realized that Ciel had trusted him enough to put him in the charge of his food. "Phantomhive only settles for the best." At first, Bard thought that Ciel meant his ability to get rid of unwelcome mice, but then Bard realized that sentence meant Ciel believed that if he kept practicing, Bard could become one of the best chefs. Unbelievable, unthinkable, but Ciel had given him chance. That's why Bard kept on trying and trying, for the person who had became his most precious master.

Maylene was thinking along the same lines as Bard. She was the first one Ciel had employed after Tanaka, and she remembered how shocked she was when Ciel gave her a job as a maid. Maid, how unfitting for someone like her. Maylene was so clumsy at her work, since being a maid was not something she'd ever dreamed of doing and she had been scared that Ciel would get fed up with her and throw her away. Tanaka was the one who opened her eyes to just how selfish and rude that fear was. How could she not believe in someone who gave her a home and a job? Someone who believed in her, who gave her chance, someone who gave so much to her and asked for so little in return… how could she doubt him?

The night Ciel give her those glasses because he realized that Maylene hated to look at herself in mirror and see her own eyes; it was the night when Maylene actually cried and swore to herself that she'd do anything, anything for her master. It was quite scary to admit that Ciel had became someone precious, someone she vowed to protect, but it was also nice to have someone to care about.

Finnian, too—for him, the Phantomhive was his home, and the people in it were his family, something he'd never hoped to have before he met Ciel. It might not be much different than his old life; he still had to fight, to kill, but Ciel had given him the freedom to choose. Now he fought to protect. Ciel didn't lock him in, Ciel didn't force him to take all kinds of drugs and medications, Ciel didn't kill his friends. Finnian loved working for Phantomhive, which is why he chose to protect Ciel.

"I think we should talk to Mr. Michaelis," the three of them said at the same time.

They stared at each other in surprise; it seemed reminiscing about the past had brought them to the same conclusion.

"I'll be the one to do it," Bard offered.

"Do it carefully Bard, we don't want to offend Mr. Michaelis."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Night came and the guest began arriving. Elizabeth was the one to greet them, yet the owner of the house, Ciel Phantomhive, was still nowhere to see. Sebastian only watched the ballroom from the balcony with interest. He had met Elizabeth earlier, and he was pretty surprised when she introduced herself as Ciel's fiancée. What surprised Sebastian was not the fact that Ciel had a fiancée, since it was a common occurrence, but rather her personality. Sebastian was willing to bet that someone had arranged their engagement because there was no way Ciel would want to marry someone as childish, annoying, cheerful, and naïve as Elizabeth. Sebastian had seen the darkness within Ciel and it was impossible for someone like Elizabeth to understand let alone accept it.

Or did Ciel really love Elizabeth? No, he didn't think so, since when Ciel first spoke about Elizabeth, there was no love or anything special in his tone. Instead, Ciel just sounded tired. So why hadn't Ciel broke off his engagement with Elizabeth?

"Yo, what are you doing here alone, Mr. Michaelis?" a voice cut through Sebastian's thoughts. Bard had found him, a plate of food in his hand. "Were you not enjoying the party?"

"I love the night breeze and views," Sebastian replied as he turned his gaze to the front garden of the Phantomhive manor. With the help of professional gardener Ciel hired for the day, they managed to hide the destroyed part of garden well enough. "Besides, Ciel has not shown up yet."

Bard came close and stood beside Sebastian, "Young Master hates parties, and he only attends the very important ones and even then only for an hour. Young Master seldom celebrates something, not even his birthday or Christmas. We have to convince him to let us have small celebrations for him. A cake, few decorations, some presents, attended only by Young Master, Lady Elizabeth, Miss Ellen, and the five of us servants, that's all," Bard explained, "We don't have very many guests, and, Mr. Michaelis, you are the first visitor that has ever been invited to spend the day here."

"Am I?" Invited? He forced himself onto Ciel.

"Uh-huh," Bard mumbled, mouth full of food, "Surprised us when we knew you had stayed the night," Bard remembered Mr. Lau, Miss Ranmao, and Mr. Soma, together with his butler Agni, but the Young Master had not invited them in first place. Even if they did stay over, the Young Master always frowned and tried to avoid them. But Mr. Michaelis was different; he was immediately welcomed and given free access around the mansion, a privilege that not even Miss Ellen had. And more importantly, this was Mr. Michaelis' first visit! Just what was so special about him?

Sebastian noted that Bard had not mentioned that he came at an unusual visiting time. It meant that either Bard did not care about the time or the Phantomhive manor was often visited at ungodly hours by invited and uninvited, welcomed and unwelcomed guests. Sebastian thought it was the latter.

"Say, Mr. Michaelis, what is your relationship with Young Master?" Bard asked suddenly.

Sebastian watched him from the corner of his eye, "What do mean by 'what'? We're business partner."

"Only that?"

Sebastian turned his face to met Bard's eyes "Is there something bothering you regarding my relationship with Ciel?"

"No, Young Master's relationships are none of my business. But you are the first guest he has ever welcomed and allowed to roam free as if they own the place," Bard said, "Young Master never mentioned anything about you before so I guess you two have only met recently, right?"

Sebastian only nodded.

"And yet, Young Master trusts you enough to collaborate with you in such a short amount of time, spending his time with you and even bring you here. And you seem to know him well enough. What I mean is, he has let you, someone he barely knows, to enter his personal space."

Did he? Did Ciel really let him enter his personal space? He always thought that Ciel wanted to push him away. But apparently, the people around the young man didn't think so.

"Young Master has never done anything like that; not even us, Miss Ellen, or Lady Elizabeth were given that privilege so soon. Why you, Mr. Michaelis?" Bard admitted that he was a little jealous of the large amount of trust Ciel had in the man before him.

The answer might be that Sebastian and Ciel had a contract, a contract between businessmen and between human and demon. Sebastian knew the darkness within Ciel and the cause of that darkness, even though he didn't exactly know the extent of what Ciel had gone through yet. Or it might be because Sebastian was the one who could help Ciel achieve the revenge he craved. Only Ciel Phantomhive himself knew the true reason.

"I think that question should be asked to Ciel, not me."

Bard huffed, "As I said before, Mr. Michaelis, we don't have the privilege to question his relationships."

'And you think you have privilege to ask me?' Sebastian thought. "I can't answer what I'm not sure of, myself, but I believe my relationship with Ciel should stay out of your concern." Sebastian was starting to get annoyed. Whatever happened between him and Ciel was their business.

"That's true, but Young Master is a very important and precious person to us. We know how clumsy we can be, but even so, Young Master still keeps us. That's why, and I'll say this bluntly… we won't forgive anyone who dares hurt or use or do anything unpleasant to Young Master. If Young Master decided to trust you, we will accept it and you are welcome here with open arms. We will not question you or come between you. We only ask one thing of you… don't make us see you as the enemy."

A mere human dared to threaten a demon? If not for the look in Bard's eyes, Sebastian might already have killed him. But no, this human was interesting enough to be left alive. That's why Sebastian liked the human world so much more than the other world. Where else could you find yourself in these kinds of interesting situations? Sebastian smiled, "I have no intention to hurt Ciel or anything else you are afraid I'll do," Of course, taking Ciel's soul at the end of their contract didn't count, and "hurt" meant something different to Sebastian than to humans. But Bard didn't need to know that.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel finally showed up to the party, wearing the clothes Elizabeth chose: a slim-fitting black pinstriped suit with a crisp baby blue shirt and a silk navy tie. The young man looked around, spotting Elizabeth and taking a deep breath before approaching her and her guests. A polite greeting and some small talk was exchanged between the guest that stood with Elizabeth and Ciel. As he walked away, Ciel felt someone's gaze on him and found Sebastian staring at him. At first, Ciel just ignored it and continued strolling through the ballroom, greeting people here and there, since the last talk between the two business partners was not a very pleasant one. Sebastian's gaze followed him, burning into him until he just couldn't disregard the demon and approached him.

Sebastian greeted him with his usual smile, "Good evening, Ciel. You look stunning tonight."

"Thank you. So do you, Mr. Sebastian," Ciel said it with neutral, polite tone, but inside, his heart beating fast. Sebastian did look incredible. The pressed tuxedo he wore fit close to his slim body, black as night to contrast with his snowy skin.

"So we're back to 'Mister'?"

That made Ciel remembered their last conversation and felt slightly uncomfortable, "You are my business partner."

"So I'm only 'Sebastian' when you see me as someone you can control?"

Ciel fell silent for a second "No, Sebastian." Ciel averted his gaze. 'There is no way I could control you. But it's better this way. If our contract gave me that power, I'm afraid I might do something I'll regret,' he thought. "Shall I introduce you to the guests or have you already met them all?"

"I have met most of them, but it would be kind of you to present them to me. Sebastian nodded, letting Ciel change the subject.

"Well then, Sebastian, shall we?" Ciel sighed with relief. 'Maybe I'm too hungry for power. I know that my greed might destroy me someday, but there are just so many things beyond that my control and I can't handle that. The mask I'm wearing is much thicker than you might expect. Meting you made me realize that I'm not ready and I might never be, but the choice was never mine to make. If you knew the real me, the truth about, would you look me with pity or disgust? Or would you hate me and see me as your enemy? Would I become worthless in your eyes? Oh, please, please show me no mercy. If only you gave me no mercy, at least one of my wishes might come true.'

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

The only good thing that appeared to have come from the day was that no big problems had occurred at the party. Once again, no BIG problems—Maylene _tripping_ over her own feet and crashing into one of the tables, sending food flying onto the floor and some unfortunate guests; Finnian's _excitement _almost breaking one of the guest's hand; Bard _accidentally_ firing his flame thrower, destroying more than a few plants; Ellen deciding that she was _bored_ and chasing Evan around; and Elizabeth forcing Ciel to _dance_ with her despite his protests, and her almost crying and accusing Ciel of being a "meanie" because he stepped on her feet more than once, did _not_ count as BIG problems. Why not? They were common sights in the Phantomhive household. Ciel Phantomhive lived in chaos, and that's quite an understatement.

The only thing that saved Ciel from having to deal with a crying Elizabeth was Sebastian taking her hands and twirling her into a graceful dance, earning applause from some of the guests and leaving a huge smile on Lizzie's face (Why only some of the guest? Well, most of them were not in fine state to enjoy the dance because either they just getting food on their face, paled when see the amount of power the smiling servant accidentally display or screaming and pointing at the burning garden). Ciel might have thanked Sebastian sincerely if only the demon hadn't been wearing that smirk that made Ciel grit his teeth with irritation.

All in all, the party ended at midnight without any permanent damage or mentally scarred guest. Or rather, no _serious_ permanent damage or _untreatable_ mentally scarred guest.

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

(1). Campagne is a type of French peasant bread. I got this from the first volume of the Kuroshitsuji manga.

(2) Well, that's what I think. Bard, Finn and Maylene were depending on Sebastian to take care of all their mistakes too much. When you have someone who can clean up all the mistakes for you no matter how bad they are, then you will _never_ improve.

(Sebastian: Okay, wait a minute. I thought you wanted give Ciel a hard time? Why do I feel like I'm the one who got pulled into a swirl of chaos and madness?)

(WoundedBlackWing: What are you talking about? I thought you knew that I like you as much as I like Ciel and the more I-)

(Sebastian: I mean why focus on me and what's going on in the Phantomhive's manor rather than Ciel? Or did you think that what happened in the party was enough?)

(WoundedBlackWing: Oh, you sound disappointed *giggle*. I never said that I'd give 'mischief' to Ciel, I said I'd 'torture' him, and I never said that it will happen in this chapter. But no worries, I have much more in my pocket for both of you.)

(Sebastian: Both of us?)

(WoundedBlackWing: Well, what do you expect? I like the both of you and my authority in this story is unlimited. *grin*)

(Sebastian: …. *sigh* I always knew fans were troublesome.)

(Sebastian : Hm? What? Oh, yes, the question. Dear reader of the story, the author was asking you your opinion of Miss Elizabeth, since apparently in the next chapter, she will be OOC and became someone you might hate. Please review and tell the author either you like her or not.)

(WoundedBlackWing: And even thought I myself didn't hate her, the faster she step away for good, the sooner Sebastian and Ciel will get together.)

(Sebastian : … Just what are you planning?)

(WoundedBlackWing: Nothing, just wondering either I had to change on how the next chapter goes or not, well, if I had to, it will take more time to update though.)

(Sebastian : You know, you are … no, never mind.)

(WoundedBlackWing: See you in next chapter and thanks for reading!)

**Next** : A talk in the morning, a promise in the afternoon, and a visit at midnight.

"Did you know, Ciel Phantomhive? A night with a full moon is the perfect time for the devil to take a stroll."


	8. Keep Out of Paradise

**Darkness Falls**

Disclaimer : If Kuroshitsuji was mine then I wouldn't write this story.

Pairing : Mainly Sebastian x slightly older Ciel with some minor pairings on the side.

Summary : AU – When the business situation is getting bad, as the owner of DT Company, Sebastian makes a work contract with Ciel, the owner of Phantom Company. But soon their contract is no longer between businessmen, for Sebastian and Ciel have a secret of their own.

Warning : A slightly older Ciel is here. Lots of minor OCs, yet important characters will show up as the story goes along. Rating might go up for the angst and dark themes as the story progresses.

**Beta Reader : raccoon - chan.**

Man, I feel sorry for Elizabeth, from the reviews I got so far, people just hate her or didn't hate her but still want to DISPOSE her if she was in the way! Never know that my reader was quite evil in heart. Poor Elizabeth, not that I mind doing it though *grin* yes, I just as evil as you are if there's someone standing in between my favorite pairing XD. But still, for them who wanted her to die, I must disappointed you because it was just too cruel for her, and since she already had many people who dislike her, I took pity on her and make her step away for good in different way instead. Well, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Warning** : OOCness in Elizabeth

**Keep Out of Paradise**

Have you ever experienced hell? A living hell?

I have. Twice.

The first one was not my hell, I was nothing but a watcher.

That was the hell where I found my heaven.

The second one was my own living hell; I was a very part of it.

The hell where I lost everything I had except that one sole feeling.

Those two hells resulted the birth of a foreign feeling I had never know before.

A feeling that was so strong and couldn't be stopped.

And because I've seen those two hells, I can continue living.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

The next morning, Sebastian was taking another tour around the Phantomhive manor, planning to visit the places he couldn't get to yesterday. First he walked around the front yard, where he met Finnian.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Michaelis!" the gardener said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Finnian."

"Last night was fun, I hope Young Master holds another party, but since he hates them, I guess it won't be soon, huh," Finnian said more to himself than to Sebastian.

"Aah," Sebastian only murmured, remembering the incidents that took place the night before. If every party went like that, no wonder Ciel hated them. A strong wind blew, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hua … the wind is strong today. I wonder if a storm is coming?" Finnian hummed, looking at the sky.

"Definitely," Sebastian mused as he gazed at the still blue sky. There were no clouds; it seemed a storm would come in the night. Then, from the corner of his eye, he spotted something. The wind blew Finnian's straw hat to the side slightly, revealing a number tattooed on the back of his neck. It was only for a second, but nothing escaped Sebastian's eyes.

"Well then, I must excuse myself," Sebastian said after the gust of wind subsided.

"Where are you going now, Mr. Michaelis?"

"I want to see the stable and the rest of the Phantomhive manor."

"Oh, should I accompany you?"

"There's no need, please finish your work."

"Oh, well, okay then. Have fun, Mr. Michaelis."

'S-012' Sebastian thought, it was written behind Finnian's neck. "Hm, I knew his strength was not normal; so he was an experiment. S-012 must be his number. Really, humans are never satisfied with anything, are they?" Sebastian murmured to himself as he headed to the stable.

In the stable, Sebastian found no one. Where was Evan? He was the horse caretaker, wasn't he? He might have been in another run and chase game with Miss Ellen. One of the horses caught his attention, however. It was a black-blue horse, nicely built, magnificent, and his eyes reminded Sebastian of Ciel. Sebastian slowly approached it, and could see just how well it was taken care of, "You are Ciel's right? You have good eyes, strong, and sharp. Your mane and coat are beautiful," he murmured as he raised his hand to touch the horse, but the powerful animal reared away.

Sebastian only smiled at that. "Aware of strangers and not easily trusting of people. You really are like your master, aren't you?" Sebastian still kept his hand up. He had managed to get close to Ciel, even if only a little. There was no way he couldn't win a horse over. The horse and Sebastian remained silent, eyes locked, until the horse finally stepped forward and let Sebastian touch it.

"Good boy," Sebastian cooed as he caressed the horse's neck.

"Wow, I haven't seen Dave accept someone so fast like that," A voice from the stall door made Sebastian turn his head.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway, "How could he like you so fast? I needed a month until he let me touch him."

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Michaelis," Elizabeth nodded as she stepped in to the stable. She was wearing riding clothes.

"Are you going riding?" ask Sebastian.

"Yes, we are." Sebastian didn't need to ask who "we" were because he could see Ciel coming their way.

"Sebastian, good morning," Ciel greeted, a little surprised to find Sebastian there, "I see you have won Dave over."

"He is magnificent," Sebastian praised as he continued petting Dave. The horse seemed to enjoy his touch.

"Why don't you join us? Ellen wants go on riding too," invited Ciel.

"It would be my pleasure."

Sebastian then excused himself to change his clothes. When he get returned to the stable in a matter of minutes, Ellen and Evan were already there, Evan standing as far as possible from Ellen and Elizabeth.

"Evan, bring the horses out. Give Zen to Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

"Zen? Young Master, are you sure …?" Evan asked, surprised.

"I am, Evan. I think Sebastian can handle him."

"As you wish, Young Master."

"Zen? Is he really good enough to take Zen?" Ellen asked, looking at Sebastian.

"We will know in a bit, won't we?" Ciel said softly, looking into Sebastian's questioning eyes, "Zen is little hard to handle, but I believe controlling a horse won't be a problem for someone like you. Am I right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian could see the challenge in Ciel's eye. Zen must be more than 'a little hard to handle,' but he was confident in his abilities so he only smiled, "Of course, Ciel," Sebastian accepted the challenge.

The horse Evan brought out beside Dave was a black animal with a large, powerful build. His eyes were sharp and wild as his gaze traveled from one human to another. Elizabeth and Ellen shrank back and Sebastian knew instantly that this was Zen. Ciel approached the horse and rubbed his nose, "Morning, Zen." Zen let out a little snort before leaning into Ciel's touch, "Sorry, but I'm not the one riding you today." The horse let out a sound of disappointment, as if it understood Ciel's words.

"Next time, okay? Zen, met Sebastian," Ciel said as Sebastian came close "You can have your fun with him," The smile Ciel wore said 'trouble,' but Sebastian was not someone to back away from a challenge. Zen eyed him sharply and Sebastian just stared back.

"Hello, Zen," Sebastian said, not breaking eye contact. "You don't like people, do you? Especially strangers," Sebastian averted his gaze to meet Ciel's eye, "Can you give me a little private time with him?" he asked. Ciel replied with a nod and backed away. Evan looked at Sebastian with a little frown before disappearing to take another horse out. Sebastian then moved closer so he could touch Zen. The animal didn't avoid Sebastian's touch, but he didn't lean into it like he had done for Ciel.

"You are beautiful, magnificent, strong, and have a lot of pride," Sebastian whispered, "I guess that in all this time, Ciel was the only one who ever managed to ride you. It seems the 'fun' Ciel mentioned before meant fun for you but not for your rider, eh?" Sebastian came even closer, "You are free to try to have your 'fun' with me, but I think you are smarter than that." Sebastian's voice was soft so no one can hear him but Zen, "I'm not as nice as other the people you have met so far. I love trouble and a good challenge; without them, life would be so bland and boring, but I'm not… someone who likes to lose, especially… to those who are not worth it."

Something in Sebastian's voice made Zen shuffle uncomfortably. Sebastian's smile got wider. "See? I know you are smart. Can you feel it? Do you know what I really am? Or at least realize what I'm capable of doing to you for my own 'fun'?" Sebastian chuckled a bit, "Or do you need me to show to you?" Sebastian made sure that no one paid attention to them besides Ciel, who stood by his horse, Dave, before his pupils turned red. Zen saw that and Sebastian knew what the horse's reaction would be, so he quickly said "Don't." and made Zen freeze.

Sebastian's eyes returned to normal. "I think you are a great horse, that's why I won't hurt you… if you don't give me any reason to." Sebastian then turned his face to meet Ciel's gaze. 'You are cheating,' Ciel's eye told him, and he replied with smile that said 'It's my specialty, you should know better. You think a horse, no matter how wild, will be able to trouble me?'

Ciel's annoyance increased to another level at that, he then averted his gaze to meet Zen's eyes with a sigh. He gently caressed the horse's head, as if to say he understood before returning to Dave and mounting him in one smooth move. "If you all are ready, then let's go."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

The ride was pleasant, until Ellen decided to have a race. At first, Ciel refused, but Sebastian's words managed to make him accept the challenge and in the end, Sebastian won, followed by Ciel and then Ellen (Elizabeth didn't join in the race).

"I think I like Zen. He is greater than I expected," Sebastian said after the race, as they rode a few more laps around the property. Elizabeth and Ellen had returned to the house to bathe.

"He is," Ciel said curtly, looking at the horse.

"Still regretting that Zen was smart enough to not play around with me?"

"I'm not. Using your demon power to silence him is cheating."

"I'm not using any powers or anything, Zen is smart enough to know that I'm not someone he should mess with."

"Yeah, and that's just my mind tricking me into thinking Zen looks scared?"

Sebastian only smiled. "Did Zen give you trouble?"

"At first, but he finally accepted me, and only me. No one else has been able to ride him without suffering any physical or mental damage, and sometimes both. Until now, that is," Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"I'm glad I'm here in the Phantomhive household," Sebastian changed the topic suddenly. Ciel blinked in surprise. "I've seen many side of you I've never seen before. You are very different than when we met for the first time… or when we had our fun two nights ago." He said "It's interesting to see that the person who is annoyed that his horse accepted me is the same person who ordered me to torture a man to his very last breath."

Ciel's face hardened. "That was different."

"Of course it was. Do you think anyone has found his body yet?"

"It's none of my business," Ciel remarked coldly.

"Since you refused when I wanted to dispose his body, I take it that you want the public to know about the man who was tortured to death?" Ciel didn't answer. "Would it pleased you if the topic of his cruel murder became the main title in morning newspapers?" Sebastian continued, "But you asked for the password and the name from him, so it doesn't make sense that you want the body to be found. If the body is found, doesn't that mean you can't use the password, or the person who was in contact with him will be aware of his death? Or … do you want 'someone' to know of what you did?"

Ciel still didn't answer, instead, he asked back "Why do my actions bother you so much, Sebastian? Why ask me so many questions about what I am doing? It's not like you'll be in any trouble."

"I've told you, Ciel, I'm interested in you. I want to know more, understand more, because as time goes on, you become more and more interesting in my eyes."

Ciel turned his face to avoid Sebastian's gaze. "You and your games." He scoffed, but deep down, he had mixed feelings of happiness and worry. Sebastian was sharp; nothing escaped him. He needed him to know some things about him, but if Sebastian know too much, then everything might be ruined. 'I need to be more careful.' Ciel thought

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Sebastian had finished bathing and changing his clothes and was sitting in the foyer when Elizabeth approached him. "Miss Elizabeth, do you need anything?"

"Yes, I need to speak with you," She said sharply as she sat in a chair, facing Sebastian, "Tell me the truth. What is your relationship with Ciel?"

Sebastian almost arched an eyebrow. He remembered being asked the same question just last night. "Pardon?"

"You two are too close. Ciel talks more to you than he ever does to me or anyone else." She began to complain, "I understand that you two are business partners and, of course, you need to spend time together. But aren't you two together too much? Ciel lets you spend nights here, he let you ride Zen… he let you into his personal space!"

Another person who thought that Ciel let him into his personal space… "Does it bother you that we are close?"

"Of course it does! Ciel is my fiancée and I won't hand him over to anyone."

"Pardon me, but do you think that Ciel and I are in… _that_ kind of relationship?"

"Aren't you two? I can see in your eyes that you are interested in Ciel. You are not the first man who's had his eye on Ciel, you won't believe just how many men have tried to make a move. Don't underestimate me. If it's about Ciel, I'm sharper than anyone. And I'll tell you this. I can guess what you have in mind regarding Ciel."

Since Elizabeth had throw manners aside and shown her true self, Sebastian decided that he could play along. "Can you? Well then, why don't you tell Ciel instead?"

Elizabeth's face fell, and a hint of hurt appeared on her face "Because he is no longer the Ciel I used to know," she said softly. She took a photo from her pocket and placed it on the table between them, pushing it to Sebastian so he could take a good look at it. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as he picked the picture and became silent. It was a photograph of Ciel when he was a child, about 9 years old, smiling with his face alight, his eyes bright. He looked really happy and so innocent that it made Sebastian feel strange.

"I grew up with Ciel. We always played together, spent so much time together. Ciel was always laughing, smiling, he was always happy. When Ciel smiled, it felt like the whole world smiled with him. Ciel's laugh was the happiest little melody I had ever heard. I love Ciel, I love his smile and his laugh. I love everything about Ciel, I'm happy that I am his fiancée," Elizabeth began, "That picture was taken by Ciel's father on his 9th birthday, it survived because his uncle had given me a copy of it, and since then it has become my most prized possession."

"I treasure it because… because the Ciel I know now no longer smiles, let alone laugh, like he used to. When I heard that the Phantomhive house caught fire and uncle and aunt died and Ciel disappeared without a trace, I felt like my world had ended. For months, I was scared, praying every night for Ciel's safety, for his return, because I believed he was still alive."

"When Ciel finally came back, I was very happy, overjoyed that he was alright. But when I saw him, I knew that he was not as fine as I thought he was. I'm not talking about his physical condition only. Of course, his body was covered in wounds and his right eye had become blind, but what shocked me the most was how different Ciel was. Ciel looked at me with a very empty eye, when I wanted to touch him, he slapped my hand away, and his voice was very cold. Ciel refused to tell me, aunt Ann, or anyone else about where he had been and what happened to him. He avoid any contact with anyone, even us."

There was a short silence before Elizabeth continued. "Ciel ate very little, only once a day, only soft food. If we forced him to eat more, he'd throw up. Ciel needed to be fed through a needle because his body rejected food. He refused aunt Ann or any doctor to examine him, but aunt Ann said that the problem might have been in Ciel's mind, because Ciel was in a traumatized state. Aunt Ann said that we shouldn't force Ciel, that he need time on his own, that he would get better as time went on." Elizabeth kept on rambling, "Ciel did get better, his wounds healed, he could eat normally, but he was no longer the old Ciel."

_Flashback_

"_Ne, Aunt Ann, why doesn't Ciel smile anymore? Why won't Ciel talk to me? Ciel is already healed right? So why doesn't Ciel act like he usually does? Does Ciel hate me? Ne, Aunt Ann."_

"_Elizabeth, listen …" A woman in red, Angelina Durless, known as Madam Red, got on her knees so she could meet little Elizabeth's eyes, "Physical wounds can be healed, but the wounds of the heart are not something that can be cured so easily. Those need much more time, and sometimes time is not enough."_

"_So why don't you heal him? You are a doctor, aren't you?"_

"_I wish I could, I really do, but Ciel won't even let me know what happened to him. Ciel doesn't let me help him," she sighed, "I don't know what really happened, but it must have been very bad, and I'm afraid that if we force him, it will only damage his heart even more."_

"_I, I don't understand."_

_Madam Red took a deep breath, "What I'm saying is… all we can do now is be at Ciel's side without forcing him to tell us anything. Don't expect too much from him, just accept the way Ciel is now. All we can do now is wait, and, with hope, Ciel will slowly open his heart to us. Understand, Elizabeth?"_

_Elizabeth nodded._

"_And one more thing. In case Ciel is no longer the old Ciel you used to know, I hope you'll learn to accept him and still love him. Because sometimes, when things change, they can't return to the way they used to be."_

_End of flashback_

Sebastian remained silent as Elizabeth turned her face to wipe the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Ciel changed, in many, many ways. Ciel no longer smiles, no longer laughs, no longer acts like the old Ciel. I feel like I've lost him, but I'm trying so hard to accept and love him, even thought I don't like how he has changed," She continued, "I want the old Ciel to return, I want him to smile again, to laugh again. I'm trying hard to make Ciel happy, but no matter what I do, Ciel is just no longer the same."

She finally met Sebastian's eyes again, "Can you imagine how painful it is for me?"

Sebastian kept quiet for a moment, not because he was lost for words, but because he had so many things to say and couldn't think of a way to put them. Truthfully? With a little sympathy? In the harshest way or the nicest way possible? "Pardon me for saying this, but aren't you rather selfish?"

That surprised Elizabeth. She had been expecting sympathy, but Sebastian was definitely the wrong person for that.

"You said you're trying hard to accept and love the new Ciel, but you still hope for the old Ciel to return? Aren't you contradicting yourself? Since you keep this picture, doesn't it mean that you will never actually accept let alone love Ciel the way he is now? The one you love is the Ciel in this picture-" Sebastian handed the photograph back "-not the Ciel you have now. You stayed by his side not because you accept him, but because you are trying to bring back his old self. You hope that someday, by some sort of miracle, Ciel will return to the way he used to be. Isn't that egoistic of you? To only accept and love Ciel if he acts the way you want him to?"

Elizabeth's face turned red, either from anger or embarrassment.

"Did you expect me to give you words of sympathy or encouragement, or to keep my distance from Ciel after you told me that story? You don't want Ciel be close to anyone else, do you? You're afraid of me because I only know the way Ciel is now and I can easily accept him. You're afraid that if anyone can accept the way Ciel is now, the old Ciel will never return."

"I, I'm not!"

"Oh, but you are. Guess what? I prefer Ciel the way he is now and I don't want him to change back to his old self. Everything changes; you can't hope that everything will remain the same. It is a very selfish thing to do, not to mention stupid."

"What wrong with me wanting Ciel to smile again? To laugh again? To be happy?"

"Stop using Ciel as your shield and stop pretending you are the victim," Elizabeth really got on his nerves, "You want Ciel to smile? To laugh? Then why don't you make it happen? Or do you think that the new Ciel is unable to smile or laugh? What makes you think that he is unhappy now? You're using 'the old Ciel' to make your actions acceptable, to make people feel sorry for you. The truth is that you are the selfish and cruel one. You make people sympathize with you and support you so Ciel won't have anyone who accepts him the way he is now."

"And let me guess, you are not very close to the servants of the Phantomhive household, are you? Just like me, they can accept the new Ciel. They truly care about Ciel, and they accept the way he is. They want Ciel to be happy too, but they're not doing it by trying to bring the old Ciel back. No, for them Ciel is Ciel, no matter who he was and who he is now. All they want is his happiness." That might be one more reason why Ciel bothered to keep them. They accepted him.

Sebastian rose from his chair, "You know what, Miss Elizabeth? Ciel must know about this, he must be aware of what you really want, about what you are hiding behind that sweet, childish façade of yours. That's why he never lets you in. And one more thing. I finally understand why you mention he is your fiancée again and again, force him to dance with you, make him wear the clothes you choose and anything else you decide for him to do, but Ciel just acts indifferently. Ciel doesn't care much about the engagement and he can sever it anytime he wants, and you are scared of it. That's why you parade your engagement around while it's still intact; to make people think that your relationship is fine, so if he does cut it off, Ciel would be the one at fault. Smart move, I must say."

Sebastian then left Elizabeth alone, not bothering to even look back. She had just become another human he hated. He usually didn't mind cunning humans. He liked the darkness within them, he liked to watch them destroy each other. It was like watching a contest; funny, interesting, laughable. But somehow, he felt the urge to commit murder when he realized what Elizabeth was doing to Ciel. Did he become soft from staying too long in the human world? Or was it because this was Ciel? Did he start to care more than he should or was even aware of?

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Afternoon came, and Sebastian decided that it was time for him to leave the Phantomhive manor. He had other things to do. He could go back by himself faster than any car could, but it would be strange for the people in the Phantomhive household (except Ciel, of course) if he left that way, so he called Taisei, knowing he would bring Seiren along. Sebastian kept thinking of how troublesome Seiren's instability could be and Taisei's overprotective tendencies, always keeping Seiren in his sight, but at least they could still do their job flawlessly. Sebastian didn't really care much for Seiren. If it hadn't been for Taisei, Seiren would have been long dead.

Ciel's servants were quite protective of their master too, but it was very different from the loyalty Taisei had for him. The Phantomhive's servants were loyal to Ciel because they chose to, because Ciel was precious to them. Taisei, on the other hand, was loyal because Sebastian was the only one who could grant his wish, his very selfish wish. Sebastian pushed the though of Taisei aside and decided that he had seen enough of the Phantomhive household, for now anyway. He was, after all, the type to eat slowly and save the best for the last. But before leaving, he needed to clarify something with Ciel.

When he opened the door to Ciel's office, he found that Ciel was not alone; Elizabeth was there with him. Elizabeth was the first one to notice his presence. "What are you doing here? I'm in middle of talking with Ciel," she growled. It seemed their 'chat' that morning had put Sebastian in the first place of his hate list.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I have something I want to discuss with Ciel before I go. Could I have some private time with my business partner?" Sebastian didn't care in the slightest that Elizabeth hated him.

"As I said, we're in the middle of a conversation!" Elizabeth exclaimed just as Ciel ordered, "Lizzie, please leave us alone."

Elizabeth turned sharply to Ciel "Ciel! We're not done talking!"

"We can continue later, it's not like we were discussing important, urgent things."

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief, "Not… important? Our engagement is not an important thing?"

"I didn't say that! How many times we must talk about this? Don't exaggerate things." Ciel rubbed his temple, "Anyway, just … we'll talk again another day, okay?"

But apparently, Elizabeth had enough, and the sound of the slap echoed around the room. Ciel and Sebastian blinked in surprise, not expecting that Elizabeth would ever slap Ciel. He touched his cheek in surprise, "What …?"

"I'm exaggerating? Why are you always like this? You always put me after everything else, you never treat me like a fiancée! I need to force you to spend time with me, you never call first unless you have something important to talk about, you always avoid talking about our engagement! You never help plan our future, all you care about is your company, but not me!" Elizabeth began to cry as she attacked Ciel.

"Wa, wait! Lizzie!" Ciel said as he blocked Elizabeth's angry strikes.

"Ciel is not supposed be like this! My Ciel would never do things like that to me! Why did you change like this? I want the old Ciel back! I hate this new Ciel!"

Her words made Ciel freeze and Sebastian could see the brief flash of hurt in Ciel's eye before his gaze became sharp. He caught Elizabeth's fists and didn't let go until she calmed down. "I'm sorry if I'm not the one you want," He said softly, focusing on Elizabeth, either forgetting Sebastian's presence or no longer caring that he had an audience, "And I won't force you to understand, because it might be my fault that I no longer pay enough attention to you."

"Ciel…" Elizabeth looked up hopefully.

"I think it's time for me to be more straightforward towards you. I kept silent and let things go because I didn't want to hurt you, but apparently it was the wrong thing to do. I need to clear things up about our engagement," The cold look on Ciel's face killed Elizabeth's hope instantly.

Ciel let her hands go "Lizzie… the 'old Ciel' you love is not coming back. He died years ago and I'm sorry if you can't accept it."

"No…"

"I do care about you, but not in the way you want me to. I can't love you the way you love the old me."

"No…!" she cried, backing away.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I think we have to end our engagement."

"NO! No, no, no, no! I didn't want to hear that!" Elizabeth screamed, tears falling down her face again, but Ciel hardened his heart and just let her cry. Realizing that Ciel was serious and wouldn't comfort her, something within Lizzie snapped and she picked up the nearest object on the table beside her, throwing it at Ciel. Out of pure instinct, Ciel's hand rose to protect his face from the glass paperweight, and as result, something broke.

For a second, time seemed to freeze around them. Ciel lowered his hand and stared at it. Not at the cut and blood across his knuckles, no, but at the ring on his finger. The glass paperweight had crashed into the fragile ring and they broke together, resulting in pieces of glass embedded in his skin.

Elizabeth was shocked at what she had done, "A, ah, it-it's… I didn't meant to…"

Something dark flashed across Ciel's eye before he marched over to Elizabeth and raised his hand, ready to slap her. But before his hand made contact with Elizabeth's cheek, he stopped himself, turning away and walking to the window. His breath was ragged and he shook angrily as he tried to calm himself, "Go home, Elizabeth. Just… go home."

Elizabeth's eyes flooded with more tears as she slowly backed away, before she turned and ran out of the room. Sebastian only kept watching and waited until Ciel was breathing normally again. The Phantomhive eyed the broken ring and took a seat on his chair again. "What is it?" Ciel asked coldly after a few minutes of silence.

"I think she did deserve the slap, but it was very wise and mature of you to hold yourself back," Sebastian murmured, not minding that he sounded like he enjoyed the show, because he _did_ enjoy every second of it.

"I'm talking about your business with me," Ciel snapped.

"Was that ring very important to you? You didn't react much when she slapped you, but when that ring broke, you almost hit her." Sebastian looked at the broken pieces of the ring on the floor.

"You really like to get into things that are none of your business, don't you? Fine, I'll tell you then. That ring belonged to the Phantomhive family. It has been passed down through generations. It's the symbol of the head of the Phantomhive, the only one in the world," Ciel began, "You want to know the horror of it? That ring has witnessed many deaths of its masters. Even in the fire years ago. Despite the death of my father, the master of the ring at that time, somehow the ring survived. Every time its masters have died, somehow the ring becomes covered in blood, and the stone only becomes shinier, as if it's been absorbing its masters' blood."

"I thought that ring would become covered in my blood on the day I pass away," Ciel's voice became almost a whisper, "Did that satisfy your curiosity or do you want to hear more?" and return to sarcastic in the next second.

Sebastian only smiled at how fast Ciel could change from being sentimental to sarcastic. It was so like Ciel to keep the ring that had been covered in blood of his predecessors, and might become coated in his own someday in the future. Sebastian stepped closer to Ciel and surprised him by touching his wounded hand, and the cut and all the blood disappeared. "You bother with small cuts on my hand, yet you made my eye bleed and didn't think to heal it until I asked you to," Ciel muttered, "Sometimes I really, really don't un-" Ciel cut himself off suddenly when he realized the familiar looking ring was on his finger again. (1)

Ciel stared at the ring, then looked to the floor where the broken ring should have been, then to a smiling Sebastian, too dumbstruck to realize that Sebastian was standing far too close and was still holding his hand. "Important things should be kept close," Sebastian murmured as he let Ciel's fingers go, but he brought his hand up to lightly touch Ciel's cheek, "Oh, my. You are bleeding here too," Sebastian then caressed the wounded cheek with his thumb.

Snapping out of his surprised trance, Ciel reared away from Sebastian's touch. "I'm fine. Just tell me what your business with me is," Ciel became frigid again.

"You're surrounded by chaos and craziness, aren't you, Ciel?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Ciel let out an exasperated sigh. Sebastian was changing the topic again, "What's your point?"

"No one can draw a clean line between sane and insane. You move that line as you see fit yourself. No one else can. You'll understand soon."

"And?" Ciel was starting to lose his patience.

"That's why I'm changing my mind."

Ciel stared at Sebastian with a frown, "About what?"

"About you. About the way I'm planning to do things with you."

Ciel became tense, "What things?"

"Many, many things," Sebastian smile was far from gentle; it was filled with dark promises that reminded Ciel that the man in front of him was a demon and he should never ever forget that.

"What are you planning?" Ciel asked suspiciously.

Sebastian's wicked sneer only became wider, if that was even possible. "In a few nights, there will be a full moon. Did you know, Ciel Phantomhive, that nights with a full moon are the perfect time for the devil to take a stroll? I promise you, Ciel, my Master… things will be different, much different, especially… between _us_."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

It was midnight, and a storm was roaring outside. Sitting in bed, Ciel watched the rage of nature from his bedroom window. He was often unable to sleep on nights like these, since they reminded him once more just how small and powerless he was.

"_In a few nights, there will be a full moon. Did you know, Ciel Phantomhive, that nights with a full moon are the perfect time for the devil to take a stroll? I promise you, Ciel, my Master… things will be different, much different, especially… between _us_."_

Sebastian said that before he left the mansion, leaving Ciel pondering about what he really meant. Nights with a full moon are the perfect time for the devil to take a stroll? Did Sebastian mean that he would meet him during full moons? Why wait, if he could see him any time he wanted? Or was there something truly special about the full moon. "Full moon, huh? I hate it. When the moon is full, it seems like it's laughing at me…" Ciel buried his face in his hands.

Yes, full moons brought many unpleasant memories for him. Most nights of his birthdays, the moon was full. It was on his 14th birthday, under the full moon, that Madam Red was killed. On his 10th birthday his parents were killed, his house burned, and he experienced the first stage of living hell, again under a full moon. He remembered screaming in pain and crying in fear when those people brought him to the room where he was chained inside a cage, the full moon watching his futile fight from the window above, as if it were laughing. The moon had always been watching, laughing at his misery. He hated the moon.

Yet, another different memory surfaced that made him raise his head. 'Ah, yes … _that_ happened on a full moon night too…' Ciel thought and began to chuckle, but it was a dry and painful little thing. "How funny things can be. When _it_ happened, the full moon was so beautiful to me. And for the next two years, I always looked forward to the full moon; I loved the moon back then. But now… every time I see the full moon, I want it to disappear forever …"

"Hee… never knew that you were the sentimental type," A voice echoed in the darkness of the room, and, in a matter of seconds, Ciel pulled out the gun hidden beneath his pillow and directed it towards the source of the voice, ready to pull the trigger. There was a figure standing in front of the window.

Ciel's eye darkened. "What are you doing here? I don't remember welcoming you here." Ciel hissed, keeping the gun raised. "What do you want?"

"Put that thing down! Who do you think we are? Do you think we can be killed with that kind of toy?"

"This can't kill you, but I know it can hurt you enough. Beside, I think I can load faster than your wounds can heal," Ciel eyed the intruder, his finger steady on the trigger.

"Hah! Do you think we can be hurt by a mere gun?"

"And what makes you think that this is just 'a mere gun'? My venture in Undertaker's library was not solely to search around about demons."

That person's eyes became hard at that. "How dare you?" he growled before Ciel suddenly fell into the bed, body was shaking "Did that hurt? You should know better than to mess around."

Ciel grit his teeth, suddenly lurching forward and falling onto the bed again. His face scrunched up in pain, but there were no wounds or blood on his body.

"Know your place, human." Ciel's body stopped shaking and the pain subsided.

Ciel slowly sat up again, the gun still in his hand. It was no longer aimed at the intruder, however; it lay beside him. "What do you want?" Ciel asked, trying to compose himself.

That person throw something that landed on his bed, a small disc. "Run that on one of the computer in DTC."

Ciel just stared at the disc, not touching it. "What is it?"

"Nothing you need to know. Just install that on the computer then destroy it."

"And then what? Viruses will spread to all the other computers in DTC?"

"We said that was none of your business. Your job is to do what we order you to do and that's it. We had a deal."

Ciel laughed. "Deal? What _deal_? It was never my choice in the first place."

"You met that demon, you made a contract with him, isn't that what you want?"

Ciel snorted, "My wishes aren't that simple, but you would never understand. In order for me to reach my goals, I need Sebastian to trust me, but your actions lately make it harder for me." Ciel scowled, "You are the one who told Undertaker to sell to Sebastian the information regarding why I kept returning to his library, aren't you?"

"What he got was only half true, though."

"Yes, because if Sebastian knew the real reason, things would be ruined! It was thanks to Undertaker's great word play that Sebastian didn't get the full implication, but it was a dangerous bet!"

"We needed you to speed things up. You didn't make any progress besides becoming his business partner. You two need to be closer. If we didn't do that, what could you have done to make that demon approach you and offer the contract? Were you going to tell him that you knew he was a demon? Or that the demon you were looking for was not any random strong demon? How can you explain _that_? You should be grateful that we made things easier."

"Do you think I'm a fool? I had my own plan without having to reveal that I knew about him all along. And what's with that letter? He's not stupid! He knew that letter had something to do with me! How can I get his trust if all you do is make me look more suspicious in his eyes?"

"It's because you're not playing your role well enough. And you seem more concerned with gaining his trust than the plan."

"The plan? It was _never_ my plan. I'm doing this only because I had no other choice," Ciel hoped his voice didn't betray the pain he was feeling. "And I am fully on Sebastian's side."

"What? Do you think that demon has any chance to win this game?"

"Of course he does. That's why you need me and the others to make your plan go smoothly, because he is stronger than you and you could never beat him without stabbing him from behind with his guard down."

The intruder grit his teeth in anger and Ciel let out a whimper of pain. Ciel once again fell into the bed and his body shook in agony. "Watch your mouth, human! We have control over you! You are nothing but a pawn to be used and thrown away! Should we remind you of how much pain we can inflict upon you?"

It hurt, it hurt so much, and Ciel bit his lip so he wouldn't sob or cry and give more satisfaction to his tormentor. The world of nothing but pain surrounded him once again. Ciel tried to focus his mind, but it was difficult to do when the pain was almost unbearable and made him remember even more painful things. Ciel couldn't tell just how much time had passed until the pain start to subside. He found it hard to breathe, and he had to repeat to himself that it was all right, that he'd be okay, that he was out of that hell and now he was… where was he now?

Ciel forced himself to look around, so his mind could register that he was in his bedroom, not in _that_ place. He slowly managed to compose himself. "This had better teach you not to do or say anything stupid again. You are right, the choice was never yours, not when you are _this_ weak. Pathetic, dirty human." When Ciel looked to the window again, his tormentor had disappeared.

Ciel lay on his back and covered his eyes. This pain, his weakness, being pathetic, dirty, broken… all of the things he experienced since that day were the consequences he had to pay. The consequences for knowing what he never should even _want_ to know. The consequences he had to pay for the truth he held within him, and the consequences of his wishes. Tears were not falling from his eyes, but he could feel it; his blood was burning, the blood was crying.

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

(1). Yes, I made Sebastian able to heal wounds. That might sound strange since Sebastian was a demon, but please just accept this.

**Anonymous reply :**

**Hannah** : Oh, you wondering about that? What a perv *giggle* I wondering about that too. Too bad I can't write that scene otherwise Ciel will kill me, you see how he chase me with his gun just because I wrote my comment about it don't you? So I'll leave it to your fantasy, no worries, I will keep this as secret so Ciel wouldn't chase you instead XD

**Ryuchi** : Welcome to Darkness Falls, hope you stay until the end. Oh my, you didn't dislike her but you want me dispose Elizabeth if she stand in the way, what an evil mind you had there, but I like that idea though *grin back*. Hope my way to dispose her in this chapter was enough to satisfy you, my friend said that it was effective, mean way to get rid of her. Even though I didn't kill her, I'm still the mean one. XD

Sorry for long update, I get busy again, but hopefully I'll get my break soon. Sebastian talking so much, did that make him became OOC? Well then, the mysterious OC character has shown up. Hate him already? You will when he shows up in later chapters. Anyway, I can't express just how grateful I am for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. Thank you for reading and please look forward to the next chapter, the most angst filled one so far.

_NYaaaaa~ Nee-chan let mew Write imoto's author note...(After a bunch of whim and crying) what? All in english? *freaked out* su,su,sumimasen... *Pale*Ano... Err... Umm... Even Neechan hobies is teasing mew, but Neechan was a nice big sis. (if Mew dont write it, Neechan would hang mew as teru-teru bozu T_T). Please be kind with neechan and give neechan a lotta review coz she loved to read review and so happy coz of it. and if neechan happy, Neechan would gave mew a lot of snack! So review for Mew's snacks! Nyahahaha... (MeWTh) Btw, Mew hate neechan for last three days because Neechan write Angst&lemon for later chapter. thanks god Mew cant read english well. so how can Mew wrote this? 2 hours with dictionary. No kidding guys... _

(WBW : By the way, the insane note was writen by my lil sis. Now, you would understand when I said her mental age was 5 most of times and 10 the other time, ne? Sadly, I think for now she will show up from time to time to show just crazy she is. Troublesome *sigh*)_  
_

**Next** : Memories of the full moon, Ciel's choice, and Sebastian's smile.

"The moon was watching, the moon was laughing, as I lost everything."


	9. Full Moon Sonata I

**Darkness Falls**

Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I do use some of the background, quotes, and scenes from the manga and anime, though. I mention it here so I don't get sued for that. XD

**Warning for the chapter**: Can't stand the angst? Well, why are you here in the first place? My dark side is on; dark themes, mention of sex and rape, and a torture scene are ahead. Human psychology things and stuff like that. **Yaoi** alert, there will be **SebastianxCiel** **light ****lime** for those who wants it, so if you don't, just scroll down and continue.

**YAY! My Beta Reader is alright and I'm just being silly! *Do a little pelvis dancing* Apparently, there is technical problem going on, that's why I didn't get any reply for long. But now my Beta Reader back, so does my story! THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all the understanding I receive when I post the author note, it really make me happy that I have such wonderful, caring, patient reader. All the reviews really touch me and lift my spirit, and guess what? I think my Beta Reader can contact me again only days after I posted AN it's all thank to your support ^^. Last, my Beta Reader had nicely send me a gift, an beautiful art of Sebastian, I really like to share it with you all but I haven't upload it yet, hopefully in the next chapter, go check it out in my profile later. Anyway, I had make you wait for long, so on with the story now.**

**Beta Reader : raccoon – chan.**

**Full Moon Sonata**

**(First movement: Demon in the Night)**

I'm having another dream again, a nightmare of reality.

A nightmare that will haunt me forever.

My body shakes with terror, I can't breathe, and sometimes I have to hurry to the toilet to vomit, and I'm not able to sleep again.

I curl up in bed, hugging myself so tightly, as if I were about to break.

The silence in the room and the darkness of the night make me well aware of how alone I am. I have no one to comfort me, and I'll never ask for anyone.

I hate how weak and vulnerable I am when I have to face this nightmare that is my reality.

But not a single tear will fall from my eye.

I'm didn't cry then, I'm not crying now, and I won't cry ever.

I already forget how to cry, anyway.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel was in his car, driven by Evan, on the way to Sebastian's mansion. Two days ago, he received a phone call from Sebastian, saying that they had something to talk about and invited him to spend the night in his manor. At first, Ciel rejected the idea of spending the night in the lion's den, or more precisely, the demon's den, but …

_Flashback_

"_Are you scared of the idea of spending the night in my home, Ciel?"_

"_Even animals know to never enter a place the hunter leads them to, a place where the hunter has the upper hand."_

_Sebastian chuckled at that. "Are you saying that I am the hunter? You are not the prey, Ciel. Besides, our contract states that you are the master, not me. I couldn't force you into something you didn't want."_

_Did Sebastian really mean that? Ciel had his doubts. "I though you said that things would be different?"_

"_They will, but not in a way that you will hate. I'll respect your wishes and choices, Ciel. I'm not inviting you only as a business partner, but also as your servant, bound by the contract with you as my master. You see, Ciel? You can always give me an order or leave my place whenever you want to. I have no desire to make you hate me."_

"_I see you're not ensuring that I will be safe."_

"_Safe? Do you wish to be 'safe,' Ciel? Is that really what you want?" Ciel was silent, "I thought so. You love thrill and challenge like I do. I won't offer you such boring things as _safety_."_

_End of Flashback_

Ciel was not naïve, he was well aware of the many things that could happen if he accepted Sebastian's invitation. If Ciel had not still been affected by the events during the midnight storm, or if he had not be so tired of all this pretending, he would have refused that invitation. And Ciel must admit that 'something' he thought he had lost years before apparently was still there, or perhaps the time he had been spending with Sebastian had awoken it. Yet Ciel refused the possibility that that 'something' might get stronger than before due to his growth and experiences, or due to Sebastian. He knew many things were out of his control; this was one of those things. Besides, if this was something he was going to regret, then what better night for it to happen than on a full moon, which he hated so much already?

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

A Japanese man with blue-black hair and dark brown eyes welcomed him to the manor. He took Ciel's suitcase and led him to a room on the second floor; Ciel wasn't surprised when he realized his room was right next to Sebastian's. He had already anticipated the possibilities. Sebastian's mansion was very different from the Phantomhive house; clean, not destroyed, elegant and so very… Sebastian, for lack of a better word. Though Ciel had only seen a small part of the manor, he understood just how much of a perfectionist Sebastian was.

"Mr. Sebastian is waiting for you in the library. If you would follow me, Mr. Ciel…" said the man, who introduce himself as Taisei.

Taisei led him to the library, which was almost twice the size of Undertaker's library and a little larger than his own. Just like Undertaker's and his, there was a fireplace, some sofas, and table. Sebastian was seated on a black sofa with a book in his hands, reminding Ciel of their meeting in Undertaker's library. That time he had been the one who was reading while waiting. Sebastian looked up and smiled, closing the book and placing it on the table. "Welcome, Ciel."

"Good afternoon, Sebastian." Replied Ciel. He then sat on the sofa in front of Sebastian.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sebastian, the goods you ordered have just arrived," Taisei mentioned.

"You know what to do with them," Sebastian nodded.

"Of course," Taisei said as he reached for the doorknob then opened the door wider. A fine woman with light brown hair and dark brown eyes rolled a cart in. Since Sebastian had told him that there were only three people in his household, Ciel gathered that the woman was Seiren. But the only similiarity between her and Taisei was the color of their eyes and nothing more. Were they really twins?

Seiren wheeled the cart to them "Today's afternoon tea is Harrods' white Darjeeling and Seiren has prepared apple pie and a Japanese dessert of apricot and green tea mille-feuille for a snack. Which one would you like, Mr. Ciel?" asked Taisei who tagged along behind her.

"Mille-feuille." Ciel murmured as Seiren poured tea into a cup. Taisei placed it on the table between them then put the plate of mille-feuille in front of Ciel. They gave a little bow, "Please excuse us." The pair exited the room.

"Are they really twins?" Ciel asked immediately.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel's straightforward question "They might not resemble each other apart from the color of their eyes, but I assure you that they are. Though an unusual pair of twins." Sebastian said mysteriously. When he noticed that Ciel eyed the plate of mille-feuille in front of him then the lack of one in front of Sebastian, he continued "I am not fond of snacks and sweet things. Seiren made them especially for you."

Ciel grunted and picked up his cup of tea, "Royal Dulton tea set, I see you have your taste in chinaware."

"Thank you. The Wedgwood Blue – White dishes used in the party were yours, weren't they?"

"Yes, but I kept them locked away in the store room and they are only used on some occasions. Since you have met my servants, you must understand why."

"Ah, yes, of course. Speaking of which, no wonder you are so thin. How many halfway decent meals do you have in a day with Bard as your chef?"

Ciel began to eat his mille-feuille, "If I am lucky, then three, when Bard somehow makes edible food. When he doesn't, I eat out."

"Your chef can only make simple foods, right?"

"He might be able to make more varied food without destroying my kitchen if only he didn't try to speed his cooking up and refrained from experimenting with dangerous methods. For him, explosions are art."

"When I stayed there, he only made baked bread, eggs, spaghetti, and salad. They're very easy to make and he hardly ever failed, but can he really make something else that's edible?"

"Edible, yes, but I can't say more than that. Believe or not, there was a time when he was even worse, so simple foods are a huge step for him."

"Ah, that's… interesting." Sebastian was at a loss for words, really. How could Ciel let someone like Bard remain as his chef?

"By the way, Sebastian, do you really enjoy human food? You told me in Kitakama that you enjoy Japanese, Italian, and French cuisine. Is that true or just a part of your human profile?"

Sebastian smiled a little, "Actually no, I have never had a need for or been fond of human food. For me, all human food tastes the same. I only eat it if I had to, it would be strange if I was the one who didn't eat anything, right?"

"So what about drinks? Judging by Seiren's way of preparing your tea, the tea set you have, and the fact that now you are having tea when you don't need to since I already know what you are."

"Ah, yes, about that… Drinks taste like nothing to me. I can't taste the difference between drinks, but I can feel the texture, the consistency. I can feel the liquid running down my throat. I had to learn to enjoy that. And, if you're asking me 'why tea', it is because I like beautiful things. The same goes for wine, it has it's own exclusive texture."

'Tea is a beautiful thing?' Ciel wondered, but he knew that with Sebastian, some things were better left unasked. Their perception of things, particularly beautiful things, might be quite different. After all, Sebastian had said the darkness within him was beautiful when Ciel himself couldn't find any beauty in that darkness. Then again, he thought _that_ was beautiful, while any other person would think differently, much differently.

"You seem a little disturbed, Ciel. Is there something bothering you?"

Ciel had a little trouble swallowing his mille-feuille; how could Sebastian know? He believed that his mask of indifference had been perfect, but he quickly came up with an excuse, "I received a phone call from India. My acquaintances, Soma and his butler, Agni, will come to England next month." It was not entirely a lie, because it was bothering him, even though Soma was not his main concern. He had many other serious things on his mind, like the mini disc he received that stormy night, and Elizabeth and Ellen.

"Ah, I remember you mentioning them when we were in Kitakama, why does it bother you so much? I thought you said having Agni stay over was worth the problems Soma causes."

"It is. But the problem is, they're not coming to England for a visit. Do you remember the Indian restaurant Gamahadi I mentioned before?"

"Yes, it was about to open and belongs to your friend, Soma."

Ciel let out a sigh, "Seems like Soma decided to staying in England for good after Gamahadi's opening. I wouldn't mind so much if Soma stayed in England for days or weeks like he usually does, but having to face him for God knows how long… I'll either go crazy or commit Soma-cide."

Sebastian couldn't suppress his smile, "But you had to. I guess you decided to ask him to join us as our ally?"

"Believe it or not, he is a prince. And even though Gamahadi is new, Soma's status had enough effect."

"A prince? You've got a strong acquaintance in India."

"Yes," Ciel muttered dejectedly.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Is he that hard to handle?"

"Soma by himself is bearable, but with those other three idiots in my house…" Ciel stopped at that, eyeing Sebastian's smile. "Oh, you smile now, but let's see if you can still smile when you're in my position."

Sebastian thought it sounded like more than a challenge or a threat; it sounded like promise. Sebastian thought that if Ciel let him meet Soma, it would be proof that Ciel actually did let him into his personal space. Really… Ciel was the most interesting human he had ever met and the trickiest to figure out. In order to know more about Ciel, he needed to know more about his past. With any other human, Sebastian could investigate for himself. He could even charm them into opening their mouths. Sometimes, Sebastian hadn't even had to try. But that wouldn't do with Ciel, oh no. The investigation didn't yield many results and Sebastian really wanted to hear it from Ciel himself rather than from some report. And, unfortunately, Sebastian's charm hardly affected Ciel. It wouldn't be enough to make Ciel utter a single word about his past. That's why…

"Do you know why I told you that a night with a full moon is the perfect time for a demon to take a stroll?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Ciel was rather surprised at the sudden change of topic, "No…" But he quickly composed himself. Sebastian's red eyes told him this was serious.

"Because… On the night of a full moon, the moon gives a demon so much more power than it usually has."

"You mean the source of a demon's power is the moon?"

"Not quite. The moon only offers a boost to the power we already have. When we walk under the full moon, it's like be showered by enormous power. Power this body could absorb."

"Absorb?"

"We're not like werewolves or any other creature that gets their monstrous power from the moon. Those kinds of creatures reach their strongest only when the moon is full and their weakest when the moon is gone. A demon can absorb the power from the moon and keep it stored in their body to be used anytime they want."

"You mean to say that the power from the moon your body absorbs is like a battery you can recharge on a full moon night then use it as you please?"

Sebastian chuckled softly. How could Ciel still keep that childishness and bit of innocence about him despite the deep darkness inside him? "You might say that. Even without the moon, the demon still has its own power. That's why demons are one of the strongest creatures. But of course, it's nice to have extra power from the moon. After all, the demons are the creatures that battle more than any other creature."

"Demons have many enemies?"

"We do, many more than you expect. We even enjoy fighting each other, sometimes for fun or for measuring our strength, or because we have a genuine reason to hate each other."

"In other words, demons just like to fight with anyone at any time for any reason..."

"You could say that. We do enjoying watching others fight, too. In the human world, war is the best attraction for us; many will come if a war is going on."

"That means the demon itself could be the reason why the war occurred, right? If they enjoy war, they can make humans fight each other, can't they?"

"We can, but remember, most demons can only tempt a human. If they do not listen to our voices, they won't do what we say. But, apparently, the darkness in humans' hearts is easy to tap into. Is it entirely the demon's fault?"

Ciel was silent for a moment, "… I think humans are at fault just as much as the demons are. Could you just get to the point of this conversation?"

Sebastian smiled, "What happened between you and Grell Sutcliff?"

Ciel looked surprised at the sudden question, but his expression hardened, "You know him?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And, don't worry; I hate him just as much as you do. The only reason I haven't tried to kill him yet is because there is another troublesome shinigami close to him."

"You mean William T. Spears? He's a shinigami?"

"You know him?"

"Just his name and face. He was, after all, the president of the Reaper Company."

"Yes, William is much smarter and stronger than Grell. But, as much as both of them annoy me, I've never tried to fight them seriously before nor do I have any reason to. What about you, Ciel? What made you hate Grell?"

"I don't think I need to ask where that information came from. The Undertaker, right? Are you his favorite or what?" Ciel asked harshly.

"I'm just good with words, and the price I pay is always satisfying."

"You're so full of yourself," Ciel scoffed, "I believe that what happened between Grell and I is none of your business."

"But it is. Ever since you became my master, any enemy of my master is my enemy as well. As a business partner, he is a CEO of one of our rival companies. And if you want a personal reason, it is because I am curious as to why you become so distant and cold when we mention anything about your past."

Ciel took his time drinking his tea, "What makes you think I care about your reasons?"

"Because you're tired of hiding your past and having no one to talk to, or at least know of what you have experienced. You are tired of bottling everything inside. And before you deny it, I can see it in your eyes, Ciel. The pressure without release is too much to handle and you are slipping away."

Ciel clenched his fists, "You know nothing about me."

"I might not know everything about you, but I know more than you think. I can see what you hide behind your mask of indifference, Ciel. I can see the emotions hidden deep within you. I can see that you need someone to talk to," Sebastian said, "It might be hard for you to open up to anyone, to trust someone enough to tell them of your misery. It's difficult for you to show the weak and vulgar side of you, let alone to let anyone see the wounds in your heart."

"And you thought you could be that person?" Ciel asked coldly.

"I told you already, Ciel, I can see more than you think. Admit it, what I said before was true. Admit that when you accepted my invitation to come here, you already anticipated this. You knew that I'd ask you about your past and you know that I won't back down until I know what really made you obtain that beautiful darkness inside you." Ciel could only stare in silence, "Who else could understand you like I do, Ciel? Who else can you trust with your deep, dark secret? Who else could accept the darkness within you and help you unleash it to those who deserve it? Who else but me, Ciel?"

Sebastian's voice was soft, sweet, and alluring, but it wouldn't have been enough to pry Ciel's secrets from him, had Ciel been in his usual state of mind. But what Sebastian said before was true, all of it. Ciel had arrived at the mansion knowing that in one way or another, Sebastian would make him reveal the dark past he had been hiding for years. He knew, yet he still showed up because he wanted it to happen. Keeping it inside for all those years was hard, and all the things that had happened from that day until now only added to the pressure that made him feel like blurting everything out. But Ciel couldn't tell anyone. He didn't want pity and useless sympathy that only made him feel worse than before. He couldn't tell someone who wouldn't understand or accept the darkness inside him. Sebastian was right, who else but him? Who else could understand the darkness within him without showing any pity or sympathy or try to give him any advice? Besides, he had power over Sebastian. He just had to order him to keep his secrets.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_It happened about a year ago, in London. There was a case of prostitutes being murdered on the streets. The killer was not an ordinary one; he used some kind of sharp tool, inflicting quick cuts that caused a slow, painful, blood-drenched death. He cut his victims open and carved out their wombs with terrifying accuracy and speed, and became known as Jack the Ripper. Ciel had been staying in his town house in London when another murder happened and was very bored. He decided to take a look at the case and discovered that it was a challenge. Having nothing else important to do, he decided to search for the killer._

_Ciel was no fool; he knew it would be dangerous and that he had to move in secret, keeping a low profile. He had intended to search for the killer using the sources he had then handing the case over to police. It had been a mere game for him at first. Things turned serious when he found a familiar name on the suspect list. After more research, Ciel got his suspect. Instead of letting the police handle it as he had intended to, Ciel decided to take action himself. The person he suspected to be the killer was someone he was familiar with…_

_One day before his fourteenth birthday, Ciel had refused Elizabeth's pleas for a party, or any celebration of any kind. On that night, when the moon was full and cold rain was falling, Ciel was out of the house and was in the alley near the place where the next potential victim of Jack the Ripper resided. He had been waiting for hours until screams of pain reached his ear. Summoning all the courage he had, Ciel ran to the source of the screams and had to support himself against the wall as he vomited. He slowly backed away from the gruesome sight so he could get a hold of himself again, and, as he expected, Madam Red and Grell emerged from the room, drenched in blood._

_Madam Red was shocked to see him there. "Ci-Ciel? Wh-what are you doing here? Why are you…" then Madam Red realized the graveness of the situation she was in, "N-no, this… I heard cries, and when I got here it was already…"_

"_Already what? How can you make excuses in the state you're in? All that blood… do you think I'm too stupid to see what's in front of me?" Ciel clenched his hands into fists "Why… why did you kill them, Madam Red? Or should I call you Jack the Ripper?"_

"_N-no, Ciel, I …"_

"_Oh, stop it. He can't be fooled and we have no reason to try. This kid had seen enough, now all we have to do is silence him forever. Too bad you were in wrong place at the wrong time, kid." Grell sighed._

"_I'm not talking to you. The one I'm asking is you, Madam Red. Why kill your patients at the Central Hospital?" Madam Red look surprised, "I already investigated you, Madam Red, all the victims were your patients and they all underwent a certain surgery."_

"_Wow, you already know all of that? How did you find that out?" asked Grell._

"_You were one of the suspects on the list, and even though you are family, as long as there was a possibility that you were the killer, I didn't care that you were a relative. All the evidence points to you, and now… I've seen with my own eyes what you have done." Ciel focused his attention on Madam Red only, not even sparing Grell a glance._

_Madam met Ciel's gaze coldly, "So what do you intend to do? You think you can stop me? Coming here on your own… I'm surprised at your stupidity."_

_Ciel looked down for a second before he met Madam Red's eyes again "I don't really understand why I'm here by myself. I know this was stupid thing to do, but my body won't listen to me. Will you kill me too, Aunt Ann?"_

"…'_Aunt Ann'? You call me that now? Do you think I'll let you off easy because I'm your Aunt Ann?" Madam Red laughed harshly, "You would never understand! No matter how many times I explain it, a brat like you will never understand! You… you! I wish you had never been born!" Madam Red pulled out a knife and attacked Ciel._

_Ciel barely dodged the blade; it cut his arm. He clutched his bleeding limb as Madam shoved him into the wall, wrapping his fingers around his throat and squeezing, "If you didn't exist, then maybe I wouldn't feel this much misery! If you… if you and your mother were never there, then he might have chosen me! Then we might have had a child of our own, and then we might… might …" Madam's hands bean to shake as tears spilled down her face. Her eyes were on Ciel, but her mind was far away, "Why… why were you the only one that survived…? Why isn't _he_ back? Why did you come back and not him? Why … why are you alive when that person is dead? Why… must it be you?"_

"_Madam Red! Enough talking, just kill him! If you are unable to, then I'll do it."_

_Grell's voice snapped Madam Red back to the present, where she was about to kill the child of her sister and 'that person'. The child of the man she loved most with the sister she loved most. Kill… her nephew? Kill the child she held when he was born? The child she played with and took care of when he was younger? The child she spent so much time with? Kill… Ciel?_

_She loosened her grip on Ciel's throat and stumbled back, "I… I… can't… no, I can't kill this child."_

"_What are you saying now? After coming this far? After killing so many women!" complained Grell, "Why do you suddenly become a coward? I can't believe this… back off. If you can't do it, then I will," Grell whipped out his scythe._

"_NO!" Madam stood in front of Ciel, protecting him, "Don't kill him!"_

"_I'm warning you, Madam Red!"_

"_No! I won't let you kill him! Ciel is my…" Her words were cut short as the scythe tore into her body. Ciel could only watch as Madam Red collapsed, blood spurting from her wound._

"_How disappointing, Madam Red. I am no longer interested in an ordinary woman like you." Grell snatched the red coat from Madam's body, "You were carried away by meaningless emotions; you've disappointed me. You are not fit to wear red." Grell began to walk away, but a soft sound made him turn back. Ciel was covering Madam Red's body with his own coat and closing her wide-open eyes. Ciel then lifted his gaze to meet Grell's eyes with a cold and empty stare. "What? I have no other business with you. Or do you want to me to kill you too?"_

_Ciel did not say a word, but somehow, his stead gaze made Grell feel uncomfortable. Grell then turned again and walked away, Ciel staring after him. Ciel then look down at the dead body "Aunt Ann…" he murmured. A midnight bell clanged, making him look up at the sky. The rain had cleared up and the full moon shone above him. It was already past midnight; it was his birthday now. Ciel only stared at the full moon as it watched him. He didn't know how much time passed before he finally found the strength to call the police._

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel finished his tea slowly as he ended the story, focusing his attention on the drink and avoiding Sebastian's eyes. He then stood and approached the teacart to fill his cup once more, "You mentioned in Kitakama that my family's dead body was a birthday present… well, Madam Red's body was my 14th birthday present from Grell Sutcliff." Ciel tried to keep his voice calm.

Sebastian only watched him in silence. So that's what happened between Ciel and Grell. No wonder Ciel was so uptight about it. His aunt was a serial killer, she almost killed him, and he ended up watching her get murdered by her partner. Ciel Phantomhive not only lived in chaos, but also in the wicked darkness of the world. How many people out there were involved with Shinigami, demons, and even the death itself? And how many deaths and miseries did one have to experience to reach the point beyond breaking down? Ciel had reached that point long ago; he had reached the critical point where he was no longer afraid of anything and was willing to do anything in order to obtain his wish. Sebastian didn't even try to suppress his widening smile; Ciel was indeed, the most interesting one.

"Do you wish to kill Grell too?" Sebastian asked as he watched Ciel return to his seat.

"I don't care about him much, he can be handled later. I have more important people to take care of," Ciel had put on his mask of indifference again. "As I said before, those who have died do not look for vengeance, only those who live seek it."

"And what did those people do to you that makes you want them to experience a really long and painful death?"

Ciel didn't react; he just sipped his tea, placed it on the table, and met Sebastian's eyes "I don't think it's any of your business," Ciel was back to his cold and arrogant self; revealing the truth about Madam Red was the limit for now.

Sebastian understood that and decided that he couldn't rush things with Ciel. If he pushed him too hard, Ciel would return to his closed, guarded self and it would become harder to learn things about him. If Sebastian didn't push hard enough, Ciel would never talk out of his own will. With Ciel, Sebastian had to know which buttons to push, when to do it, the right method to approach him, have enough reason to make him talk, and when to back down. Was there ever a more interesting game than the one he's been playing with Ciel?

"Well then, shall we talk business then? About the Chinese company we asked to join us? I have a name."

"So do I, and I have the feeling that we are talking about the same company."

"Dairan Enterprise," Said Sebastian. (1)

"The biggest trading company in China, it deals with many countries and companies. On the other hand, the president of Dairan Enterprise is also the Shanghai mafia's Qingbang executive. He is a powerful figure in China."

"If we obtain him as our ally, we can be sure that all the companies and countries Dairan Enterprise deals with will be on our side. China will be our biggest market place. We have to make him join us."

"Yeah, we have to," Ciel let out a sigh.

"Is there a problem with Dairan Enterprise?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"No, not with the company. It's just…" Ciel was silent for a moment. "It's fine, I just can't handle Lau."

Sebastian almost blinked, "You know the president of Dairan Enterprise?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Now, that was a wonder. Why Ciel act like that when talking about Lau? He didn't react too badly while discussing Soma, so why was Lau any different? "Is there some problem with him?"

"Yes, in his head," Ciel said sarcastically then sighed again, "I mean… he's someone I don't want to be deeply involved with. He's just…" Ciel tried to find the right words to describe the smiling Chinese man."Oh, well, you'll met him soon enough anyway. You'll know what I'm talking about then."

"He is in England?"

"He will be soon, he informed me that he'll come in two weeks, but you shouldn't believe that. He could show up anytime. More than once he has come sooner or much later than what he told me. I learned to be ready to suddenly find him in my manor unexpectedly. He may say two weeks from now, but he could show up tomorrow or in a month."

"I see… he is a… spontaneous person."

"You could say that. I'd better warn you beforehand… despite his antics, Lau is sharp and very smart, he might know more than we expect. You'll understand when you met him, Lau is someone we should be aware of. Do not give him any hints about our other contract. As much as you love toying with tough enemies… you know what kind of games you shouldn't be playing."

"You are saying this to _me_?"

"I am saying this to a _demon_. Because sometimes… humans can be a lot more dangerous than you know."

"I see you are underestimating me," Sebastian's voice was calm, but his aura was enough to give his true feelings away.

"I'm only warning you. Don't underestimate certain humans," Ciel said 'How could I know what Sebastian is thinking? No one will ever know what abilities a demon possesses, especially a strong one like Sebastian. Does Sebastian really not know about _them_? About my lies? Or… is he letting this happened for the thrill of the game?'

The game had just begun, but neither knew who had the upper hand.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

After that, the tense atmosphere between Ciel and Sebastian did not disappear, but they continued talking about their plans for their company. After all, business and private matters were two separate things. After some time, Ciel returned to the room in which he was staying so he could get some rest before dinnertime. Ciel stood in front of the window of his room, watching the sky turn red. Soon, the sun would disappear and the moon would show. Yes, tonight was a full moon night.

Ciel then shifted his gaze to the wall separating his room from Sebastian's room. His heartbeat quickened when he remembered the last things Sebastian said before he excused himself.

"_I think I should remind you, Ciel… the reason for a demon to take a stroll under the full moon is not only to bathe in the moon's power. During a full moon, our hunger for many things reaches its peak, and, unfortunately for any other creatures near us, we never find any reason to suppress that hunger. In other words… if you really want to see a demon truly is, the perfect time to do it is when the moon is full."_

It was a warning, it was a challenge, it was a threat, and it was a promise. Ciel had known the kinds of things that could happen, but it still made him nervous and maybe a little scared. Tonight was the night of a full moon, what kind of demon would he meet when the night came? Tonight would be a long and unforgettable night.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Night came quicker than Ciel would have liked; he knew he was not ready when Taisei informed him that dinner had been prepared and led him to the dining room. But Ciel also knew that he would never be ready, yet he would not back down now. After all, he was the one who visited the demon in his den. He was fully aware of what could happen, the demon himself had given him warning and yet, here he was, about to have dinner with said demon.

Taisei opened the dining room door for him and Ciel to step in. Just like the rest of the manor, the dining room was beautiful. It practically screamed just how wealthy and high end Sebastian was. Sebastian was sitting in one of the chairs, smiling as he greeted him "Good evening, Ciel. Did you rest well?"

"Good evening, Sebastian," Ciel didn't answer Sebastian's question, since he didn't sleep at all, but from the gleam in Sebastian's eyes, Ciel thought that he knew. Ciel tried to ignore the tightness in his stomach and calmly sat in the chair across from him.

Seiren came into the room, bringing another cart with her. "Today's dinner will be steak and salmon with mint salad. The wine will be…" Ciel absentmindedly listened to Taisei as he and Seiren placed the food in front of him and Sebastian. Since Sebastian didn't actually need to eat any food, Ciel wondered if this was one of the times that Sebastian felt he needed to. For what reason? Just to be polite and accompany Ciel as he ate his dinner or… as Sebastian had said before, during a full moon, his _hunger for many things_ reached the peak. Ciel tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

Ciel didn't realize that Taisei and Seiren had finished serving their food and drink before they excused themselves. It was the sound of the door shutting that made him realize he was alone with Sebastian. Even though it was rude to do so, Ciel refused to meet Sebastian's eyes and concentrated on his food.

"For me, humans are interesting creatures." Sebastian began. It seemed that Ciel's wish for a quiet dinner would not come true. "Humans are weak but they always starving for power. They are given many things yet they still crave more and more. Humans act like they are strong even though, compared to other creatures, they are nothing more than prey, just a little above plants and animals in the food chain. But sometimes plants and animals strike back and eat them instead. Do you know just how many human beings die in the claws of other creatures?"

Ciel didn't give a reply and Sebastian didn't expect him to, "The only reason humans still control the world is because there are so many of them and no other creature finds the need to be the most dominant. But should we wish for it, do you think humans can prevent it from happening? Humans are so silly, they overestimate their place in the world." Sebastian continued mockingly. "But that's why humans make interesting toys. It's funny to see them struggling."

Ciel still didn't respond, "It's funny, and at the same time, it's both amazing and annoying. Humans are weak creatures, yet they can be much stronger than they should be, for themselves or for someone else. Humans are not the smartest beings, yet they were able to invent many things, and there are even some cases of humans named 'geniuses'. Humans' knowledge can help them and at the same time destroy them, and it always increases, even though there should really a be a limit." Sebastian said as he cut his meat into smaller pieces.

"There are limits," Ciel put in suddenly "It's just invisible so no one can see it, there are certain things that humans must never know. It's like an endless path of doors, humans open one and then another. Sometimes, humans open the wrong doors and cross the line."

Sebastian smiled, "And what happens to those people who know things they shouldn't know?"

"They pay the price of opening a forbidden door."

"An equal price?"

Ciel snorted, "There is no such thing as an equal price, the world is never fair." The look Sebastian gave him made Ciel twitch in annoyance "What?"

"Dear Ciel, you really are human, aren't you?"

Ignoring the 'dear' part, Ciel frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Just now, you said such human things; 'No such thing as an equal price and the world is never fair'. Do you really think human beings are some sort of mighty creatures who can decide things such as 'equal' and 'fair'? Humans really do overestimate themselves, don't they?"

If Ciel were an uncontrolled, emotional person, like Elizabeth, he would have done something more hurtful to Sebastian instead of just glaring at him. Sebastian's chuckle was soft and meant to mock Ciel even more. Ciel was both grateful for and irritated with his ability to control himself; as satisfying it'd be to harm Sebastian, it was a stupid and dangerous thing to do, not to mention impossible.

"Humans are never aware of just how many other creatures blend in with the crowd, wearing human appearances and acting just like them. Like me, for example; only a few people who know what I really am are still living."

Ciel's eye narrowed, "Did you kill the rest of them?"

Sebastian picked up his glass and sipped his wine "Hmmm… let's see… maybe I did. I'm afraid I can't remember every single one of them."

Ciel thought that there might really have been something wrong with him, because instead of feeling scared, sick, or something similar, he was worried that he might just be another one of 'them'. Just another human, another toy, another soul to devour and then Sebastian would not even remember him. Ciel bit back a burning question. 'What do you see me as? Will I lose all of my worth in your eyes when I can no longer capture your interest?'

"What's the matter, Ciel? Do you find that a horrible thing for me to say?"

"No," Ciel answered too quickly, "You are a demon, I shouldn't expect anything else." Ciel hoped his voice didn't sound as disappointed as he felt. He averted his gaze to his plate and played around with his dinner, apatite long gone. The silence lasted until Ciel raised his head again, feeling suffocated when he saw Sebastian's eyes had turn into their demonic red color.

"But as weak and pathetic as humans can be, I somehow always found an interesting one. A person different from the others: strong, smart, and sometimes even admirable. The human race is one of the biggest mysteries I have ever encountered. No matter how long I spend in the human realm, I am still unable to understand people completely." Sebastian uttered, "Those humans, those few interesting ones I've met… Even though they are long gone… I'm unable to forget about them. Those who manage to capture my interest until their end… I remember every single one of them clearly."

Somehow, Sebastian looked like he had said something sad and painful. Though his eyes were still glowing ruby, Ciel could see gentleness in them. Were memories of those interesting human beings he encountered before something hurtful for Sebastian? Were touching things like that torture for a demon? Like what he sometimes felt when he received any kind of kindness… instead of feeling happy, he felt miserable and it hurt him inside. Like someone who was already too used to the dark being hurt by the light, or maybe like a moth, a being that lived in darkness, and when caught in the light, it will never be able to escape until it dies. A glimmer of hope rose within Ciel; if he managed to capture Sebastian's interest until the day he died, then maybe …

"What about you, Ciel? Do you have someone you can never forget?"

Ciel almost opened his mouth to answer. Almost. He checked his tongue immediately when he thought of another possible scenario: that it was all an act by Sebastian. That it was Sebastian's way to make him reveal more about his past. Why not? Sebastian was a demon, great with words, and he was very interested in Ciel's past. Sebastian's eyes gave nothing for Ciel to read.

"Something bothering you, Ciel?"

"No, nothing." Ciel said, voice frigid. He felt his hope slowly die. Ciel took his time drinking his wine as he thought of what answer he should give, at the same time, calming his raging emotion. "Everyone has them, people they can't forget. Me, I have many."

"Many unforgettable people? Or … _unforgivable_ ones?"

Ciel gave Sebastian a cold little smile "Both."

"You can't forget them because you can't forgive them? My, my, how very human you are. But nonetheless, 'hate' is the strongest emotion a human can feel, isn't it?"

"Have you ever heard 'if you can't forgive then don't; if you can't make your hatred go away, then let it stay; if you feel angry and sad, then live with it'?"

"Ah, the concept of 'people's memories and feelings, no matter how bad, will someday fade'."

"Yeah, they say there is no suffering that can't disappear. A very beautiful concept, isn't it? So beautiful it makes me sick."

Sebastian propped his chin on his hands as he observed Ciel's cold expression. "But it doesn't apply to you?"

Ciel suddenly stood from his chair and walked to the window. Sebastian watched him as he opened the curtain and looked at the night sky. "If there was no night, then what do you think the world would be like?" he asked 'If there was no darkness inside humans' hearts.'

"Such impossible things will never happen." Sebastian answered, 'Light will never exist without the darkness.'

Ciel fell silent for a minute before he finally spoke, "I, the _me_ now, the Ciel Phantomhive standing here now, is no longer the 'old' me," He said, "That Ciel no longer exists, he died years ago," Ciel was quiet again, suddenly remembering about his last talk with Elizabeth and pushed the hurt feelings aside before continuing, "The Ciel Phantomhive now is a being born in darkness. In the midst of misery, hate, pain and anger, _I_ was born." Ciel turned and faced Sebastian again, "If I were to abandon and lose those feelings, I'd be abandoning and killing myself. That is why… those memories, those feelings… I refuse to forget them. I won't let them disappear. Not ever."

'I won't forgive my past; I have no need to love my future. I'm not scared of death, and I don't care about consequences. I don't need anything else but two wishes. If those wishes can come true, I don't care what kind of price I have to pay, how much I'll lose, how many people I'll hurt… I no longer care for anything but my wishes.' Ciel thought, "That's what I decided years ago, and it won't change," he declared. 'If I am to be the sinner, then so be it.'

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel couldn't remember too well how they ended up in the present situation; his mind was hazy and he couldn't think of anything else but Sebastian. How could he think straight when the demon had him pinned against the wall, devouring his mouth with savage, hungry kisses? He wasn't sure how much time passed before Sebastian released his swollen lips, leaving him flushed and panting for breath. Through the fog in his mind, Ciel could barely register that they were in someone's bedroom, probably Sebastian's. For how long had they been there? They had been talking in the dining room… then talked more after their dinner. Ciel could not remember what their conversation had been about, but one thing led to another. But did it matter? Not when Sebastian had completely blown his mind with a positively breathtaking kiss.

If Ciel had not been arrogant and proud, and Sebastian hadn't been smirking with a satisfied gleam in his eyes, Ciel would have definitely pulled Sebastian down into another incredible kiss. Instead, Ciel shoved him away and the other backed off. Damned pride!

Sebastian only watched, amused, as Ciel glared at him while wiping a hand across his reddened lips. When no words were said in the next several minutes and Ciel made for the door, Sebastian opened his mouth, "Are you going to pretend that nothing happened?" That did the trick; Ciel stopped in his tracks. "Or are you going to say that it was some sort of mistake? Because it wasn't, we are both very aware of that."

Ciel clenched his hand into a fist. "What do you want?" The heat from Sebastian's body as he approached made Ciel tighten his fist so that he wouldn't do anything stupid like lashing out at the demon, or worse, pull him closer.

"Do you really need to ask?" Sebastian murmured, his breath tickling Ciel's face. His hand rose to Ciel's shoulder and he bowed slightly so he could whisper into Ciel's ear "You already know. You came here, fully aware of what _will_ happen." Sebastian smirked when he felt Ciel shiver. He had the younger man close, so very close, but Sebastian didn't touch him more. Not yet. Sebastian's hand slowly brushed down his arm, taking Ciel's clenched hand and bringing it to his lips. "You know, Ciel… You know what I intend to do… what I want," He gently brushed a kiss against the white knuckles, "Yet you still came," Sebastian dropped his hand and his arm snaked around Ciel's waist, "Deep down, you want this to happen. I know when someone wants me, Ciel."

'Want… Sebastian? No, I never wanted anything like that... What I really want… what I want is just a simple wish granted.' Ciel's lips tingled as he recalled the heated kiss he had indulged in, 'But, maybe… maybe things do change, because at that time, I was just a child. With everything that has happened… I'm no longer innocent…' One just can't ignore sex when one has felt how much pain and pleasure can come out of it. In _that place_, Ciel had felt nothing but the painful side of intercourse, and each time left him traumatized. When he left that place, when he was in an unstable and delicate state, and under so much pressure he was ready to break, _he_ came, clearly interested in Ciel. Ciel didn't give in so easily, but the pressure had hounded Ciel to the brink of insanity, to the point where he _needed_ pain to feel alive. And then, one dark day, Ciel found himself slicing at his own wrists. Ciel's memories were vague but the slap on the face from Tanaka when he found him in the bathroom made him realize what he unconsciously doing to himself. Ciel was terrified that he could hurt himself without being aware of it, and, if it hadn't been for Tanaka, Ciel might have killed himself without even realizing what he was doing.

It was on the day that Ciel discovered himself with his finger on the trigger, pointing his gun at his own head that he finally gave himself to that person. In the back of his mind, Ciel knew he would regret it, but he really needed someone to hurt him in one way or another so he wouldn't fall apart. Sex with that person had been pleasurable for his body, but his mind screamed in agony. He hated himself more and more each day for being so weak as to depend on someone to do those kinds of things with him to relieve him from the burden he carried. But because Ciel simply refused to die before he had the opportunity to fulfill his wish, he allowed himself to be taken again and again.

Their physical relationship lasted only two and half months. When that man had to return to his country, they parted ways without a single word or promise. Ciel didn't feel anything for him, and that person only wanted Ciel's body and nothing else, so they abruptly and silently ended their relationship.

But Ciel was no longer a person who would let anyone have their way with him because he needed to feel pain and release, nor would he be distracted by sex. No, Ciel was stronger than before and it was enough that he still regretted the fact he had had a physical relationship with _him_, of all people. Ciel wasn't worried about anyone discovering his affair, though; after all, that man was the one who had taken him while he was vulnerable, and only thirteen. In the public's eye, he was not the responsible one. But this time, it was Sebastian who was lightly kissing and nipping at his exposed neck, it was Sebastian who was pressed up so close against him, it Sebastian who had kissed him and it was Sebastian who now wanted more. Ciel met Sebastian's eyes and what he saw in those treacherous rubies made him lift his hand and yank Sebastian down by the hair. Ciel could feel Sebastian's smug smirk against his lips. He chose to ignore it. 'I'm damned anyway, better enjoy it while I can.'

The next few minutes were foggy to Ciel. The heat was suffocating, the excitement was overwhelming, and Ciel refused to think of anything but how incredible it felt. His lips were swollen and moist as Sebastian continued mapping the inside of his mouth with his talented tongue. His skin was on fire as he demon's wandering hands roamed beneath his shirt. His pants felt tight, too tight with need. Ciel wasn't about to let Sebastian have all the fun; he wasn't sure how to arouse a demon, but he knew how to please a man. He ground his thigh between Sebastian's legs and his shaky gasp was enough to tell Ciel that it wouldn't be too difficult. Ciel let out a loud, surprised moan when Sebastian suddenly broke the kiss and pressed his warm lips to a sensitive spot just below his ear. Sebastian licked and sucked and bit until Ciel felt dizzy with lust, but as good as it felt, Ciel was a proud person. He refuse to be done just like that; he would find a way to please Sebastian, a way to draw moans from those skilled lips, because Ciel was not an easy lay and did not like being treated like some fucking doll that only knew how to receive pleasure. No, Sebastian had to work harder than that. Sebastian would have to fight before Ciel would ever spread his legs for him. Dimly, Ciel wondered since when had he begun to consider sex a game of dominance. He groaned in annoyance and slight disappointment when Sebastian's mouth suddenly stopped, but what was left of his pride refused to let him beg for Sebastian to just continue. Ciel glared at the figure above him. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just… admiring," Sebastian murmured as his hand moved slowly, sliding a hand down his back. He slid his thumb over a spot on Ciel's skin, looking down and scrutinizing. "You've got an… interesting mark." Trust Sebastian to destroy the mood completely for his own amusement.

That's when Ciel realized where Sebastian's hands were and he pulled away quickly, horrified at how careless he had become by actually forgetting the mark. (2)

Sebastian just chuckled, "Don't be so defensive. I can pretty much guess what happened when you disappeared for months after your parents were killed," Sebastian said calmly, "You are beautiful, Ciel. Beauty doesn't go unnoticed. Beautiful things are for keeping and using as one pleases. It's all about tainting the beauty."

Ciel gritted his teeth, "What do you really want?"

"I've told you Ciel; you know without even having to ask."

Ciel clenched his fists, tempted to hit Sebastian. "Do you want me to say it out aloud? What I've experienced? Is that what you want?" Sebastian's unchanging smile made Ciel struggle to control his anger, and deep down, he felt sick to his stomach, "Fine, it's true, everything you might have come up with is true. I've been tortured, raped, used for countless time by many people. I've been humiliated time and time again; I feel even less than an animal!" Ciel almost screamed, breathing ragged and angry. His body shook as he recalled the memories.

A small part of Sebastian wanted to hug the trembling body, but the rest of him told him to do what was necessary in order to get what he wanted out of Ciel from the start, even if it meant hurting Ciel more. Sebastian just stood in silence without offering any comfort. He watched as Ciel's gaze became unfocused; his mind was no longer in the present, but rather somewhere far away, in that place filled with pain. Sebastian knew that in this state, Ciel was very weak, very vulnerable, and he just needed to push him a little more to make him reveal what he wanted to hear, but he had to be careful not to destroy him inside. "What happened on your 10th birthday, Ciel?" Ciel would hate him for this, Sebastian was sure of it.

Ciel just want to curl up and forget everything, but somehow, his mouth acted on its own, "Something was strange, I know it. I called and called but no one answered... And then a scream, and my dog was dead. Mother… father, bleeding… so much… help, someone help them…" Ciel babbled, "Tanaka, help them… Tanaka… Someone… anyone… it's dark, I can't see… I-i don't know where I am… A cage, a black curtain, something about being sold at a good price…" Ciel was completely lost in his past, reliving each painful moment, "And then, and then… a-a room, many people… the moon, the moon was watching me…" As if he had uttered a magic word, the trembling stopped.

Sebastian waited in silence until Ciel shifted and met his eyes with a smile. Ah, finally, what he had been waiting for… what Sebastian had wanted was not the complete story of what had happened during Ciel's disappearance, no. He had pretty much guessed it by himself. What he truly wanted… was _that_ look on Ciel's face. Sebastian's smile softened; it became sweeter, gentler. He raised his hand to cup Ciel's chin and kissed his forehead lovingly. Ciel made no move whatsoever.

"I'm thirsty..." Ciel murmured.

Sebastian only kept smiling and he produced two glasses and a bottle of wine. He handed one of the glasses to Ciel and poured the wine for him. Ciel finished it in one long gulp then watched Sebastian fill his glass again. "I can remember it so clearly. The moon was above me, in the room where I was raped and tortured for the first time… I could see the full moon. It was the night when they marked me, too. I never hated the full moon as much as I did at that time. The moon was watching, the moon was laughing at me… as I lost everything."

"_This one is very beautiful, what a rare commodity. No wonder he costs more than two people together."_

_The 10-year-old Ciel didn't know who they were. All the people he saw were wearing almost identical black costumes and many different kinds of mask. He didn't know who they were but he was scared. He knew these people were bad; they were talking as if he were an object, not a human being. He was scared. He wanted to go home, but where to? Where were his parents? Dead. His family? He no longer had one. He wanted to run away but his hands and feet were chained, and he was being held down by two large men._

"_Hey, he's shaking," One of the men sneered._

_The other one laughed harshly, "I heard you were a noble child? No wonder you're so scared, even though we haven't done anything to you yet. Perfect time to learn that the world isn't as beautiful as you were led to believe."_

"_Quit chatting you two, bring him here so we can mark him," a man in the middle of the room spoke up._

_Ciel screamed and tried to resist, but he was powerless. He was bent over and large, rough hands kept him still. Ciel stared in fear at what one of the men brought from the fireplace. The hands then tore his clothes off and Ciel's cries turned from being out of fear to pain. It was the first time Ciel smelled burning flesh and the smell remained forever in his memory. The searing pain was almost unbearable for his little body. The only thing he felt was white-hot pain. Ciel then crumpled to the floor and laid there, mind numb. He could see the moon from the window. It was blurred by tears and pain, pain, _pain_, but it was watching him._

_Then he was injected with something, and it made him feel sleepy. The pain was subsiding and he was glad to have some relief. The next time he opened his eyes, he found that the relief was sorely short-lived._

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

(1). Dairan Enterprise name was given by my first DF Beta Reader, **saphirablossom** and I found this name somehow suit Lau.

(2). Yes, the mark is the mark Ciel have on his lower back. Go see the original manga, Circus Arc, to get a better look at that mark.

Anyone wondering just who is the person that Ciel share physical relationship with for about two and half months? Try to guess it by yourself, the hints is … that person is not an OC, just think about the character who is likely interested in Ciel and had no problem of taking advantage of Ciel's young age and vulnerable state. There, I think it was a big gave away, you guys must had pretty much idea of who that person was, but for those who doesn't … well, just wait for him to show up later *grin*. Apparently this chapter was longer than I'm planning to, that's why I decide to make it became two chapters instead, so no killing me for left it hanging in the middle XD. Thanks for reading.

**Ryuichi** : thank you for reading and reviewing, reviews always make me beyond happy :D I'm glad if you like my way of getting rid of Elizabeth without causing physical harm on her, but yeah, it must be hard to Ciel to be treated that way by his fia-no, ex-fiancée. Oh yeah, I made the enemy with purpose of making someone for you to hate, but later on … uh-oh, I'm about giving spoiler here, *cough* ok, if I talk more about this person I most likely talk too much, so just wait until I reveal who that person is, okay? :D

**Hannah** : thank you for reading and reviewing, reviews always make me beyond happy :D Yeah, I do make Ciel suffer a lot, ne? In this chapter and later on you will found out just how much mean I was to him. I always make the character I love suffer the most. Yeah, I got sick pleasure from that, someone might called me as angstwhore, well not that I care but one thing for sure, I write them not to show how pitiful they are but to show how strong they are to face it, survive and continue their life even with scar on their heart. Angst is my things but I write them not out of my own pleasure only, but as remainder to never stop trying no matter how hard things was or gonna be. After all, human is a strong being if they wish to … and again, I talk too much, no wonder some people think me as an arrogant person.

**Next**, still continue: Memories of full moon night, Ciel's choice, and Sebastian's smile.

"The moon was watching, the moon was laughing at me, as I lost everything."


	10. Full Moon Sonata II

**Darkness Falls**

Disclaimer : If Kuroshitsuji was mine then I wouldn't write this story.

Pairing : Mainly Sebastian x slightly older Ciel with some minor pairings on the side.

Summary : AU – When the business situation is getting bad, as the owner of DT Company, Sebastian makes a work contract with Ciel, the owner of Phantom Company. But soon their contract is no longer between businessmen, for Sebastian and Ciel have a secret of their own.

Warning : A slightly older Ciel is here. Lots of minor OCs, yet important characters will show up as the story goes along. Rating might go up for the angst and dark themes as the story progresses.

**Beta'd by ****talesofsymphoniarocks**

**Warning for chapter**: Just like the previous chapter; dark theme, angst, mention of sex, rape and torture scene. Once again, **Yaoi** alert! This time there will be **lemony** **goodness** **for Sebastian x Ciel fans.**

**Full Moon Sonata **

**(Second movement: World of Pain)**

I can remember it clearly

The moon was watching, the moon was laughing, as I lost everything.

I'll never hate the full moon as much as I did at that time.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Sebastian placed the wine bottle in the bedside table again and he sat beside Ciel, leaning his back into the pillows.

"I was in the middle of playing with the small scale replica of Noah's Ark by myself when I realize that something was strange. It was quite, too quite, and when I called, no one answered my call, and this frightened me. I might not have known about the darkness of the world very well at that time, but it doesn't mean that I'm blind of the existence of that darkness." He turned toward Sebastian, whose attention was focused solely on the younger male. "My parents didn't hide me completely from the darkness of the world, they told me about things they thought I needed to know. Not much, just enough to make me aware." Ciel took a sip of the wine in his hand "They did it because I wasn't safe, not when I had been kidnapped for the fourth time before I was ten, four times successfully, more if we had counted the failed attempts. Most time the kidnappers were far from genial, I always ended up harmed in some way. Even if it wasn't serious, my mother always cried when she saw me hurt."

Sebastian's eyes caught the light as he caught the boys face contorted in pain of the memories. Ciel fisted the blankets, regret and hatred rushing through his veins.

"Father might have wanted to teach me more about the kind of darkness that followed the Phantomhive's name, the pain that name could bring, if not for my mother's begging. Mother was strong and weak at the same time, she was strong enough to become the Lady of Phantomhive, yet she was very weak when it came to me. Just like any other mother would do, she preferred let her child live in the lies and not know about the truth and the darkness. She wanted to protect me and, even though she knew that I would become the next Phantomhive head, still she wanted to keep me shielded." Ciel remember about his mother and her kindness "She begged father to keep his silence and he loved her enough to do so, even though he knew it was wrong thing to do to the next head of Phantomhive."

Ciel eyes became sharp "And I hate them for that. I hate them for keeping me from the truth, from the darkness which I must face as Phantomhive. I hate them for thinking that I wasn't strong enough, that I wasn't ready to face it. I hate them for not preparing me for what I should have known as the next head of Phantomhive."

Sebastian eyed Ciel as he drank his wine "It was wrong thing to do. It was so selfish of them to keep everything away from you. It was a fatal weakness, and in the end, it only brings you nothing but pain."

"They did that because they loved me! They loved me too much!" Ciel said.

"And yet you still hate them for that, don't you Ciel? Because of their love and refusal to what they should do … you have had to experience it firsthand. You had to learn about it in the most horrible of ways. Alone."

Ciel hated himself because his chest felt so tight, like he was going to cry. His walls threatened to break, but he refused to be so weak.

"Now you hate yourself because you hate them. You must think somewhere along the line 'How can someone hate his own parents, though all they did were love you more than you think they should have,' correct? Sebastian eyes caught the attention of Ciel's. You hate yourself because you can't forgive them, despite your mind understanding their actions, your heart cannot accept it. And you can't forgive yourself because of that."

Ciel feel his breath hitch in his throat, he hate Sebastian and himself even more.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"_Hey! Is anyone there?" a young Ciel called out as he looked from room to room. Tomorrow was his birthday, it was supposed to be crowded with people decorating the mansion, it wasn't supposed to be this quite. There was a possibility that everyone was on the first floor and they just couldn't hear him. Something told him otherwise, something told him that he should not go onto the first floor. Though, he knew it will be safer for him if he wasn't alone, so he search for his parents, Tanaka, even his dog, Sebastian. Anyone was fine._

_Ciel was panting, getting short of breath, though not only because he had run from room to room, but because he had just recovered from an illness. At a time like this, he wished he had healthier body. He stopped to catch his wheezing breath._

_Then, a heart wrenching scream of pain reached his little ears and he felt his blood run cold. It was not the first time he heard that kind of scream, he had known the sound of agony since years ago, but this time it was even frightening, because he knew that scream had come from a person close to him. A person he loved._

_A part of Ciel telling him to run away, to hide, because it was not safe. But Ciel couldn't, despite his fear for his own safety, because his care for his parents was stronger. His little legs slowly brought him to the room where the horrible noise came from. Ciel felt like he was unable to breathe as he opened the door and stepped inside the room._

"_Sebastian?" His black dog was lying in the floor, unmoving. The hand that he had touched the dog with was covered in blood._

_There was more blood scattered on the floor. Ciel wasn't scared of blood, no, but he was scared of finding whose blood it was. He silently prayed as he turned his small body to find out that his prayer didn't came true._

"_Father? Mother?" Ciel called to them desperately, hoping they to show any sign that they were alive somehow despite the amount of blood coming from both their bodies. Ciel kneeled at their side, uncaring about the blood stain running through his clothes. "Father! Mother!" he wanted to touch them, to make them open their eyes, but Ciel wasn't stupid, he knew that if he touched them carelessly, if he shook their bodies like he wanted to there was a possibilities that his actions cause more damage. Ciel just refused to acknowledge that they were already dead._

_Ciel then realized that they were hugging each other, his father hugging his mother like he was protecting her and his mother hugging her husband like it was the safest place in the world. Ciel feel his breath caught in his throat when he realized, that this how they choose to die, to be with each other until the last breath, to be with the person they love the most. He felt like crying "Why … why didn't you two bring me with you …?" Ciel know it was an insane thing to think about in situation like this, but he couldn't help but feel jealous, and disappointed that his parents had died, with just the two of them holding on to each other. Ciel know that it was not their choice to be like this, but the feeling of being left out was unshakeable …_

_Ciel's rationality finally kicked back in and he was ashamed of himself to even feel and think like that. He was back on his feet and running out of the room "Someone help me! Everyone is going die!"_

_Ciel didn't care anymore, he ran, his small frame heading to the first floor, but before he reached it, he saw Tanaka. "Tanaka! Help!" Ciel should know when Tanaka told him to run, he should realized it, he was not stupid. Yet, it was too late, seeing his parents bodies covered in blood had apparently shut his ability to think clearly._

_There was someone behind Tanaka, holding the bloodied knife._

_There was someone behind him, and his world became dark._

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Did you manage to see the person in front of you before you lost your consciousness?" Ruby eyes hinted curiously at the younger face.

"No, but I know that the person must have been someone familiar to me. I don't know why I'm so sure, but I can feel it, that person was no stranger to me." Ciel said "Of course, it's only going make the matter worse, since it means someone I know, and someone my parent trusted … was a traitor. They betrayed the Phantomhive name, killed my parents and everyone else in the mansion that day … and because of them, I have to …" Ciel didn't finish what he intend to say.

"You said 'them'?" Sebastian asked, realizing that Ciel wasn't saying anything more.

"The Phantomhive head and name was not weak, or something that could be brought down by one persons work."

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk, even in time like this Ciel was still as arrogant as ever. And his smirk widened even more when he realized "That's why you were taking the all Phantomhive inheritance and making Phantom Company became giant in less than three years. You were making yourself bait." Sebastian said "You didn't know who the traitors were and who else was involved, but you know that the most likely reason of why the Phantomhive slaughter happened. Because the Phantomhive was becoming threat for them, and the Phantomhive name was standing in their way. That's why you came back as the head of Phantomhive … you were waiting for them to come and try to eradicate the last of Phantomhive who lived."

Ciel replied with silence.

"The reason of why they didn't just kill you that day was not of mercy, but because they saw you as a child, they didn't see you as a threat, as someone they didn't have to be aware of. In other words … they didn't see you as a Phantomhive."

Ciel clenched his hand "Yes, they thought that a child like myself couldn't do anything. … 'Just leave him alone and he'll die by himself' they must thought something like that."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_Slowly, a young Ciel opened his eyes, and he was lying on his side on the floor, his head heavy and back throbbing with pain. His stomach filled with a strange, ill sensation and before he knew it, he was throwing up, again and again, until his stomach was empty and nothing else came out. But the sick sensation did not disappear. In his hazed over mind, he heard people talking_

"_This one failed too?"_

"_Not so fast, maybe it was just a side effect. More importantly, we must know whether the medicine worked or not."_

_Then Ciel was screaming when a hand pressed into his throbbing back hard, pains skimming through his sensitive nerves._

"_No use, he can still feel the pain. T-765 hasn't worked."_

"_Then just give him another shot."_

"_He was just being marked, he is in weak condition, and if we give him another he might die."_

"_And we should care because?"_

"_Don't be such in rush, 32. He had another use besides being our little guinea pig. Don't you see how 16 eyed this one when he first brought here?"_

"_Huh, that perverted old man? 16 really is a pedophile."_

"_Let 16 do whatever he wants. It has nothing to do with us, 32."_

"_Yeah, yeah. You take care of the rest 31; I need to talk to 20. Told 16 that he shouldn't break this one so early, I still have tests I want to run on him."_

"_Alright, 39 and 40, clean this up. Damn, this one vomited a lot, it's stench is horrible!"_

_Ciel's world became dark once again, but not for long because something suddenly suffocating him. He woke up to find that he was being tossed into chilled water. He was coughing; sure that water had managed to get into his nose because it hurt. His throbbing back was getting worse, the contact between the burning mark with the cold water just made it hurt even worse. Someone was touching him and Ciel tried to resist, but he felt so weak, he couldn't move like he wanted to._

"_Why it's always us when it came to cleaning up the mess?" someone was grunting in annoyance._

"_At least this one is beautiful." Another person was talking_

"_That's what I'm talking about! Even though we were the one who had to clean him up, 16 was going to have the first taste again!"_

"_It can't be helped, 16 is senior member, I heard he had joined 11 years ago." The man grabbed Ciel's hand that was trying to push him away "But we could have our little fun here."_

NO!_ Ciel want to scream, he didn't like this at all, that man was touching him in weird places. It felt so disgusting!_

"_Watch it, 39, this one is still new. 16 would know if you had gone too far."_

"_40 just shut up and hold him. I just want to taste him a little, don't you want it too?"_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel suddenly buried his head into the pillow and his hand clenched so hard that Sebastian knew it would bleed. Sebastian suspected that Ciel must be remembered about unpleasant things, about his days of disappearance. Sebastian frowned as he drank his wine. Though strange as it should be, he didn't feel any urge to make things more difficult for Ciel even though he should be more than sadistic on a full moon's night. Instead they talked as equals, like they were both human! Ciel was human so it was okay, but for a demon such as himself? Demons didn't discuss human problems; demons shouldn't care about them at all. The only reason why Sebastian always brought up Ciel's past was because the younger's reactions were amusing and interesting to watch. It should be no more than that, but then why did he go so far as to actually discussing it with the human? Why had he begun to care?

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_Ciel lay on his side, making no sound, his tears falling slowly. He was dirty, he feel disgust upon himself. His entire body was painful, but it doesn't matter anymore, not after what he had gone through. At that though, the memories of what he had just experienced making him want to throw up again, but his stomach was already empty from earlier, nothing was brought out. His body shook with tremors of fear. "I'm dirty, I'm dirty. Disgusting, I'm disgusting. I want to go home, Mother … Father … help me … I'm dirty."_

'_Why … why did this happen to me? Why did no one help me? Please … please, I'm scared, I'm dirty.' Ciel was in the cage alone, his foot chained. From the window, the moonlight shone on his trembling body. Ciel turned his head to the window, the full moon watching him, just like it watched when his back was marked and when that disgusting old man raped him "What are you … looking at?" little Ciel said with hoarse voice "Stop … stop… looking at me."_

_His gaze locked with the full moon "Don't look at me!" Ciel yelled hysterically. "Don't look! Don't look! Go away!" Ciel knew he shouldn't yell like that, he realized that when the door of the room opened and some people came in._

"_Oh, look, he's awake and if he was strong enough to yell like that, why was he wasting his energy?"_

_Ciel became pale, he backed away as far as the cage allowed him to but he knew that he couldn't escape. The moon was still watching from the sky._

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"They called each other by number so I didn't know any of their names and almost everyone was wearing mask. Wasn't that cowardly of them?" Ciel smile ironically as Sebastian gave him another glass of wine, maybe Sebastian thought that he needed it.

"At first, all I could do was scream, beg, and pray that someone, anyone would come and save me. Every time I manage to fall asleep because I was too tired or when I lost my consciousness, I hoped that when I opened my eyes, by some sort of miracle, I would be softly confined in my bed in my room and find that it's all was a horrible nightmare. But apparently, miracle was called a 'miracle' because it was impossible to happen." Ciel took a sip of his drink "Slowly, my hope died, the sadness and grief turn into hatred and anger. At first I always closed my eyes, pretending that it might help to reduce the pain, a little escape from reality. Then the darkness in me told me that my 'little escape' actually helped nothing, so I opened my eyes and remembered, I burned the image of every person I saw in my memory. I swore to myself that those people would pay for what they did to me. So I will not lose myself, I surrender to the darkness within me; I abandoned everything else and rose the burning fueling of revenge."

"You said they were wearing masks."

"I said almost everyone. Some were either stupid enough or too confident on themselves. Sometimes those masked people opened their mask as well. And for those who hid behind a mask … I remember them by their features, either it was physical built, voice, habits, or anything else."

Sebastian give a small smile "Ah, that must be why you are so sharp, so perceptive. You learned your lesson through that experience." Sebastian sound too amused, making Ciel feel another urge to harm him. But what else you can expected from the demon anyway?

"I'm not the only one; there were many children like me. I saw how they became broken, giving up to fate, running away from reality and lost within themselves. And even doing so, they still got no mercy; they still were raped, tortured, and used until the time they were killed. One by one, slowly … painfully." And Ciel suddenly laughed, the shrill noise fueled with sarcasm and hysteria "I watched everything, everything! Because I am special, because I was different, I was given privilege to watch, to be the last one! They enjoyed torturing me because I hadn't broken like the rest! Because I was strong enough to not destroy myself, I was making them happier! My effort to hold on was interesting! Amusing! It was exciting for them to try and bet how long I can keep myself from not going insane!"

Ciel just can't stop laughing; it was just so damn ironic and painful. Ciel didn't realize when Sebastian took his glass of wine and offered him something else instead, he just took it and drank, trying hard not to choke because he couldn't stop laughing. As difficult a task it sounded, somehow Ciel was able to do it. After gulping down the whole content of the glass, Ciel's hysteric laughing stopped and he realized what he had just drank was water, plain water. "Did you put something in this?"

"If so, then you should be able to taste it. It was just something that I learned that plain water can have an unexpected usefulness, one of them, to calm the nerves. Tea also works, but because you just drink glass of wine, plain water worked more effectively."

"You understand how things in the human realm work more than I expected."

"But of course. I have been in the human realm for quite some amount of time."

"Hmn." Ciel handed the empty glass back to Sebastian "You know, you are quite responsive in situation like this, you might became a good butler."

"I shall take that as compliment, even though it can be taken as an insult, I am not someone from low strata."

Ciel withheld the urge to roll his eyes "I didn't mean that. You are quite persistent about some strange things. Besides, there was time when being a butler was an honorable job for the first son of a noble family," Ciel said as he tried to get down from the bed and find his clothes somewhere on the floor. He failed to do so, and Sebastian pulled him back on the bed and trapped him so he was back to where he was sitting before Sebastian decided to destroy the mood. Ciel eyed the smirking face "Get off."

"Ah, but we weren't finished here. Instead, we have just begun."

Ciel glared at him "Well, thanks to your noisy behavior about my past, I'm no longer in the mood. I even regret considering having sex with you before. Now get off."

"Don't worry; I can put you in the mood just fine." Sebastian said with confident smile, ignoring Ciel's other protests.

"Wha … wait! Sebastian!"

**Lemon alert!** For those who didn't want it, just scroll down until the time skip. For those pervs who love it (including me XD), proceed at your own risk, you have been warned, twice. This is my first time writing lemon so please spare me a little will you?

Sebastian silenced any more protest that might have came from Ciel's mouth by covering it with his own, once again mapping the inside of that sweet mouth. Sebastian was never fond of sweets, but this was different, the sweetness that came from human body was accompanied with a tinge of bitterness. Sebastian never understood why the human body could produce so many tastes at one time, and there was also a mixed smell, better when mixed with tears and sweat. Human body will give such nice treats to the senses when they were in an aroused state, more aroused they were, the nicer it tasted. Sebastian also tasted fear coming from his partner, it was unconscious fear that every person would feel when they were being hovered, being in mercy by stronger, bigger person. Even just a little, they will feel helpless and the force to surrender completely was great, but to completely give oneself to another is something terrifying. No matter just how often one had experienced sex; there will be always fear lingering in the back of the pleasure and lust.

Sebastian tasted the same from Ciel, but somehow it was different, puzzling Sebastian of the reason why there is difference, it puzzled him that he wanted to take it slow and taste everything, no, it was not the act of kindness, but it is because he wants it to be slow and … meaningful? Sebastian froze for a second, the unheard though floating in his head before continuing to attack Ciel's neck, pushing the thought to the farthest back of his mind. To think that being with Ciel, this human, is unthinkable.

Sebastian continued nipping and sucking at Ciel's neck, smirking when he heard the suppressed moan and the tremble Ciel failed to cover. "Don't leave … marks …" Ciel said, trying to control his voice but failing miserably because Sebastian's finger choose that moment to play with one of his nipples. Sebastian didn't give any reply but moved his mouth to the other part of Ciel's neck and heard a little sigh of relieve, Ciel must have thought that Sebastian was listening to his request. Oh, how wrong the boy was. Sebastian chose to humor him for now, but later, when Ciel was in the midst of passion that would make him ignore anything but pleasure, Sebastian would mark him for sure. Why shouldn't he? With their contract, Ciel was already his anyway.

Sebastian slowly trailed his mouth down until they claimed one of Ciel's nipples, Ciel let out strangled gasp as Sebastian licked, sucked and bit it lightly, playing with it, as his hand continued to roam around, teasing, until it was hard and red. Feeling satisfied, Sebastian let go of that one and attacked the other, giving the same treatment and forcing another gasp from Ciel.

Not one who can be done so easily, when Sebastian finally raised his head, Ciel pushed Sebastian away until he could sit down properly and Sebastian let him. A slight look of confusion passes across Ciel's face before he is kissing, sucking and biting at Sebastian's neck, slow and light, just like a feathery, butterfly touch with full meaning of teasing. Ciel's hand wandering around, slowly unbutton Sebastian's shirt then roaming at the exposed chest. Ciel continued his soft touch, his hand _accidentally_ gliding lightly over Sebastian's hardness and the sudden intake of breath make Ciel smirk. He preceded to bite at the juncture of the neck he was currently molesting. Sebastian sit still and let Ciel continue as his head and hand get lower and lower, enduring the pain from his arousal as Ciel continue to tease him. If his master wanted to have his share of fun, then it was his job as his royal servant to let him.

Understanding what Sebastian had in mind, shamelessly, Ciel use that advantage to his heart's content. His tongue played around the demon chest, softly, but sometimes biting down hard, Sebastian liking the contrast of combination Ciel used on him. Ciel's hand ran over both of his ribs and sides, to the hem of his pants and then back up again, still teasing him; suddenly, when Ciel shifted his weight and moved forward, one hand fell from Sebastian's chest and straight onto the bulge in the older man's pants, hitting it quite hard. "Sorry, my hand slipped." Ciel murmured as he kissed Sebastian's jaw as an apology, though the glimpse of the smirk Sebastian saw plastered to his master's face, Sebastian was one hundred percent sure that it was not accidental at all.

Ciel acted like he was virgin and slut in the same time. Inside, the demon, almost blinded with lust and wants, growled. Wanting to claim what was his brutally, not caring about preparation at all, not caring if he made Ciel bled, No, it would be much better if Ciel actually bled, because, in his mind, Sebastian wanted to make Ciel completely insistent his mercy, hurting and pleasuring him until his master lost consciousness, to make Ciel scream until his throat went hoarse, to take him until Ciel unable to walk for a _week_. It was a very nice idea for Sebastian, but unfortunately the rational part of him pointed that Ciel wouldn't let him do any of that, that Ciel will order him to _stop _and if Sebastian refused, Ciel might punish him by not letting Sebastian touch him _at all_. Yes, his stubborn, arrogant, high prided master was able to do those things and Sebastian, who wanted to claim Ciel in every way possible, couldn't let that happen. So Sebastian didn't say anything and let him, all the while plotting what he would do to payback the pain he had endure now and just what he should do to make his master broken enough to make him completely at Sebastian's mercy. Sebastian thoughts were cut short, however, when Ciel suddenly took a drastic measure, and pushed Sebastian on his back and straddled him. A smirk on the petite face is Sebastian's only warning before Ciel grounding his tight, delicious, ravishable ass to Sebastian's arousal and made the demon actually growl.

Flushed, yet satisfied with himself, Ciel smiled and bent his head so he could whisper in Sebastian's ear "How cruel, I am here and yet your attention is elsewhere. I. Don't. Like. Being. Ignored." Ciel said as he grounded into Sebastian some more.

In the blink of eye, Sebastian had their positions reversed, startling Ciel. Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear "As you wish, My Lord." And a scream of surprise and pleasure came out from Ciel as Sebastian d to play along and humped their arousal together. The sensual dance continued as Sebastian with his lips, tongue, teeth and hands paid out so much attention to the boy before him. Ciel's mind was currently blank, totally shut down from anything but the pleasure and pain Sebastian was giving him. Ciel's brain finally worked again when he felt Sebastian prepare him, he didn't even remember when Sebastian had him completely naked.

Ciel mewled as the fingers inside him moved slowly and regretted it instantly when he caught the smirk on the demon's face. Ciel glared and closed his mouth, refusing to give Sebastian anymore satisfaction, but couldn't help but crying out when Sebastian's finger found his special spot. Ciel closed his eyes and bit his lip, stubbornly refusing to let anymore sound out as Sebastian continue playing around, though, unfortunately, when his eyes were closed, Ciel's sense get better and only resulted of in making him feels more. Sebastian enjoyed Ciel's desperate attempts to hold his remaining pride and moved his mouth to engulf Ciel's member and, using the best of his ability, bring Ciel to insanity. Ciel fisted his hands in the bed cover, still biting his lip until it bled. Ciel tried to hold it back but the feeling was too much until he just couldn't take it anymore and released in Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian gladly drank Ciel's release and continue lapping it while Ciel slumped like rag doll. Ciel, unable to move or feel anything for a moment, quickly returned to his senses as Sebastian didn't stop and gave him _more_. Ciel tasted the blood in his mouth as the sensation took over again, then he became annoyed when he realized that Sebastian had taken advantage of Ciel's word that he didn't like being ignored. Oh, Sebastian followed it well, too well, for he had give Ciel too much attention. This was one of those times when Ciel should learn to rephrase his words more carefully.

With clearer mind, Ciel spoke "Sebastian, stop." And Ciel had to bite back a disappointed sigh as Sebastian listened; he pulled his mouth and hands from the small body, still hovering over him.

"What it is, Master?" Sebastian asked as he licked the blood from Ciel's lip.

"You …" Ciel just didn't know what to say, he was angry because his words had been taken advantage of, he was feel humiliated because he enjoyed it too much, and he had gotten hard again, and really, really annoyed that Sebastian did stop. Why the hell Sebastian didn't do more?

"Is there something you need from me, My Lord?" Sebastian asks in such playful, mocking tone that makes Ciel want to hurt him. Ciel wondered if Sebastian would actually feel pain if Ciel hit or kneed his member hard, and ,as if sensing Ciel's plan, Sebastian decided that this once he wouldn't back away. Sebastian wanted to have sex right now, though Ciel does have serious problem regarding his abused pride. Sebastian settled it all with thrusting into Ciel without any warning whatsoever and earned loud moan in return. Smirking in satisfaction, Sebastian started thrusting in and out without giving the body any chance to adjust.

The little boy's body screamed in pain from the sudden intrusion, eyes alight with tears. His pride, however, left him unable to allow his anguish to be heard. Yes, he was on bottom, but he would not be the first to give into his pride. Nothing more than the stifles gasp or quiet whimper left his rouge-tinted lips.

Sebastian silently smirked to himself. This was too perfect. The blush, the plumped lips and the stifled sounds erupting from that mouth were too good to be true. To top it off, he could practically feel the boy's pride radiate around the entwined two. With every thrust inside the lithe body, Sebastian could feel the boy resist the sensations flooding his body. Sebastian's eyes glowed ember for a split second. He would not lose this battle of prides.

The bodies continued their tangled dance. Every minute the dance got frenzied, both unwilling to be the first succumb to release. Soon, too soon each thought, the dance was at an end, and both lay collapsed upon each other. Neither admitted defeat, neither admitted success, both men kept their prideful manners as they began to organize themselves.

The blue eye connected with the red. "Leave me. I have no further use for you." Sebastian, showing no outward signs of shock, got dressed, bowed, and started to the door.

He smiled as the door closed behind him. If he couldn't make Ciel hurt for a week, a few days would suffice for now.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

It was another night in Sebastian's mansion when Sebastian asked Ciel to accompany him to somewhere and from devilish gleam in Sebastian's eyes, Ciel knew that wherever Sebastian was taking him, he better be prepared to face anything far from pleasant. It was 10 o'clock at night but Ciel couldn't feel even sleepy, when he spent almost the entire day sleeping in Sebastian's bed.

A/N: Now**, **why would Ciel need to sleep the entire day and just how many times they did do it? Was the after effect of Ciel sleeping all day enough give away just how good Sebastian is in bed, ne? Hm? Uwaa!

(Sebastian: Oh, the author is once again being chased by an armed, furious, red faced Ciel. Maybe next time the author will learn to get rid of any harmful object within Ciel's reach before giving any comment about him.)

Sebastian had brought him to the other part of the city at the abandoned harbor near the city's end. Ciel looked at Sebastian with a questioning eye, which Sebastian only replied with smile as he led Ciel to the cargo bay. When Ciel passed one of the cargo boxes, his body became stiff, the strong smell of blood lingering in the air and he glared at Sebastian.

"My apologizes, Master. I haven't finished cleaning up everything yet."

At Sebastian's tone and the look on his face when he said that, Ciel decided that he was better off not knowing whatever lay inside that cargo box. Ciel also decided to ignore the plethora of red liquid coming from inside that cargo box and continued to follow Sebastian.

They finally stopped in front of a large cargo box. Sebastian opened it and what Ciel saw inside made him blink in surprise, wonder, awe and confusion. Sebastian had transformed the empty cargo hold into the most complete torture room he had ever seen. Ciel turned a troubled stare toward the smirking demon. "Sebastian … what is this?"

"Since my Master's wish was for his victims to suffering as much and as long as possible, as your servant it was my duty to fulfill it. This harbor was mine and what's mine shall belong to my Master to use. The harbor is located in the lawless part of the city and far enough to make let loud voice, like person's screaming, go unheard … especially if this cargo hold was closed, no voice from inside shall go out. The only risk you'll have to pass is how to kidnap someone and bring them here without anyone noticing."

"But if it was you, then it is no longer a problem, yes?" Sebastian replied the answer with smile. "Besides doing something like this, what else do you use this harbor for?"

"Many things, my Master, but don't worry. I assure you that none of my business was dealing with underage prostitution, human and organ traffic, or anything worse than that. It was not within my interest."

"I didn't need to know just what kind of illegal business you were doing. Just smile like you always do and I won't ask anymore question." Ciel said in irritated tone.

Amused at Ciel's reaction, Sebastian said more "Ah, but what I told you just now was the kind of business I didn't do, my Master." And as he hoped, Ciel looked even more irritated than before. Sebastian wanted to tease Ciel more, but unfortunately, they had other business to deal with "Ciel, this was not the only reason of why I brought you here." Sebastian suddenly said in serious tone.

Ciel know that this was about business now "Then let's get into the real reason of why."

Sebastian nodded, and closed the cargo door and led Ciel further until they reached the bay. The night breeze from sea in front of them blew toward them and it was chilled enough to make Ciel insert his hands in his coat pockets, while Sebastian seemed like he had no problem at all. "Lately, my underlings said there was one foreign ship often passing this area."

"Did they watching this harbor?"

"Most likely." But I still can say for sure that this harbor was still safe from any … unwanted visitor. My men were smart enough to never let any of them get any closer."

"This was abandoned harbor, wasn't it? Wasn't it going to make this place more suspicious?"

"It might be a problem if we were dealing with government."

"So that foreign ship was from some group and unrelated with the government?" Sebastian only nod "From what group?"

Sebastian turned to met Ciel's eye "Chinese."

Ciel's eye became sharp "Lau?"

"We didn't know that much yet. It might come from other group, but the most suspicious thing was … that ship never tried to do anything more than watching, and they didn't bother to cover their ship's identity. So it could mean either they were very smart, or they were very confident."

"The latter is the worst scenario."

"Yes, if it meant that they were smart, then the Chinese were their only cover, and it only will take enough effort and money to find just from which group they really belong, not much of a difficult task. But if it was the latter … then it means that they were really Chinese but they were under protection of a strong power."

"Shanghai mafia's Qingbang ruled almost half of the city." Ciel whisper "Then this means Lau was involved."

"Did he was the type of man who would be able to do this kind of thing?"

"He was. As I said, Lau was smart and dangerous. He was one of few people I couldn't read. That's why if possible I don't want to involved more than necessary with him. Lau is not someone you can fully trust."

"But we had no choice."

"Yes, we hadn't. If this was Lau's doing, then this was a challenge, this was Lau way to said that he know about Phantom Company and DTC more than we expected of him. It will be risky to bring Lau to our side, since he can work with our enemy behind our back and with the problem we had now and the power Lau posses, it almost impossible to always keep track on him."

"But if we didn't asked him to join us, then our rival companies will, and we can say goodbye to China, Korean and even Japan."

Ciel let out a heavy sigh "This was definitely Lau's. Even though I'm not really sure why he thinks he needed to encourage us even further since even without doing this, we will asked him to join us. I better go home right away, I expect he will come to met me shortly, and it's not a good impression if he came and find out I was away because I was sleeping with my partner. I didn't bring any cell phone; lend me yours, I'll ask Evan to come."

"Tomorrow, Ciel."

Ciel look at Sebastian with suspicious expression "And why is that?"

"Because our night hasn't ended yet. We still had some more things to do."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Sebastian only watched from the door way as Ciel threw up in the toilet, he then averted his gaze to the clock, it was one forty three at night, Ciel held on more longer than he thought Ciel would be, as expected from his master. When Ciel stopped emptying his stomach and started washing his face, Sebastian moved closer to take the glass of water and wait. When Ciel get out from the bathroom, he hand over that glass to Ciel which Ciel accept with fury on his eye then drinking the whole content.

"Happy now? Did it satisfy you to see me in my weakened state?"

"Actually, yes, but it was because you can hold on longer than expected."

Ciel feel angry and tired, so very tired "What can you get by doing that? I have enough nightmares to deal with without you increasing them even more. Is that amusing for you to see me break down by bring me to the place where … where those people were doing _that_?" Ciel said with disgust in his tone.

"I only wish for you to become stronger. Don't be so weak, Ciel. Nightmares can't hurt you. You have to learn to control your subconscious that creates the nightmares." Sebastian hand reached to touch Ciel's face.

Ciel took two steps back, he didn't want to be touch by the same hand that had held him and not let him go, forcing him to watch until the end. He gritted his teeth. "Well, I'm sorry I can't control it! I'm sorry if I am such weak human!"

Sebastian let out a sigh as he let his hand drop "The only weakness you have is in your mind. Why you are so sure that you are weak? You are so confident in everything else, but if it was about your past, you become so cowardice. Just a little touch of your past and you lose yourself; this is a fatal weakness that your enemy can exploit."

"Shut up. You didn't know anything about me."

"As I said before, I might not know everything, but not 'nothing'."

"You don't know everything about me! So stop doing things like you know what is best for me!"

"What was the best for you? Ciel, I am a demon, I'm not someone nice enough to do that. I'm just doing what needed to be done. You live in the darkness of the world and your path is more dark and dangerous than you think it will be. If you want to survive that, if you want to get your revenge, then be stronger, Ciel. Your weakness will bring nothing but your own destruction."

The painful silence last for five whole minutes before Ciel walked to the window and leaned his body into the cool glass of the window. He still didn't say anything when he felt Sebastian hug him from behind. Only when Sebastian didn't say anything more Ciel finally open his mouth "You didn't need to tell me that."

"Yes, I know. More than anything, you hate that weakness side within you."

"I don't know what to do, I can't control it. Did I need to go through the endless pain again in order to become stronger?"

Sebastian though it might work, but somehow the idea of hurting Ciel more than necessary disturbed him "Let's leave that as the last option, shall we?"

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Taisei open his eyes and rose from his bed when his ears caught the sound of sob. He wasted no time getting out of his room and headed to the next room close to his, and he pulled out the key from his pocket and quickly opened the door. The figure in bed was crying, her body shaking as Taisei quickly approached and gently hugged her. "Nightmare?"

Seiren hug back and nod against Taisei chest.

"It's alright. I'm here now." Taisei continued to hug her and whispered that line softly over and over again until Seiren's tears stopped and she pushed him away.

Seiren then flick on the table lamp beside her bed, she open the drawer and pull the writing pad out. 'Ne, I'm losing my voice because of the fire, aren't I?' she wrote and showed to Taisei.

"Yes. You inhaled too much smoke and it's damaging your throat greatly. Why?"

'I had dream, terrible dream about something really scary. Someone was forcing me to drink something that made my throat feel like it was burning."

Taisei put his hand on her ankle and squeezed it gently "It just nightmare."

'I know, but it seem so real, I can even feel the pain. And there is voice in my mind, nagging me all the time, it feels like … like I'm forgetting someone important and it makes me want to cry because it feel so empty in here.' Seiren put her hand in her heart to emphasize her point and wrote again 'Sometimes my memory becomes so blurred that I can't separate which one is real and which one is fake.'

Taisei face became strained at that but he replaced it with reassuring smile "Rest. You will be all better in the morning."

'Okay, but … Taisei?'

"What it is?"

'Why are three of you? It's been like that since two days ago.'

The smile dropped from Taisei face, but he quickly put it back "It is okay, things will be back to normal soon."

'You mean Taisei will became two again and not three?'

"Yes, now sleep."

Seiren only nod as Taisei put the writing pad back where it belonged and turned the lights off. "Goodnight, Seiren." Taisei said as he headed to the door. He made sure that Seiren had closed her eyes again before he left the room, closing the door and locking it again. Taisei put the key back to his pocket and walked back into his room. He lay on his back and covered his face with his hands "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispers in the darkness over and over again.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"_Aah, this is what you get from not hearing what your sister said. Now you got a high fever and there is no way you could go anywhere in that condition." Said the woman with black, shoulder length hair._

_The man lying in the bad coughed for a short while. "I'm fine. I have to go tomorrow."_

"_You are absolutely not fine! You have been ignoring what I have been saying lately and look where it got you, lying in bed with a fever. Now you are sick and there is no way I'll let you go anywhere until you fully healed."_

"_Please, Irene, tomorrow's mission is a really important one. There's won't be any other chances, I can't miss this one." The man coughed again "Besides, our client is not an ordinary one, if we failed to do it, our life would be taken in exchange."_

_Irene let out a heavy sigh "Once you stuck in the mud, there is just no way of getting out." She looked at the guilty look on the man's face and shook her head "No, please, don't blame yourself. Getting into this job was never your choice, but yet you do it for me, if there was someone to blame then it was me. We had promise to share the burden together, so please, don't take the blame all upon yourself. I won't be happy if you did that."_

"_Irene …"_

"_What I want is only for us to be happy, and I understand that we had to do the job even though we hate them. That's why … I will be your replacement for tomorrow's mission."_

_The man suddenly sat up in surprise and this resulted his head pounding even more, he clutched the side of his head and felt a soft hand push him to back on the bed. "Stupid, if you suddenly move like that you will only worsen your condition. What did I say about not pushing yourself too hard?"_

"_But, Irene …"_

"_No buts and no more arguments. I was your partner and it was my job to replace you if you are incapable to do the job. Or did you think I'm not good enough as your replacement?"_

"_No, it's not that, but …"_

"_Hush! Just how many times do I have to say no until you get it? Now, I don't want to hear anymore regarding the job, and I want you to sleep."_

"_Irene."_

"_Shh …" Irene kissed his forehead softly "Listen to what your sister said and sleep now. Don't worry, I will be alright, besides, tomorrow we will deal with that child, right? An unguarded child, there's no need to worry. I'll return for sure."_

_The man had wanted to said more but the look on his sister's face shut him up "Okay, goodnight Irene."_

"_I will leave early tomorrow so when you wake up I might already be gone, but I'll back in no time, so just wait for me." Irene said with smile on her face. "Goodnight …"_

"Irene!" the man woke with start, his breath is ragged as his senses return to normal. He put his hand on his face "Irene …"

"_I'll back in no time, so just wait for me."_

But Irene never returned "Irene … Irene … Irene … Please, just how much longer do I have to endure until I could met you again? Please, Irene, I miss you so much, please …"

"_Goodnight, Evan."_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Sebastian watched as Ciel's car drove away from his mansion, for it was already dawn when Evan picked him. Ciel had refused to let Sebastian order Taisei to drive him home and insisted on calling Evan instead. Ciel had refused for Sebastian to see him to the door either, slipping out when Sebastian was in the bath, unfortunately for Ciel; Sebastian had come out just in time to see his car from the window in his room. And now Sebastian understood the reason of Ciel's refusal and the reason why Ciel needed to call his driver two hours earlier before the time he asked Evan to pick him.

There was someone else was in the car.

Sebastian recalled that the conversation between Ciel and Evan on the phone was a little weird, Ciel was the type that will only say what necessary, but in the phone back then, Ciel was _rambling_. It was oblivious for Sebastian that Ciel had give Evan some sort of hidden message, and from the looks at it, maybe it was a message for Evan to bring someone along. Sebastian couldn't fathom who that person is, but now other things were becoming clearer for Sebastian.

First of all, about Undertaker. Sebastian felt a shame for himself rise for not realizing the hidden meaning in the information Undertaker sold and in the conversation they had over the phone after his dinner with Ciel few nights ago.

(A/N: for those who had forgotten, see for yourself in chapter 5 and 6).

Yes, Undertaker did not lie, not at all. All he did was not tell the truth and it was different than lying. And yes, Undertaker's information was not false; he was the one who took it in the wrong way.

Sebastian felt disappointed in himself for being fooled by Undertaker's word play and of course, angry for being played around. But Sebastian didn't have any reason for hurting Undertaker, after all, just as Undertaker said, he didn't utter any lie or sell any false information. Sebastian must admit that the blame was rest on his lack of awareness. Undertaker was informant and Sebastian should know better that informants didn't lie but the information they sold sometimes didn't contain the entire truth. Informants didn't hide any part of information that their customers had brought, they just playing with the words and it was not the informants fault if the customers take it in the different way than it originally meant to be. And informants was a neutral position, they will treat all the customers equally to the price they paid.

An informant's greatest weapon is not the information itself, but how they used that information. Even if the informants have really valuable information, it will be useless and will only bring disaster to themselves if they can't use it wisely. Vice versa, even if that information is not worth much, if it was used in right time, right place, the value will increase greatly. And in the case of great informants like Undertaker, he possesses really valuable information, and could gain an unlimited amount of money if he wanted to. But no, Undertaker was not interested in humanly things like money, what the Undertaker wanted is the same as other great informants like him wants: a first rate show for him to enjoy, which will result more information for him to play around with.

Wisely used valuable information will give birth to other valuable information, like a tree with many branches, in which every branch might bloom many kinds of different flowers. And every flower in that tree has its own beauty and its own poison as well. Either that tree will grow into a tree, small or larger, depending on the information. Or that same tree will wither and death, all depending on the informants.

Sebastian feel a little amused at this, the informant's game was not much different than the game he played and for that, Sebastian thought that he could forgive Undertaker. Only a player can understand the other player.

Sebastian recalled his conversation with Undertaker when he sold the information about Ciel.

"_Mr. Ciel was looking for a way to summon a demon. He was not looking for any ordinary one; he wanted a specific one, a strong one. Mr. Phantomhive must have had a great wish for wanting a really capable demon to make a contract with."_

Sebastian take it that Ciel was searching for a strong demon, _any_ strong demon, that the specification Ciel's wanted was strong and capable demon, but apparently he was wrong. Just as Undertaker said, Ciel was looking for a _specific one_. Ciel was looking for _one_ demon, and that demon was a strong one. The questions are: who is the demon that Ciel had been looking for and why. And then again, if Ciel was looking for that demon all along, why he accepted Sebastian's offer? Is it because Ciel had been searching for so long, failing to find this demon and Ciel had no other choice besides accepting Sebastian if he wanted his wish for revenge realized? Is Ciel running out of time or tired of fruitless searching? Or did Ciel have other reasons he wasn't aware of?

Sebastian let out a sigh, humans are complicated creatures and Ciel was one of the most complicated of all.

If Ciel wanted to meet a certain demon, it meant that he and that demon had met before, if not, why bother searching for one demon over the years? And it was obvious to Sebastian that the demon Ciel had been searching was not himself, after all, he never met Ciel before. And at that thought, the sudden memory of a full moon night surfaced, a night that happened around 6 years ago. In full moon's lustrous light, he bathed in blood of his enemy.

Sebastian wondered why he suddenly remembered anything about that night. At that night he was doing what he was asked to do by his _father_, getting rid of the creature that had never meant to be in existence. Sebastian gladly accepted that task, not because he hated them, but because he felt thrilled to face the creature with a power that was said to overpower a demon. No such luck though. As far as Sebastian knew, his father was the only demon that could overpower him, because he never had a serious battle with his _siblings_ so he didn't know for sure. The angel bunch, they are even worse than humans with their brainless loyalty to their father whom they called God. Sebastian remembered that in the past, when he still about a hundred years old, he often clashed with angels. Ah, those young years, there still many things he wasn't aware of, the time when he still thought highly of his father. Now he only respects him as his father, as the strongest demon in hell, but as nothing else.

Sebastian let out a sigh, his mind had wandered around. Lately this kind of pattern of thoughts had been happening; maybe he was in the human world for too long. Though the human world is interesting, spending too much time involved with a human was not wise. Humans were creatures easy to manipulate, but as weak as they were, they actually have a strong influence to another creature. Sebastian must admit that maybe he too, somehow had changed because of being in the humans' presence for such a large amount of time. Sebastian decided that after Ciel, he'll return to his world and stay for couple of years maybe? "Or should I just start a war or two somewhere?" Sebastian said to himself as he chuckled, ignoring the strange, heavy feeling he felt at the prospect of being separated from Ciel. Though it was not true at all, when the contract finished, he'd eat Ciel's soul and making Ciel a part of him. Still, Sebastian felt like he wanted something different, something more, but he quickly push that stray thought aside, because what demon wants from a human, from their contractor is only their soul for them to eat and nothing more. At least, it should be that way.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

The car stopped in front of one apartment building and the passenger door opened and a woman with short black hair step out of the car with the mini disc on her hand. "Well then, I guess I'll see you later. I'll inform you later of my payment."

Ciel only gave a small nod before she close the door and the car moved again. Ciel let out a soft sigh before saying "Evan, after you drive me home, I want you to go and met Undertaker."

"Another payment, Young Master?" asked Evan.

"Yes, give it to him, but no more than what is necessary."

"As you wish, Young Master."

"Good, then listen carefully …"

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

Okay, as you wanted, Sebastian and Ciel was now had taken another step on their relationship. I can't believe I actually wrote a lemon scene, even though at first I didn't have any plan to make one, but somehow I managed it. It took days to finish and my Beta Reader helped though, love for **talesofsymphoniarocks** for sweetly giving it all its finishing touches, I was an amateur in lemon farming after all. :D I'm actually planning to make Sebastian even crueler to Ciel, but somewhere along the line, I lost that will and it turned out like this instead. Oh and, sadly, **talesofsymphoniarocks** had became too busy with her school so she just could Beta Read this one chapter. I'm searching for new one right now, but I already get some offer though.

**Next**: Interlude, let's take a little peak at the past and secret of some people


	11. Interlude

**Darkness Falls**

Diclaimer : I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters. I do use some of the background, quotes, and scenes from the manga and anime, though. I mention it here so I don't get sued for that. XD

**Warnings for the chapter**: Some of the interlude isn't arranged based on exact the time that it happened, so which part is the oldest or newest event will have to be guessed at by the dialogue and flow of the story. Reading this will give you some answer of the unanswered question, but mostly it will make you confused. But if you look close enough and combine it with other chapters, hey, maybe some of you will figure out some surprise and secret I haven't revealed yet. Oh, there will also be hints of Yuri.

**Beta Reader : Pocky Ghost**

**Interlude : Injured People I **

The snow was white, but red surrounded her. The air was freezing, but she could feel the warmth of the liquid coming out from her body. "Ahh … in the end, I still end up as nothing more than a tool of murder for them …," she thinks to herself. "It was too foolish of me to believe them in the first place …"

"Are you gonna die?"

Out of reflex, she quickly points the gun in her hand to the source of the voice. She blinked when she realize that the person standing before her was the kid she failed to kill just three night ago, because some old man in a butler uniform had sensed her. Her failure to kill this kid was one of the reasons of why she came to be in this state.

"Are you gonna let it end like this? Are you will let yourself die in a place like this, without having anything you wanted accomplished? Being betrayed by those people you had dedicated your life to, just because you failed to kill me."

She felt so weak, but she had enough strength to pull the trigger. If only her hand was not shaking so badly, the kid's head might have been blown off. As it was, the kid's cheek was bleeding, the bullet had come past him and grazed it, but he didn't seem bothered by the murder attempt, instead he came one step closer. "If you still have enough energy to shoot me, then you can get up and follow me. Shoot me if you want, try to kill me if it will satisfy you. But if you still have enough will to live then shoot those who did this to you; kill them who used and betrayed you. Don't stay here waiting for your death, only weak people do that. Get up and follow me—clean up the trash that doesn't deserve any forgiveness."

She didn't really understand what the kid said, but when that kid turned his back and walked away, she summoned all her energy and stood up. The kid only spared her a glance before he continued to walk away with her following in step.

**Injured People II **

He groaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes, and then quickly closed them again because the light was too strong. He moved his hand to cover his eyes, but he failed to do so. In a hurry he opened his eyes and found that he was chained to a bed. A familiar fear crept inside of him, "No, not again! After all I've gone through, they caught me again?" He started to struggle, trying to break free by using his super human power.

He didn't hear the sound of door opening until a voice spoke to him. "It's useless, that's no ordinary chain. You can't break free with strength alone; no matter how much strength you do posses." He stopped struggling and averted his gaze to the person in the door. It was a kid just few years younger than himself, and a maid with glasses was standing behind him.

"Who are you? What do you want? Are you one of _them_?"

The kid only walked calmly to a chair and table near the window and sat down. "That was not the nicest greeting to give the person that saved you," he said.

"What? Saved … me?"

"Young Master found you in the forest; you were heavily wounded and would be dead by now if you had been left alone." The maid by his side was now the one who was talking.

The memories of what had happened to him before came flowing back. That's right, he ran away and was being chased, he was struggling to fight but there were too many enemies and then … and then, he should have already died. He was too caught up in his own mind that he didn't realize when the maid came close to the bed; he only realized it when the chain became loose. He sat up in surprise, wincing in pain when his body protested, but paid no mind as he met the kid's eye. "Why did you release me?"

"What? Did you like being chained up to the bed?" The kid snorted, "I see you have enough strength to get up, don't expect me to spoil someone who can take care of themselves just fine."

"What do you want from me?"

The kid stared back at him. "I could use your strength."

He move quickly to attack the kid, _this boy was just the same as them_! Just using him as they pleased! But before his hand could reach the kid, he felt danger from behind and he quickly dodged to the side, just in time to avoid some bullets from making a nice home in his body. The maid shot at him again and he dodged again; he was about to counter attack but his body finally gave up on him and he fell to his knees. The maid wasted no time as she attacked him and made him kiss the floor roughly. He was about to struggle, but two guns were pointed at the back of his head.

The kid watched all of that without even beating an eyelash; in fact he had quite a bored expression in his face instead. He averted his gaze to the outside of the window. "Winter has just ended, and thanks to the last storm my garden is a mess. I need someone to clean up all the dead trees and remaining snow."

He froze for a second before raising his head and looking at the kid again. "Huh?"

**Injured People III **

"Huh? What did you say?" The blonde man with cigarettes on his lips blinked in disbelief. Did he just hear right? Did the kid in front of him just say that?

The kid snorted like he was talking to the densest person in the world. "I said: I want all the information you have regarding 'code name: Dutch'."

The blonde man froze a second before let out a laugh. "Sorry, kid, I have no idea of what you are talking about. I think you've got the wrong person here," he said as he got up from his seat.

"Sit down, 'code name: Borscht'."

The blonde man froze again and met the kid's calm, cold eye, "Who are you?"

The kid didn't answer him, instead he raised his hand and gave some signal to a person standing by the entrance and that person give that kid a little bow before he hurriedly get out, followed by the staff. Soon, the only people in the small bar were himself, that kid, and the other blonde smiling child sitting in the table next to them.

The blonde man looked around him. "Heh … no wonder this bar was so empty and had no other guests. You rented this place, didn't you? Really, noble men sure are hard to handle," he said as he sat down again. "And I presume the lady pointing her rifle at my head from the roof of the next building is your employee, also."

The kid smiled at that. "She's my security, should you try act foolishly or someone tries to interrupt our little time in here," he replied.

"Hey, hey, since when did you notice her?" the blonde smiling kid suddenly asked.

He averted his gaze and met the glowing eyes. "Uhm, since the start," he said as he raised an eyebrow in wonder as the blonde kid started pouting.

"Aah! I lose to the Young Master again! I can't watch my favorite TV show again tonight!" the blonde kid whined. He then made a pouting face towards the cold and calm kid. "Ne, Young Master … can I watch it for just half on hour, please?"

"No."

"Then 20 minutes, pretty, pretty please?"

"No. A bet is a bet. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose."

"But I never win against Young Master!"

"It was your own fault, to make a bet with me in the first place."

The blonde man blinked again at the conversation between the two kids. It seemed like they had let their guard down, if he moved fast enough to avoid the bullet from the sniper lady at the next building's roof, he might be …

BAM! His thoughts ended when a fist slammed just a few inches away from his face and broke the window panel beside him. He eyed the destroyed glass that the fist had shattered and noticed that (holy shit!) despite his small built and childish gestures; the blonde kid had enormous strength!

He then averted his gaze to the floor, which had a hole created by the bullet that went past his hair by just a few inches, then to the calm kid in front of him who's raised his hand like a hold signal. The blonde man realized his mistake; he had thought they let their guard down and, boy, that was big mistake in his part. If the calm kid in front of him hadn't quickly given a hold signal to the other two, he probably would have already died either because of his face was destroyed by that fist or by a bullet in his skull. The blonde kid and the lady sniper obliviously had no need to think twice about killing him. They were protecting their master, and he knows how scary humans can became if it's to protect what's precious to them.

The kid put his hand down. "I don't want any trouble with you. Quite the opposite, I want to give you an offer."

"What do you want with Dutch?" He finally gets serious.

"I want something he posses, and you want him dead."

"Me? Want him death?" The blonde man snorted. "In case you didn't know, Dutch and I used to be partners in many missions."

At the blonde man's remark the calm kid smiled. "Partner? You still call him partner after what he did to you and the rest of your team? Betraying and selling all of his teammates to the enemy, and leaving you all to die in the battlefield is not something a partner would do, is it?"

The blonde man's face hardened, but he didn't make any movement to attack the kid; the blonde kid and the lady sniper would kill him before he could harm the boy.

"Once again, I meant no trouble. We both want Dutch. You can't get him because he is being protected by people you can't even touch. But I can—I can lead you to Dutch, but only if you give me the information you have."

The blonde man became more relax at that. "Give and take?" He smiled. "What else can you give me?"

"First off, I can give you a better name than 'Borscht'. I can't believe anyone had such terrible naming sense. I mean, what kind of superior did you have that would code name their underling with the name of their favorite food?" (A/N : Borscht is the name of a type of cuisine, and what Ciel meant by terrible naming sense is that whoever gave that code name was not a creative person, because they just took some random name from food. So, I'm not saying that Borscht is terrible name.)

The blonde man was smirking. "It ain't me, man. Beats the hells outta me why I haven't killed the bastard who gave me that fucking name."

**Interlude : Unforgivable Kindness I **

"Evan? What's the matter?" Ciel asked as Evan drove him to Phantom Company.

Evan was still silent for a second before he met Ciel's eye from the front mirror. "I'm sorry if I'm a little distracted, Young Master. I didn't get enough sleep."

"Why? Is Ellen bothering you too much?"

"No, Young Master. Miss Ellen only comes after me in the daytime, as the condition you gave her."

"Then why?"

Evan fell silent again, this time longer that before. "I … I had a dream, Young Master."

Ciel face became sharp at that. "A dream that has managed to distract you … that's means it was a dream of _that day_, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Young Master." The silence arises once more, until Evan speaks again. "Forgive me for asking this, Young Master, but you will keep your promise to me, right?"

"Oh, so that's what all this was about. You doubt me, _again_, if I will grant your wish or not."

"Forgive me, Young Master."

Ciel just stays silence as he watches Evan drive. "I promised you when you came into my mansion one and half years ago, Evan. I am someone who is true to my words … as you wish, when the time comes, this hand of mine will be the one to take your life."

" … Thank you, Young Master. I am really grateful to your kindness."

**Unforgivable Kindness II **

"Fratello mia sole …," someone, with short white hair and whose body was slumped against a wall, was muttering over and over. The red liquid flowing from his body and mouth didn't stop pouring out.

"He won't come. No matter how many times or how desperately you call him … he will never come."

The person on the wall didn't even react to what the person in front of him was saying. He just keep calling and calling.

"He ditched you; they left you behind so he could be free. He had no need for a weakling, and you will only become a burden for him, so he left you here like this."

The person on the wall kept calling, but slowly another kind of liquid was slowly flowing from his eyes.

"But maybe it can be considered as kindness on his part, since living is hard thing to do, and you have no strength to face it. At least he let you die in the only place you can call home; there must be many memories in here about your brother and sister. Wasn't it kind of him?"

"Fratello mia sole …" That person finally raised his head to meet the eyes of person standing before him, "I will never forgive you."

The person in front of him smiled. "Then follow me. I promise, you will meet him again in future. After all, he is now in the grasps of an enemy. You had to lose your beloved sister, but you still have your hateful brother. Live for revenge, Shien."

**Unforgivable Kindness III **

From the foyer, Ciel was watching the usual chaos of the day going on in his backyard; shaking his head in amusement when Evan, who was being chased by Ellen, bumped into Maylene and both of them shrieked in surprise (Maylene) and fear (Evan). A 'ho-ho-ho' sound made him turn his head to Tanaka, and suddenly his face darkened. Ciel averted his gaze back to his yard.

Time was running short, despite the cheerfulness and amusing madness in his manor, Ciel realized that the time when he was going to lose all of that was getting near. Just a week ago, DTC and Phantom Company officially joined hands and things had started to move. Before he met Sebastian at Undertaker's library his time was frozen, and now it was starting to melt. Ciel wondered just how much he is going to lose when the real banquet reach its end, _if_ things go as planned and Sebastian let him live long enough to see the end of the banquet. For Sebastian can be sharp, and when he knew …

Ciel shook his head to clear all the depressing thoughts. No, he must not let negative thinking weaken his resolve. And for now, he had other things to do; to cherish this moment of peacefulness when he still had it, because Ciel no longer takes things for granted. For now, while he still had people around him.

"Young Master Ciel."

Ciel turned his head to his House Steward who had return to his original form of human (A/N : Really, I feel like I'm in some kind of weird Ult***** world). Tanaka was no longer sitting and sipping his tea, instead he was standing in the door way and giving Ciel a warm smile.

"No matter what, we will continue to be in your side. We will always be here, as long as you need us." With that, Tanaka gave a little bow.

Feeling suffocated, Ciel turn his eyes elsewhere. He knew that in one way or another, he was once more going to lose the people he cares about.

**Unforgivable Kindness IV **

"Le frère … are we gonna die in here?" Someone with bandages all over her face laid her head on a man's lap.

"We might, la soeur," said the man hoarsely as he gazed to the moon shining in the night sky above them, his right hand stroking the woman's hair softly while his left lay limp on his side, bleeding.

"At least … we are free from that place," the women replied, then hurriedly closed her hand to her mouth as she suddenly started coughing up blood.

The man remained silent until the woman stopped coughing. "In the end, I can't fulfill my promise … I still can't give us any reason or chance to stay alive and be together. I am so weak … I can't fulfill my sister's wish; I can't even save our brother."

The woman shook her head. "No … don't be. We wouldn't have managed this far in that place if not for of you … merci, le frère … for you came to us and gave us hope when we almost had given up on living … for you to stay on our side until the end … for everything you for us. I'm sure he is thinking the same." Then blood once again worked its way up her throat and onto her hand as she spastically choked.

The man closed his eyes in a painful expression. He shifted his hand from the woman's hair to her hand, holding it until she stopped coughing. "Go to sleep. It's alright; you have done enough … just … rest."

The woman clutched his hand in respond. "Le frère … sing for me … that song …"

"You know I'm bad at singing. Our brother is the one with a nice voice, not me."

The woman smiled a little. "Yeah, you really suck at it, but I want a lullaby to help me sleep. And since he is not here, I guess you're the only choice I have."

The man was silent for a second before he started singing.

"Hm, you worse than I though," she said as her eyes closed slowly. "Bonne nuit, fratello mia sole."

The man didn't answer, just continued singing.

"The worst voice I have ever heard," a voice suddenly cut out, and the man stopped singing in surprise. He looked to the source of the voice and found that it was a stranger standing in the shadow of the building. "For a person so near his death, you still cannot give up on living, can you?" The stranger said, "I can feel it … despite your dying condition, you have such a strong will to live …"

In the darkness, ruby eyes shined and red lips smiled wickedly as canine teeth peeked out from them. "Be grateful my mood is great tonight, and I'm feeling quite generous right now. I've heard your hidden wish, and I'll grant it." The ruby eyes became even more luminescent. "Besides, I'm not someone who lets a talent like yours become wasted. After all, you are the one who called me here."

**Unforgivable Kindness V **

"Ciel? Can I have some of your time?" Ellen asked as she showed up in his study room.

"Ellen? I thought you had left this morning," Ciel commented as he closed the book in his hands and put it on a table.

"I have to tell you something first."

"What it is?"

"I heard that yesterday you severed your engagement with Elizabeth." When Ciel didn't answer her, she walked closer. "I'm not here to judge your decision, Ciel. I had known that you never saw Elizabeth the way she wanted you to. And I'm not blind to what Elizabeth was doing to you; I know she was trying to bring the 'old' Ciel back." She paused. "Please forgive her for that Ciel—for her to inability to accept and love the way you are now, for her to wishing to bring back the Ciel she knew and loved."

"…Why are you apologizing in her place?"

"Because Elizabeth just doesn't understand," she replied in regretful tone. "Because I care for you and because I let her to do that to you."

"Why?"

"Because I, too … part of me wants Ciel from that time to come back; because I'm not as blind as Elizabeth was, and I can see … the darkness inside you." Painful silence filled the room until Ellen opened her mouth again. "Because sometimes … you make me scared, Ciel. Sometimes… I can smell blood. I want everything to remain like our childhood days, yet I feel like you are some stranger in Ciel's body. Part of me … just like Elizabeth, refuses to acknowledge you as 'Ciel'." Ellen covered her face with her hand. "I'm sorry … I'm so sorry, Ciel."

Ciel didn't say anything, he had known this would happen, because he could feel it too … despite Ellen's cheerful behavior, Ciel could feel that she kept a certain distance with him. Ciel had known that Ellen's constant chasing after Evan was not for entertainment only, but also to avoid him. But he also knew that despite Ellen cowardice of him, Ellen still visited him from time to time because she's a nice person and cannot leave him all alone. Ellen was trying at her best to accept the way he is now and the pain in her face was proof of just how hard it was for her. "Then don't come again."

"Eh?" Ellen questioned in surprise.

"I said: don't come to visit me again. You're scared of me, right? Then stay away from me, from this place, and never came back again."

Ellen looked like she wanted to say something but she closed her mouth before any words were formed. When she opened it again, after a minute of silence, she asked, "Are you angry?" When Ciel didn't answer, she couldn't help but say more. "But of course, you have every right to be."

Sharp silence surrounded them until Ellen suddenly blurted, "Do you remember, Ciel? Once, you asked me … 'what would you do if there was a ball that started rolling towards the cliff and it's impossible to stop but, you desperately need it?' right?" Ciel nod slightly. "At that time, I couldn't find any answer for it, but I promised you that someday I would." Silence again. "Yet even now, I still can't find the right answer," she whispered in sad tone.

Ellen turned her body and walked to the door. "I'm really sorry, Ciel … I really am."

She stopped in the door way when Ciel suddenly said, "There is no right answer. For that question, there never is a right answer … you either let that ball fall or stand in its way and possibly get squished then fall down yourself. In the end the ball will still fall down, because you search for the way to save that ball, that's why you never find the answer."

She turned her face to Ciel and smiled. "Thank you Ciel, for everything. And I know you probably don't believe me, but I'm not lying when I say that I care for you," she said. "Goodbye, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel just kept staring as she closed the door behind herself. He then closed his eyes. "I know, Ellen… I know. That's why… you'd better stay away. Don't waste your kindness … on someone like me. The darkness within me will only destroy you," he whispered to himself.

"_You will lose all your connections from your past. Every person who you held precious until this moment will leave you one by one, in one way or another. This is the first of the consequences you must pay."_

"Goodbye … last person of my past."

**Interlude : Gnawing, Endless Hunger I **

Ciel was sleeping soundly as Sebastian watched from beside him. Ciel breaths soft and calm, his skin glowing when the moon light shines upon it, alluring the owner of attentive eyes to move and taste the skin one more time. But Sebastian didn't shift an inch; he just kept staring as a different kind of hunger filled his stomach. Sebastian licked his own lips that had already feasted upon that delicious skin for umpteenth time not but an hour ago, and he could still taste a lingering flavor of Ciel.

As he told Ciel in his library, in full moon night, his hunger for many things reach its peak and now, Sebastian was still starving. One of his hungers had been satisfied, but the others had not and his eyes became ruby from that almost uncontrollable desire. Sebastian usually can control his hunger for 'food' because he refuses to eat some poor quality soul—he is nothing but perfectionist after all. But tonight, when in front of him lay the most delicious meal he had seen for very long time, Sebastian had to summon all the control he possessed. It could be considered a sin, laying such a high quality meal in front of starving beast when it must not yet be eaten.

Sebastian got down from the bed and dressed. He walked into balcony, closed the glass door behind himself, and leapt into the night. Being too long with a defenseless Ciel wasn't good for his sanity, and he refused to act like some low ranked creature by breaking their contract just because he could not control his hunger.

Now, it's time for him to fill his other 'hunger' with whatever unfortunate victim was out there.

**Gnawing, Endless Hunger II **

Taisei knocked on the door and opened it when he heard an affirmative answer. He handed over a change of clothes to Sebastian, picked up the blood stained ones, and left the room. Only minutes later he came back with cart of chilled wine in a bucket of ice and one beautifully crafted wine glass that Sebastian specifically ordered from the best craftsmen in Italy. Taisei didn't bother to think of just how much money Sebastian wasted to get that glass, or just how expensive the wine was; he knows very well that his master only strives for the best. His master enjoys luxury in every aspect of his life, even though Sebastian actually doesn't need it, since he is not human in first place.

Taisei opened the wine, poured it into the glass, handed it over to his master, and watched Sebastian enjoy his drink.

Taisei always wondered what reason his master has to stay in human world for years. Despite his master's answer that humans were interesting enough to spare his endless time, and that years in the human world feel like nothing but mere days for him, he never really did anything special that he aware of. His master was just … wandering around with no real purpose. If his master was human, Taisei would say that he looked like he was longing or waiting for something, someone. Sometimes his master just … looks so empty and lonely; Taisei would say that his master was in pain, starving for something that hasn't yet been found, like he was lost in a maze. Of course, those kinds of things were only possible if his master is human, and since he is not, Taisei just doesn't understand what the demon has in mind. He has only served his master for only 2 years, after all.

There are many things about his master that he doesn't understand, and most likely never will, so he just quickly pushed all the questions away to his 'none-of-his-business' and 'things-better-left-unknown' corner of mind. Besides, Taisei had other things to be worried about, that's why he's here in the first place, to ask a little … maybe_ kindness_ was not the most suitable words, considering his master is a demon. Taisei could only pray that tonight his master was happy and his mood was good, just like that night when he swore his loyalty to the demon; he dearly hopes that his master will be generous enough to grant the favor he is about to ask.

Too caught up in his thinking, Taisei didn't realize that Sebastian was eyeing him from the corner of his eye. "Is there something you need, Taisei?" he asked softly.

Taisei was bit taken back but quickly regained his composure and bowed down to his master as an apology for dozing off in him presence. Taisei raised his head again when he saw Sebastian flick his finger as if giving permission. From the way Sebastian closed his eyes and relaxed in his favorite chair, Taisei knew that Sebastian had given him authorization to speak. "I'm really sorry for bothering you, Master, and I know I have no right to ask this, but I would like a favor."

"What did she do now?" Sebastian cut straight to the point.

Taisei swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "For the last two weeks, she's been having nightmares every night. Yesterday, when she was preparing a meal, she nearly cut her finger and boiled her hand." Taisei clenched his hand in bubbling frustration. "Tonight, she almost killed herself in her room."

"I thought you always make sure no dangerous things are in her room, and lock her door from the outside so she cannot wander anywhere and hurt herself?"

"I did, but she found out that banging her head against the wall gives enough pain, and she knows she could possibly die from it. I was in the middle of patrolling around the manor, so I couldn't stop her earlier, and when I came to her room the blood had covered the wall and she was unconscious." Taisei said with barely covered pained tone, "Physically she will be alright, but … but if the nightmares don't stop …"

Sebastian finally opened his red, gleaming eyes and Taisei felt like the temperature dropped suddenly into the negatives and had trouble catching his breath. Any normal, sane human would not even consider of having a demon as their master, but Taisei was not normal or sane at all; his wish was, after all, insane and supposedly impossible and very selfish. "Your point, Taisei?" Sebastian said in cold tone.

Taisei tried his best to steady his breath and stopping shaking. "I-If M-Master would be ge-generous enough to-to relieve her f-from her suffering." Taisei knew asking this favor was like serving his and Seiren's head on silver plate. His master doesn't have any reason to keep them alive if they piss him off enough.

Sebastian continued to stare at Taisei in painful silence for minutes, until he opened his mouth and said, "I had told you the first time you asked me to grant your wish, and I have had to repeat it again every time when something like this happen; do you remember what I've told you over and over for the past 2 years, Taisei?"

"Yes, Master. Master is a demon, but that doesn't mean Master is without limitations. Memories can be changed, alternated, and faked, but it will cause severe damage to the brain. The brain can shut out certain memories to protect itself, but if the brain was forced to do so from outside influence, the brain will fight back and it will cause fatal damage." Taisei took a deep breath, "Seiren's state of mind is already damaged in the first place, and my wish to alternate her memories is only making it much worse. Even Master is capable of alternate her memories, Master can't control the brain's state; the brain will continue to fight the intrusion. The nightmare Seiren has is the warning from the brain of too much damage." Taisei can hear his voice shake with fear and sadness.

"If this continues, Seiren will end up crazy or die from brain trauma." Sebastian said calmly, he sip his wine slowly, "Your wish is tormenting her greatly."

"I know," Taisei whispered softly.

Sebastian put his wine on the table next to him. "Then I'll ask you again: are you aware that your wish is a very selfish one, and will only torment you and her?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that there is no way to grant your wish, the real one?"

"Yes, that's why I settle for the second."

"Are you aware that your time is short and limited? Are you aware that the end will come sooner than you might expect, and in the most painful of ways? Do you realize what your wish will bring?"

Taisei got on his knee, put one of his hands on his chest, and bow his head. "I swear to my master my loyalty, I swear to my master my life, I swear to my master everything I have, everything my master want from me. My master is my law, my master is my life, and my whole self is owned by and for my master."

Canine teeth shined as Sebastian smiled. "Show me Taisei, show me. And when you return, your precious Seiren will be waiting for you."

Taisei raised his head; a predatory gleam filled his eyes. "As your wish, Master."

**Interlude : Enemy Within I**

"So I can take it that all the preparations are in place?" the smiling Chinese man asked the man sitting in front of him.

"Everything was set; all we have to do now is for you to move this into the next step."

"Of course," the Chinese man said. "Ranmao, bring _that_ here and present it to our guest."

The Chinese girl that had been sitting on the Chinese man's lap got up and walked out of the door.

"Tell me one thing: I received some news that my dear Ciel was getting close to the owner of DTC," the Chinese man hinted.

The man in front if him snorted. "Yes, more than we would like. Maybe it is better for our purposes to get rid of him as soon as possible."

The Chinese man chuckled. "I'm afraid to tell you that your wish can not come true. Even though you hate Ciel, he has an important role that no one can replace."

The Chinese girl returned with a small black box, and handed it over to the man. He opened the box and looked at the container before closing it again, then stood up and left without uttering another word.

"Nice to do business with you, too," said the Chinese man cheerfully. He then beckoned the Chinese girl to sit back on his lap. "Be happy, Ranmao, we are going to see Ciel really soon."

The Chinese girl only stares at him.

"Yes, you miss him, too, don't you? Well then, for such a wonderful reunion with our dearest Ciel, we should prepare a nice gift, don't you think? After all, with the owner of DTC in the picture, the real banquet will begin shortly."

**Enemy Within II **

Ciel handed the disk over to the person in front of him. "Well then, I trust this to you. Install it on the DTC's computer. For you, it shouldn't be difficult task."

"Installing this is not the problem, but why must I be the one to do it when you can do it by yourself?"

"I have other important tasks to do, and I've had only a short time to do all of the preparations before everything really begins."

"I heard the president of Dairan Enterprise had come to join the party?"

"He will shortly, and I had to drag some more people into this so called 'party'. But it's none of your concern; just concentrate on the role you playing."

"Saying that it is none of my concern is a bit harsh, isn't it? I was in middle of sleeping when your employee suddenly show up on my doorstep and practically dragged me away from the warm body next to me at four in the morning. I don't like the way you do things sometimes, but I thought today was worth it when I realized where this car was going after it picked me op." The woman sitting beside Ciel let out a laugh. "Who would have guessed that the 'cold' Ciel Phantomhive was sleeping with my boss at DTC? Even though the hickey on your neck shows that 'sleeping' was the last thing you two did."

She let out another laugh when Ciel tried, and failed, to cover the mark on his neck. "You better put something on to cover it if you want to keep your 'cold' image."

Ciel only glare at her. "Better than sleeping with anyone who has boobs."

"Not any, just the cute ones. And on that note, even though I like being dominant one, sometimes, when I'm feeling rather … womanly, I let a man take me into his bed, too."

"Please, I really don't need to know about your sex life. You are one of the reasons of why I try to keep away from woman species." (A/N : No offense here, really. But dude, did you know just what kind of women surrounded Ciel? No wonder he turned gay.)

The woman beside Ciel only snorted. "Yeah, but let's not forget that more than ninety percent of your suitors are male. I can see a big 'Do Me If You Can' sign in your face."

"You know, talking with you really tests my patience. Usually I take this as experience and don't mind much, but I just dealt with the most annoying man I've ever known and I would appreciate it if you didn't give me good reasons to just throw you out of my car right now."

"So Mr. Michaelis was really good at cracking your patience? Mr. Michaelis must be very skillful with his tongue then. Speaking of which, was he as skillful in …"

"Cut it, I meant it. I know what you want to say and, no, I won't give you any single detail so just drop this nonsense. And remember, stay away from my maid," Ciel cut her sentence quickly.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath that made Ciel glare in his best 'you better watch your mouth' fashion. "Fine, then let's talk about this mini disk. Just what does disk contain, and what effect will it have?"

Ciel let out an annoyed sigh. "I told you, you don't need to know that much. It's …"

"Hey, listen here." She cut in, "I work in DTC, and if this disk contains some kind of virus that can destroy the computers in DTC, then it's destroying my work, too. And note this; I've been risking my job and my life to become a spy for you. By installing this, I'm putting myself in harm's way. The least you can do, besides pay me big, is show me some appreciation by not keeping me in the dark of what risks I'm put myself into."

Ciel was silent for a minute before he let out a deep breath. "This is why I hate depending on others to do the job."

**Enemy Within III**

Undertaker chuckled as he put down the phone. "Oh, my, my. It seems things progressed sooner than I predicted they would."

"So, which side will you take?" asked soft voice sitting in one of the coffin.

"I am just a mere watcher. I take no side."

"Does that mean you won't do anything?"

"I'm just gonna heat some things up. As I said, I am just mere watcher; it is only natural for me to make sure that I can watch a first rate show."

"Hm, someone like you is hard to please. After all, you only strike for the best you can get." That voice said, "Well then, for now _he_ is a mere watcher, too. _He _will watch how things dealing with you give more spice to the boiling pot."

"For now?" Undertaker asked as he watched the owner of the voice get up and head to the door.

That person gave Undertaker a smile and said, "For now." The door closed behind them.

Undertaker let out a laugh. "Really … Mr. Ciel and Mr. Sebastian … you two have a very tough enemy close to you. I wish with all the luck that _he_ will remain as a watcher. After all, if _he_ decides to come into the picture … things are gonna get ugly for both of you, _really_ ugly.

"And I don't think even a demon like you could handle _him_, Mr. Sebastian. At least not now, not with so many enemies surrounded you, not without any help. Beside, the winner of this game was already decided from the start." Undertaker didn't say anything more, just chuckled.

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

_Fratello_ _mia_ _sole_ : my brother my sun

_Le_ _fr__è__re_ : brother

_La_ _soeur_ : sister

_Bonne_ _nuit_ : good night

Okay, for now the Interlude ends. I don't know exactly the pasts of the Phantomhive's servants, so I just made them up. Actually I had some more, but it would be too much of a spoiler for the later chapters. Really, Darkness Falls had become longer than I intend it to be, I hope you all still continue reading until the very end. Actually, I didn't plan to make the part about Taisei, but as the story progressed I had taken a liking to this OC; feel free to give him your pity since, as I had said before, the more I like them, the more I torture them. Thank you for reading until now, and please leave a review before you leave.

Hehehe, fast update than usual because today is a special day for me, to share my happiness for all my beloved reader. LOL

Next: Lau's appearance, conversation, and he beginnings of conflicts

"If these two favors are acceptable, then consider it as if Dairan Enterprise was already on Phantom Company and DTC side."


	12. Prelude of new beginning

**Darkness Falls**

Disclaimer : If Kuroshitsuji was mine then I wouldn't write this story.

Pairing : Mainly Sebastian x slightly older Ciel with some minor pairings on the side.

Summary : AU – When the business situation is getting bad, as the owner of DT Company, Sebastian makes a work contract with Ciel, the owner of Phantom Company. But soon their contract is no longer between businessmen, for Sebastian and Ciel have a secret of their own.

Warning : A slightly older Ciel is here. Lots of minor OCs, yet important characters will show up as the story goes along. Rating might go up for the angst and dark themes as the story progresses.

**Beta'd by Pocky Ghost**

**Sorry for the long update, I guess you all tired of hearing excuse, huh? But what can I say? I got exam and school project piled up and almost had no time to write anything at all. But I finally finish this. ****Oh, and ... Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it. Hm? Wait? So I update at Christmas Eve? 0.o God, that's mean I make you wait for really long since I remember chapter 11 out at 13 November, which is my birthday actually. ****Well, I had make you wait long, so on with the story!**

**Prelude of new beginning**

There was time when I could easily trust everyone around me.

There was time when I could easily accept someone.

There was time when I could easily get close to anyone.

Now, as my eyes open to see just how untrustworthy this world really is…

Trusting, accepting, and getting close to someone has become the most difficult task to be done.

Is this what people call growing up? Or am I just a coward who is too afraid to let someone close enough to hurt me again?

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel sighed as he slowly sank himself into his hot bathtub; the water soothed his aching body. He leant his back against the tub and closed his eyes. He already had his shower in Sebastian's bathroom, but his body still wanted to be relaxed in the tub. After all, now he can think clearly about a few problems. The first was Lau's movement, as usual, the smiling Chinese man was unpredictable. Ciel expected to meet Lau extremely soon, and whatever Lau had behind his smiling mask, Ciel prepared himself for it. Next was the mini disc he had give to his spy in DTC just before. She was right, installing it was a big risk and Ciel really wondered if he should just follow his instinct and destroy that mini disc before anything could happen.

"I really hate it when I can't act as I want," Ciel mumbled to himself.

The last, and most important, thing that occupied his mind was his relationship with Sebastian. Ciel had let Sebastian enter his personal space much farther than he had planned for him to, and with the two nights he spend in Sebastian's manor … Ciel let out an heavy sigh. Why did this new development bother him so much? As Sebastian said, Ciel came by his own will. He told Sebastian his past because he wanted to and even though there's some unpleasant things happened, the time he spent with Sebastian was not something he regretted. So why, oh _why_, did he feel like he had made terrible mistake? He didn't feel like he had made a wrong move, but then why did he feel so bothered

Why did he feel so frustrated over the alien feeling in his heart? He had done what he wanted, but why did his heart now long for something else? Something … more? He never feel this way before, it's like … like he was not satisfied. But not satisfied over _what_?

Ciel let out a frustrated breath, opened his eyes, and glared at the ceiling. "Perfect, just perfect, another problem to deal with when my hands are already full with them."

Half an hour later (most of it spent thinking), Ciel stood in front of the mirror in his room as he dressed. "Damn demon, I told him not to leave any marks." Ciel grumbled as he put the high neck white shirt to cover the hickey Sebastian (purposely) left behind. "And happened with his 'I won't do anything you didn't wish me to' he told me before? Not even trying to be gentle, not even listening to what I wanted, force me to do things I hate, forcing me to remember things I'd rather forget, threatening me, insulting me by calling me weak and a coward. _When_ did I ever say I wanted him to do that? There must be something really wrong with me to have ever believed his words." Finishing the last button on the shirt, Ciel picked up his black tie.

A knock at the door make Ciel drop the tie and pick up his eye patch instead. "Come in," he said as he tied it.

A cheerful Finnian peeked his head inside. "Young Master, Mr. Lau had come to see you."

Just as suspected, and dreaded, Lau decide to show up early. "Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes." Luckily, he had followed his instinct to come back to his mansion as soon as possible.

"Okay," Finnian said.

Ciel eyed the door Finnian forgot to close and wanted to roll his eyes. Oh well, at least Finnian had learn to knock first and not just brag into the room like he used to in the first months of his employment.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Good morning, Ciel! Long time no see."

"Morning, Lau, Ranmao," Ciel greeted as he nodded at the pair on the chair. Like always, Ranmao sat on Lau's lap even though there are other chairs available. Ciel had stopped questioning just what relationship Lau and Ranmao had since long ago.

"As cold as ever. Not going to give us a warm welcome, even after one year of absence?"

"Says the guest who came to my manor eleven days earlier than he told me, and at six thirty in the morning."

"Rise and shine, Ciel. I thought I could surprise you and wake you up since Ciel is not a morning person, but you were already up when I got here."

"In other words, even though you knew that your early arrival would bother me, you still did it for your own amusement?"

"I can't fight the temptation. After all, Ciel in the morning is super adorable, right, Ranmao?"

Ranmao nodded.

Ciel felt a headache starting to form. No, in fact, every time he had to deal with Lau, he always got a headache. The year without Lau was good for his health and temper.

"Are you going somewhere, Ciel?"

"What?"

"You are already dressed, do you have to meet someone so early?"

"No, I just …" Ciel cut himself off before he could give Lau any unnecessary information regarding his relationship with Sebastian. "I just woke up early and didn't feel like sleeping anymore, so I thought I'd finish some paperwork and do some more work-related things before my appointment at nine thirty."

It was quite a good excuse, but because he had paused for second, Ciel was afraid that Lau could see through his lie.

"Ah, is that so? But since I'm already here, of course you can put those papers and things aside, right? It's been a long since our last meeting, and most of my calls never reached you. Not to mention that you never called me back." Lau smile never changed.

"I'm sorry, I'm really busy and it seems our timing with each other is off. And you know that I'm not really fond of cell phones."

Lau didn't say anything, but Ciel didn't like the way he was still smiling. If only he didn't need Lau's cooperation as the president of Dairan Enterprise. It was not problem for him, even if Lau know that Ciel was avoiding him, but situations change and he didn't want to give the odd Chinese man any reason to reject the joint venture.

"Alright, so … what do you have in mind? But as I said, I have another appointment at nine thirty, and I can't cancel that one."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Sebastian had to say that Lau's arrival just a few hours after they (he and Ciel) were talking about him was more than unexpected. Either this Lau had a very good timing (which Sebastian really doubted) or he had something in mind to arrive much earlier than expected. The moment when Sebastian shook hands with that smiling Chinese man, Sebastian realized that, just as Ciel had said, this man was smart, dangerous, cannot be trusted fully. Sebastian hated to admit that Ciel was right; it was wise to keep Lau at a respectable distance while watching his every move with caution, and to not start any games out of curiosity or amusement. Playing games with this man would be dangerous and exciting for the demon, yet Sebastian doubted it would be worth it to try. But Sebastian was a player, and if – no, _when_ Lau challenged him, Sebastian would be ready to sit on the other end of the table and play the game. Oh yes, without any doubt, the falsely happy Chinese man will want to play; it's only matter of time.

Lau might be smiling, cheerful and all, but Sebastian could see the darkness in his human heart, and Lau had one of the darkest that a human could possibly have. Ciel's darkness was like a fire; it was hot, burning, raging, passionate, painful, and need to be released. Even though the occasional unfortunate pedestrian got caught up in the action, Ciel would not hurt innocent people without any purpose. Ciel's darkness was strong but uncontrollable in the way that Ciel himself got hurt by it, and may eventually be destroyed by it. And the gentleness Ciel somehow still possessed, despite the darkness in his heart and all the things that had happened to him, only made the matter worse. That was the problem Sebastian tried to fix.

Meanwhile, Lau … his darkness was … fascinating. It was like the sea; calm, cold, deep, with many dangerous creatures and beasts swimming around. Just a small poke at Lau's darkness, and one could become swallowed by the depths and eaten alive by the feral things living deep inside. Lau had the type of darkness that allowed him to torture innocent children and women, and every relative or friend of his foe, just to pass the time. Almost like a demon, he had no regrets. The only true difference is that demons have darkness in their nature, while Lau had chosen his darkness. No human can have that much darkness if they didn't choose to have it.

A creature with darkness in their nature and a creature with darkness because of choice, which one is worse?

As they sat together in Ciel's office, talking about business, Sebastian thought of how amusing their situation was. Here they are, talking about business, while each of them wear their different mask; Sebastian with his gentleman mask, Ciel with his cold and indifferent mask, and Lau with his smiling mask.

"Hm … I must admit that your proposal is tempting, Ciel. But I'm afraid that it is not enough," Lau said.

"What do you mean by 'it's not enough'? I thought you always wanted the opportunity to spread your business to England, and I think your portion of total profit is more than enough."

"Oh, no, I'm not talking about that. What I meant by not enough ... is this." Lau pulled out two folders from the bag Ranmao carried and give each of them one.

Ciel and Sebastian read the folder in their hands and hints of surprise showed in their face. As Ciel flipped through the pages inside that folder, his expression became darkened while Sebastian's remain unchanged, but his eyes became narrowed in dislike. Sebastian put the folder in the table, followed by Ciel.

"Who gave you this?" asked Ciel in a cold tone.

"I don't need to answer that, since both of you can guess who."

"William T Spear," said Sebastian, to which Lau replied with a smile.

"When?" asked Ciel again.

"Around two weeks before the announcement of Grimm, Sivel, and Penn merging," Lau said in light tone, and not so secretly enjoyed the shocked expressions on the two others' faces. Sebastian regained his composure within seconds, while Ciel took a little longer. "I got a personal visit from Mr. William when I was in Bangkok, about two months before the announcement. He told me about the merging and gave me the option to join his side. Of course, I didn't give him any positive answer, and he said that I have much time to think about his proposal thoroughly, and he shall wait for as long as needed."

"I didn't hear anymore from him until a month later when he sent me the files about the development of the merging and another proposal which I still refused. Two weeks later, he came to visit me again, and this time, he gave me those," Lau pointed to the folders on table, "Along with the warning that should I receive another proposal from another side, I better think thoroughly and be wise." Lau eyed Ciel and Sebastian. "He beat the two of you by months. He came first, his proposal is very tempting and he gave me a nice parting give in the form of a complete report of Phantom Company's and DTC's situation along with the _back business_ and _hidden_ _problems_ those two companies are involved in."

"Oh, and … I have been trying to tell you about this, Ciel, but unfortunately, as you said, our timing is terribly off. When I called you and you didn't pick up, and were too _busy_ to call me back. So when we did have a short time to talk, I was too _busy_ to remember about telling you this."

For minutes, silence occupied the room while Ciel tried to suppress his anger. Sebastian's face was unreadable and Lau smiled in amusement.

"Are you saying that you have accepted William proposal?" Sebastian broke the heavy silence.

"I would like to say that, but no. Not yet."

"And may I ask why you haven't accepted it?"

Lau drank his tea before answering, "First, because Mr. William's nice parting gift is worthless to me since I can get more complete and trustable information myself if I wish for it. Second, I have investigated those three companies and I'm not quite fond of Sivel or Penn business anyway. Third, even with the… _problems_ Phantom Company and DTC have, I believe you two are more than capable of handling them. And the last, but not least, reason …" Lau focused his gaze on Ciel with a smile on his face.

Ciel's brow arched for a second before he snorted and muttered, "Stupid," softly. As he attempted to avoid Lau's eyes he caught Sebastian's instead, so he quickly closed his eye and leant his head on the chair to escape the uncomfortable silence. 'Damn Lau, did he really need to hint at _that_? And damn Sebastian for noticing,' he thought. After few seconds, Ciel opened his eyes while praying that neither of them were staring at him. His hope was granted, sort of, because instead of looking at him, Sebastian and Lau were looking at each other with similar smiling masks and unreadable eyes. 'Great, there is no doubt that they _know_. I feel like trapped between my ex and my current boyfriend. Wait! Why did I even think that? Lau is not my ex and Sebastian is not my current boyfriend! There is nothing between us!'

There was nothing between Lau and him anymore, in fact, there had been nothing but the physical between them ever since before a year ago, and so it couldn't be called a relationship. It was just … physical needs, no feelings involved and it was long over. (A/N : Yes, as you all can read, the person Ciel shared a physical relationship with before is our smiling Chinese man, Lau. Congratulations to those who guessed right, such as **alguien22792** and **Night13**. If you had answered Lau, too, and I forgot to write your name here, PM me so I can enter your name here.) Meanwhile, him and Sebastian … well, that was something Ciel should be unable to feel anymore, and it terrified Ciel that it made him feel _alive_. And Sebastian … Ciel was sure that the demon didn't feel anything, he was only attracted to Ciel because of his appearance and the darkness inside him. When Ciel was no longer attractive in Sebastian's eyes, Ciel would be nothing to the demon anylonger.

Suddenly the sound of something exploding startled them and they averted their eyes to the door. "Tanaka?" called Ciel. The door opened slowly and the house steward appeared in his normal form.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, Young Master; it seems Bard has blown up something again."

Ciel sighed. "Just keep it quite."

Ciel tried to be annoyed, but failed. After all, Bard had accidentally done Ciel a great favor by breaking the strange and uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. Tanaka bowed once more and closeed the door. "I'm sorry for the disturbance; shall we continue our business here?" From Lau and Sebastian's expression Ciel knew that somehow he had manage to escape for the moment, but he realized that he still wasn't safe from it.

"Then Lau, if you didn't join their side, is there any possibility that you are considering joining our side?" Ciel knew that he must carefully phrase his words if he didn't want raise another tense atmosphere.

"If not, I wouldn't be here, would I? Personally, I prefer Phantom Company and DTC to Grimm, Sivel and Penn. But unfortunately, the elders think differently."

"The elders?" questioned Sebastian.

"Lau's nickname for his board members," Ciel said softly.

"Dairan Enterprise is not completely mine. Fifty percent of Dairan's obligation rests in the elders hands. And even though the other fifty is mine, it would still cause unwanted trouble if I don't get their approval. I can do something about that, but I must ask a favor of you two."

"And what is that?"

"One of the elders has a… problem with someone. This person is holding some sort of material and has been blackmailing him for months. If you could persuade this person hand over the materials, the elders will be in debt to you and will agree to joining your side." Lau said as he put someone's picture on the desk.

Ciel and Sebastian blinked at the picture and raised their eyes to the Chinese girl standing behind Lau's chair. "What?" Lau asked in puzzlement and looked at the picture. "Oh, my bad, that's the wrong one," Lau said sheepishly as he put the picture back into his pocket and pulled out the new one.

"Quinn Lawrence, he is the politician who is always speaking of children's rights. He was one of the founders of the children's welfare foundation. I heard he is a candidate for next Head of CPS," Sebastian said, pushing the image of the previous picture from his mind while wondering just what Lau and the Chinese girl's relationship really is.

Ciel let out a soft sound—a laugh. "Him? One of your elders has a problem with him?"

"Do you know him?" Lau inquired back.

"Something like that. I'll handle this, just give me three days," Ciel said.

"Since Ciel sounds confident, I shall trust you with this," Lau said. "Then I'll be frank on the second favor, I want to play in England's back yard."

Another silence rose for a full minute before Sebastian chuckled. "You're really straight forward on this," he said in amusement. "And what kind of game do you have in mind?"

"Opium," Ciel answered for Lau.

Lau smiled at that. "Yes, as Ciel said. Since you two have been playing around yourselves, it won't be difficult for you to help me get in. If these two favors are acceptable, then consider it as if Dairan Enterprise was already on Phantom Company and DTC's side."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Four days later, Sebastian was back in Ciel's home office while – according to Ciel – Lau and Ranmao, who had been staying in his manor, had been gone since yesterday and hadn't come back.

"You work fast," Ciel said as he read the folder Sebastian gave him just minutes ago. "I must say I'm impressed by how fast you can arrange things in 'the back yard'." Ciel closed the folder. "With this, Lau can enter and do his business anytime he wants."

"You have done your part well, too," Sebastian replied as he eyed the red envelope on Ciel's desk.

"Interested in finding out what's inside?" challenged Ciel.

"Would you tell me if I asked?"

"Just some boring stuff, nothing that will catch your interest." Then his eyebrow arched when he saw Sebastian's smile. "What?"

"So you do know what kind of black mail Lawrence had against Dairan Enterprise's broad member. My, my, Ciel, you've been a bad boy, that's supposed to be a secret," Sebastian said in teasing tone.

Ciel snorted at that. "Just so you know, Lawrence was the one who told me about it when he handed over that envelope to me. Politicians always have such big mouths."

Sebastian smiled. "How did you make Lawrence give up the material so easily?" he demanded suddenly.

"Let's just say that Lawrence is the kind of person who is always trying to bring others down from a cliff just so he can stomp at their faces on his way up."

Sebastian's smile got wider. "Ah. So while he had materials to black mail others, he himself had something you could use against him."

"What a coincidence, isn't it?"

"Is it really a coincidence? The person who held some secrets about one of Dairan Enterprise's board members is the same person whose weakness was in your hand?"

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, just some boring theory about this so called coincidence."

Ciel was quiet a moment before asking, "If you have figured it out, then why are you still questioning me?"

"Because I want to hear it from your mouth, maybe?" Sebastian prodded playfully.

The silence rose for a minute before Ciel smirked. "Well, about year ago, when I was staying in the hotel in Kyoto I got an unexpected guest at night, who accidentally got the wrong room and thought that I was a young, underage courtesan he had bought for the night. Of course, I had no time to explain before he started … doing things, but I gave a fight and didn't let him go any further. He got angry and things started getting quite bad. But, luckily for me, one of the bell boys who coincidently passed in front of my room hear the commotion and called the manager. He was really surprised and paled when he found out just who I really am. Quinn Lawrence, the politician who had been talking about children's right for years, was actually using children prostitution himself and actually attacked and harmed the owner of Phantom Company. It was a very bad situation for him, but in the end I took pity on him and we end things with a compromise."

"And one year later, coincidentally, that incident became handy for you to black mail him." Amusement was clear in Sebastian's eyes. "What an amazing series of coincidence."

"Do you want to say something, Sebastian?"

"As I said, just some boring theory about the series of coincidences— that they were not entirely coincidental."

"Meaning?"

"You see, to set up a person to enter the wrong room and attack someone is not a difficult task. To make him angry and harm that someone is an even easier thing to do. Once you had the information, all you had to do was wait in the right room, wear suggestive clothing, like a bathrobe or something, and do a little act to make him attack you. Then you just had to give a fight and some insulting words to get him to harm you. The rest of it you can leave to the bell boy and the manager that you had paid off and everything will play out nicely. Lawrence was so panicked and afraid to destroy the reputation he had built for years that he couldn't think calmly and didn't realize any oddities in it and would do anything if it meant keeping his career." Sebastian said, "It was not coincidence that you held his fatal mistake and made use of it one year later."

"Do you think I did it on purpose, and kept my silence because I knew it would be useful one year later? I can't see the future, you know."

"But you can predict it. Especially, if that material-" Sebastian eyed the red envelope "-was not something new to you. Let's say, that you had given Lawrence some invincible helping hands to get that black mailing material against one of Dairan Enterprise's broad member."

"Are you saying that I had purposely trapped Lawrence one year ago, then I let him have one of Dairan Enterprise's broad member's weaknesses, so that I could use what happened one year ago against him? Why would I do that?"

"To make Dairan Enterprise owe you. Great businessmen always think ahead more than anyone else, always having hidden cards in their hands for every possible scenario."

Ciel let a smile appear on his face. "I shall take that as a compliment," not denying any further.

"Ciel is really naughty when he finds the need to be," Sebastian mocked.

"He deserved it. He knew about a sick business that involved children, yet he didn't do anything about it, going as far to enjoy it himself!"

"Your plan to 'punish' him is not over yet." Not a question.

"Of course, I won't be satisfied until I see him crumble into a pathetic lump at my feet. But at least no one died because of me. Not like what you've done."

"Me? I don't remember ever doing something like that."

"Oh, I think you do, in Todo's incidents two and half years ago."

"Todo's incident? Ah yes, it was such an unexpected tragedy. Todo Yoshiura, owner of Todo Group, one of the companies that takes part in the first class enterprise involved in many operations and comprised companies of all size. After his company went bankrupt because of debts and scandals, he went into depression and committed suicide after massacring his own family."

"Don't act like you had nothing to do with that. Todo Group's main business is money transactions, it was DTC's rival, and considering that Todo Group had been playing in England longer than DTC, as long as Todo Group existed, DTC would have remained number two." Ciel began, "Around three years ago, Todo Group suddenly got involved in many kinds of trouble that made the company's reputation go downhill. Todo's 17 year old son suddenly became a drug user, and Todo's wife had been found cheating with some unknown guy, since she refused to give a name." Ciel eyed Sebastian, "Do tell me that you had nothing to do with this series of unfortunate incidents that happened that year. Do tell me that you were not the main brain of the troubles that occurred in Todo Group. Do tell me that you were not the one who was pulling the strings that made Todo's son became an addict and do tell me that you were not the one who tempted Todo's wife to cheating on her husband with … let's see, _you_."

Sebastian didn't say anything but his smirk did.

"You were the responsible one for Todo's incident. You drove Todo to the cliff from all sides, pushing him to the brink of depression that made him commit homicide and suicide. You are scary, Sebastian. To make your company number one, you destroy your rival in every aspect possible."

Sebastian chuckled at that "What do you expect? I am a demon and businessmen after all."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel stood at the window in the second floor as he stared at the commotion in his back yard. Finnian had made Ranmao chase Evan while Bard and Lau laughed as they watched. Ciel's eye became dim when he thought that it was usually Ellen's job, but no, Ellen was no longer here, and most likely would never came again. His servants didn't ask or mention anything about her or Elizabeth, and Ciel was glad for their understanding. Speaking of Elizabeth—her mother, Aunt Francis, finally stopped trying to persuade (read: force) him to apologize to Elizabeth and make her his fiancée again. Ciel did apologize, but he refused to take back his words about the engagement. It had to be over and things, once it broken, will never return to the same form as before. Ciel suspected that Ellen had somehow convinced Aunt Francis, and probably Elizabeth, to stop bothering him.

Ellen really is too good a person to hang around with someone like Ciel.

Pushing that matter aside, Ciel concentrated on more important matters at hand. Ciel had handed over the envelope and the folder to Lau, and Lau promise he would leave in two days, then return with the board's agreement in week. It should make Ciel happy, yet his conversation with Sebastian before made Ciel feel uneasy.

Flashback

_"Putting our accomplishments aside, Ciel, I don't think joining Lau was the best idea," Sebastian said in serious tone. "The possibility that he works with William had increased. William was in contact with Lau for months. They might have worked together, and Lau's arrival here might be their scenario to get close to us from inside."_

_"Yes, but we don't have any choice. I feel uneasy about this task he gave us. Lau is more than capable of handinge Lawrence and England's back yard by himself, so why bother coming to ask our help?"_

_"Maybe because he thought coming here and asking our help was worth it, since it would give him something he wanted in return?"_

_Ciel didn't like the implication. "Anyway, it's not like we could back down now, nor do we have any other choice. Let's just move with more caution in every aspect possible. I even had to postpone my plan to 'visit' another one of people who was involved in the Phantomhive incident."_

_"Speaking of which, did you see the newspaper this morning? Apparently our victim's body will never be found and instead he was labeled as a 'missing person'. Even though I left the body hanging in the wall, oddly, no one found it." Sebastian said, "Of course, it was an impossible scenario to even think about, so the only explanation is that someone got rid of his body, not wishing to make his brutal murder become a hot topic in morning newspaper."_

_"It seems that is the case."_

_"Should I congratulate you on a job well done?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Everything is moving according to your plan, isn't it? That's why you didn't bother to get rid of the body, because you knew someone else would." Sebastian and Cie stared at each other. "And yet you don't seem to be happy at all. Is there something you want to tell me, my Master?"_

_Ciel averted his gaze to the window. "… Unfortunately, I wasn't the one who found that ma'sn identity; I got some help with that."_

_"Undertaker?"_

_Ciel nodded. "And as payment, he wanted the name and the password from that man."_

_"Ah, I see. So that's why you don't look happy even though you got your revenge. You're still being used in the end." Sebastian locked his gaze on Ciel as he finally understood a few more things. "And now I know just what you paid the Undertaker with all along. It was information, wasn't it? You buy something from him and exchange something else in return."_

_Ciel didn't say anything._

_"But that brings out another question: it seems, apparently, you have bought much information, so that means you have to exchange something else of the same importance, right? I wonder just what kind of information you have been feeding to Undertaker all this time. Since you have bought all the vital information about yourself, you had to have sold the information about others. Now, another question is why Undertaker can't get the information about that person by himself? It must be someone with real importance, yet not someone Undertaker or anyone else but you can get close to. I wonder who that person is..._

_"Another possibilities is that the information you sold was not only about a single person, but about how things have been going, since somehow Undertaker knew that the president of Dairan Enterprise is coming to England even though you said yourself that the information is classified and only a few people know. Are you informing Undertaker of how things are going?"_

_Again, Ciel didn't say anything._

_"Do you have something else you wish to tell me, Ciel?"_

End of Flashback

Ciel closed his eyes in frustration.

_"Do you have something else you wish to tell me, Ciel?"_

Oh, he did, he had so many things to tell, but his mouth was locked and nothing would come out; at least not until the time was right. Sebastian left with the question hanging between them, and Ciel hated it because he could feel the sudden distance between them that arose because of that unanswered question. If Ciel spilled it all out now, _they_ will know. Not only would it mean serving his head on a silver plate, but also destroying Ciel's only chance to bring them down from the inside. An unseen enemy is scary, that's why, despite Ciel's hatred for them, he still continued being their puppet, if only to know about their movement. At least until Ciel know who was the mastermind of all this whole _fiasco_ and those who were involved.

Ciel sat back on the chair in his study as he thought. He reached out to his phone and called a number. He waited for the dial tone until familiar sound greeted his ears. "Soma, it's me. I need you to do me a favor; can you come to England sooner? Yes, as soon as possible."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

That night, William T Spear only stared in silence at the smiling person sitting in front of him. "So that is your choice?" he finally asked.

"Well, I did promise Ciel that, and both of them passed the test, so I have no reason to remain neutral any longer, do I?"

"Then it means you will be our enemy?"

Lau let out laugh. "Don't say it like that. We are not enemies at all, I did choose to support them, but that doesn't mean that at the end of banquet I want to see the same thing Ciel wants to see, or even what you want."

"Then what kind of ending do you want to see?"

"An interesting one—an ending that can make me want to see more. I was on my own side from the start, not on anyone else's. Whichever side wins in the end is not my concern; all I care about is just what I'll gain in my participation." Lau said as he stood up, "Thank you for your time, but it is time for me to go."

"Greed is bound to destroy someday." William said. (1)

Lau stopped on the doorway. "Greed, huh? But I am starving, Mr. William. And I won't get filled that easily. The thirst and hunger are asking for more and more. It is not greed, it is need." And the door was closed.

"In the end, you too are just another human, aren't you? Mr. Lau."

A knock on the door cut his thoughts. "Come in."

"Will, is that person already gone?" Grell asked as he stepped in.

"Is there something you need?" William snapped back in acold tone.

"Mou! What is wrong with you? You've been so angry lately."

William only got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked to the window. "I think I'm getting tired of the human world," he said in low voice.

"Will? Are you alright? You sound strange."

"Nothing, just concentrate on your task. I'm just … a little tired, I guess. I'll be alright, things will definitely go my way in the end. That demon will fall down for sure, and then you can have him like you wanted."

Grell was happy with that thought, but William sounded really strange. "Will, just why do you hate Sebas–chan so much? I never see you so passionate in bringing someone down like this before. In fact, you never let anyone bother you this much. Just what had happened between the two of you?"

_Flashback_

_William was standing in a house, facing someone in a wheel chair who held his black note book on her lap._

_"Hm, so you are the Shinigami, aren't you? I thought you would show up if I kept this with me," the woman who was sitting in the wheel chair said as she caressed the fore mentioned note book._

_"Give it back. It is not something a human should posses. Even without reading it, you already crossed the line of human knowledge."_

_The woman laughed. "I already took a little peak, since I needed to know who this book belongs to. Is this the list of people you already, or will, kill?"_

_William was silent for a second before saying, "A Shinigami's job is not to kill the person, but to judge and collect their soul according to the list dispatched by our superior. But it doesn't mean we can't get rid an obstacle along the way."_

_The woman frowned at William's cold tone. "Are you saying I am an obstacle? Well, if this book is really important to you then you should never have dropped it in the first place." She huffed. William looked stiff at the comment and it make a smile raise to her face. "I bet your superior won't be happy to find out that you had been this careless, right? You seem like the uptight type who is all stoic and place your job above everything else, and this little mistake will put stain on your career, won't it?"_

_"Aren't you afraid of me?"_

_"Afraid? Of what? I thought Shinigami would be scary, but instead you look like a businessman." She let out a little laugh. "I can perfectly imagine you as a businessman; it would suit you the best."_

_"You will die."_

_"Of course I will, I'm having this conversation with Shinigami, aren't I?"_

_"Humans are always afraid of death."_

_"Hm, maybe. But not for me, what I am truly afraid of is not death," she said as she glance toward the sky. The silence held before she spoke again. "Let's make a deal: I will give this list back to you under one condition."_

_"You aren't in the position to make any bargains."_

_"True, but I still can ask you to do me one favor, since you will take my life before my time comes, right?"_

_"I have no obligation to grant you any wish."_

_"It's okay, I just want you to hear it." She said with smil,e "My wish is …"_

_End of Flashback_

"Will? Are you al-"

"I said I'm fine! … just leave me alone and do your job."

Grell look didn't satisfied, but he finally left the room.

William closed his eyes as he remembered the woman in the wheel chair crying while holding his bloodied death scythe. _"Forgive me, William. Forgive me for binge so weak," _she said as a canine smile and ruby eyes gleamed in the dark behind her. William placed his left hand on his left chest, and said lowly with rough voice, "I hate humans and that demon will pay."

_"Ne, William … did you ever wish that you weren't a Shinigami? Did you ever want to be human?"_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"The preparations are complete. All we have to do is wait for the right time," said a man with silver hair and dark brown eyes.

"Good job, Shien. I expect that the time you have been waiting for is only days away. You have been waiting for so long, and now you can finally meet the one you want to meet the most," replied the woman sitting in the dark.

"With this, I believe my duty is over. Now I can do what I wish for."

"You're saying that like you are not going to make it alive after you encounter that person."

Shien was silent for a second. "The reason why I'm still alive is only so I can meet him once more, to make him taste my misery and kill him in the end. But … after that wish is fulfilled, I will have no other reason to continue living."

"You have been really useful for these past years, I really hoped that you would change your mind and continue to work for me."

"I can't."

"And why is that? Isn't he is the person you hate the most?"

"He was …" Shien turn his body and walking away, "… but unfortunately, he is the only one I had left, too. I won't have my peace until he dies by my hand, but I can't live in the world where I have lost my everything."

The woman let out a soft sigh. "I will just never understand how human's minds work."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

In DTC, morning was passing as normal as it could be, with girls being girls, gossiping about the latest news they got. Like now, in one table, five girls gathered around as they ate their lunch.

"What? Mr. Michaelis with the head of Phantom Company? No way!" said one of the girls.

"Ssh, lower your voice a little!"

"Oh, sorry. But really, Corry, where did you get that information?"

"My source is a secret, but I can guarantee the truth!" said Corry.

"It's just little hard to believe that Mr. Michaelis is involved with Mr. Phantomhive. Isn't he just … around 16th or something?"

"But it's true! My source witnessed those two being 'involved' with each other."

"Come to think of it, Mr. Michaelis does spend a lot of time with Mr. Ci – I mean Mr. Phantomhive. And it has been a long time since Mr. Michaelis broke up with his latest lover, hasn't it? Yet he didn't take any after he met Mr. Phantomhive," said the woman with short black hair.

"See? Even Rosette said so!" Corry said triumphantly.

"Do you think so Rosette?" asked other girl.

"Well, it is possible, isn't it? Besides, we know that Mr. Michaelis swings both ways, and with appearance like that, Mr. Phantomhive is definitely a bottom. It wouldn't matter even if they were together, would it?" Rosette said.

"It's just … I don't remember Mr. Michaelis ever becoming involved with his business partner before …"

"Anyway, it's none of our business even if Mr. Michaelis is fu-I mean, together with Mr. Phantomhive. But let's keep this secret between us, okay? We don't want this news to get to the top and cause any problems, do we?" Rosette said as she got up from her seat.

"Rosette? Where are you going?"

"I forget something at my desk, I'll be back soon," she answered as she walked away.

_Upstairs …_

In his office, Sebastian was in the middle of reading some paperwork. He concentrated fully on it and didn't let his mind wandered anywhere else. After he finished it, he put it on the table and turned his chair so he could see the scenery from his window. Now that he had finished reading his paperwork, the last conversation he had with Ciel began bugging him again. He lost himself in his thoughts for short while until the phone on his desk rang and he picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Sebastian, what you have been expecting is happening. I bet you don't want to miss the show," said Reeve cheerful voice.

A devilish smirk found its way to Sebastian lips. "I'll be right there."

_10 minutes later, back to the gossiping girls …_

"Hey, Rosette, you're here. What took you so long?"

"Oh, I had to print some documents along the way. It took longer than I thought it would," Rosette said. "By the way, where is Corry?"

"Bathroom."

Rosette frowned at that.

_Bathroom …_

Corry turned off the water and in middle of drying her hands the door opened and Rosette came in.

"Rose!" Corry squealed in delight and proceed to hug Rosette, but she was pushed away. She was pouting as she said, "Don't worry, no one is here but us."

"Why did you leave them alone at the table?" Rosette questioned in an angry tone.

"Eh, but …"

"No buts! What if one of them decided to come back to the office when you were in here?"

"I-I didn't think that you would take long and I thought … it would be alright since it was only for a minute …"

"Couldn't you just have waited for a few more minutes? Here I am, trusting you, and then you just walk away to go to the _bathroom_!"

"Rose, please … forgive me, I didn't mean to make you mad. I … I'm sorry, please don't be angry at me."

Rosette took a deep breath to calm down. "Look, Corry … I see that you didn't understand just how big a risk I had to take, and that's why I needed your cooperation to make sure that no one left the table when I was in the office. And you've disappointed me with this …"

"But Rose, you never told me just what you were doing in the office that made you need me to distract them. Is … are you doing something dangerous?"

"For my career, yes."

Corry face paled. "I'm sorry Rose, I'm really sorry! I didn't know …" but quickly shut up when Rosette suddenly kissed her. They were engaged in the kiss for a few minutes before Rosette pulled away. "Rose …"

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean it. I was overreacting, too. It was not that dangerous, I'm just had some things to do that I didn't want our colleagues know about."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, go back to them and tell them more about Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Ciel, use detail that I have told you, okay?"

With smile on her face, Corry nodded and walked out from the bathroom. Rosette stood still until the sound of footsteps disappeared. "Damn girl, doesn't even know how to stay still and do her job! After I make sure that she won't open her mouth, I am so going to break up with her!" she seethed in annoyance. She pulled out a mini disc from her pocket. "Mr. Ciel, you bring nothing but trouble for me." She proceed to break it into 4 smaller pieces then flushed it down the toilet. "Oh well, at least the money is good."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel was currently at his office, yet he wasn't doing any paperwork like he usually did. No, there was something on his mind that make him stare at nothing in particular and just think. No, it was not about Sebastian, or Lau, or anything related to work. What he was thinking about was his driver and horse caretaker, Evan. He suddenly got sick yesterday, even though for as long as Ciel know him he has never gotten sick. But because it was just the flu, Evan only took a day off. Evan already looked better than the day before, but there was something wrong with him. He easily lost focus and his eyes look lifeless because of the black ring under his eyes. It was oblivious that Evan was not sleeping well for the past couple of days. The only one reason Evan was ever unable to sleep was his dream; but this time was different, the dream was coming too often.

"Does this mean … your time as a servant of Phantomhive will soon be over, Evan?" Ciel whispered to himself.

Ciel then trailed his hand to the back of his waist and slip his hand inside, taking the gun he almost always wore. He put it on the table and stared at it. "I guess I should wear _that_ gun, shouldn't I?"

_"When the time comes, this hand of mine will be the one to take your life."_

"It seems that your wish will soon be granted … I can feel it … the time for me to fulfill that promise is coming closer." Ciel closed his eye but instantly opened it again when his cell phone rang. Ciel frowned; not many people knew his cell phone number, only his servants and Undertaker, and both of them almost never called his private number, that's why he often forgot to even charge it in the first place. Ciel fished his cell phone out, wondering if something bad or urgent had happened, but when he see the caller ID, his face turned annoyed.

It was Sebastian, but he never told Sebastian his number and never put Sebastian's contact in his phone. The only possibility was that the demon had put it in on his own without Ciel knowing. Feeling angry that Sebastian had touched his phone without his permission made Ciel want to push the reject button, but somehow his hand pushed the accept button instead. Ciel frowned at the unconscious move of his finger and his mood got even worse. "What?" he asked coldly.

"And good afternoon to you, too, Ciel," Sebastian said in far too happy a tone.

Ciel took a deep breath to calm himself. "Can I help you?" he inquired in a not so friendly tone.

"Oh, you definitely can." Sebastian chuckled. "Can you spare some of your time to meet me in my office?"

Ciel raised his eyebrow. "What for?"

"Just want to show you something interesting."

"I don't have time to –"

"I'm not playing around, Ciel." Sebastian tone was suddenly serious. "There is something we have to talk about in DT Company."

Ciel felt his heart stop beating for a fraction of second. He swallowed a lump in his throat, thinking about the mini disc he had handed to his spy in DTC. Had she installed it already? Just what did that mini disc contain? Ciel never had the chance to open it before, so he didn't know just what kind of effect it had. And why had Sebastian called him? Did Sebastian know? No, it was not possible, unless Rosette had made mistake and gave his name to Sebastian? It was possible, but if he refused to come, it would only make him look more suspicious. Besides, he could defend himself better if he was there. "Fine, I'll be there at three." Ciel could only hope that his voice gave away nothing.

It was a little past two thirty when Ciel was in the car, heading to DTC. Outside, he looked as calm as he could be, but inside, the raging emotions made his stomach feel disgusting. And as he got nearer to DTC, the bad feeling got stronger. Whatever was waiting for him in DTC, he had a feeling that it was not going to be pleasant. 'At this rate, will I really get to be able to see the end of the banquet?'

Just seconds after that thought crossed his mind, the sudden screeching sound of a brake being hit hard pierced his ears and the car was thrown to the side. Ciel would have launched forward in impact if not for the seat belt he was wearing. "Evan, what …" Ciel wasn't able to finish his sentence, as his gaze locked to the rampaging truck headed in their way at high speed. The truck was too close and it was already too late to do anything.

BRUAKK!

And then once again darkness engulfed him in its arms.

_Time skip…_

Someone stood in front of a grave, and looked at the grave mockingly. "Pathetic, in the end you were just a useless, weak human. You were always talking big, but look at you now. Your wish was never granted and you cannot even see the end of banquet."

"And the most pitiful thing is … your death not even worth much. The banquet will still continue without you. Just like we thought … you are nothing but pawn to be used then thrown away."

That person turned his body and walked away. "So long, Ciel Phantomhive."

**The end**

(WBW : Nah, you guys will probably kill me if I do end Darkness Falls like this, wouldn't you? I've already gotten hit in head when my friend read it.)

(Sebastian : Sometimes your sense of humor really surprises me. Don't worry, dear reader, I will definitely make sure the author writes this story until the end, by any means necessary.)

(WBW : Uhm, Ciel? Why did you pull out your gun just now? Ciel? Ciel, calm down! Wa-wait! I'm sorry! Sebastian, stop him already!)

(Sebastian : Don't worry, we won't go as far as killing you, at least as long as you were needed. *smirk*)

(WBW : ! Somebody! Save me!)

x_x_x_x_x_**_WoundedBlackWing_**_x_x_x_x_x

(1) Quote from Kuroshitsuji manga volume one.

For XxAlysxX : Okay, so that woman is not Nina, I planned to make it was her, but somehow it turns into an OOC instead. Nina personality is a somewhat different than what I want. So, there.

**In the last chapter, I make many mistake, so I'm sorry for that. Review make my day, and hope you'll read the next chapter also!**


	13. Born of Hatred and Love

**Warning for chapter **: Angst, angst and more angst. It's no wonder that I can hear my devilish side laugh in delight. This chapter is dedicated to and focused on my OC, that's why it's gonna be filled with flashbacks and such, but please proceed to read. This chapter is just as important as the others. OCs death.

Me : I guess my little prank at the end of the last chapter worked :XD No one can kill me unless you really want Darkness Falls to have such end! I am the author and no one can defy me in my own story! BWAHAHAHA.

**Well, at least it what I would say before the fuck up week. No need to try and kill me because the world had decide to 'punish' me in the cruelest way I could think of. Just a week ago, one of my friend had a car accident, just like Ciel in the last chapter, his car crashed with bus. He hang on for two whole days until I get the phone call from his family when I was in the class, informing that he lose a fight against the hands of death. So yeah, karma is real bitch.**

**Anyway, just ignore the time skip in the last chapter and continue this.** Why did this chapter turn into such a sappy family drama? I have no idea, I just wrote what my mind supplied me with. Thank you for the reviews and putting up my story, even though I always take so damn long to update.

Replies to anonymous reviewers and those who disabled their PM :

**Hello5 : **As you can see, the last chapter is not the end. If you read my A/N just below it, you'll find that it was nothing but prank. Did you really believe that I was gonna end DF just like that? Oh well, it was my fault. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Ryuichi** : Thank you for keeping on DF until now I'm glad you've liked DF so far, and the moment between Sebastian-Ciel-Lau was my favorite too XD Sebastian and Lau definitely will be pains-in-the-ass for Ciel (no pun indeed). 12 different ways to kill me? 0o0 wow, you had such creative imagination :P

**Born of hatred and love **

I could hear the sound of a door creaking open, a door of the past.

It cracks open every time I let my mind wander.

I don't need to enter to see what's behind it, it's not like I could ever forget.

It is hard to continue on walking the thorn filled path when your past is always haunting you and trying to make you fall.

The future which I seek feels so very far from reach …

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_His life story is not special, nor is it exciting. It's just a usual, everyday story that one might often hear. Despite his fear of any woman who was not his sister or mother, he was just a normal boy from a normal family. He was enrolled in an all boys school and lead a normal life, as normal as his could be. His normal life ended when he was 12. His parents (his nice, naïve parents) were being used by their trusted friend and ended up having to pay ridiculously large amounts of money they never even got to touch, let alone use. They had to sell their house and many other precious things, such as family heirlooms, in order to pay their debt off, but even that wasn't enough to cover the expense. His parents had to increase their work time so they could get money and leaf him and his sister, Irene, to fend for themselves. But fate hadn't had enough it needed one more accident do that their parents were gone for good. They left behind their 15 year old daughter and 13 year old son with enormous debt as farewell gift. Really, just the kind of story you might often hear._

_And just like any other story, both of them had to drop out of school and barely make a living with the small amount of money they had left. They had no relatives, so they had to work, but it was hard to find a job that would allow kid. Like it wasn't enough, the debt collector wasn't someone who was kind enough to let the kids go just because their parents are dead. Surprisingly, in order to pay the debt, the collector offered them the only job that employs kids. An easy job where all they had to do was open their legs and use their mouth to give pleasure._

_They were never given any other choice._

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

The darkness came once again, and this time Ciel felt like the darkness wouldn't let him go, but somehow-… the darkness was not unforgivingly cold. Instead, it was warm and soft, and the pain was just a constant throb on his left side… Ciel opened his eyes to find himself being gently, yet firmly, held to someone's chest. Even without looking up, Ciel already knew who that someone was from their familiar smell of musk, and something more sinister.

"Sebastian," Ciel said as he shifted his head so he can make sure of whether he was dreaming, dying, or somehow alive and conscious. Looking into the ruby eyes staring back at him, Ciel momentarily believed that he had died and Sebastian had taken his soul. He moved his hand, wanting to touch Sebastian's face to make sure that it was real, and twitched. If he was dead then why could he feel the pain in his side?

"Ciel," Sebastian replied softly, almost sounding caring and worried.

"What-…" Ciel tore his gaze from Sebastian and looked around, finally noticing his surroundings. People were everywhere, but they weren't looking at him; instead they were focusing all their attention to the middle of the road, where a couple cars were completely destroyed. Ciel shifted his gaze to the left and saw that the truck he had seen before was now blackened and upside down, burning. Ciel heard sirens from many ambulance, fire fighter, and police cars getting swiftly approaching.

Ciel was confused, but his mind quickly caught on and he remembered. He moved suddenly to see the middle of the road and it caused him to hiss in pain.

"Don't move carelessly, you've been hurt. I couldn't get toyou fast enough." Ciel wondered if he had lost his mind or if it really was regret that he heard in Sebastian's voice.

That's when Ciel realized that his side was bleeding, and he found that his torso was red, too. Strange, he didn't feel any pain from there, so why was he was bleeding there? A drop of something red onto his chest made him look up and Ciel almost gaped when he realized that the blood on his torso was not his.

"Sebastian, your head …"

"Just small cut," Sebastian said calmly, ignoring the blood trailing down the side of his face from the temple to chin.

Ciel tore his gaze away and then focused on a familiar car in the road, its side and front destroyed badly. His brain quickly understood that somehow Sebastian had saved him, though how Sebastian managed to save him when DTC was still a ten minute drive was beyond him. _Drive!_ Ciel's eyes widened. "Sebastian, what about Evan?"

Sebastian didn't answer him, he just stared at the car. Dread made his blood run cold. "Put me down!"

Sebastian did, carefully. Ciel winced and swayed a little, but Sebastian held onto him to help him get steady. Ciel's gaze locked on the car and the people who surrounded it. Ignoring the pain, he walked forward and found it hard to breathe when he saw the state of his car. The side where he was sitting was destroyed, if Sebastian hadn't gotten to him on time-… Ciel quickly pushed that thought away and focused on finding Evan. The driver's seat didn't look damaged too badly, but the blood made a lump form in his throat.

Just before Ciel took another step forward, Sebastian grabbed him. "He's there." Sebastian said in calm tone as he pointed at the crowd of people, and Ciel let out a sigh of relief when he caught sight of his driver. Bleeding, yes, but alive. Ciel raised his head to meet Sebastian, wanting to protest Sebastian's earlier silence that made him think that he had lost his driver already, but froze when he saw the look on Sebastian's face. "What is it?"

Sebastian didn't answer. The sirens of arriving ambulance, police, and fire fighters drowned out all sound and Ciel averted his gaze to see the paramedic headed in Evan's direction. Another paramedic passed him and because his clothes were dark blue, the blood was not very visible. Ciel watched as a paramedic brought Evan to an ambulance, again passing him and Sebastian. Evan's eyes opened a little and Ciel instantly understood.

"He won't make it," Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear. "His death is near."

Ciel froze, his eyes locked with Evan's and when Evan was being lifted into an ambulance, Evan mouthed slowly, 'Please'.

"Hold it!" Ciel suddenly shouted, startling the paramedic who was about to close the door. "Bring him to Apact Hospital."

"What? But …"

"He iss my employee and I have the right to decide which hospital he will go to."

The paramedics glanced around at each other, then at Ciel and Sebastian before reluctantly they nodded.

Ciel stared as the ambulance left then he turned to face Sebastian. "Bring me to my mansion; I need to get something there. Then I want to be at Apact Hospital in a matter of minutes."

"What about your wounds?"

"That was an order, Sebastian! Evan can't wait for long."

Sebastian picked up Ciel, careful not to upset his wound. "Yes, My Lord."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_It was three years later when he and his sister were finally able to pay off all the debt, but getting away from that tainted job was not easy. It was even harder because they still needed the good pay to stay alive, be it as dirty or as disgusting as other people might see it._

_They needed another year before they finally had enough money to quit their job altogether. But once you get in the dark, stained water, it was hard to wash away the smell and traces. One of their regulars had a hard time accepting that they no longer serviced him whenever he wanted it. When the man attacked his sister at their rundown apartment, something dark snapped inside him and the next thing he remembered was his sister screaming for him to stop._

_He could only stare in horror at the bleeding body in the floor, then to the bloody knife in his hands. The crimson was everywhere, on his clothes, his face, and even on his sister who was shaking barely a meter from the body._

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

When they arrived at Phantomhive manor, Bard, Maylene, and Finnian instantly met them.

"Young Master!" shouted Maylene in surprise.

"Young Master, what happen to you?" Finnian asked, panicked.

"Fuck, what the hell did you do?" Bard questioned venomously as he glared at Sebastian. There was no longer even a trace of the wound that had been on Sebastian's temple, the demon had healed it by will.

"Shut up!" Ciel nearly screeched back, shutting up any other words that might have come out from his servant's mouths. "Maylene, go to my office and bring me the gun I keep in the lowest drawer of my desk and bring me a coat, too."

Three faces became white upon hearing that. Sebastian wondered why Bard suddenly muttered a series of curses while Maylene and Finnian looked like they were about to cry.

"Now, Maylene!"

Maylene started and quickly ran to the second floor.

"Young Master, is Evan …" Finnian was unable to finish his question, the look on Ciel's face made him bite his lips instead.

Bard glared at Sebastian again. "What the fuck happened?" he asked in low tone, though still very harsh.

"There was a traffic accident," Sebastian answered shortly, getting more confused as Maylene came back and handed Ciel the gun and coat he had asked for. With his eyes, Ciel give a signal and Sebastian once again scooped up Ciel and quickly left.

Sebastian didn't miss the way Maylene slumped to the floor like she had lost all her strength, or when Finnian started crying loudly while Bard grit his teeth as he held Finnian's head.

What was that about?

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_The same nightmare woke him again, feeling sick to his stomach and throwing up in the sink, his body is shook violently. After the nausea calmed down, he could feel the soothing touch on his back while his sister repeated that it was alright, it was just a dream and that they were alright now. He didn't say anything, just closed his eyes and started to push the memories away, because it was not a mere dream and because he will never forget it. His hands have already been covered in blood and there was no way to deny it, even though he only did what he had to do to protect his sister. The fact that he had killed someone and stabbed that person repeatedly even though the body was no longer moving was still an irreversible truth._

_They had taken care of the body, but fate still refused to let them get away. Another person who stood outside their door was ready to pull them into another nightmare, with his sister as hostage, and he was forced to swim in those dirtied waters again, into to an even deeper darkness. This time his job was not to give, but to take. This time is not bodily pleasure, but lives. This time, in his hands was loaded gun. This time, the one who was bleeding was not him, but the corpse slumped on the floor._

_At the age of 19, he was already drenched with blood. Once again, he became used to do things he hated to do. And once again, his sister willingly entered the same darkness, as they had decided to share their burdens._

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

When Sebastian got them into the hospital via the rooftop, Ciel instantly headed downstairs to the head of hospital office and entered without even knocking. The head of hospital looked up in surprise, but when he met Ciel's eyes, the acknowledgement showed on his face. "One of my servants has been brought here because of a car accident," Ciel relayed. "I want you to bring him into my room, now."

"But, Mr. Phantomhive, right now he is probably under surgery …"

"I. Don't. Care. I want my servant now. Bring him to my room," Ciel commanded with a cold tone before he turned away and headed out of the office.

Sebastian followed Ciel to the other side of hospital without saying anything. They headed to a restricted area, up one floor, and pass three rooms before a room with a guard standing in front of it came into view. The guard raised his head at the sound of footsteps. He looked like he wanted to say something, but it seemed that the look on Ciel's face made him swallow it and quickly and open the door for Ciel.

It was a VIP suite room. It seemed that Ciel had rented the room, or even the whole floor, in case something unwanted happened that required him to stay at the hospital. Sebastian didn't find this at all surprising; after all, many rich people do the same. He was, too, but it was only to make him blend better with the humans.

A minute later, an occupied hospital bed was brought into the room and everyone but Ciel and Sebastian left the room. Sebastian looked at Evan. The boy was still conscious, but Sebastian knew better. He could smell it, the death; Evan must've been in great pain but he still refused to lose consciousness. That was one of the things Sebastian didn't understand about humans. There were humans who thought lowly of lives and had no problem ending their own life or taking another and meanwhile, at the same time, there was human who, even though it was painful to be alive, absolutely refused to die and kept fighting until the end. That made Sebastian remember a single human in a wheel chair he had met around twenty five years ago, she was not afraid of death but she was more than terrified of other simple, humanly things. Her contract with him only last for a single day since what she asked of him was really simple, strange and somewhat ridiculous. She formed a contract with a demon solely to find out how to kill an immortal being, specifically a Shinigami. Sebastian told her, at the price of her somewhat medium quality soul, and when she decided to stab that Shinigami with his own deathscythe, out of amusement and curiosity he asked her why she wanted the Shinigami to die and the answer stunned him. Until now, Sebastian had never met anyone with wish as … surprising as hers. Very selfish and human like, yes, but also unexpected.

Sebastian ended his reminiscing when Ciel came close to the bed and pulled off Evan's oxygen mask. "It seem that your time has come, Evan," Ciel said softly. "It's time for me to grant your wish."

Sebastian could see that Evan struggled to breath, he was fighting a horrid battle to stay conscious. That's when Sebastian noticed, in surprise, that even though Evan was trying to stay awake, Sebastian didn't feel any will to live within him. It confused him that this human wanted to be awake but didn't want to be alive. The corner of Sebastian's mouth twitch, he could feel that something exciting would happen soon.

"Mas … ter … plea…se…"

Ciel didn't say anything but instead pulled out the gun he had brought from his manor and pointed it at Evan's head. "I told you, didn't I? I will definitely fulfill my promise. This is the same gun which I had use at that time," Ciel pushed the safety lock off, his finger on the trigger was steady. "Evan Seamread, now, I, Ciel Phantomhive, will relieve you from your duty as my servant."

Sebastian smirked when the sound of a gunshot echoed in the room as the white sheets and pillow turned red and blood flow into the tiled floor. It was so beautiful, the red flower blooming in the white field; it made his blood boil with the desire to rip someone apart. Another carnal desire also rose when he saw the unchanged expression on Ciel's face. To see him blow his own servant's head off with an indifferent face really turn him on.

"You have done enough, now you can finally have your rest," Ciel said softly. "Goodnight, Evan. Sleep well." Ciel stayed silent for a few seconds before he walked over to the bathroom and headed towards the sink.

Sebastian only watched as Ciel washed the blood on the gun and hands away. He waited, he knew that Ciel would talk as Sebastian was getting better at reading Ciel. As expected, he didn't have to wait for long. "Two years ago, when I was at a business meeting in one of the many restaurants in Japan, a hired woman dressed as the waitress tried to kill me."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_Years passed, and humans, in order to keep themselves from insanity (consciously or not) always learn how to adapt to their new environment. After a year of being a hit man, he and his sister were used to their job. It still give them nightmares, but not as often as before, and they no longer threw up every time they took a life. One day, he got a mission from an important client. It was important mission and should they fail, they would have to pay with their lives._

"_Another mission?" his sister asked. He only nodded as she opened the envelope. She looked surprised when she saw the picture. "This is our target? A child? How old is he, twelve?"_

"_Thirteen. And he is not any ordinary child. He is our next target, the owner of Phantom Company, Ciel Phantomhive."_

"_A thirteen year old owns a company?" his sister questioned in shock._

"_Yes, how unfair can life be?" he said sarcasticall.y "I will be the one to do this job."_

"…_Are you sure that you will be alright by yourself, Evan?"_

"_I will. Don't worry, Irene. He is just a child after all, and there will be no guards with him. He's just a spoiled little rich kid; he can't do anything by himself."_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"It seems they had underestimated me, thinking I was an easy target. That's why Evan wanted to do the job by himself." Ciel turned off the sink at looked at himself in the mirror, now the coat he wore to hide his own bloodied clothes was ruined by Evan's blood, too. "But Evan was sick the day before, that's why his sister, Irene, replaced him."

Ciel unziped the coat he wore and threw it aside. He proceed to unbutton his red stained cuffs. "She dressed as waitress and attacked me when I was alone in the room. Irene wasn't a sniper, so she meant to use a hand gun, but I am faster than she is."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_Irene calmly put a cup of tea in front of Ciel. As she moved back, her other hand reached to the gun she kept hidden, but before she can pull it out a gun was pressed against her head. "Drop it," Ciel said softly._

_Irene was frozen in surprise before she let out a sigh and proceed to do what she was told. "Aah, I knew somehow that it would turn out like this, since he was always suddenly gets sick just a day before something really bad is gonna happen." Yes, when their parents got into debt, when their parent got into an accident, when she was attacked in their apartment and even when she was kidnapped, just a day before all of that happened, Evan suddenly got sick. "He only gets sick if something bad is going to happen the next day. I don't know why, but he always does. Maybe it's his body unconsciously trying to warn him. He' never himself realized it, though," she said to herself in soft tone._

"_It was our greatest mistake to underestimate you, wasn't it? From the way you quickly took the gun and pointed it at my head in matter of seconds, I would say that that is not something ordinary people can do. How did you know anyway?"_

_Ciel stayed silent for a good, full minute before speaking. "You hide your killing intent well, but the hesitation and regret in your eyes told me who you are."_

"_You really are not just any spoiled kid, are you? To know who I am just by looking at my eyes is not an ordinary ability. It seems … you have been targeted for too long, ne?" she said. "Well, I have been prepared for this scenario, too, so …" Irene pulled out the envelop she hid in her clothes and dropped it on the table. "This is the file that was given to us, it contains your picture and information. I bet you will find the fingerprints of the person who hand it to us, it will help you to find out who our client is."_

" … _Why?"_

_Another silence grew upon them. " … I'm just … tired with this life. Even since years before, I would like very much to die and escape from all the pain," she began. "The only thing that keeps me continuing to live is my brother, Evan. I can't so selfishly leave him alone when he has done so much for me. But I'm just really, really tired and I can't hold it anymore …" She put her arms around herself. "At this rate, I will surely kill myself and leave him behind …"_

"_Why me? Why now?"_

"_It not just you. I've been prepared for this time to come. No, I've longed for it. I've hoped that someone like you would show up and end it all." She smilse as she said it._

"_If you were seeking death just because you are unable to kill yourself, it means that you are really selfish and cowardly. You want me to kill you just because you didn't want to dirty your own hand by your blood and die a weak person. But you are, you just want to save yourself from pain."_

_Irene's smile strained at Ciel's bluntness. "Yes, you are right and I know it very well." Ciel's eyebrow rose at that. "I am a very selfish, cowardly, and weak. I know exactly just how sickening a person I am. But I can't help it; I can't turn myself against my own will, even if it is for my Evan. He is the greatest brother anyone could have, but still, I can't help but want for my wish to become true. My wish and my love for Evan have torn me apart, but that is a suitable punishment for someone like me." Her hold on herself tightened. She looked like she wanted to hurt herself and, somehow, Ciel understood._

"_What do you want in return?"_

_Irene looked surprised at that, but then laughed softly. "Really, I never thought someone could understand me this well …" She let her arms fall to her side. "My brother, Evan, free him. The mission has failed and his life will be taken, but I want him to _live_. I want him to lead a normal life, as normal as it can be. I don't want him to kill anyone ever again and I want him to be free from those people who used us for all these years. And I really, really want him to be free-…-from me."_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"I agreed and after she told me that, most likely, the business client I planned to meet there was the enemy, I killed her, with that gun." Ciel looked at the gun in the sink for a second before resuming to fumblingly unbutton his shirt. "After that I dealt with the client of hers, and even though I never met Evan myself, my sources said that he was still alive. I left Japan and continued with my life."

Ciel's finger froze for a second when he felt heat on his back and pale fingers taking over the task of unbuttoning his shirt, but Ciel didn't say anything and instead let it be. "I never remember that incident again for at least for the next six months. Until one day, Evan suddenly visited my manor."

"Did he try to kill you?" asked Sebastian as he drop the shirt and proceed to take off Ciel's pants.

"He came to the front door, knocking on it and asking Finnian if he could see me."

That made Sebastian's finger freeze for a moment before continuing with Ciel's zipper. "Now, that is interesting."

"When I saw him, in front of me, Bard, and Finnian, he told me that his name was Evan and he was the brother of the hired woman I killed in Japan half a year ago. He said, very bluntly, that he hated me and really wanted to kill me on the spot."

Sebastian didn't know whether he had to feel amused or not. He chose to shrug it off as he dropped the last article that covered Ciel's body. Ciel then walked to the bath tub and started to fill it up, not even bothered that he was giving Sebastian a free show. "But then he said an even more shocking thing. That, despite all of that, he wouldn't kill me. Instead, he asked me to employ him. That he would do anything I wished him to, that he would give all his loyalty to me, and that the only thing he wanted in return was for me to kill him with the same gun I used to kill his sister."

"Evan's wish was to die by the same hand that had killed the only woman he could love," Ciel said softly as he watched the tub fill. "Do you know why, Sebastian? Why, instead of killing me, he asked me to employ him, gave his loyalty to me, to the person who had taken the life of his most important person?"

"Because as much, as he hates me, there is one he hate more. The person who is responsible for the pain his sister had to go through, the person who made his sister face death by my hand. The person who was so weak that he couldn't even protect one woman, the person he hated the most was… himself," Ciel said. "Evan cannot forgive himself for letting his sister swim in dark waters as he did. He cannot forgive himself for getting sick that day. His wish to serve me was his way of torturing himself. To be serving the person who had killed his most beloved person in the world was the most torturous thing he could inflict upon his own self."

When the tub filled enough, Ciel turned off the water and got into the tub, ignoring the pain and leaning his self on the tub. Blood flowed from his side but he let it be. "Everytime I looked into his eyes, I could see the question; 'when will you kill me?'" Ciel closed his eyes. "I refused to give him an easy death. If he wanted to torture himself, then let him be. It was none of my business and I let him suffer for a year and a half. That's how cruel I can be."

"And it was the nicest thing you could do."

Ciel opened his eyes, finding that Sebastian had stood beside the tub and had taken off his coat. "You were fulfilling your other promise, your promise to his sister. Even though he wanted to die so very badly, his sister had wished for him to live. That's why, even though it was mean to let him suffer, you refused to kill him until his time came. To respect the last wish of strange hired woman you met two years ago, and because you understood the need to feel hurt, to torture oneself in order to feel relieve and alive, you choose to avert your eyes," Sebastian said as he got onto his knees and brush Ciel's hair. "It was not only Evan who was suffering for the past year and half." Ciel didn't care? No, he cared too much.

Ciel felt a lump form in his throat, making it painful to breathe. Sebastian knew too much, understood too well. No, he didn't need this-… this …-understanding. What he truly need right now was …

"Young Master, Ciel … do you need me to hurt you?" Sebastian asked softly as his finger caressed Ciel's bottom lip.

Ciel was not weak person, but even the strongest hearted person has had times when the pain inside was just too much … "Hurt me, make me bleed even more. Make me forget about everything else for now, then carved the pain of this moment in me so I will never forget. Make it as painful as possible. Hurt me, Sebastian; hurt me until all I can feel is the pain." Ciel realized that he was going to regret this later, but right now Ciel didn't want to care about what tomorrow brought, not when he just lost another person in his life.

A devilish smile appeared as the ruby irises became brighter. "Yes, My Lord."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Two days later, in Sebastian's manor, Taisei was in middle of doing house chores in the library with Seiren when suddenly his hand froze. He could feel someone's presence in the manor, someone who didn't belong there. Calmly, he put away the book that he previously held on the shelf and faced Seiren. "Seiren, I'm going to go out for a while. Wait here and don't go anywhere until I get back, okay?" he said.

Seiren only nodded.

"Remember, no matter what you are not to leave this room. No matter what you hear, don't go after me, just wait for my return."

Once again Seiren only nodded.

Even though he still worried as he always does whenever Seiren was not within his eyesight, he knew that he had to deal with the quest alone. After all, it seemed as though his personal god of death had come to visit. (1)

"Seiren…" Taisei said as he hugged her and Seiren only looked at him with confusion. "I love you, Seiren. I really do. And I'm sorry for hurting you with lies for all this time-… I love you, _sorella_ _mia_ _mare." _Then he kissed Seiren's forehead as if saying goodbye, and left.

Without rushing, Taisei went out into the back garden, where the quest had been waiting. Yet, his step halted when he saw the figure of someone with white hair, standing there, staring at him with the same dark brown eyes as his own.

"Hello, brother. It's been so long."

Stunned, only one word came out of Taisei's mouth, "Shien …"

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_Three people, one woman and two men, were staring at the night sky from the window of their room. The first man's hair was black-blue, the second man's hair was slightly more silver than white, and the woman's hair was light brown; all of them shared the same dark brown eyes. The sky was filled with stars and there were no clouds to cover the moon._

"_How pretty, it makes me feel like I could touch the sky if I reach far enough," said the woman._

_Both men smiled at that. "What would you do if you could reach the sky?" asked the silver haired man._

"_Hm … I wonder. But it must feel great, maybe it's was what freedom feels like."_

_The smiles became strained at that. "Yeah, it might be." The black-blue haired man whispered softly. "We will know when we get out from here."_

"If_ we can get out of here," retorted the silver haired man._

"_Of course we can, our contract will be over in year," said the black-blue haired man._

"_Do you really think that they will just let us go that easily?" ask the silver haired man._

"_I will make sure of that. I promise. I will get us out of here."_

_A week later …_

_The black-blue haired man let out a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you not to attack the scientist?"_

"_He deserved it. He dared to say-… things," the silver haired man defended._

"_Things? What things?" The silver haired man stayed silent while the black-blue haired man continued staring at him. "What things? Tell me!" He said in demanding tone._

_The silence lasted for a several minutes before the silver haired man sighed. "He said that since we are not … ordinary triplets, we, she-…" he clutched his hand in anger. "He said … he dared to ask about how the three of us … you know, do it."_

"_It?"_

"_If we-…-take turns or just get on it …" the silver haired man whispered, though the black-blue haired man heard it and instantly understood, forcing anger to burn in his eyes._

"_He said _what_!" he screeched in furry. "How dare he … what was he thinking? We're triplets!"_

"_Only because they played around with our genes."_

_The black-blue haired man's eyes became sharp at that. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It," he said slowly and clearly. "No matter what, no matter how different we are. And even though we were born from-… -well, a different way than other normal triplets are, we are still siblings. There is the same blood flowing through our veins, don't you ever doubt that."_

"_I know, I know. It's just … we are so different. The only similiarity we had is our eye color, and nothing else. If I didn't know about our 'birth process', then I would never believe that we are triplets either." When the black-blue haired man didn't say anything, he continued, "I'm sorry, are you-… angry?"_

_The black-blue haired man sighed in frustration. "Of course I am!" he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I'm not angry, not at you."_

"_Then are you angry at those scientists who were playing God with the excuse that they were only studying more about human genes and all the other bullshit reasons they have been feeding us?"_

_The black-blue haired man smiled a little at that. "Yeah, sorry."_

"_For what?"_

_The black-blue haired man only smiled. "For everything; for even agreeing to be their lab rat in first place."_

"_It was not you who agreed, our parent-…our gene donators did. We weren't even born at the time. It is not your fault, so don't take the responsibility for them. They're not worth it, not when they were the ones who sold us."_

" … _Still, I'm sorry."_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Shien, you're …"

"Alive? Yes." He said in sarcastic tone, "It has disappointed you that I'm alive, hasn't it?"

"No! Why would you say that? I'm really happy," Taisei answered as he took another step closer.

"You. Left. Me. Behind."

Taisei didn't take another step, guilt written on his face. "It was the only choice I had at that time, she … Seiren's condition was really bad and I had to get her out first. I came back, but … it was too late. I thought you had died."

"Don't give me that brotherly bullshit anymore. You just left without saying anything, and you didn't even bother looking for me, did you?"

"Shien, the situation-…"

"What situation? What situation is more important than your own brother?"

"Shien, listen-…"

"No! I've had enough of listening to all your excuses and lies! You have no idea what I've gone through for all these years! I hate you, and the only reason for me to be here is to kill you."

"Shien …"

"If you do care, _brother_," he spat the last word, 'brother', with a venomous and sarcastic tone as he pulled out a gun. "Then die."

As Shien shot him, Taisei's mind was flying elsewhere, to the conversation he had with his demon master just two nights before ..

_Flashback_

_It was three in the morning when Taisei came out from Seiren's room after calming her down from another episode. He was locking the door, making sure it was locked properly; he turned around and took a step back in surprise as ruby eyes stared at him from the shadows. "Master?"_

"_You are going to die," Sebastian said suddenly, but calmly, as if he were just informing Taisei that tomorrow would be sunny rather than a death sentence. "I could smell the scent of death from you days ago, and it's just getting stronger, and I can't ignore it."_

_Taisei look surprised but he suddenly felt resigned to his fate. "How –" Taisei stopped himself and changed the question. "What about my replacement? And Seiren?"_

"_I told you to get one as soon as possible, but you've so far refused. It's your own fault for stalling all this time and Seiren will be the one to pay. She'll die because you refused to name your replacement earlier," Sebastian said in such cold tone._

_Taisei clutch his hands together hard. "Please, Master … at least, if Ruby …"_

"_Ruby is not good enough, isn't that what you said only weeks ago?" Taisei's silence was his answer. "Don't make me repeat what I've already said again and again. It's too late; our deal will be off shortly."_

"_Yes, Master." Taisei said, more than just depressed. His head fell to his chest._

_The silence lasted until Sebastian spoke. "Before you die, name your replacement." _

_Taisei's head rose in surprise, his demon master was giving him one last chance? It was unbelievable, but apparently, tonight his master was somewhat generous enough, just like the night when Sebastian appeared before his and Seiren's dying bodies. That night, he gave Taisei chance to have his selfish wish._

_Sebastian only stared at his servant, his mood was far too good tonight, the reason? The boy currently passed out in his bed. He had tortured and hurt him to his heart's content, just like what he had been ordered to do. But, of course, Sebastian made sure that he didn't cross the line and also filled the little body of his master with pleasure. In the end, the mixture of all the mixed sensations was too much for the boy to handle and he lost consciousness. It was great day and was definitely unforgettable for both of them. Sebastian enjoyed it so much that everything else just didn't matter anymore at the moment. Tomorrow was other matter because he still had things he wanted to talk about with his master, though it was delayed because of the accident. When Sebastian will confront him with it depended on what tomorrow brings._

_A grateful smile bloomed on Taisei face. "Thank you, Master. I will never forget your generosity for the past two years; it was my pleasure to serve you."_

"_I don't need it, Taisei. What matters to me is the result of tomorrow, whether your replacement will be good enough or not."_

"_Yes, Master."_

_End of Flashback_

And now, standing before Taisei was his personal god of death, in the form of his supposedly dead brother.

Shien stared at the wounded man before him with anger on his eyes. "What are you smiling at?" Shien snapped. Taisei didn't dodge the bullet, he didn't even seem to mind the wound in his stomach and the blood on his mouth, instead, Taisei smiled in a gentle way, a smile Shien secretly missed.

"I'm just-…-I'm really happy that you are the one who will kill me."

_Flashback_

_After Sebastian left, Taisei returned to his chamber in the next door and sat on the bed. He stayed in the same position for a while before he reached for the bedside table and pulled out a thick book along with a pen. He leaned his back on the wall and started to write something in the book. "This will be my last entry," he said softly to himself. About half an hour later, he closed the book and put down the pen. He slid out from the bed and walked to the table, there was a single picture on the table. In that picture, he, Seiren and Shien were smiling as they sat together, it was the one and only picture they ever took. He caressed the picture gently. "Forgive me … all this time, I've done nothing but make you guys suffer, even though all I've ever wanted was …" Taisei didn't continue what he was saying, instead he closed his eyes and let his face show the pain inside._

"_No matter how much I regret it and apologize, I just-…" again, he didn't finish his sentence._

_He then put the book on the table, right in front of the picture. "This is the only thing I could do, I don't expect anyone to understand, but this is what I have chosen."_

_End of Flashback_

"Happy?" Shien let out snort. "Yeah, right. I told you, I no longer believe you. Whatever you say, you can't make me change my mind."

Taisei's smile didn't waver at all. "Come, Shien. I've had my wish, now it's your turn to get yours. Don't miss this time."

The sound of gun rang loudly in the silence of the garden. As once again the red flower bloomed and covered all the other color around it. Deep, deep red

_Flashback_

"_Ah! A shooting star!" Seiren said with glee on her face and she closed her eyes quickly._

"_Eh? Are you wishing? You still believe that if we wish upon a shooting star then your wish will came true?" Shien asked._

"_So?" Irritated, Seiren opened her eyes and glared at her brother._

"_What did you wish for, Seiren?" Taisei questioned, quickly averting her attention._

_A smile rose on Seiren face. "For us to be happy, free, and together forever."_

_End of Flashback_

"W-…-hy? Why? Why didn't you dodge it?" Shien asked shakily as his gun dropped to the grass.

Taisei coughed up blood. "Wh-…-y? I…-told you- … -it's your turn … -to .." he didn't finish as he fell to the ground. Taisei could feel the warmth of his body seep out with the large amounts of blood. Once again, death was near him, as it was two years ago, but now, Taisei couldn't run from it, nor did he even want to. No, he had done enough and he felt really, really tired. 'It's okay, Seiren will be alright, there is Shien now. I'm sorry, Shien … once again, I'm gonna hurt you with the truth.' He thought. 'Seiren …if only …'

"Ma-…-master …" Taisei could feel the tip of death's hands caress his cheek. "I now-… name my re…-place-…-ment, Shien. Please …" he coughed up more blood, "…now- … he, will be the one- … -to … -choo…"

Shien felt his breath hitch as Taisei's voice became smaller and smaller, then silent. He suddenly felt it hard to breathe; he fell sick to his stomach and doubled over to throw up. His body was shaking as his eyes locked with the still corpse on the ground. His hand slowly rose to reach out. "Bro…ther …" His eyes burned with tears, but instead of crying he laughed; he laughed and laughed and laughed until he felt his throat hurt. "I killed him … I killed him … I killed him," he repeated.

". I killed him!" Shien coughed as bile crawled up his throat and he threw up again. He slowly picked up the fallen gun and then walked to Taisei's body and fell on his knees. "I killed him …" he said softly. "I killed …-my brother." He raised the gun to his head. "Killed … my brother." But before the same trigger could be pulled, the gun was gone from his hand.

"Now, now, what do you think you are doing?" A silky voice from behind him startled Shien and he turned around to see Sebastian standing not far from him with the gun in his hand.

"You … give me that!" Shien shouted in anger.

Sebastian only chuckled at that. "I think I like your spirit. But I expect no more rudeness from you. After all, you are now my servant as Taisei's replacement."

"What? Servant? Replacement?"

Sebastian ignored Shien's outburst, looked at Taisei's dead body, and said, "Taisei, I'm disappointed. I expected you to at least explain it to him before you decide to die. Now that burden is in my hands. Troublesome, maybe I shouldn't have given you a second chance after all."

Shien, feeling angry at being ignored, was about to walk closer but his steps halted as, from the corner of his eye, he saw someone came closer, someone familiar. 'No … it can't be …' Shien slowly turned his head and froze when Seiren walk closer.

Seiren stopped in front of Shien, writing something in the notebook she always brought and show it to Shien 'There you are, I've been searching for you, Taisei.' Surprised, Shien couldn't say anything as Seiren wrote again. 'I know you told me to stay put, but I needed help in reaching the upper shelf to put the books away. What are you doing out here, Taisei?'

"I-…-I'm not-… Seiren, you're-…-alive?"

Seiren's gaze then fell to Taisei's dead body, she frowned and wrote again. 'Who is he?'

"Who? It's … Taisei …"

'Yes, you are Taisei. I'm asking about the person over there, who is he? One of the people who's supposed to not be here? Did you take care of all of them or is there still more?'

Shien was so confused and surprised he could only gape. He heard a sigh from behind and Sebastian spoke. "Don't mind that person, Seiren."

'Um, you are Mr. Taisei, right?' Seiren asked Sebastian.

"I am. Now step back a little, I have to have a private talk with Taisei."

Seiren only nodded and Sebastian waited until she was out of hearing range before he spoke to Shien. "To make the matter short, Seiren's brain was damaged and one of the results is that she is unable to tell the difference between people. Or it might be easier if I say that Seiren unable to recognize any one person from another, everyone looks the same for her, everyone is 'Taisei' for her." Sebastian let out annoyed sigh. "That was her inability to tell people apart, so she calls everyone Taisei, including me."

"W…why?"

"It was the consequence of your brother's selfish wish."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_(2) In the darkness, the ruby eyes shone and red lips smiled wickedly as canine teeth were exposed. "Be grateful, my mood was really great tonight and so I'm feeling generous right now. I've heard your hidden wish, and I'll grant it._

"_Besides, I'm not someone who would let a talent like yours become wasted. After all, you are the one who called me here."_

"_Called-…- you here? I didn't do anything …"_

"_You didn't need to do anything or perform any ritual to call any demon who already resides in the human world; all you had to do was wish for it. Wish for any power to come for your binding, screaming deep within yourself that you don't need God if he won't save you, promising that you will give anything for the sake of one wish. And if you do it without any doubt in your heart, then we can hear you. Then it is our choice if we are bored or generous enough to come or not."_

"_Demons…" Taisei said softly, but with no real surprise in his tone. After all, he did wish for any power to come so he could get what he wanted and he loathed God for not hearing his prayer, their prayers._

"_I have no interest in making you my master; the only contract I will offer is one in which you become my servant. Give your total devotion to me and only me. Let me mark you as my servant who will do anything I order you to do, and in return I shall grant your wish."_

"_What I … wish for."_

"_That's right. Even though your first wish is impossible to grant, as I cannot turn everything back to zero, I cannot return you and your siblings to the past to lead completely different lives. I cannot make an alternative universe where you can be together forever with your siblings, and I cannot make a place where only happiness exists," Sebastian said with sarcastic tone as he mocked Taisei for wanting it in the first place. "I can control time, but I can't control your fate. If you wish for it, I can try, but fate will always arrive at the same destination, no matter how many times you change its flow. In the end, the three of you will be separated and die in agony. Besides, your soul is not a large enough price for such effort."_

_Taisei's hopes died at that, but he kept his eyes on the demon in front of him. The demon had said 'first wish' hadn't he? "Then … my second wish?"_

_Once again canine teeth showed as the demon smiled. "Your very selfish wish can be granted, but there will be consequences for the both of you to pay."_

"_Both of us? Seiren too? Even if it's only my wish?"_

"_Your second wish is to alter her memory so she won't remember all the horrible things that she has gone through. You wish to change it with happy, normal memories. That wish means that I will have to play with her brain, and it will cause severe damage to her brain, and your soul alone is enough for only that. Now, both of you are dying, and I demand payment if you want me to save you two from death's hands."_

"_What price?"_

"_You two will serve me until the last breaths you take, and when you die your souls will belong to me. In short, both of you will live as my servants and die to be my meal."_

"_If that means I can get what I wish …"_

"_Remember, there is no turning back when you deal with a demon. You are aware that your wish is very selfish and will only make her suffer?"_

"_Yes. Even its fake, if I can make Seiren smile again … if that means Seiren can live and die without any painful memories … even if she is going to be happy from fake memories, if it means that Seiren can have her share of a happy, normal life she always dreamed of … then, it's worth it." Taisei said, "If it will make her suffer, I will suffer with her. Her pain will be my pain; I will shoulder everything that will come from this wish."_

_Taisei then kissed the forehead of the person on his lap. "Good night, Seiren. Have a sweet dream, and when you wake up, you will no longer live in a world that's only filled with nightmares and a reality that's even worse. Sorella mia mare … I love you."_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Shien bit his lip as he read Taisei's journal. He was in Taisei's room, standing in front of a desk as he was almost done reading the journal Taisei had left out. Shien eyes burned again, in his journal Taisei let out all his hearts pain that no one ever knew. The journal started with the years they spent in the lab. Taisei wrote about his fear and uncertainties, something he never showed to anyone because Taisei felt like he had to be strong for his siblings. Then about his wish for them to have completely different lives where they could be together and happy. About how he really felt towards Seiren was already past a family feeling, but Taisei knew that he couldn't, he shouldn't, he mustn't, because no matter what they were triplets so he just _couldn't_. Taisei wrote about how hard it was to overcome that feeling, too, on how he suffered to hold back and never cross the sibling line; never touch or even _look_ at Seiren more than he should, on how he hated himself when he had _dreams_ about Seiren.

Then Taisei wrote about incident after incident in the lab that made the smiles go from their faces and how much he loathed those people for taking Seiren and Shien's smiles away. Taisei wrote that every night he prayed to god, prayed for happiness for his triplets, and about how he slowly came to hate God because each day, things only got worse. And then, about the last incident in the lab that made them able to escape, and on how Taisei hated himself for choosing to leave Shien behind in order to save Seiren, on how Taisei felt when he thought that Shien had died because he didn't came back in time.

And then it was about the demon he met, about the contract he made, and about the consequences that both he and Seiren had to go through. The journal was filled with hatred, sorrow, and many other mixed emotions that make Shien feel sick when reading it. At the end of the journal, the last entry Taisei wrote just the night before, Taisei wrote …

"Now, I am sure of just how horrible a person I am. If Seiren had died when Master came, I am sure that my wish would have been for this world to be destroyed. As I'm about to face my death, I've realized just how much I hate this world and I blame everything on this world, to make me feel a little better by putting myself in the victim's place. I'm a horrible person because I don't want to die, and I didn't name my replacement because I didn't want anyone else to take care of Seiren, I didn't want anyone to take my place. I'm so selfish for wanting everything, and yet I still want more. Master has given me one last chance, and I must admit that most of me, doesn't want to use that chance because I would prefer for Seiren to die with me than have someone else replace me. Tomorrow, whatever my end will be, it will show just what kind of person I am in my last breath."

Shien broke into snobs as the tears finally fell, uncontrolled. He can't read anymore details because it was just hurt, hurt, and hurt so much that he wanted to scream. Scream to the world, to Taisei, about how … how _unfair_ they were! Scream to Taisei that he still hated him, and why didn't he share his burden with him? And God damn it, he loved him! As brother, as the person to look up to, as his most important person in the world! Why … why did he have to know now? Why hadn't he had any chance to fix it? Why, why, why, why, why, why?

Why must it end up like this?

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

In the garden, Sebastian stood in front of his servant's, no, his ex-servant's corpse, looking at it. "In the end, you are a horrible person, Taisei." Sebastian said, "You only chose Shien as your replacement for your own selfish reasons. Being with Seiren without being able to have her made you lose your first purpose of keeping her alive. At first, you really wished for her happiness only, but as time went by, you kept her for your own satisfaction. When she was in pain, you too had to feel pain, but then Seiren's pain also became your stress relief. You loved her, but your love was no longer pure; it had become contaminated by lust, greed, hate and pain."

"Then you had lost your will to have a replacement to take care of Seiren: if you can't have her, how could you let anyone else get close to her? I know you didn't want to use the last chance I gave you. The only reason you use it is because the one who killed you is Shien, your own twin brother, whom you love and hate as equally. If it was Shien, then you knew he would never take Seiren, especially after he read your journal. No, he will do as you wished, he will take over your name and job, and … by reading that journal now, Shien will put you as his most important person in the world, not Seiren. You know that by giving Shien the truth that you will hurt him, but that was what you wanted, after all, you hated him for his pureness, didn't you?"

"But Taisei, I have to admit that you have done a good job as my servant and, for that, you deserve to know another truth." Sebastian said in low voice, "The truth is, at first all of you was pure, too pure for my liking, that's why I tainted your soul. Didn't you know that being with demon for too long isn't good? Serving me is the same as feeding your dark side and eating your good side. So, yes, I did corrupt your heart and soul on purpose, because pure souls are bitter. That's why I took my time with you so your soul would become at least a medium quality soul that fit my tastes." A smile rose to Sebastian's face. "But, of course, that was the consequence for serving a demon like me. Oh, silly me, I think I forgot to mention it to you before." He chuckled. "And now, thanks to you, I have two more souls to cook slowly and nicely to suit my liking."

The demonic side of his mind asked "why didn't you mention the high quality soul that belongs to your master?" And he argued with himself that Ciel was different because, well, Seiren and Shien were still raw while Ciel was not, and the quality of his servant's soul is different than Ciel's. Pushing away another thought of how Ciel was different and why it mattered so much, Sebastian's hand reached downward to the still body.

"Oh well, ittadakimasu." (3)

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Ciel Phantomhive is still alive," said the first figure. "The demon saved him from the crash, just as we thought he would. But it will become troublesome if that angel continues doing things as he wants."

"His hatred toward Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis had gone too far. He is starting to act by his own. Really, causing an accident to kill Ciel Phantomhive? Just how many times do we have to remind that angel that Ciel Phantomhive is a very important pawn?" the second figure sighed softly.

"He was impatient with the pace of the plan, and I thought an angel would have enough patience to wait like a good child," commented the first figure. "That's why I'm against dealing with an angel, they are brainless fools."

"Isn't that's why we were able to use him so easily? That angel is only focused on getting his revenge against Sebastian, the demon who had massacred his brothers and sisters." The second figure let out soft laugh. "Well, at least it was what he was made to believe. Poor angel didn't even realize that he was just another pawn."

"So, what should we do?" the first and second figure looked at the third figure who hadn't said anything yet.

The third figure took his time sipping his drink before answering. "I guess that angel is now disposable."

"You want me to kill him?" asked the first figure.

"No need for that. We shall use that angel until the end and let Sebastian to be the one who does the killing. All we have to do is speed up things, light up the fire and let the soup boil."

"So it's time to attack DTC?"

"Make it as a big, big firework signal of the beginning of the end of the banquet."

"Understood. Then what about William and Grell?"

"Since we are going to speed up things … I guess we already have enough pawns in our hand."

"So you want to change a few things about the plan?"

"Just a little to make adjustments for the situation," the third figure sipped his drink again.

"Understood. Then what about Undertaker?"

"What about him? He is just an informant. As long as he doesn't disturb us, there is no need for us to disturb his peace. Beside, disturbing Undertaker will bring us no good; he is smart, wise, and knows too much—it will be dangerous to make him our enemy."

The first figure nodded and took its leave.

"What it is?" asked the third figure.

"When the angel caused that accident … DTC was still a 10 minute drive, but Sebastian managed to save Ciel Phantomhive in time," said the second figure.

"And?"

"He stopped time. For a second or two, time stopped. That's why Ciel Phantomhive survived."

"And?"

"Only a really high level demon can do that. I don't know Sebastian's real name or demon form, but that incident is enough to prove just how capable he really is."

"Are you worried about just how powerful Sebastian might be? Didn't I tell you that that is the reason why I made this complicated plan, going in a long thin spiral of chances and probability, involving many sides and risking revealing ourselves, just for one demon? Why the result of this banquet is of vital importance?"

"I just … was never really aware of just how strong our enemies are. If one of the Sons of Satan is _that_ powerful, then …"

"Don't hurt your head by thinking so far ahead. What we must deal with right now is Sebastian, not Satan, just focus on Sebastian right now."

"I understand. Then what about the other two demons?"

"Ah, another son and daughter of Satan, Sebastian's siblings … what are the human names they use now? Hannah and Claude? Don't worry, as we speak our friends are dealing with them. We have our part, just concentrate on that and believe that our friends, our siblings, our soulmates will do their part just fine."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

The next day, after spending many nights in Sebastian's manor and making sure there was no trace of what Sebastian had done to him, at least nothing in places where other people can easily see, Ciel came back to his manor (4). Evan's funeral was held in private just the day before, and Ciel felt grateful that his servants understood enough to not asking anything from him. Ciel just couldn't answer it if they asked the complete story of the accident and the nights he spent at Sebastian's, but at least Ciel could answer the concern in their eyes with a firm nod as if to say that he was okay and he didn't need them to try and cheer him, because, really, it would only make him feel worse.

Ciel was in the middle of reading the document he had abandoned for days when he heard a commotion from the first floor. Sighing, he thought of what his servants possibly could have done now. When the escalated, Ciel finally decided to see just what kind of mess was downstairs. He only managed to get out the door and walk three steps before someone tackled him to the ground. "Ciel! I missed you so much!"

Oh, great, life is so great; just what he need, another trouble maker and his own personal headache from India finally came. Just what kind of deed he did he do in his previous lives that made him deserve this?

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

(1) I mention it as 'god of death' not 'Shinigami' as I used, because that person is human, not shinigami. It was only Taisei's term to address the person who was about to take his life.

(2) This is the continuation of chapter 11, Interlude : Unforgivable Kindness IV

(3) Ittadakimasu is what Japanese people said when they were about to eat. I don't know why I made Sebastian say it in Japanese, but I think it suits him.

(4). No, I won't write the part about what they did in Sebastian's manor, or more precisely, what Sebastian did to Ciel. It's much too graphic for my liking and I just can't write it, I'll only give you one word: BDSM. There, use your own imagination

Angst, angst and dark theme, my favorite. Two of my favorite, beloved OCs finally died. As I said before, the more I like them, the more I torture them. I didn't plan on giving them such dark pasts at first, but I grew to like them and so, their torture began. Oh yeah, as Sebastian said, Seiren call everyone as Taisei and Shien takes his place along with his name, that's why from next chapter onward, Shien will be addressed as Taisei. The real Taisei had died but his brother owns his name now.

**Next chapter will come late, I lose my muse in a goddamn accident and the exam just right in front of my eyes, mocking me. Before you go, reviews would cheer me up even a little.**

**Next** : Soma and Agni, Confession and Confusion, Choices and Crisis

"There is only one thing I can tell, that the plan was in motion and within the end of this month, Phantom Company will face its greatest crisis."


	14. Storm Warning

**Storm Warning**

Warning : OOCness in Soma and Agni, I hope it won't discourage you to continue reading this story.

**Beta Reader : babo123**

There are many things concerning my life that are just out of my control

That is why I starve for control over anything I can

But sometimes, no matter how much effort I put in

Things just don't go the way I want it to be

In the end, will I remain a victim of my own fate forever?

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Life is a wonderful bitch.

Ever heard, writing or saying that phrase? I bet everyone has. Take Ciel for example, he lost his family on his birthday, he has experienced 6 months of living hell, he shoulders the burden of his company and _the plan_, and shit like craziness and chaos always happens around him. Just 2 days ago he got into an accident and lost his driver, and now, he has to deal with one of the most annoying person on his list. Yep, no doubt about it, life is so wonderful and fate loves him that much. Wonderful, but still a bitch.

Ciel loves his life so much, that's why he's currently pounding his head onto the table as he muttered, or more precisely cursing at himself for calling Soma and his butler Agni, to England. But mostly, at his beloved Lady of Fate that decides to make his life oh so wonderful by surrounding him with people like his servants, Soma, Sebastian, Lau and many more. All while making him dance in the palm of her hand, as she obliviously thinks that what Ciel has gone through just isn't enough so she just _had_ to add more to his life story. Anyone want to change places with him?

Ciel let out a heavy sigh as he massaged his temple; the commotion from outside his office door was really getting on his nerves. With an annoyed growl, he gets up and proceeds to open the door, resulting in Soma falling face forward into the ground. Agni rushed to help Soma get up as Soma rubbed his nose "Ciel that was uncalled for!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't have your full weight leaning onto the door as you pounded on it. Didn't it cross your mind that I locked the door because I refuse to be disturbed?"

"This is not the way to treat your friend! You are the one who told me to come to England as soon as possible. Now that I'm here, you suddenly lock yourself in there! You didn't even greet me!"

"I recall saying welcome."

"No! You said, 'Oh, you're here, great.' in a sarcastic tone then shut the door on my face! How can you be so cruel after months of separation?"

At a time like this, Soma resembled Elizabeth too much. He was whiner, always asking for attention and other things he assumes he deserves to get. Ciel really wondered what was wrong with his brain that made him even consider Soma as a friend. Sure, Soma came uninvited, but in the end, Ciel was the one who allowed Soma a permanent place in his life. Ciel let out a sigh at Soma's childish nature, "Fine. Welcome, Soma." He said in a neutral tone, knowing that if he didn't give Soma what he wanted then he would whine for hours.

A big smile bloomed on Soma's face as he (once again) glomped Ciel "Aw, Ciel … I missed you so much. No one else dares to talk to me like the way you do." Soma said with no sarcastic tone at all, no, Soma was really happy that Ciel acted like the way he did. Ciel didn't give him special treatment, Ciel treated him indifferently and talked to him as if they were equals. For Soma, it was something he longed since long ago. Someone who saw him as a person, not as a prince. Ciel is the only true friend he's got, and besides Agni, Ciel is the only one he trusts with his life.

Meanwhile Agni smiled whilst watching the interaction between Soma and Ciel. He was glad that the prince was happy again. In the palace, Agni knew the cheerfulness that Soma always showed did not reflect in his eyes. Agni knew that Soma didn't see the palace as his home, but as a prison. A prison where Soma can't be himself but the Prince of Bengal. A prison where Soma is trapped and surrounded by duty and expectations. The only place that can make Soma feel so free was here, in England, where the Phantomhive manor was more of a home to Soma. Agni never ceases to pray to show his gratefulness to Kali (1) for the meeting of his prince with Ciel Phantomhive. Agni bowed to Ciel when Ciel finally pushed Soma away "Mr. Ciel, thank you for inviting Your Highness again."

"Ah." Ciel said as he straightened his now messy clothes and hair "Welcome too, Agni."

Once again a smile found its way to Agni's face, Ciel Phantomhive didn't treat him differently either, even though he came from a low strata. Ciel welcoming him is a sign that Ciel sees Agni as his guest too, not just a servant, and for that, once again Agni thanks Kali for letting him meet Ciel Phantomhive too.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Meanwhile, in the meeting room of Grimm Company, William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, the president of Penn Inc., Penn Stafford and the president of Sivel, Bryan Rudolph was sitting together at a table as they were discussing about the recent business situation.

"Mr. Spears, we can't wait any longer. You have promised us a plan to bring Phantom Company and DTC down, but from what I see, we still don't know just what exactly that plan is. Moreover, with their collaboration, they are getting stronger and I see their company grow instead of withering." Mr. Stafford starts off.

"Not only that, but I have some rumors regarding their possible collaboration with the Chinese company." Mr. Rudolph continues, "We would like to know where our company's situation lies in this matter, Mr. Spears."

"Mr. Stafford, Mr. Rudolph." William begins, "I would regrettably say that Dairan Enterprise had chosen to side with the Phantom Company and DTC and it puts our situation in a disadvantage." Before anyone could utter any words William continued, "However, on our side we have got the support from Shikoku Inc. in Japan and Jam Enterprise in Taiwan. Even though the power of the Dairan Enterprise over the Asian market is still greater, with the support of those two companies it is enough to hold at least twenty five percent. While Dairan holds around forty percent of the market, we still have twenty five percent left to fight since the last ten percent belongs to the government. If we can have at least another ten, no, eight percent more of the market, then we could say that in the Asian market, our company position is safe. The most important thing we have to focus on now is how to prevent their rising domination in the Asian market."

"Then what about the plan you have been talking about since the beginning? If we want to bring them down, we should do the attacking, not defending our position. I hope you have told us the truth. What is the plan, Mr. Spears?"

"About that, once again I hate to disappoint you by not revealing it yet. As I said before, Mr. Stafford, Mr. Rudolph, I was not the one who made the plan in the first place, and the one who had planned all of this, still hasn't given me any permission to reveal it to the both of you."

"Are we not part of the plan, Mr. Spears? We have every right to know about what we have been involving ourselves with. We don't like being kept in the dark. I believe neither of us wants our collaboration ruined because of this."

Grell wanted to open his mouth, but one glare from William made him swallow whatever words he already had on the tip of his tongue.

"I apologize on that person's behalf, but I myself don't know the full details of the plan yet. That person is really secretive and refuses to say anything more than necessary. I have requested for that person to come and meet the two of you, but they have refused and I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to change that person's mind. I understand that by hiding the plan has only resulted in distrust and uncertainties, I understand if Penn Inc. and Sivel Corp want to reconsider the collaboration, but the decision is not mine to make. There is only one thing I can tell and that is the plan is currently in motion and within the end of this month, Phantom Company will face its greatest crisis."

"Only the Phantom Company?"

"We can't rush things or it won't go our way. First Phantom Company, and then DTC is next in line. I promise that your patience will be rewarded by seeing those companies crumble at our feet."

A silence arose for four full minutes before Mr. Stafford spoke again "What kind of guarantee can you give to us, Mr. Spears?"

William gave an eye signal to Grell which he in reply took the two folders in front of William and proceeded to give it to the other two. Mr. Stafford and Mr. Rudolph proceeded to read the contents of the folders. "How many?" Mr. Rudolph asked suddenly, "How many spies do you have in Phantom Company and DTC?"

"The number is not important, but my people are professional enough to gather satisfying data. Now, Mr. Stafford, Mr. Rudolph … are these enough for a guarantee?"

Mr. Stafford finished scanning his files before saying "We shall wait until the end of this month. Make Phantom Company suffer and then we shall continue to watch until the end."

Around twenty minutes later, William watched from his office as the car that brought the president of Penn and Sivel drove away.

"Will, why did you let those two arrogant humans make …" Grell stopped talking, realizing the gleam on William's eye and quickly changed the words he was about to say. "Uhm, I mean … saying arrogant things?" Grell was not an idiot. He knew when it was time to avoid saying things so bluntly if he didn't wish to be beaten into a bleeding pulp.

No, Grell is not an idiot, but then why is he still after Sebastian even when the said demon refuses him again and again? Simple, it was not idiocy but determination. Grell simply didn't understand why Sebastian wastes his time with human lovers when Grell could give him so much more than those humans did.

Grell thought about Sebastian but was cut off when William answered, "Let them be, the louder the dog barks, the smaller fangs they've got."

"But really, those humans get on my nerves. Acting like they're all important. They don't even realize that they're just another piece that will be thrown away when they have no further use." Grell said "But honestly, William … just how many companies do you plan to bring down?"

"As many as I can." William said in such a cold tone that made Grell raise his eyebrow. Grell didn't understand why, but apparently William hated humans. When Grell asked William why he chose to disguise himself in the human world as a businessman, William was silent for a long time before saying that one of the ways to make a human suffer was through the economy. At first, Grell thought that William's goal was to bring Sebastian down by destroying his company because he hated Sebastian, but now Grell wasn't so sure. If William hated Sebastian that much, why didn't William just fight him? Grell knew that William was strong enough, even though he might not as be as strong as Sebastian. William wasn't someone who beats around the bush, but then why must he go the long way to destroy DTC?

Sure, if William managed to win, then it would put a stain in Sebastian's name and hurt his pride greatly, but is that all? It's weird that William chooses to destroy Sebastian's work in the human world rather than destroying Sebastian himself. Not that Grell supports that idea, but he was just really curious. And then there's _the plan_. Grell must admit that he is just as blind as the president of Penn and Sivel since William never told him anything more than necessary too. Even the idea that William is working under someone was unbelievable for Grell. Who could be smart and powerful enough to control William? Grell himself has never met the person who pulls the string behind the stage that they were playing on now.

Another weird thing that Grell finally gets after years of working with William is the possibility that William's goal is not to destroy Sebastian alone but to bring down many humans along with him. William's other goal might be destroying the economic situation of the human world, but how would that benefit William by doing that that? What made William hate humans to that extent? Grell really didn't understand. William was acting really weird. He wasn't this weird before, in fact, William has been acting strange since around … twenty or thirty years ago, Grell didn't really remember.

Come to think of it, around twenty or thirty years ago, there was a one year period of time where William disappeared from the Shinigami world. Well, at least that what was Ronald Knox (2) told him one day, but he didn't pay too much attention since there wasn't an uproar about it and he passed it off as meaningless gossip. Even though he did not see William for a long period of time, Grell just thought that William was so busy and they were not even that close anyway.

Grell frowned, thinking about what the connection between the gossip, William's disappearance time, his strange behavior after that, his sudden hatred toward humans and Sebastian. But he quickly dismissed it since the thought made his head hurt. He just shrugged his shoulders and deemed it as none of his business. After all, no matter what William is hiding is makes no difference since all Grell wants is Sebastian.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Just past noon, after having lunch together, Soma and Agni was now in Ciel's office, Ciel sitting in his chair, Soma sitting in the guest chair with Agni standing by his side. "When I first heard about your collaboration with DTC, I was really surprised since Ciel is not the type who likes working with others. Has the business situation gone that bad?" asked Soma.

"No, not really, but it was a wise thing to do. That's why I called you here. I need your help in this matter." Ciel said softly, not comfortable with asking for help.

Soma's face brightened at that "Sure! Anything you want me to do, Ciel! Just say it!" he said in an excited tone. But of course, Soma has always wanted to be useful, especially to the person he held dear, and Ciel was definitely on the top of the list. Besides, this was the first time Ciel has ever asked him for anything.

Ciel's eyebrow rose at Soma's excitement, "I haven't even said what I wanted. If you just said 'anything' then I might take advantage of that." Soma was just too careless.

"If that means I can help you then I'm fine with being taken advantage of."

Ciel blinked at that and scolded "You are impossible."

"Eh? What do you mean? You don't like it?" Soma let out a disappointed sigh. "Because Ciel is special to me I shall willingly do anything to help you. But it seems that Ciel doesn't like this kind of thing."

Ciel felt a big lump in his throat and a sick pleasure in his stomach from hearing that while watching Agni trying to cheer Soma up. If Ciel was to tell the truth, he was happy that Soma thought of him as special and was willing to being taken advantage of if that means helping him out. But on the other hand, Ciel thought that he just didn't deserve it. He doesn't remember ever doing anything for Soma to make Soma categorize him as _special_.

Ciel quickly pushed that thought aside and said "Fine, whatever. You must pretty much have guessed what kind of favor I'm going to ask."

"Nope, I don't." said Soma, back to his cheerful self. When he saw the frown on Ciel's face, he continued, "If you mean you want me to join your side then it isn't something you should bother asking since I always am on your side."

Again, the mixed feelings twisted around in Ciel but he chose to ignore it. "Very well, then we must make it official. I'll prepare the documents as soon as possible. I would also like you to meet the owner of DTC, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Great. I want to see the person who managed to convince Ciel to work with him so much! When will we meet?"

"Soon, I'll just arrange a time for both of you ... … no, wait, if you could wait, I think it's much better if you're not only meeting Sebastian, but Lau as well."

"Okay, whatever you want me to do, Ciel. Is that all?"

Ciel fell silent for a second before shaking his head "No, your real role will start after you meet them. I want Agni to spy on their every move, while you, Soma, since you're good at noticing unusual behavior and things, I want you to use that on them. If they're making any weird moves, acting rather strange or if you notice anything, even the slightest thing, please inform me. Don't brush something off as unimportant. I will be the one who decides on that."

"Is there any reason to why they cannot be trusted?"

"… Lau is not someone I can trust, I'm pretty sure he was doing something behind my back, he is more than able to stab me from behind. While Sebastian … Sebastian is not untrustworthy, but I just want to be cautious and … I have this nagging feeling. I want to be prepared if the worst should happen."

That surprised Soma. Not because Ciel didn't trust his own business partner fully but because Ciel had trusted him enough to ask this favor of him. From the corner of his eye, Soma could see that Agni was wearing the same surprised expression. They never thought that Ciel would have trusted them to that degree. Soma's happiness sky rocketed.

Soma often wondered if the ability of his was a curse or a gift. Ever since he was a kid, Soma had come to notice that there was something strange with the behavior he received from his servants in the palace but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. After he met Agni at the age of ten, slowly Soma understood that what he noticed was fake loyalty and from that point on, the fakeness that Soma noticed just piled up to the point where he was so used to it that he himself was fake.

Fake happiness, fake smile, fake childish façade. People thought of him as a stupid prince, just another royal who only knew how to be served, surrounded by money and power, and in the future will be one who would rule over the palace.

They couldn't be anymore wrong.

The only person who noticed, who found Soma behind the fakeness that surrounded him was Agni; the only person who was truly loyal to him and who would never stab him in the back. Well, at least that was before he met Ciel. Ever since meeting Ciel, Soma noticed that things weren't as fake as he thought it was. He just had a hard time seeing through it since he was so used to it.

When they parted the first time, Ciel said that he should open his eyes more too see what was around him. He opened his eyes and found … life wasn't as fake nor as bad as he made it out to be. He started to see things in a different light and he started to understand and think. Finding himself more mature than before, he started to like himself and have people who he him as precious.

Soma isn't blind; he never was. He just had a hard time with accepting things that didn't go as he wished. It was his ego, his fear, his nightmare and his weakness, being too reliant with having power to overpower people that caused him to have a hard time accepting that not every single one of his wishes could or would come true. And the one who changed that, the one who made Soma start to truly open his eyes was Ciel, and the constant support from Agni who was always by his side.

And now, Ciel trusted him because of that ability. Soma decided that this ability was definitely a gift, not curse, not at all.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Time flies faster as Agni prepared dinner and somehow unbelievably, amazingly, miraculously having Bard, Finnian and Maylene help him without causing any form of destruction. Tonight will be seafood kare (3) night and the preparation is almost complete. Now all that was left was to wait until the kare was done, that's why when Ciel suddenly shows up in the kitchen door and signaling Agni to follow him, Agni can leave the kitchen with ease.

Ciel led him to his office where he moves to sit down on his chair and Agni closes the door behind him and walks closer "Yes, Mr. Ciel?"

"I have one more job for you to do." Ciel said straight to the point "Don't let Soma around either Sebastian or Lau without me present and always make sure that you are nearby. Under no circumstance are you to leave his side for whatever reason at any given time, especially when I am nowhere near. I have my fair share of enemies, people who would hurt Soma in order to get me, especially with the recent business situation. With Soma's status and his personality, he is a piece of meat waiting to be served on a silver plate. I want you to report to me if anything happens, anything. If an unwanted situation arises, use your brain, and your power, to protect him from any harm. Since it is your job to ensure Soma's safety, make sure nothing can touch him." Ciel said. He fell silent for a second before continuing.

"Make no mistake, Sebastian and Lau are not yours to handle and they have no reason to harm Soma, but since you will be trailing them, I want you to prepare if the worst should happen. _If_ and only _if_ you are dealing with them, just focusing on getting Soma away, and even if Soma isn't in danger, you shall not do anything stupid like test your strength against them for whatever reason you might have. Keep your distance, don't ever let your guard down and be wise, know when it's time to pull back. In some situations, running is not a cowardly action but a wise decision. I will not tolerate something stupid like hero tendencies."

Though, Ciel doubted that Agni could do much if those two decided to have a serious fight with him. Sebastian is a demon and Lau has Ranmao on his side. "When you give me your report about anything regarding them, make sure there's only the two of us. Understood?"

Agni placed his hand on his chest and bowed to Ciel "Jo Agya.(4)"

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

It was three hours after dinner when Soma entered Ciel's office "I can't ever understand your passion for working. Don't you get bored working on those papers twenty four seven?"

"That is exactly my job; this is something I must do to ensure my company's growth." Ciel said as Soma stood in front of his desk "What it is?"

"I'm sorry, Ciel."

"About what?"

"Elizabeth, Ellen and Evan" (A/N : Hey, it's triple E, realize that just now)

Ciel did not show any signs of being disturbed by the topic; his face was as calm and collected as always "So you heard about them. There's nothing that can be done about them, you shouldn't be bothered by it."

"But I am, because it happened to you." Soma said and another butterfly fluttered in Ciel's stomach. "The truth is I never liked Elizabeth before. Somehow I just can't. And I always felt something just didn't sit right with Ellen and Evan. I'm sorry I was nowhere near when they left you."

"As I said before, it was nothing."

"And does everyone believe that it meant nothing to you?" Ciel was silent at that. "You shouldn't bother to act like this if it doesn't mean anything. You will only make us more worried."

Ciel let out an annoyed sigh. He was about to berate him but the look on Soma's face made him stop and let out another sigh "Is there anything else you wanted to say?" When Soma didn't answer, Ciel eyes narrowed and he got up from his chair and motioned Soma to sit on the sofa while he sat in front of him, "What happened?"

"My fiancée has been decided and the ceremony will be held within a month or two." He said, smiling like usual "If things go smoothly, my wedding will be in a year. Everyone is really looking forward at it."

Ciel didn't say anything; he can't, not when Soma's smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Her name is Meena (5), the daughter of General Daffar Maneksha She is 2 years older than me, but she's a nice person. They said she is just perfect for me."

"In public only?"

"Well, she does have some ambitions, a little selfish and slightly prideful."

"You meant an unhealthy ambition for power; miss egoist who wants everything to go in her favor and thinks she's more superior than others?" Ciel paused before adding, "And let me guess. A really self-centered person who doesn't give a damn about other people as long as she can bathe in milk, wear the finest silk and sit in the comfy chair as a princess. Someone who will sleep with anyone and do anything to reach a higher position in India, someone who is more than able to stab you in the back if that means she can get more than you can give." Ciel said sharply and coldly "You are the one who wants me to stop pretending so now I give you your words back."

Heavy silence dragged on for two whole minutes before Soma suddenly stood up and walked to Ciel, he dropped to his knees and placed his head on Ciel's lap. If Ciel was surprised and felt discomforted by the action, he didn't show it, but neither did he make any move to comfort Soma.

"I know this is going to happen and I'm preparing myself for this for a long time, but even then, I'm still not ready to give up yet." Soma said.

"You shouldn't."

"But I must, it's not like I had any choice in the matter. I am the Prince of Bengal, I have a duty, I have my country, I have my people, I just don't have the freedom to choose."

Sadly, it was true. As a prince, Soma could get almost anything he wanted, but never the one thing he wanted the most. Especially, when what he wanted was the handsome butler of his. "Sometimes I really want to send Agni away when it gets too hard to have him by my side. But the thought of being separated from him is unbearable. I know this is going to happen and yet I still bind Agni by my side as my butler."

Ciel didn't say anything. He can't offer some empty petty words because Ciel knew just how hard it is to love someone who you can't have. You are always his, but he was never yours. And Ciel understood too, that no matter how many years they prepare themselves, their heart just refuses to give up on hoping … to be treated just a bit differently, to hear their name called in a different tone than others, to have his eyes solely fixated on you, to be just that bit more special.

Ciel didn't categorize his problem and Soma's as the same, because what bound Soma was his status as prince, he can't abandon his duty, his country, his people for one love, while in Ciel's case … he had that freedom but that freedom was meaningless in front of the one he loves. Not when the one he loves is not even from the same race. He was not and never will be yours; it was as simple as that. That's why neither he nor Soma can do nothing but settle for the second choice. Since what they really wish for is just impossible to became reality.

Giving up is something Ciel wasn't fond of, in fact, he hated people who could easily give up on something without doing anything to achieve it. But there is always a time when fighting tooth and nail still didn't give you the result you wanted, because not every wish can come true and one granted wish meant stomping on another's.

"Agni always makes things better and worst for me. He treats me special, makes me really happy, makes me hope that just maybe … maybe he feels the same. But at the same time, it makes me yearns for more, makes me want to throw everything else away and make me want to scream at him to stop. It hurts too much when the rational part of me reminds me that no, we just _can't_."

Even if Agni _does_ feel the same, they still weren't meant to be as their love for their country wouldn't allow them to abandon their duty. Fairytales are called fairytales because not only does it happen outside the realms of reality, but happily ever after is not anything but meaningless words to end the story. Fairytales were made to give hopeless dreams to children before they face the truth of reality.

The air in the room felt so thick, heavy and unbearable that it made the two more uncomfortable and somehow harder to breathe properly. Ciel swallowed the lump in his throat and broke the silence "It's getting late, you should head to bed." He could feel Soma's body stiffen at that "Of course." Soma said in low voice as he pulled away and stood up. "Goodnight, Ciel." He said with fake cheerfulness.

"When the date has been set up, let me know." Ciel said as Soma walked away and received a nod as reply. When Soma opened the door he continued, "Either I visit you there or you come here." Soma froze at that "Anytime you want … anytime you …." Ciel Phantomhive _did not_ just fidget in the chair, nope, not at all, he just made himself more comfortable with changing positions "What I meant to say is … if you-" Ciel's words were cut off by the sudden body hugging him tightly and Ciel had to resist the urge to push Soma away. Physical affection was not his field.

"I know." Soma said in a tight voice, the pain and the joy swirling around in his chest. The joy of understanding what Ciel meant to say, that during Soma's hardest time, Ciel was willing to be there for him, that Soma didn't have to face it alone because Ciel will be there to support him. Knowing that he can come and call Ciel whenever he wants, when he needs to and that Ciel will be there, that he had someone who understood his pain, someone to share his burden "Thank you, Ciel. Thank you. I'll promise too, that during Ciel's hardest time, I'll leave everything to fly to your side."

Ciel snorted at that "Don't be stupid." But smiled inside.

Little did they realize was that the consequence of that promise will hit them hard later.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

It was four days later that Ciel finally introduced Soma to Lau and Sebastian, followed by the signing contract of their joint venture. Fortunately, nothing unwanted had happened, yet, since both Lau and Soma apparently were busy and left immediately to tend to their own business. Did I say nothing unwanted happened? Oh, silly me, let me rephrase that, nothing unwanted happened _to Soma_, because minutes just after their departure, the gleam in Sebastian's eyes made Ciel find it hard to breath. "What is it is?"

"Since you have some spare time at hand, would you come with me to my mansion?"

"And why would I do that?" Ciel fought off the blush that threatened to show up when Sebastian's sinful voice made him remember just what he had let Sebastian do to him on the night when he lost Evan. Ciel didn't need another reminder of why he was avoiding Sebastian lately. It was already unforgettable. Having sex with Sebastian was one thing, but what happened on that night was another thing. Ciel never forgot that Sebastian was a demon, but Ciel had underestimated just how demon Sebastian could be on and off the bed, or on the wall, or floor, or against the window and the door … and when Sebastian … NO! Bad brain! Bad! NO REMINISCING! It's already hard to act normal around Sebastian without visualizing it! Ciel wondered if humans could actually die out of pure embarrassment from being totally humiliated in a sexual way.

Not to say that Ciel didn't enjoy it at all, because well, Sebastian is just _that_ good.

"It's about the things I wanted to tell you when I called you to DTC. Unfortunately the accident happened and we had to postpone it. I think now is a great time to talk about it."

Ciel's stiffened at that "Why would we need to discuss it at your house and not here?"

"Because there is something you have to see and that thing is now at my house. This is a business matter Ciel. I hope to deal with it immediately."

The uneasy feeling and the warning bell signaling him to run away was ringing loud in Ciel's ears. He knew that whatever the thing was, it was not going to be pleasant for him. But Ciel knows that he can't run away for long and he'd be better off dealing with it sooner than later "Fine."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel handed his mantel to the white haired person, wondering why he was called Taisei, but held his tongue until Sebastian led him to his office room "Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

Ciel looked annoyed "The white haired person who opened the door."

"Why, he was Taisei of course. Don't tell me you have forgotten about my 2 servants?"

"Funny, I remember correctly that Taisei was an entirely different person from before. Never knew that people can change their appearance that much." He said in a sarcastic tone which Sebastian replied with a soft chuckle before answering "He is Taisei. Taisei's replacement actually, but he is Taisei now." And from the look on Sebastian's face, Ciel understood to ask no more, some things were better left unknown.

"So, where is this thing that you wanted me to see?"

Sebastian's smile widened as he headed to his chair "I lied." He said lightly.

Silence for 2 second before "_What_?"

Sebastian let out a little chuckle "Don't look so betrayed. I only lied about the things you had to see, it is not here. It's still on the main computer at the DT Company. I can't bring home digital proof."

All anger disappeared from Ciel's mind as Sebastian's words struck home. _Computer_. _Digital proof_. Now it was for certain that Rosette somehow screwed up or whatever the effect that mini disc had, has led Sebastian to him. "What … is it that you wanted me to see?"

"Oh, just some proof that I have some spies in DT Company and that one of those spies has installed something on the computer. You see, I had known for a long time that we had spies among us, and I already know each one of them. But, I still let them wander around so I could find out who they worked for. Three people are working for William. They just gather data and send it to William without causing any problems. Two people are working for more than one company. Those two are more like double agents so it was alright to let those five roam around for now." Sebastian said.

Inside Ciel understood that, since he has taken the same steps to the spies in Phantom Company. Every big company has spies. It's wasn't a surprising matter at all.

"And recently, I find that we have yet another spy within. She's never done anything more than gather data and never tried to look any_deeper_ as it seems that the person she works for is only ordering her to merely observe from the inside. But still, we are very cautions and always keep them in sight."

"Then a few days ago, or more precisely, the morning of your driver's death, she did an unexpected move … she installed some foreign mini disc onto the company's computer. It contained a virus that attacked our main computer, but since we had anticipated this kind of thing, my people dealt with it well. Still it really was a surprise, that of all spies DT Company has, she was the one who did it."

Sebastian's smile never ceased as he continued talking, like he had just said something funny rather than informing Ciel that his company had 6 spies wandering around and one of them, who Ciel knew so well, had just spread a virus on the main computer. Yes, it was without any doubt that Sebastian knew that Rosette was working for Ciel. Somehow, Ciel wasn't surprised. Somehow Ciel already knew something like this would happen, because for _them_, Ciel was no more than a pawn to use and thrown away. Ciel had been so nervous before, but after Evan's death, after Soma and Agni's arrival … it was just didn't matter anymore. Evan's death affected him in a negative way, killing his own servant was not something Ciel like to do, no; he had seen too many deaths. Then Soma … Ciel reluctantly admitted that it was because of Soma's words that was giving him encouragement. Having someone who would willingly do anything if it was for him, someone who would never be his enemy … and it was not only Soma. Agni, Bard, Finnian, Maylene, Tanaka …

Sometimes life wasn't as bad. Not when you still have people who cared for you no matter what the future will bring. It was both suffocating and touching at the same time. "And?"

Sebastian's smile got wider "Who was it?" he asked and earned a frown in return. "Who was the person that pulled the strings behind the stage, Ciel? Who was the person that could force you to do their bidding?" He said lightly and enjoyed the look of shock on his master's face. "I know it was not you, Ciel. You are not someone who would stoop so low to do this kind of thing. Not to mention that there is nothing you could gain by installing any virus to the main computer in DTC." No, not Ciel who Sebastian came to know.

Ciel resisted the urge to bite his lips. It was tempting to just tell Sebastian everything when Sebastian showed just how much he understood and trusted Ciel. He wanted to, he longed to tell Sebastian, because since the start he was never on _their_ side, but Ciel knew as well that revealing _who_ that person was would bring another question of _why_. _Why_ he helped _them_, _why_ Ciel was powerless against _them_, _why_ they chose Ciel of all people.

It would reveal too much information than Ciel was willing to discuss. Ciel was too afraid of Sebastian's reaction when he finds out, when he knows just what Ciel's other wish is, if he knows just how deeply involved Ciel was. It was humiliating as well if Sebastian were to know the feeling he has had for years because of one insane night 6 years ago.

And it was scary, that there was the possibility that if Sebastian knew … either he would be amused or he'd feel disgusted of him. Because Sebastian might as well be happy as he had another trump card in his hand, or Ciel would lose all of his worth in Sebastian's eyes. No, Ciel wasn't ready to take that risk, not yet, not until he was sure that _they_ would get their fair share. If Ciel were to reveal it now, _they_ would know and consider Ciel as enemy and Ciel would lose his access to _them_. Ciel can't afford to lose that, not when he planned to bring _them_ down from the inside.

As if sensing Ciel's turmoil, Sebastian continued to talk "It seems that you won't give me a name, won't you? Well, I can't force my master to do things he doesn't desire. I guess I have to be satisfied with the way things are for now."

Ciel look startled "Why? How can you be so calm even after knowing that?"

Sebastian looked thoughtful for a moment, but since his irises had turned red, it turned more sinister instead. "Because whoever did this was planning to destroy the work relationship between us, whoever is doing this intended to make me see you as an enemy."

"Why …"

"The virus that attacked the main computer has caused some data to be corrupted, but my employee has managed to prevent it from bypassing the walls and delving into a deeper level so not much damage has been made." Sebastian said "This is where it begins to get weird. My employee has mentioned it too, that the virus was too easy to defeat and they left a clean trail to you, Ciel. If it was installed with full meaning of destroying DT Company's main computer, then it should have been a nastier, smarter virus. You understand what this means Ciel?"

Ciel felt anger bubbling inside as he slowly understood that the mini disc he was forced to have installed was a trap for him. The virus was not to destroy DTC data, but to lead Sebastian to him, to blame him, to destroy any trust Sebastian might have in him. It was to destroy Ciel Phantomhive himself. And at the same time, it was a test for him, to test whether Ciel was ready to be disposed of or not. To test whether Ciel was either useful or useless, to test how Ciel would react when he lost Sebastian's trust. Ciel felt sick in his stomach as he imagined the smug smile on their faces as they see Ciel struggling in their sickened game. Especially that angel …

Fine, if that was the way they wanted to play then Ciel Phantomhive won't back down from a challenge.

"I don't understand what you are talking about. I don't work for anyone nor am I under any supervision. I don't know anything about that virus. This is a false accusation and I won't have any of that. Are you saying you can't trust me now?" Ciel said feeling confident that Sebastian understood his hidden message. 'I can't tell you now as I am being closely watched. It was not me, I wasn't on their side. I was being played too, I won't let them get away with this.' And from the gleam in Sebastian's irises, Ciel was certain that he understood.

"I am your master and I won't let you say things like that." Ciel said 'Don't ask for more, not now. Try to trust me just a little more.'

"Of course, my Lord. Forgive me to have said such rude things. I'll make sure none of this would ever occur again." Sebastian said. "Your wish is my command."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

It was one week later when Ciel was forcibly awoken at midnight by Tanaka because just half an hour ago, one of his toy factories blew up. Since it was midday over there, many casualties were taken. In an hour, Ciel was already on a private plane heading to the Indonesian branch office. It was hours later when the exact situation confirmed 26 deaths, 50 gravely injured and more than 100 who barely escaped unscathed. It was not an accident, according to the witness as the blast happened in several places at once. After some more digging, his people found the report proving that several C4 were being used.

Not even four hours later, a similar incident happened in two more locations.

Ciel didn't say a word as he read the report. The damage will cost a lot, but that not was the main problem occupying Ciel's mind, not as much as the thought of the person who had the nerve to destroy his factory. He was angry, but at the same time, the loud warning alarm is loud and clear in his brain saying that things can worsen.

And worsen it did.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"You, or should I say your company is in a difficult position, Ciel. With the chained incidents that has happened in the last three days, your company is slowly going downhill and it shall bring the other companies that are in league with yours down with you." Lau said in a delighted tone as he found the situation at hand was far more amusing than worrying. "Dairan Enterprise wasn't affected much by it, and I'm sure neither does DTC, but the other companies aren't very happy with it. If you don't do something, you're gonna lose many allies."

"Since when did you start caring about my company's well-being?"

Lau gave a little laugh "Oh, I have always cared Ciel … it is about you after all."

Ciel didn't react as he could hear the teasing undertone in Lau's voice over the phone. Lately it seems that Lau has wanted a repeat of what happened between them years ago. But Ciel wasn't interested. Not only because he has never had any specific liking to Lau, not only because Ciel no longer needs it … but because Ciel was fully aware that this was some kind of game. Yes, a game between Lau and Sebastian with him caught in the middle. Ciel could feel it. Somehow the game between Lau and Sebastian began and Ciel didn't know since when or just what kind of twisted game they were playing. But, Ciel had no intention of getting involved with any of it. He already had too many problems to deal with.

"Then what about your company Lau? Does it care about Phantom Company's situation?"

"Of course, some puppy is barking but nothing I cannot handle."

"You have many puppies going around acting like lions in your company, better keep them on a tight leash, Lau."

A short silence then an amused laugh "My, my, the barking has already reached your ears? I guess the puppies are getting too much freedom. Maybe it is time to remind the puppies that if they go too far, they might never find their way of getting back."

"Don't do any more than necessary." Is what Ciel had wanted to say, but he held his tongue and instead he said "Whatever." He didn't have any spare time to care about what kind of things Lau could do in order to silence the puppies. "I have another meeting in half an hour."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Twenty four hours later, Ciel Phantomhive, the owner of Phantom Company, was sitting in his office as the anger inside him became almost uncontrollable. Just three hours ago, he had to deal with the police. Ciel had been suspected as an opium dealer because the police had found some traces of opium inside some of the toys that his company was exporting. The police had dared to have gone so far as to inspect the toy factory and warehouse in England without any permission from Ciel's part, using the order sheet as an excuse.

The head of police, Alberline even went as far as to visiting him in his office, disturbing his work, interrupting an important meeting, and called him a suspect. Ciel felt his status as businessman was being belittled in front of his employees and board members and it made Ciel very unhappy.

Fortunately, the sudden inspection of his toy factory and warehouse came out with nothing as they didn't find any opium but the damage had been done. The Phantom Company's name has been tarnished and the police have been making a big mess in his factory and warehouse. To make matters worse, the board members had used this chance to intimidate him. If Ciel's performance with the company hadn't been great for the past three years and his share at Phantom Company was less than what he had now, Ciel was sure that the board members would actually dare to kick him out from his position. And there was gossip going on between the employees, bad gossip which led some people to start voicing out their insecurities of continuing working there. Yes, both Ciel and the Phantom Company were starting to lose their respect, trust and their position inside and outside the business world.

But in every bad situation, there is always some luck lying around, by the name of Sebastian, Soma and Lau. Those three was on his side. Using their name and power, they dealt with the annoying problems and actually secured his position. It didn't make Ciel happy though, because first of all, he didn't like being so weak that he needed the help of others to defend his name. Secondly, any help from Sebastian and Lau was questionably dangerous. Soma was helping him because he cared for Ciel, but what about Sebastian and Lau? Ciel greatly doubted that it was because they actually cared. No, it was more likely to make Ciel feel indebted to them and Ciel knew just how dangerous it was to have any debt to someone like them. Ciel had a feeling that their help would end up bringing something even more unpleasant for him. But what's done is done and Ciel can only hope for the best.

His train of thought stopped when he received a call from his secretary. Ciel picked up the phone and answered "What?"

"Excuse me sir, there is someone demanding to see you. He said his name is Agni and you had been expecting him."

"Let him in." Ciel said before he put back the receiver.

Not a minute later, there was a knock on the door "Come in."

"I'm sorry for disturbing your work, Mr. Ciel." said Agni as he closed the door behind him, his face was mixture of seriousness and worry.

"What it is?"

"Mr. Ciel … it is about Mr. Sebastian … just around five hours ago I followed him. He brought several men with him to your company's warehouse and took some cargo with him to the abandoned harbor at the city's end."

Ciel recognized the abandoned harbor as the place Sebastian brought him to when he was staying over at Sebastian's manor weeks ago, but frowned at the information that Sebastian took his goods without telling him anything beforehand. "What did he do to the cargo?"

"He kept them in his warehouse and ordered his men to not do a single thing to the cargo until further orders."

Ciel's frown deepened, "And?"

"It's … I'm sorry Mr. Ciel, but I strongly suspect that Mr. Sebastian knew that I was following him. Before he left the harbor, he smiled in my direction. I believe it was no coincidence or something accidental. He knew I was there."

Somehow, Ciel wasn't surprise at that, in fact, he might have been even more surprised if Sebastian didn't know that Agni had trailed him. "I see. Is there more?"

"Yes, in the last 3 days the number of Mr. Lau's customers has increased. Some of them are well known politicians. Miss Ranmao has been seen leaving with them and returning in the morning as Mr. Lau hasn't taken a step from his … _office_."

Ciel kept silent while thinking of the possible scenarios as to why Sebastian and Lau had done something like that.

"What should I do now, Mr. Ciel?"

Ciel thought for a minute before answering "Stop following either Sebastian or Lau, concentrate on Soma only. Something even more unpleasant might occur and it's better to move with caution."

"I will, Mr. Ciel. I'm sorry that I can't be any more useful for you. If there is something else I can-"

"Agni." Ciel cut in "Just focus on Soma."

Agni looked like he wanted to say more but he held his tongue "Jo Agya."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel only had to wait for another hour before his cell phone is ringing and the phone flashing Sebastian's ID as the caller. Ciel took a deep breath before answering "Good afternoon, Mr. Sebastian."

An amused laugh reached Ciel's ear "Good afternoon to you too Ciel. I expect …. You know the reason behind my call?"

"Give back my goods." Ciel said straight to the point.

Another laugh was heard. "I'm afraid it can't be done Ciel. At least not now. Unless you would like to have yet another _talk_ with the police."

Ciel's voice became sharp at that, "What do you mean?"

"I received some disturbing information from my men who saw some strange activity happening in your company's warehouse around two days ago. I got an unpleasant feeling about it and went to check it out and guess what I found; four cargos of your _special_ _toys_ with a _special_ _surprise_ inside. I figured it could cause some unwanted trouble so I decided to take action without asking for your permission first. Forgive me for my rudeness, my master."

Ciel clenched his hand with barely controlled anger "Please, if that was the case then I owe you a thank you for your humble action of keeping the vital information about _my_ _company_ to yourself. For _two_ _days_ before you decide to act upon it, _without_ telling me _anything_beforehand even though you had ample time to do it, and decide to inform me about this little revelation _six_ _hours_ later." It was a wonder to how Ciel could keep his tone steady even though all of his words were as sharp as a blade.

Ciel could see the smile adorning Sebastian's face "I am your loyal servant, Master." And it was a wonder as to how well Sebastian could mock Ciel without any mockery in his tone. "What do you want me to do with the cargo?"

Ciel felt the headache from this morning returning and was getting worse "Do what you think is necessary. Sebastian … this is an order. Find out whether that opium had anything to do with Lau and his newest business in the back yard. I also have some annoying leech loitering around in my company. I wish to dispose of them as soon as possible."

"Yes, my Lord."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

It was already midnight when Ciel finally came home. He was tired and his mood was far from good. What he did tonight with Sebastian didn't make him feel any better. Ciel hated it when he didn't have any other choice but to dispose of someone before they were silenced. They always called him names and screamed in colorful language. It's annoying. Ever since Evan's death, Ciel replaced him by employing two more people he could trust, one as driver and one as the horses' caretaker, but neither of the two lived in the manor like Evan did. It was better that way as it was quite rare for him to interact with those two as they were less important to him. Ciel didn't need to add anyone else to his important person list. Why do that when he knew for sure that he would end up losing them?

Ciel let out a tired sigh when the front door opened and Maylene greeted him, "Welcome home, Young Master." She said in a wavering tone. Ciel's eyes became sharp at that. "What happened?" he asked.

Maylene's eyes suddenly got teary "I'm very sorry, Young Master! This is all my fault! Even though Young Master had given us an order to defend the manor… we failed! We tried to defend the manor but we have failed terribly! I'm so stupid and careless, I don't deserve any forgiveness. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, everything is my fault!"

What Maylene said wasn't making any sense, but Ciel knew Maylene enough to understand what was needed to calm Maylene down when she was panicking. Ciel quickly took Maylene's glasses and said loudly "Maylene! Snap out of it! This is an order!" and just like always, Maylene instantly calmed down "I don't understand you, tell me what happened." Ciel said as he handed the glasses back.

"I'm sorry, Young Master. There was a sudden attack two and half hours ago, there were twenty of them, armed and professional. Their main goal was to eradicate Young Master but apparently they weren't aware that Young Master wasn't present at the time. We were busy dealing with them that we weren't aware of the arrival of another group. The situation in the back garden had become chaotic and I made the mistake by concentrating at those in the back garden. None of us were aware that three of them managed to find their way inside the house, when we realized that the number of people were less than it was supposed be. Mr. Agni quickly searched for them, but it was too late. From the window, Mr. Agni saw those people forcing Mr. Soma into their car. As of right now, Mr. Agni, Finnian and Bard are pursuing them, but they haven't contacted us yet."

Ciel felt his blood run cold. Soma was kidnapped? "What about Tanaka?"

"The last time I saw him was when he was after five people who were heading to the north section of the manor. I've been searching for him, but all I found were those five people already defeated while Mr. Tanaka himself is nowhere to be found."

Tanaka is missing? "And why haven't I heard about this earlier?" asked Ciel in a cold tone, anger bubbling inside him. "I had tried, but Young Master had turned off his phone and we didn't know Young Master whereabouts." Ciel was angry after Sebastian had called him so he turned off his cell phone because he didn't want any more disturbances. His anger rose to another notch, but also came the suffocating feeling called fear. "Report the damage."

"The back garden and back part of manor has been seriously damaged and the bodies of the enemies have been cleaned up. Bard has been shot in his left shoulder and Finnian has gotten several cuts from knives while Mr. Agni and I have just been grazed with bullets."

Ciel fell silent for a minute before speaking again "Secure the parameter around the manor. I'll be in my office. Don't disturb me unless it is to tell me if they have called or returned. Don't worry about Tanaka, I'm sure he will be alright."

"As you wish, Young Master." Maylene placed her glasses back on her face.

It was around 45 minutes later when there was a knock on Ciel's office door. Maylene entered followed by Finnian, Bard and Agni. Ciel didn't need to ask them to know that they had failed.

"Agni." Ciel called and Agni slowly stepped closer with a hollow look on his face. Ciel slowly rose from his seat and walked to Agni only to slap him hard in face. The sound echoed loudly in the closed room "What did I tell you before you left my office, Agni?" Ciel sounded calm and collected. "I remember telling you that under no circumstance were you to leave Soma's side. I remember telling you more than once that your priority was Soma's safety. Am I remembering the wrong thing Agni?"

"No, Mr. Ciel."

"Then would you care to explain as to why you left Soma's side? Why Soma isn't here now? How those people managed to get to Soma while you were supposed to not let anyone touch Soma even if it meant your death?" Agni looked like he wanted to commit suicide but Ciel showed him no mercy. "Why you have failed to protect him and unable to get him back? Are you aware of what kind of people Soma's kidnappers are? What could happen to him even as we speak right now?" Ciel said "Is there any reason why, instead of Soma, I must deal with you now? Why I can see your wounds but don't even know about Soma's condition?" Ciel's eyes were sharp and filled with cold anger. "Why you dare to show your face to me even though you haven't found him yet?"

Agni only bowed his head while Finnian looked like he wanted to say something. "What it is, Finnian?"

"I'm sorry, Young Master, but I was the one who forced Agni to come back. When we were chasing that car, Mr. Agni got shot in stomach."

And yes, Ciel could see the blood seeping through Agni's shirt where his stomach was. "Is it bad? Is that wound enough to take your life?" Ciel asked which Agni only shook his head in reply. "Then why did you agree to come back? Does that wound mean more to you than Soma? You are his butler. You swore your life and loyalty to him. As a butler, when your master has been kidnapped, your life is meaningless. Why don't you continue to pursue them until you pass out from the blood loss?"

"Actually, he did Young Master." Bard said. "He just regained consciousness when we arrived here. He was about to set off again but Maylene said you wish to see us."

"Did I give you any permission to talk, Bard?" Ciel said sharply. He turned back to Agni again. "Go and find Soma. Don't even think about coming back unless you have found and brought him back with you." His servants' faces fell at that. They understood that Ciel was worried, angry and scared for Soma's safety, but to ignore Agni's condition like that was just too cruel. Bard was about to say something else before Ciel continued again. "Maylene, treat his wounds."

Agni looked up in surprise.

"Don't get me wrong, you will be useless in that condition. You are not allowed to die unless you get Soma back to this manor. You are Soma's butler and you must not die without his permission." Ciel said as he sat back in his chair. "The rest of you should treat your wounds too. After that Bard and Finnian can go with Agni to search for Soma again. I don't know what group the attacker is from, but they shouldn't have gotten too far, especially if they want to use Soma to lure me out. Try searching the edge of town, abandoned house, building, any place they would most likely be. Maylene did you finish securing the parameter?"

"Y-yes, Young Master."

"I don't expect another attack, but we will act with caution. I'll be resting in my room, but I expect Soma's return or at least the news that he has been found when I open my eyes. Understood?"

"Yes, Young Master!"

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

It was twenty past three in the morning when the window of Ciel's office opened from the outside "Had trouble sleeping?" asked Sebastian as he stepped into the room. Ciel was sitting on his bed with his ignored cell phone lying by his side. "Or waiting for an important call? Or both?"

"Shut up. Where is he?" Ciel demanded as he got off the bed.

"North side of East End, manor of the Ferro family." Sebastian said.

"Azzuro Vener (1). I should have known that this dirty work was his doing." Ciel picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. He waited until the phone was answered. "Bard, Soma is in the manor of Ferro family in the north of East End. You are allowed to use heavy weaponry and Finnian has permission to go into rampage mode. Let Agni focus on rescuing Soma. I want the complete annihilation of the Ferro family to be on the morning news. Don't bother about the current head of the family as he shall be taken care of." Ciel said then ended the conversation. He turned back to Sebastian "Where is that rat?"

"Already being taken cared of by your house steward."

"Tanaka?" Ciel asked in surprise.

"Apparently, your house steward had managed to get to him first before I could. Since he seemed different than usual and the order was to find the kidnapped prince's location, I decided to leave the rat in his hands."

Ciel give a nod as he dialed another number and when answered he said, "Tanaka, as the head of Phantomhive, I command you to treat the guest very well. Make sure that Azzuro Vener enjoys his time fully and serve him to your heart's content. Show him what kind of hospitality he'll receive when dealing with the Phantomhive."

After ending the call with Tanaka, Ciel dialed another number. "Uncle Clause, it's Ciel." Silence for a few seconds. "Yes, it's twenty five past three over here. I guess it's already noon at your place. I need a favor. There's a dirty rat who dared to attack my manor and kidnap my friend, and shortly there shall be big commotion in the East End. Could you take care of that for me?" More silence. "Yes, yes. I know. Yes, thank you Uncle Clause. Say hello to Nagi for me."

Sebastian waited until Ciel ended the conversation before saying, "What will I do now that you have other people taking care of things?"

"Find out if Azzuro Vener is the one who is responsible for the opium inside my toys. If he really is the one then find out the opium source."

"May I know what you will do with that information, my Master? I don't think Master has enough free time to do all the work."

"I don't. I'm going to sell it to Lau. He'll be glad to be taking care of his back business rival. It will be a warning and an example for other rats of the consequences with playing games with Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian smiled devilishly at that, "Yes, my Lord."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

At five o'clock, the Phantomhive manor was filled with laughter once again as the kidnapped prince was returned safe and sound. They were having a sudden morning tea in celebration. Ciel sat in one of the chairs as he watched the interaction between Soma and his servants. Agni was standing beside him and only Tanaka was not present.

"Mr. Ciel." Agni said suddenly. "I'm sorry for letting this incident happen." Ciel only gave Agni a glance as Agni filled his tea cup again. "I'm sorry for making Mr. Ciel worried about the prince. Mr. Ciel must have had a restless night waiting for the prince's return."

"I just had trouble sleeping because I'm tired thanks to the piled up work." Ciel said as he saw Agni giving him an odd look. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking about this for quite a while … but it seems that I'm no longer suited to be by the prince's side."

Ciel placed his tea onto the table "Because of what happened yesterday?"

"I … I had sworn my life and loyalty to the prince. My life is dedicated to protect the prince and follow his orders, but I have failed."

"The one who was responsible for yesterday's incident was not yours alone. The people who attacked here is my enemy. Their target is me. Soma and you just happened to be unfortunate people who got caught up in the middle of it. I don't think one mistake is enough to decide whether you …"

"But I still failed." Agni surprised Ciel by cutting off his sentence. Agni was a very well-mannered person as he never did anything like this before. "Mr. Ciel had warned me, but I abandoned my position and left the prince's side. I failed to protect the prince …"

Ciel didn't say anything for a whole minute before he opened his mouth again. "I've heard from Soma that he was the one who ordered you to go outside. You were against it, but Soma had ordered you to help my servant. Soma is the one at fault for not hiding when you followed his order." When Agni didn't say anything, Ciel continued.

"It's not the first time where Soma has been kidnapped. Being a prince brings about these kinds of situations. Today Soma had acted the way a prince should. When the palace is being threatened, there is a time when a prince must not leave nor hide. Times like this when something or someone very precious is being threatened, the prince has to stay in order to protect it from harm."

Ciel stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "In this case, what Soma thought as important was this place." Ciel's face fell at that. "Soma found this manor as something precious and that's why he ordered you to go outside and why he didn't hide."

It was a mistake, to make Soma see this place as home. Ciel felt so sick that he threw up thrice: after he heard Soma being kidnapped, after he said those cruel things to Agni in his office last night and after he heard from Soma when he was rescued.

"If there was someone who he better stay away from, then it's me." Soma came to England because Ciel wanted to use him. Soma didn't return to India because Ciel told him to stay. Soma was kidnapped because he was Ciel's friend. Soma didn't run away because Ciel's manor was an important place to him. Ciel was too focused on his company's problem that he didn't pay much attention to what had happened at his manor. If he didn't allow his emotions to take the best of him and didn't turn off his cell phone then he would have known about Soma right away and could have been saved sooner.

Then Ciel went as far as to venting his anger onto Agni, saying things he actually meant to ask to himself; why didn't he act more cautiously? Why was he only focusing on his company? Why was he not home at the time? Why it must be Soma instead of him? Just how much misfortune and pain was Ciel bringing to the people around him? The one Ciel couldn't forgive the most, besides the rat who had caused this, was himself.

"That's not true, because Mr. Ciel is a very important person to the prince." Agni said "The prince knew the danger of ordering me to go and the prince knew the danger of not hiding. But, the prince still did it because Mr. Ciel is an important, precious friend and because this manor is the place he can call home. Every time the prince spends his time here, he is always happy, always smiling, laughing and free. The prince loves this place, the place where Mr. Ciel lives. If Mr. Ciel stayed away from the prince now, then the prince will lose both his best friend and his home. It would make prince suffer even more."

Ciel became silence at that. "Then the same thing could be said to you. You are his protector. If you leave him then no one will defend him. The butler must act like one and not leave his master's side until the very end."

Another silence rose at that before Agni suddenly chuckled and Ciel smiled. "I guess it means that we have no other choice but to stay by the prince's side then." Agni said "Thank you, Mr. Ciel, for everything."

"No, I should be the one who saying that." Please, just a little more, just a while longer, Ciel wished for things to remain like this. For the peace to hold. Just as long as time allowed him, Ciel wanted to hold those precious to him and keep them safe.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

After breakfast and making sure that everything was okay, Ciel left the manor and headed to his town house in London which he usually only visited in the summer. Ciel walked to the library on the first floor, then to the book shelf in the middle. He pulled out some books from different shelves and arranged it differently. When he inserted the last book, the book shelf shook a little as it moved and revealed a hidden path. He slowly walked through and down the stairs before entering the farthest room. Ciel opened the door and looked at the bloodied figure slumped on the floor.

"Young Master." A voice called to him from his left but Ciel didn't bother to turn his head.

"Did he spill anything useful?" Ciel asked with his eyes still locked to the unmoving body of Azzuro Vener.

"Unfortunately no. Apparently, he was just another pawn on the board. I believe he won't be of any use."

"Then he's useless." Ciel snorted and turned on his heels "Keep him suffering for another night before finishing him off." Ciel started to walk out the room but stopped in the middle. "By the way, good job on pursuing the enemy before anyone else, Tanaka."

"Of course. As the head steward of the Phantomhive family, it was only natural for me to have accomplished this kind of thing."

A silence rose before Ciel opened his mouth again. "Am I … am I still qualified as the head of Phantomhive?" he asked softly.

"A few mistakes doesn't make you a failure, Young Master. Even your father had done several mistakes of his own."

"Which finally led him to his death." Ciel whispered to himself. "I'm sorry, Tanaka."

"For what, Young Master?"

"You have been taking care of the Phantomhive family for so long, but I'm going to end it. I will be the last Phantomhive."

"Nonsense, Young Master. The line of Phantomhive is not something that could be eradicated."

Ciel turned his face in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Well Young Master, the _world_ is unlimited. True, with Young Master's choice and action, it will end this family's bloodline, but not the Phantomhive himself. Your father had tried to do the same, but his love for the Young Master made him unable to erase everything without even giving Young Master a chance to _choose_."

Ciel eyes widened at that. "You mean …" Ciel was at a loss for words. The revelation really shocked him, but he soon controlled himself and took a deep breath. "I see. So that's what father meant by 'there will be no end of Phantomhive'. I guess I didn't know much about the Phantomhive as I believed for all these years. That's why you had no problem of my choice and action. I might be the King on my own chess board, but I'm only another pawn in the Phantomhive's board. When we die and disappear, another Phantomhive shall take over my place. There are many pieces ready to replace me. To Phantomhive, my life is worth almost next to nothing."

"That is why, please do anything you wish, Young Master. The only thing we have the luxury to control is our death."

"So six years ago, it was the way father chose to die?" Ciel let out snort. "How pathetic. All this time I have been played a fool. I always found it weird that father could do something so stupid like trusting someone who would end up as a traitor. But, he never did, didn't he? Father had _chosen_ to die by the hand of that person." Ciel laughed weakly, as his _world_ came crashing down. "All this time … I've been a stupid clown who played in Vincent Phantomhive's palm all along."

Tanaka didn't say anything.

"You knew, didn't you, Tanaka? You knew the person who massacred my family."

"I'm sorry Young Master, but I can't tell you who that person is. That person is the same as Young Master, a victim of fate, a pawn of Phantomhive."

"Why am I not surprised? Let me guess, when I die, that person will be the one who will carry the Phantomhive's burden on their shoulders, right?" Ciel said in a sarcastic tone. "Bigger picture, there is always a bigger picture. I'm just too blind to realize it." Ciel leaned his back against the wall, feeling like he might collapse if he didn't.

"But this is too cruel … then all of my hatred … my wish for revenge is meaningless. Everything was planned, everything …" Ciel let out a weak laugh again before silence erupted making the atmosphere tense and almost suffocating. "Then … what is the reason for me to continue on living …?"

"To live life to its fullest. To feel happiness as much as fate allows it and then to die in the way you wish for." Tanaka said "Your father chose his death and now it's Young Master's turn. To choose and then to close your eyes with little to no regret. We might be merely pawns, but even pawns have their own lives and value. There is no such thing as a useless pawn. Young Master had a wish, isn't that why Young Master struggled to live? Didn't Young Master already decide the way how Young Master wants to die?"

"If we look from another side, we have been granted the ability to choose the way we die while other people are not so lucky. An accident, an incident, sickness, murder, the deaths of people who still want to live are all very sad things. But we have chances to avoid meaningless deaths. We have chances to die in the way that makes us happy. To live is such a wonderful thing, no matter how hard it is, being able to live, to love, to meet precious people, to care about someone, and to die with a smile is the biggest treasure in human history. Young Master's heart is scarred and bleeding now, but as long as Young Master keeps on living and fighting, before the last breath that Young Master takes, there will come the time when Young Master feels grateful for being alive."

"To tell Young Master the truth, before Young Master was even born, I had decided to end my life when your father died. But, as Young Master grew up, my resolve wavered and I thought, 'Just a little longer, I want to live to guide this child'. That's why I won't die as long as Young Master needs me, because even now I live a great life. To be able to meet your father and Young Master is my happiness. I could die anytime, but I won't before Young Master gives me permission to." Tanaka voice was so soft and loving.

"Live Young Master, live, do what you desire, fight so there will be no regret in the end. Isn't that the meaning of living?"

Ciel only stared at Tanaka in silence before a chuckle escaped his lips. "What a twisted way of life we are forced to live, but I guess it's not so bad." Ciel straightened his body and his eyes calm. "Then tell me the rest of the story Tanaka, the climax of this banquet as it nears to a close. Tell me so I can harden my resolve. I'm ready to face the truth now."

x_x_x_x_x_**_WoundedBlackWing_**_x_x_x_x_x

(1) Kali is the Hindu goddess associated with eternal energy

(2) Ronald Krux is another Shinigami, he appear in manga volume 8 as William's helper at the end of circus arc.

(3) Kare is an Indian food

(4) This is the way Agni said "As you command."

(5) Meena is the name of Soma's servant in original manga, but in DF, she had enough status to became his fiancée. I just had to use her because for me, she was another easy hate-able character, why make an OC if Toboso Yana – sensei had make one?

I plan on making Soma's kidnapped for longer, but I finally decide that few hours would be enough, I guess I didn't love him enough to make really bad things happens to Soma. Okay, so things starting to heating up and the pot will be boiled slowly but surely. There is bigger picture here, much bigger picture in my mind about Phantomhive, I don't know why my brain supplied me with those things, but it does, maybe I drink too much coffee lately, sometimes when the caffeine is high in my body, my imagination likely to go skyrocket. I got some another AU ideas because of this, I don't know either to laugh or cry. Brain is such mysterious things. Anyway, as Ciel said, the climax is still quite far but getting closer, so stay tune until the end.

Love you all.

Next : Lau's movement, Sebastian's game, and the price of a helping hand.

"I know it … everything always come with a price."


	15. The Trap and the Trial

**Warning : Mention of gore and some disturbing things ahead. **

**Sorry for the long wait, things get really busy in college and I just can't find time and too depressed by load of homework to write anything. And the exam, oh god I hate exam, between exam and pile of homework, my brain short circuited and I can't find much free time to write. I'm doing this chapter in hurry so I'm sorry if this isn't like you expect, my brain just refuse to cooperate. This chapter sort of inspired by the season 2 of Kuroshitsuji anime.**

**The Trap and the Trial**

If you had to put a price tag on everything in this world …

How much is the price for your life? Your family? Your friends?

How much is the price for the stranger on the streets?

How much was the price to be born? To love and be loved?

And just how much is the price to keep on living?

After all, nothing comes for free in this world.

(inspired by Bus Gamer by Kazuya Minekura, one of my most favorite mangaka, but I use my own words and version)

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Is there something wrong, Ciel?" Soma asked as they had their breakfast.

"No, why?"

"Hm, you seem a little strange since you came back yesterday. How should I put it …? Like a little lost lamb."

"I'm not little nor lost nor a lamb." Ciel snorted.

"Were you thinking about the Phantom Company situation? Don't worry; soon people will know that you have been falsely accused. There is no way Ciel is involved with opium or any other stuff like that."

"You don't know me well enough." Ciel whispered softly to himself.

"You say something, Ciel?"

"I said, what time is your flight tonight?"

"Oh, it's at seven. I don't know why I suddenly got called back, but I'll come back here in about 2 or 3 weeks later though. Now that my restaurant here is in its last stage, I'll be able to spend more time here." Soma said cheerfully even though Ciel heard him mumble, "At least, until I'm called back again for my engagement with Meena." and the conversation was dropped. When Soma is married, it would be the time to say goodbye to the little freedom he had. It would be impossible to spend time in England with all the responsibility Soma would bear later on. Ciel has never met this Meena before, but Ciel had a strong instinct feeling that Meena would not give Soma the freedom he deserved and would see Ciel as a 'bad influence'. But there was nothing they could do. Soma had decided to go along with the marriage for his country and Ciel had no right to involve himself. Besides…the end of the banquet was nearing and Ciel didn't even know whether he would make it or not.

Since his last talk with Tanaka, Ciel had done a lot of thinking. It was hard, it was painful, it was confusing, it made him want to run away and pretend about not knowing about the cruel truth he was forced to learn. Tanaka had said to live life to its fullest so that there would be no regret left when the end came. Ciel had already prepared for that, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to it. And then about his parents … Ciel wasn't sure if he would be able to forgive them. Now that the truth was served in front of him, Ciel was afraid to eat all the dishes. Even knowing that the one who caused all the suffering he must have gone through during his disappearance could only be _that_ person. Ciel felt so lost. Now Ciel doesn't know where he stands. It was easier before when Ciel was still searching for the one who was responsible, though still wishing that he didn't find out that the main reason for his agony was already dead.

Ciel swallowed the big lump in his throat and reached for his drink to ease his suddenly dry throat. He lost his appetite so he pushed away the plate in front of him and forced his mind to stop thinking about last night's talk. Anything to distract him, anything … "I have my schedule free for today." Ciel said.

Soma's face brightened at that "Great! Then we could spend the day together!"

"Sure, whatever."

Instead of smiling wider, a frown took place on Soma's face instead, "Ciel? You sure you're alright?"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you have never agreed to anything I plan for all this time that I have known you. I have had to force and beg you to do so. You never do anything willingly! Are you sick?"

The usual scowl was back on Ciel's face. "I'm just tired with all the things happening lately and I thought putting up with your plan just this once wouldn't hurt. But fine, if you don't want to."

"No! No no no no no! Don't take back your words! I'm just surprised! It was a joke! Of course I'd love to spend the day with Ciel!" Soma said panicking.

Ciel rolled his eyes at that.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

After putting up with Soma's demanding for almost 7 hours, Ciel welcomed the five o'clock bell with such joy. "Well, I guess it's time for you to head to the airport." Ciel said.

"Time goes so fast when you're having fun." Soma pouted childishly. "But I had a really great time today! Thank you, Ciel! I'll try to come back here faster so we can spend more time like this together again!" he said excitedly.

"Please don't." Ciel replied with dread in his tone "Never again will I put up with this."

But Soma who either didn't hear or didn't care, continued with his own babbling. Ciel really hoped that they would reach the airport soon.

After enduring another 30 minutes of Soma's excitement, the car finally arrived at the airport. As Agni checked in, Ciel and Soma waited in the waiting room. "What are you gonna do next?" Soma suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"About the Phantom Company, the situation is still bad for you, isn't it?"

"Yes, it will be difficult to maintain stability like usual, but it's still manageable."

"Don't worry! Everything is gonna be just fine! Besides, you have DTC and Dairan Enterprise fully supporting you!"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Ciel said softly.

Soma look confused at that, "What do you mean?"

Ciel kept silent for a while before letting out a sigh, "Nothing comes for free, Soma. Nothing comes for free. You yourself should be aware of this fact."

"But they are your business partners." Soma frowned. Ciel didn't say anything but the sour look on his face made Soma even more worried. "Ciel… do you really think it's wise to be in a work relationship with them…? I mean…you seem…I don't know how to say this, but, you look tense." Soma said "I thought that you wanted me to meet them as the owner of Gamahadi and the Prince of Bengal … I realize you can't trust them fully and that's why you want me to judge them. But I failed to find anything dangerous from them. They have been acting really weird so they must be hiding something big."

Ciel almost smiled at that. Not dangerous? Soma was obviously still blind to the '_other side of world._' Sure Soma has had to deal with dirty politics, slavery, but he hasn't touched the much dirtier part yet. The part where blood paints the walls, limbs scatters on the floor, the smell of death lingering in the air and the part where those no longer human but a beast feed on one another. Ciel dearly hoped that Soma would never have to. No, just because Ciel was tainted doesn't mean he wanted to taint the others with the same color of death, especially not those he cared about. It's better to be blind because when you know something, you can't go back to the condition when you didn't know about it. Pretending to be blind is easy, but the image will always burn in your mind.

Human brains are such mysterious things. There are things you could easily forget even when you desperately try to remember about it … and there are things you could never forget no matter how hard you wish for it.

"Ciel?" Soma's voice cut Ciel's train of thought, "Are you alright?"

Ciel only nodded as he saw Agni coming their way "I better get going now."

"Eh? Why so soon? My plane hasn't even arrived yet!"

"I still have something to take care of. Besides, you'll come back soon, right?" Ciel said as he stood up.

"Okay …" Soma said as he stood up also.

"Leaving already, Mr. Ciel?" asked Agni as he stood by Soma's side.

"Yes, take care of Soma." Ciel said to Agni and returned his attention to Soma. "Don't cause any more trouble for Agni." He said as if reminding a child to behave.

Soma glared at that, but the effect was lost because he was pouting at the same time.

"See you later." Ciel said as he turned around and started walking away, but only managed a few steps before Soma suddenly jumped him from behind and knocked them both down. Ciel groaned as he felt the effect of gravitation, but quickly turned his head and shooting an angry glare to the prince who was being pulled to stand by his butler. "Soma …" Ciel said in a warning tone.

"Forgive him, Mr. Ciel! The Prince really doesn't want to be separated from you so soon." Agni quickly apologized for his master's behavior.

Ciel growled as he stood up "Soma …" he said again.

"But I didn't want you to go away!" Soma claimed "It's … I don't know but I got this really bad feeling when I saw you walking away!" Soma sounded desperate and it made Ciel and Agni stare at the prince.

The anger inside Ciel slowly turned into annoyance, "Soma … it's alright. We will see each other again soon."

"But …"

"Soma." Ciel cut off "It's just your imagination." Ciel said and didn't wait for another word as he continued walking away, ignoring Soma's calls for him.

"Prince … please, Mr. Ciel will be alright." Agni said.

"But … but I feel it Agni!"

"Mr. Ciel has people who will protect him no matter what the cost. They won't let any harm fall upon their master."

Soma became silent at that. "But … I have this dreaded feeling … like Ciel will disappear … and we will never meet again …" Soma said in a soft tone. "I feel like I will never be able to see Ciel again …"

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel let out a heavy sigh as the car drove away from the airport. Lately many things have been happening and it was slowly draining him. Ciel leaned his head against the chair and now that he didn't have Soma to distract him, his mind automatically thought about the conversation he just had last night. The conversation that broke his already bleeding heart, the conversation that shattered away any love he had left for his parents…

_Flashback_

"_Master Vincent has understood the darkness of the Phantomhives ever since he was very young. His father, Young Master's grandfather was a very strict person. He didn't hold back on teaching the darkness of the world to Master Vincent when he was young and Master Vincent absorbed everything. Nothing was filtered for him as he took it all __**raw**__." Tanaka's face looked sad "Young Master is very lucky to have a loving father like Master Vincent. He filtered the darkness for Young Master, teaching little by little, slowly. It was the luxury Master Vincent didn't have."_

"_Master Vincent grew strong, very strong, just like his father wished him to. Master Vincent never showed any sign of weakness, never once shaken, never once did he cry, never lost control, not even when his parents passed away. I don't even remember any other expression Master Vincent ever wears except a smile. Always smiling, a perfect mask without any cracks. People would always doubt if Master Vincent even had any other feelings like normal humans should have. He was simply the definition of perfection, the perfect head of the Phantomhive."_

_Tanaka didn't need to close his eyes to remember about Vincent's perfect smiling mask. "Maybe only to one person did Master Vincent ever show what lied behind that perfect mask."_

"_You mean my mother?" Ciel asked. Tanaka was merely silent for long time, "Tanaka?"_

"_Forgive me, Master Ciel. It seems talking about Master Vincent has brought me to a journey full of memories." Tanaka apologized with a bow. "Master Vincent only had one person he always and forever loved … that's why I believed Master Vincent didn't hide his true self like he did to the rest of the world. Master Vincent really loved her … and only death separated them."_

_Somehow … there was something strange with that answer, but Ciel couldn't put a finger on it. _

"_Then Master Ciel was born and unfortunately, the time when Master Vincent decided to embrace his death soon came … Master Vincent had known, and chose …" heavy silence blanketed the room. "Master Vincent decided to take your mother and the rest of Phantomhive household along… but he chose not to take you, and left me behind in order to guide you. Master Ciel is a Phantomhive too, so Master Vincent decided that Master Ciel's death should be decided by Master Ciel's own choice, not his."_

_Another silence rose._

"… _then, what about my …" a deep breath "… about what happened to me afterwards … did my father plan all of it to?" Ciel hoped his voice didn't give away his fear for the answer._

"… _honestly, I don't know, Young Master."_

"_I see …" Ciel sounded calm, even though inside, his love for Vincent Phantomhive slowly withered away. Vincent Phantomhive would have been able to do it, to let those things happen to Ciel if he deemed it necessary. Why hadn't he seen this scenario before? 'Because then you would have nothing' the voice inside his head answered 'Because if all is his scenario, then you have nothing, not even the wish to exact revenge… after all, how could you get revenge against someone who is already dead?'_

"_Did my mother know…? Did she agree to Vincent's plan?" _

_**Vincent**__, not __**father**__, Tanaka noted with sadness. "I strongly believed that Master Vincent didn't discuss his plan with his wife."_

"_But she did die with him at that time… hugging each other, I believe it was Rachel's answer." Ciel whispered to himself._

_**Rachel**__, not __**mother**__._

_Ciel felt like the ground he was standing on starting to crumble beneath him and leave nothing but a big, dark hole, ready to consume him. Ciel took a deep breath and ignored the constant pain in his chest "And then? What else should I know about the Phantomhives?"_

_Tanaka kept silent for a second before answering, "Actually, Phantomhive is merely a name. It is the name that is used now, but in the past, it held different names."_

"_Names?"_

"_The Phantomhive name was merely a cover, a title, what is inside is the important part. The cover and title could be replaced easily as long as the content remained the same."_

"_I see … so that's why in the history records, the Phantomhive name only appeared around 100 years ago. I thought it was because the first person who established the Phantomhive name lived 100 years ago, but I was wrong. It was because the line of this …whatever this thing is, was under a different name before. And after me … the name will be changed again, won't it?"_

_Tanaka replied with more silence._

"_Tanaka … just how much I'm allowed to know?"_

"… _only about the Phantomhive, Young Master. The name before the Phantomhive has nothing to do with Young Master now."_

"_I can't know about the origin of this … fiasco?"_

"_No one knows the complete history Young Master, not even Master Vincent, and I strongly believe no one ever will. It would be too much for a human's mind. Knowing all about Phantomhive alone can drive someone insane, let alone its entire history. It's not within any humanly capable capacity."_

_Ciel took a deep breath, "This is too much … this is … insane."_

"_Does Young Master reconsider his wish to know about the Phantomhives now?"_

_Ciel closed his eyes and thought for a long time before he reopened his eyes. "No … not now."_

"_Understood, Young Master."_

"_But I'll need to know later, Tanaka … before the banquet ends."_

"_As you wish."_

_Ciel turned around and started walking away, but Tanaka's voice stopped him. "Young Master … maybe you won't believe this but Master Vincent did love you. A Phantomhive's love is real and lasts forever, but the form of that love might not be something normal."_

_End of Flashback_

The form of a Phantomhive's love … could be something as sickening as to letting their very own child suffer, but Ciel couldn't protest much about it, because he himself had a case of abnormal love. To love someone at first sight is common, but to love something not even human has only occurred for the Phantomhives. To love someone after seeing them do something considered beautiful is one thing, but only the Phantomhives could see the massacre where blood rained and limbs torn apart as beautiful. To want to be together with the one you love until death was common. To want to die with the one you love and even going as far as to killing them was the Phantomhive way. And of course, to die by the hand of the one you love the most was the Phantomhive's way to love too. (1)

Ciel chuckled darkly at that. "I am a Phantomhive to the core." He said in an amused tone.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"What?" William wasn't sure if he was hearing right. But the look on Grell's face acted as a confirmation.

"Penn Inc. ship has sunk in the ocean; a thousand ton of goods of theirs are gone. The amount of money they have lost is over twenty million."

"Twenty million? Why were they delivering that much in one trip?"

"There was a buyer from Australia who asked for that amount to be delivered at once. The buyer paid ten million for the down payment and the rest was to be paid after the goods arrived."

"Did we get informed about this news before?" Grell shook his head. "That stupid …" William growled. "Apparently, Penn Stafford kept the big deal he got to himself. Stupid human, wasn't even aware that he was a foolish fish caught by the fisherman's rod."

"What do you mean?"

"It was a fake transaction. Someone pretended to buy a large amount of Penn's goods and sunk the ship along with the goods. Sure, the buyer's company really existed in Australia, but they never wanted the transaction to actually happen."

"Why would someone do that? The buyer had paid ten million for it."

"If we know nothing about this then I strongly believe that the transaction is illegal and Penn had agreed to DEQ."

"What?"

"Delivered Ex Quay; it means the seller is responsible for the goods until the goods are delivered safety to the destination harbor. Now, think about this. An illegal transaction which meant there was no insurance on the goods, the agreement which was placed responsible in the seller's hands and the accident that caused the goods to be lost at sea." (2)

"Huh?"

William looked at Grell like he was stupid. "Do you ever take the time to at least learn something about business in the human world? It means Penn is suffering from a debt of over thirty million right now! The goods were worth over twenty and the down payment was ten. There was no insurance to compensate so now Penn must cover the loss by themselves! So what if the buyer had paid ten million? They could get it all back and at the same time make Penn suffer from the lost goods."

Grell looked shocked at that. "You mean the deal was fake?"

"It certainly was. Losing over thirty million is going to hit the company hard, not to mention that the news of the sunken ship full of goods has become public knowledge. The government and the society will now know that Penn has been doing illegal transactions. And trust me, they will investigate this matter further and will find more illegal business Penn has been doing. Penn will be sued for breaking laws and lose the trust from society. Then Penn will come down to bankruptcy with one hit of a hammer!"

"But it was an illegal transaction, so couldn't Penn make some compromise with the buyer so that they didn't have to return the down payment or replace it with other goods?"

"The buyer won't agree, and if the buyer was as smart as I think they are and Penn Stanford is as stupid as a donkey, they will actually have the agreement on paper, _legal_ paper."

"I don't understand … you said it was an illegal transaction so why would the buyer have the agreement on legal paper?"

"My guess is that Penn had been fooled into signing a paper; a plain piece of paper with a handwritten agreement. The idiot wasn't even aware that once the buyer has his signature, with the help of technology they could easily erase the handwriting and computerize it to make it a legal document with Penn Stanford's signature on it. They could then process it to legalize the agreement. With technology as of late, and help from cooperation notaries, it's a very easy task to do."

"Then if Penn couldn't return their ten million, they could bring it to the courts?"

"Yes, and Penn would be in an even worse situation. The buyer could claim that the transaction they agreed on was a legal one while it was Penn who made it illegal to avoid tax, excise and other expenses. The only reason as to of why the buyer didn't take this course of action that I can think of, is that dealing with court would be a long and complicated process. It would be better to get their ten million back and sit down with popcorn in their hands and watch Penn's downfall."

"So we could say that Penn is as good as gone."

"Yes, someone is planning all of this, using some company in Australia to do the bidding. I don't know the one who is behind all of this but it could be the Phantom Company or that demon. This stupid act by Penn is going to ruin our plan." There was a suffocating silence for a minute before William suddenly kicked the table hard in frustration.

**Okay, a minute please, maybe for you who live in business world or at least know just how the business things going, might find Penn situation is overly dramatic or even impossible. But please just consider this as fiction where not everything would go just like in reality. I'm not good with this, so cut me some slack, please?**

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Have you heard the latest news? Penn Inc. lost their ship along with many valuable goods at sea. The situation is pretty bad for them." Sebastian said when they met for dinner at a private table at the restaurant.

"Yes, it was a great blow, not only to Penn Inc., but Penn's downfall shall also affect the companies who have tight business relations with them. Society shall wonder if the companies that joined ventures with Penn will have a similar problem. The Government shall try to investigate those companies in hopes for more money to sue, and slowly losing the trust and their position in society. " Ciel said as he handed the menu back to the waiter.

"How lucky for us." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"It was you, wasn't it? The one who tricked Penn." asked Ciel after the waiter was out of earshot. Sebastian didn't have to answer, his smile said it all. "Great job, I must admit."

At that, Sebastian's smile dimmed a little. "I would really appreciate it if I only received such gratitude if I really deserve it." He said solemnly.

Ciel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, it was me who cast the lure and I was the one who reeled the rod, but unfortunately, the fish wasn't caught by me." Sebastian began. "Everything went according to my plan, including the sinking of the ship, but the cause of the ship's sinkage was not mine. The ship sunk one kilometer away from where it was supposed to and two hours earlier than predicted."

"What was the cause of the early sinking?"

"It is still unknown and it really could be just a weird coincidence …" Sebastian's tone clearly said that it was an impossible case.

"Or someone's moving faster." Ciel continued, "But who would do something like that? Other than us, I don't know anyone else that would benefit from sinking Penn's ship." Ciel frowned at the thought. "Anyway, it does put us to an advantage. That ten million is yours, isn't it? What are you going to do with that kind of money and the money you could get when Penn gets sued in court? You planned to give all the data about Penn's illegal transactions to the Government in exchange for at least five percent, didn't you?"

"Ten percent actually. It would have been odd if I asked for anything less. I plan on giving that ten million to Jack and Mark's Company in Australia as bribery and a bonus for the job well done. But what should we use the ten percent of sued money for?" Sebastian didn't care about the money, and he knew Ciel didn't either. For them it was only the result from winning the fishing game, nothing more.

"Since none of us need it, just give it away to a world foundation or something. I'm sure they would put it to good use." Sebastian snickered at that. "What?" Ciel asked sharply, not liking the way Sebastian looked at him.

"I was just thinking about how generous it was of you to think about saving people when you didn't even care about the innocent people who died along with that ship." The waiter returned with their food.

Ciel huffed as the food was being placed on the table. "I don't care, the money is just undesirable, but rather than burning it, it's better to throw it to the people who need it."

"Of course." But the expression on Sebastian's face was clearly mocking.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

It was three days later when Ciel got a call from Agni. It was pretty surprising to Ciel that Agni was the one who had called him. "Did something happen?" Ciel's voiced his concern over the phone.

"No, Mr. Ciel. The Prince is alright but there is something that's bothering me and I thought Mr. Ciel would like to know."

"What it is?"

"It's about one of Mr. Ciel's business partner, Mr. Lau."

"What about Lau?"

"After Mr. Ciel departed from the airport, I left the Prince's side to buy him a drink and I happened to see Miss Ranmao at the airport, she … uhm … was saying farewell to someone I recognized as Mr. Siemens, one of the English nobleman who resided in India." Agni said with a nervous tone. When Agni meant by 'saying farewell' must have meant Ranmao was once again doing something indecent in a public place, Ciel assumed.

"Ahh, anyway… I was about to walk away when I saw Miss Ranmao slipping something inside Mr. Siemens' clothes. I didn't get a clear view of what it was and I couldn't get any closer without attracting unwanted attention so I decided to return to the Prince's side. It's been bothering me, but ever since we landed, I didn't have much time to ponder over it until just a few hours ago when Mr. Siemens was visiting the palace. Later I was informed by the Prince that Mr. Siemens was offering a transaction. He wanted to export India's spices especially for curry to England. The company Mr. Siemens chose to take care of the trading for was the Dairan Enterprise. That's where the strange thing is. Even the Prince mentioned it too. It was strange that Mr. Siemens had chosen Dairan. Of course Dairan is a famous trading company, but why would Mr. Siemens act like he was a deputy from Dairan even though he was not part of Dairan? In fact, Mr. Siemens is known for having a good relationship with Mr. Phelps, who also owns a trading company and there's no indication that the good relationship has changed, so why the sudden change?"

"And the appearance of Mr. Siemens at that time was strange also, the Prince said that Mr. Siemens looked odd, his breath was a little ragged, sweating a lot, shaking, eyes swollen from lack of sleep, pale and unsteady. He looked like he was having a hard time to hold a decent conversation as his mind kept wandering away. That's why I decided to inform Mr. Ciel about this. I'm sorry if it's actually nothing Mr. Ciel."

"No, good thinking, Agni. I appreciate the information. Could I ask you for one more favor? Inform me again if you or Soma find anything out of the ordinary."

After the phone call, Ciel had his hands under his chin as he tried to connect the dots to gain an explanation. What Agni told him was important and he had a bad feeling about it. Just what did Lau have to do with any of this? According to Agni's report when he was spying over Lau, that smiling Chinese man never left his place and that some noble had been sighted visiting Lau and leaving with Ranmao. Ciel could get a clear picture of what those noblemen did in Lau's nest and with Ranmao afterwards, but that's where the strange thing is. As far as Ciel knew Lau, the Chinese man has never let Ranmao give any extra service unless it was to an important customer and under dire circumstances. And then Mr. Siemens's appearance… he just looks like…

Like someone with opium withdrawal.

Time suddenly froze as Ciel finally connected the dots and the clear line of what might have happened finally dawned on him. Ciel frowned in disdain as he got up from the chair and walked out of the library before he headed to the first floor where he was greeted by Finnian.

"Do you need something, Master?"

"Tell Snake to prepare the car." Said Ciel. "And get me Tanaka, he shall accompany me."

The trip to Lau's hideout was spent in silence. When they arrived, Snake, the new chauffeur opened the car door for Ciel as he stepped out of the car. "Wait here." Ciel ordered him as he walked down the narrow stairs with Tanaka following his steps. When they arrived at the wooden door, Tanaka opened the door for Ciel and the thick smell of opium, sweat and sex lingered in the air making Ciel feel like puking.

"Welcome, Ciel. It is quite late for sudden visits, but I'm happy that you came." Lau, reclined in the long chair being surrounded with Chinese girls and sitting in his lap was Ranmao. "Please, have a seat."

"You… what are you planning to do with England?" Ciel suddenly asked straight to the point as he eyed the smiling Chinese man warily.

Lau look amused by the blunt question. "I think you should know without having to ask. Wasn't that the reason for the sudden visit?" Lau replied calmly.

Ciel could feel dread curl within his stomach. "So it's true … you planned a coup d'état against the Queen …"

Lau chuckled softly. "Such strong words for what I intend to do. I didn't plan to bring the Queen of England down from her throne. I just want to see whether she is suited for her title as 'Queen'."

"That's why you kept inviting the important people of England and made them addicted to your opium. You want to control them, don't you? If they became addicts then they'd willingly do anything you'd order them to as long as you gave them their drugs. Even to go against the Queen. Tell me which part which doesn't scream coup d'état."

Lau's smile never wavered. "You're right. I do want to control those important ministers in order to make them my pawns to use against the Queen, but yet again I will tell you Ciel, I don't want the throne." Lau paused as he inhaled the long pipe in his hand. "I just want to test the Queen. I want to know how she'll react when her trusted people go against her. I want to make sure that the Queen of England isn't someone so weak and can't handle a little game like this."

"Is that what it is to you? A game? Do you realize what kind of disaster you'll bring upon this country and to the people who live in it?"

Lau's eyebrow rose at that. "Well well Ciel, I never thought that you'd ever concern yourself about other people that much."

"I'm not-"

"This country and the people who live in it have nothing to do with you so why start thinking about them now? Even if England was destroyed, you have nothing to lose. What are you worried about? Your company? Please Ciel, you could move the main branch anywhere you'd like and it wouldn't even put a stain in your check book." Lau suddenly cut off. "I know you Ciel. You have spare money to burn and yet, you've never spent it except when you needed to buy important things and when fixing the destruction caused by your servant. Losing a few million would mean nothing to you just like the time when your branch toy company got destroyed. The amount of damage didn't even phase you and it's not like you to care about such trivial things like money." Lau let out a chuckle. "Isn't it very arrogant of us? We take money for granted while people out there are desperate to have more."

"There are things more important than pieces of paper."

"Yes, but not many humans think like that. Especially not those who need them in order to stay alive. We are the worst type of human beings. We have enough money to feed hundreds of people, but do we care? No, because even it meant nothing to us, it's still something we earned by our own work. We are simply too arrogant to just give away what we've earned. Tell me Ciel, if you heard the news about people who died from starvation, would you feel slightly guilty that you didn't feed them? Most people don't. They only feel sympathy, maybe even donated some of their money to the charity, but will they sacrifice fifty percent of their total affluence? No, they'd just give a small portion and would feel self-satisfaction and say that they have done their part and forget those that have died just like that. It's all the same … dead people, damaged environment, wars, destruction, calamity, people will only pay attention for a short while before it becomes just another piece of history. There are sad events in every country's history, countless deaths, but when the history teachers teach that history to their student, would they care? No, some students might feel sympathy, but then the break bell rings and the most important thing on their mind is food. When the students have a history test, will they be saddened by their country's history? No, they'll grumble at how annoying it is to have a history test."

"History records important events, remembers important people, but it's only a small piece of what had happened in the past. In 1994, John Wayne Gacy was sentenced to death after he killed 33 boys and young men in America. He killed those 33 people from 1971 until 1978 and buried them underneath the floor of his house. (3) It was big news during that time, but now, only some people remember this incident. Namely the family and friends of the 33 boys he killed and the investigator of the case and perhaps some people who watched the news too. There was also a brutal rape of a high school female student in Japan by a group of high school boys and had been kept for carnal desire for 3 days before they killed her. Do you know the condition of her corpse when it was found? She was beaten, burned, and raped a hundred times and not just by those students but by many things. It was brutal the kind of things they inserted inside her until the last painful breath she took. (4) Now, search your world history book Ciel. Could you find these incidents? Those who deal with criminal records and are interested in criminal might remember it even now, but common people don't even know about these incidents. There was no national mourning day for the victim, not even one day. Why? Simple, because they weren't important enough to place a stain in history. Of course, in some countries there are festivals of death to remember those who have died, but will they remember about those victims? No, they only thing they would do is pray for their own family and friends. How inhuman of them, being incapable to care about other people who aren't of any blood relation nor someone called friend."

Lau deeply inhaled his pipe. "What makes you think my plan is gonna make a significant difference to the world, Ciel?"

Thick and heavy silence blanketed the room. "And if I still refuse to let you walk away just like that?"

Lau chuckled again. "Please Ciel, you are not the Queen's watchdog. You still have more important things to attend to, besides… you could consider this as a favor for me."

Ciel's face tightened at that. "So this is the price for the help? For me to keep my silence?"

"Actually, I've planed to use the price for something more… rewarding, but I have underestimated just how fast you caught up onto my plan and just how difficult you can be." (5)

The clenched hand at his side was the only signal that Ciel was suppressing himself from the urge to order Tanaka to harm Lau. From the corner of his eyes, Ciel could see that Tanaka didn't take a liking for Lau's words either and was more than ready to strike at his command, but Ciel won't. It just wasn't worth it. Besides, attacking Lau at his base was downright stupid. Ciel unclenched his hand and turned on his heels, he has had enough with Lau.

"Heading home, Master Ciel?" asked Tanaka when Ciel was seated inside his car.

"No, I have another person to visit." Ciel said with fury in his tone. "I knew it … everything always come with a price."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

The next destination was the Michaelis residence. Ciel ordered Tanaka to stay in the car while he was being greeted by Taisei (or whatever the white haired man name was) to Sebastian's study. "What a lovely night, I never thought you'd visit me at this hour at night." Said Sebastian as he rose from his chair as Ciel walked towards him.

And slap him hard.

The smile on the devilish handsome face didn't fade as Sebastian turned his face back to stare at the furious eyes of his master and sweetly asked, "And nice to see you too, Master. May I know the wonderful reason of your sudden visit or was it only to physically harm my cheek?"

Ciel growled at how amused Sebastian sounded. "You know."

"I'm afraid I can't read your mind for the reason that made you suddenly decide to sting my face."

"Lau."

"Ah Ciel, I never knew that you had such horrible eyesight that made you see me as-"

"You know about Lau's plan." Ciel cut him off.

"It's rude to cut off someone's sentence."

"Since when?"

"Since when what?" Sebastian finally decided to humor Ciel.

"Since when did you know about Lau's real reason of why he accepted the business proposal?"

Sebastian considered his answer for a few seconds and the fury in Ciel's eye made him choose to answer truthfully. "Since you mentioned that Lau's back business was involved with Opium." (see chapter 12 for reverence)

"You knew from the start and you didn't bother mentioning it to me?"

"Was there any reason to?" Sebastian asked back.

"You don't even care. Did you think it was a game?"

"Actually, it was. It's a mere game where Lau just wants to prove his theory."

"And what about the people who are involved?"

"What about them?"

"Doesn't it concern you?"

Sebastian laughed at that, oh, the irony! Ciel, his master of all people confront him about mere pawns! And just as suddenly as his laugh began to rise, it died down just as fast. "You're asking me this? Asking a _demon_? Just how weak you have become."

"What?" Ciel snapped.

"I'm disappointed Ciel, caring about other people … are you that desperate to find a distraction?"

"What …?"

"You think I wouldn't notice? The way you're suddenly thinking about another person who doesn't have anything to do with you when before you didn't even care at all." Sebastian said in a cold voice. "The thirst for revenge in you has gradually faded and I'm beyond disappointed, Ciel." Sebastian continued. Ciel face slowly paled and in a matter of seconds Sebastian grasped Ciel's upper arm and crush Ciel's body hard against the nearest wall. The pained whimper seemed to fuel Sebastian's conflicting emotions of rage, disdain and was that disappointment as his hand found Ciel's throat and tightened around it.

Ciel's eyes grew wide as the red devilish eyes stared back at him while Sebastian continued to suffocate him. "Let … go …" Ciel said in a pained voice. But the ice in those ruby eyes only grew colder. "You … violating … con … tract."

"I'm violating the contract?" Sebastian's voice was laced with tendrils of ice "Remember the contract, Ciel? I would be your loyal servant until your wish for revenge was fulfilled. I'm not the one who suddenly lost interest in their desire for revenge. You are the one who violated the contract, Ciel … and you are going to pay the price."

Ciel's hand clawed at Sebastian's hand on his throat, trying to lessen the hold, but to no avail and with dread he realized that Sebastian was really serious about killing him this instant. _"Why don't you just let him? At least with this, your second wish will have come true."_ The voice in his head chirped in. _"Wasn't this what you've wanted all along? To be killed by Sebastian's hands?" _Ciel's will to fight started to die. The fire in his eyes slowly burned out.

"_Live Young Master, live it to its fullest, do what you desire, fight so that there will be no regrets in the end. Isn't that the purpose of living?" _Tanaka's words suddenly rammed in followed by the memories of _those months_ and the fire in Ciel's eyes lit up once again. With more resolve, his right hand reached for the gun he always wore hidden beneath his shirt, took it out and pulled the trigger at Sebastian.

No sound of a gun being fired was heard though, because Sebastian's hands were even faster as they were now holding back the trigger. At the same time, his other hand let Ciel's throat go while his mouth formed a smirk as Ciel slid to the floor with 'thump'. "Excellent Ciel."

Ciel, who was still struggling to breathe, was unable to understand what Sebastian's meant. But as the gears in his brain started to move to allow oxygen through, the meaning of Sebastian's actions and words made him growl in anger. "How dare you …"

Sebastian chuckled at that. "What, Master? Did you really believe that I would violate the contract and kill you, right here right now?" he said in amusement.

Yes, as a matter of fact Ciel did, at first, and the fact that Sebastian was merely playing a game, testing him, didn't make him feel any better. Yes, Ciel did understand that Sebastian hadn't planned on choking him to death and that Sebastian's actions weren't driven by anger. Ciel should have known better as it was impossible for Sebastian to lose control over anger, and it was even more impossible for Sebastian to allow Ciel such an easy death if he was really pissed off. Oh no, if Sebastian was as angry as he claimed to be, then Sebastian wouldn't just choke him. No, he would make Ciel suffer until he was bored. Sebastian wasn't fond of instant deaths since he preferred them to be more slow, painful, torturing the victim, tearing limb by limb, hearing the endless screams, watching his victim drenched in their tears and blood, begging to be killed.

"How dare you …" Ciel growled once again.

"Pardon for my earlier action, Master, but it was my job as your sword to remind you of the enemy you have to cut down. Since you seemed lost and unable to see your enemy, an eye opening demonstration condemned to be necessary." Sebastian said. "I don't know what happened that made you lose sight of your goal and distracted with thinking about useless pawns, but it simply is unacceptable. You almost violated the contract, Ciel."

Ciel didn't say anything as his breath slowly returned to normal. There were finger marks upon his throat and it hurt. Tomorrow his voice would surely be hoarse and maybe he wouldn't be able to even talk, but it didn't matter right now. Sebastian saw it as necessary to seriously chock Ciel in high hopes for Ciel to fight back, which he did, was beyond unexpected. "You can't kill a person who is already dead." He said softly.

"But the target of your vengeance is not just one person."

Yes, Ciel remembered now that everything didn't just end just because he found out that Vincent Phantomhive was the mastermind of the Phantomhive incident. No, there are those months, those months of torture, humiliation, being treated like scum beneath mere animals, there were people who Ciel wanted to make them experience a really painful death. It's funny that it took Sebastian to chock him to make him remember the simple and basic things.

"If I didn't react on time, what would you have done?" Ciel asked suddenly.

"But you did. I know you would, Ciel. After all, you are my master."

Ciel didn't say anything as he got back onto his feet. "Don't think any more insolence will be tolerated." He said as he turned around and walk out of the room.

Sebastian bowed low to Ciel. "Yes, Master." He said with a smirk.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

After Ciel left, Sebastian's manor was suddenly visited by an unexpected person. "Good evening, Mr. Sebastian. I hope my sudden visit is welcomed." There, standing in the front door of his manor was Undertaker with his usual creepy smile.

"You are the last person I'd ever expect of coming here. On what occasion do I honor this late night visit?" It intrigued Sebastian. After all, Undertaker was rarely seen leaving his place.

"I have some interesting information to sell."

"Oh? I wonder what kind of important information you have that made you decide to leave your place and take the time to come here yourself instead of calling me."

"Since I just got hold of the information that I have wanted for years, I just can't help but feeling impatient to put it to good use." Undertaker said followed by his trademark chuckle.

"And what information would that be?" asked Sebastian as he leaned on the doorframe. He didn't invite Undertaker in, who knew what kind of information Undertaker could gain just by entering his manor.

"About Ciel Phantomhive."

"Oh?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought Ciel had bought every vital piece of information you had regarding him."

"Yes, he bought every single one of them." The information that Ciel knew Undertaker possessed, not the one he didn't.

Sebastian smirked at the unsaid. "And what is the price of this information that you keep hidden from Ciel?"

Undertaker chuckled. "You don't have to pay me."

This alarmed Sebastian. "You mean to say that you would give me this piece of valuable information, the information you claim to have been desiring for years, for free?"

Undertaker chuckled again "I didn't say such a thing, Mr. Sebastian. I never give away any information for free. I only said that you didn't have to pay me, but I will get my payment automatically the moment you decide to act upon this information. Because, Mr. Sebastian, this information will change many things, especially the relationship between the two of you and that is what matters the most to me, the highest price I could get from this."

Sebastian resisted the urge to frown in confusion.

"Will you buy this information, Mr. Sebastian?"

Sebastian didn't know why his relationship with Ciel intrigued Undertaker that much, and somehow he got an uneasy feeling of it, but still … "I'll take it." If Undertaker thought it was that valuable then Sebastian would be a fool if he didn't take it because of some uneasy feeling he got.

The creepy laugh echoed in the night. "Well then, Mr. Sebastian … please enjoy your finding." Undertaker said as he handed the parchment he had been holding from the start. When Sebastian's eyebrow arched in question, he continued. "The place I marked with red is the former resident of Phantomhive. I believe you could connect the dots with your actions six years ago." was all he said before he turned on his heel and walked away.

"_Now, show me, Mr. Sebastian … what will you do after you know just who was the demon Ciel Phantomhive had been searching and why, the root of Ciel Phantomhive's involvement. Your action on that matter will decide what kind of future we will be seeing. Oh yes, you won't realize this until it's already too late, but your reaction will be the key. Will you end up regretting your choice later?"_ Undertaker thought in his head as he disappeared into the night.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Hours later, in his room, the house steward of Phantomhive, Tanaka, was sitting in his desk chair. Slowly, his hand reached for the lowest shelf take a book from it and placed it on the desk in front of him. His eyes were fixated on the book for five minutes before he slowly opened to the first page. Instead of continuing to the second page, Tanaka slowly slid his hand at the inside of the cover to reveal a hidden gap where a picture was concealed. A picture of a young Vincent Phantomhive sitting side by side with someone on top of a picnic blanket, smiling gently at the woman at his side. A woman with black night hair and golden brown eyes, smiling back at Vincent. A woman who clearly wasn't Ciel's mother.

It was a beautiful picture, the face of the two in that picture contained happiness and love, but seeing it made Tanaka's heart wrench with pain. Tanaka closed his eyes and remembered, remembered the time _before, _the time before the chain of tragedy happened, the time before Vincent Phantomhive surrendered to insanity and lost the last of his humanity.

_Flashback_

"_I want you to live to continue guiding Ciel after he comes back." Vincent said one day. "He'll need it when he wants to rebuild what I'll destroy."_

"_How much should Master Ciel know about the Phantomhive, Master Vincent?"_

"_Only as much as you deem necessary. You'll be the one who watches him as he truly grows into a Phantomhive That's why you'll be the one who shall decide."_

"_Understood, Master."_

"_And Tanaka … you have my permission to choose whether to tell him or not about Eve. It is you who shall judge just how far Ciel should know about the story behind his birth."_

_End of Flashback_

"Master Vincent …" Tanaka whispered, "I don't have heart to tell Master Ciel the complete truth, about the sins Master Ciel carries within his blood. It would be too much for Master Ciel to handle. Master Ciel was still young yet he had to shoulder such a heavy burden. Even now his heart is still bleeding. It will break him apart if he knew the world of perfect lies he was born into."

"Forgive me, Master Vincent … I have decided to bring this secret about Miss Evelyn, the part of this chain of tragedy that Master Ciel never knew about to my grave." (6)

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

(1). Sickening, yes. I got this idea after reading **X** from **CLAMP**. In volume 16, Seishirou and Subaru, the two person who love each other but can't be together because fate didn't allow them, decide **"We can never be one, so at least I want to die in the hand of the person I love the most"**. And then there is Fuma, he thinking the same yet completely opposite, **"I won't let the person who I love the most die in hands of others. If he had to die, then he must die in my hands."**. For you who love romance with thick angst as much as I do, go read it. I really recommended it. The things that make me frustated about this manga is it's still unfinished and the death of the character I really love. CLAMP is one of my most favorite mangaka, they just really great at making you love and hate them in the same time, their story is deep, really deep, mostly dark and angst but is really worth it. If you like my complicated and dark story style so far, then I bet you would LOVE them.

(2). Okay, so in reality, it really rare case where seller agreed on DEQ while the buyer just pay fifty percent of the total transaction. But this is an fiction so just consider that Penn Stanford is really, really stupid to agree on such term of agreement. Actually, in DEQ, the goods is being insurance, but since it was illegal, no such thing as insurance.

(3) This is the real case, for those who had seen the news in 1994 must know about this. There are another serial murder back in 1989, Ted Bundy kill several university girls, and I bet there some more if we Google it. At 2011, does many people know this tragedy? I don't think so, I myself won't know about this if I didn't Google it.

(4) Again, a real life tragedy. I found this one when I accidentally surfing around the Google, the picture of the corpse is horrible and not good for weak stomach. And the most horrible part of this story is, the culprits of her painful death didn't get suitable punishment for their cruelty because they still under age and their father is high ranked person in government. While her family and friends is mourning, those killer rapists roam free.

(5) Yes, I do plan to make Ciel forced to something else for Lau as the payback for the help Lau's give in chapter 14, something involved bodily pleasure and more humiliating on Ciel's part But it will complicated the relationship between Ciel, Sebastian and Lau even more. As much as like complicated relationship, DF already much longer than what I intended to and my brain lately bugging me about another AU idea.

(6) Wondering about Vincent's true story? The dark part of Vincent Phantomhive's past that Tanaka didn't have heart to tell Ciel? I'll write long one shot or maybe two shot about Vincent's past, it still under construction and will take long before I publish it, but I definitely will. The title will be **Chronicle of Deceased.** And just warning beforehand, it will be really really dark fic. I'll try my hardest to pull out the darkness in Vincent, Rachel, and Angelina, so their fans even might hate me for writing it.

Thank you for reading until now. See you in next chapter, which … I can't say when XD

Next : Love at the first sight, the choice and the big firework.

"It's decided. The demon made its greatest mistake."


	16. Full Moon Sonata III

**Disclaimer** : I don't even own the original of this chapter title, rather I borrow it from another manga of Yana Toboso – sensei, Rust Blaster. Great manga by the way, too bad it was too damn short. The song didn't belong to me either, just using my own version. Oh, but the song with "Bird in cage" in it was purely mine, randomly make it. Sorry if it suck and damage your hearing through reading the crappy lyrics T.T

**Warning** : Shonen Ai alert! Lemon alert! Mention of gore, insane people with insane mind, some OOC in characters. Elizabeth bashing again, Elizabeth hater will love me for this, even though I come to admire the Elizabeth on the latest chapter. In some way, she actually far much stronger than Ciel is. Supernatural beings showing up here and there. My version of "London Bridge is falling down", which, I hope I won't get sued by anyone for making my own version. And of course, the weird, insane way my mind always work.

**Okay, this is what you all been waiting for, the revelation of the roots of Ciel involvement with Sebastian, another part of Ciel's past. Get your taste for dark romance ready, yaoi fan girl things ahead and you know what? Lemon for your pervert soul XD. More revelation will come as this story reach its peak. Excluding this chapter, there's only three more chapters to go 0.o Let's start the count down! THREE! **

**Thank you for your patience with my annoyingly slow update, have a nice read and don't forget to review LOL **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Beta Reader : babo123 **

**Full Moon Sonata **

**(Intro : Mad Dancing Under the Crazy Moon)**

Forbidden yet exciting.

What forbidden is always addicting.

When I finally understand that phrase,

I found myself already do what is supposedly forbidden for me to felt, to do.

I was in the depths of darkness and drowned in the dark sea.

I cannot float let alone any closer to the light.

And I was oh so glad for that.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Undertaker has given Sebastian the information. Now, we wait and watch Sebastian's next move. It shall decide which way our plan shall go."

"Won't that demon become suspicious of that information?"

"No, I don't think he will mind that part too much. His mind is filled of Ciel Phantomhive, and the experience has proven that with his mind preoccupied, Sebastian somewhat sharp senses shall become dull."

"Then it's time for us to attack the DTC."

"Yes, when he is busy dealing with his relationship with Ciel Phantomhive, let us prepare for the fireworks. I'll give you the signal when Sebastian has taken action regarding that matter."

"He will be furious when he sees our handiwork unleashed upon his company."

"He will. And when Sebastian is full of cold rage, I'll let the angel have his vengeance."

"Everything is all set."

A nod. "Yes, this banquet shall end shortly."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Sebastian was still pondering on Undertaker's words as he brought the roll of parchment to his study. He opened the parchment roll and looked at the outskirts of England inked on the old map. There, stood a single picture of a mansion circled with red ink.

"_The place I marked with red is the former residence of Phantomhive. I believe you can_ _connect the dots with your actions six years ago."_

It was Undertaker words, but what was the relationship between the former resident of Phantomhive, what he did six years ago and why it would change the relationship between him and Ciel? It was then Sebastian realized that only a few miles away from the former residence of Phantomhive was another place marked with black ink. It was at that moment when the dots started to connect with each other. It was a very rare moment where Sebastian was taken completely in surprise as his eyes widened and his mouth slightly hung open as the gears whirled in his head. For those few seconds, Sebastian looked purely confused. He walked slowly to his chair and sat in it, silence blanketing the room.

It fit. Everything made sense now. No wonder Undertaker laughed when Sebastian asked to meet Ciel (back in chapter 2). It must have been hilarious for him.

Then, a devilish smirk, red eyes and a mortifying chuckle erupted.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel was more than a little surprised when Sebastian suddenly came to visit him at his manor, who was currently standing quite smugly in his library while he was sitting in one of the sofas with a book in hand. How did the demon know that Ciel was at home and not at the office? Ciel was in a foul mood after the events last night and refused to deal with anyone yet, especially this demon of his. "What are you doing here?" Ciel voiced his displeasure.

The demon merely offered a smirk. "My, what a marvelous day it is. I feel so welcomed."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I didn't make it obvious enough. Go away, Sebastian. I have no desire to deal with you for a few more days. And I can make that an order if I must." Ciel said sarcastically.

"But Master, don't you think that surely I wouldn't be here if not for something I deem important?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"I don't think our definition of important is on the same level."

"I do believe so, _my Master_." Ciel shuddered at Sebastian's husky tone when he said the last two words before he whispered. "But believe me, what I have to say to you is important for the both of us, Ciel." Sebastian's chuckle was low with a hint of amusement, which was a sinful combination that made Ciel feel uncomfortable.

"Is something funny?" Ciel growled at Sebastian's smiling face. Inside, he was nervous because Sebastian's smile was just…ten times more creepy than usual. Sebastian seemed happy; amused even as his eyes held a glimmer of danger promising something wicked. Ciel had never seen Sebastian glowing with excitement like that besides the time when he was about to 'play' with his victim. And from the looks of things, right now Ciel was the victim.

"How should I put it? In one way, yes, it is very funny, amusing, but at the same time, it's absolutely absurd, and was very very unexpected. Humans are such mysterious creatures which I have failed to fully understand no matter how long I have involved myself with them. This is one of the things I just can't seem to understand about humans, ever. Sure, this wasn't the first time I've had humans feeling something towards me regardless knowing just what kind of creature I am. But, I must admit that this time it has rendered me speechless for a short while. Of all the humans I have ever met, of all the things I had expected, you are really an enigma Ciel."

A loud warning bell rang loudly in his head, but Ciel maintained his indifference. "What the hell are you saying?" No, Sebastian was just teasing him like usual. There is no way Sebastian could know about _that_, it was just impossible, except…

"Let me tell you a story, Ciel. A really long, long time ago, even before the term 'humans' came to be…there were creatures of two races. They were 'humans' called 'angels' and 'demons'. At first, both creatures acknowledged each other and respected each other. They have never liked each other but there was no reason for any conflict either. Everything was just so…boringly peaceful, each creature not crossing one another, it was very plain."

"Really, Sebastian? This is what you wanted to tell me? A boring fairytale?" Ciel asked sarcastically whilst getting up from his chair and walking to the window.

"Angels and demons kept their distance from each other and neither have had any means of contact than necessary." Sebastian continued, ignoring Ciel. "But then, the Lady of Fate snapped her dainty fingers and out came a romantic story of a demon and angel who fell in love with each other."

"Oh god, do I really have to listen to this bullshit?"

"Of course, the love between a demon and an angel is forbidden, but those two were just… persistent about their feelings and wished to be with one other. Even knowing that it was a sin, they decided to…what's the word you humans use? Ah yes, eloped. In order to hide from their fellow demons and angels, they decided to live in the human world. Now, at this point, the tale usually ends with a 'happily ever after'."

"I never knew boring someone to death was your style."

"Except they didn't." Again, Sebastian continued without paying attention to Ciel's words. "Their 'happily ever after' never happened as they had many hardships while living in the human world. For the angel, the humans were too corrupted, for the demon, humans were too arrogant. They detested humans even more. One day, after a round of intercourse did they realize that something was different with the demon's body. There was something growing inside the demon."

"That's it, now I'm sure you plan to kill me by making my ears bleed to death." Ciel closed his eyes in frustration.

"Since they loved each other, of course this made them happy, but it was not long until the demon felt the presence inside slowly dying. Yes, demons and angels have the ability to carry life within them. However, since inside the demon was a half demon half angel, it couldn't live inside the demon."

Ciel's eyes sharpened as he studied Sebastian's face. "Why are you refusing to call it a baby? A child? Do you detest the baby's existence because he or she is a half demon half angel?"

At that, Sebastian finally stopped ignoring Ciel and met his eyes. "The demon and the angel were desperate to keep it alive so they tried to find a way. Around that time, the pursuer of the demon and angel finally found them. Makes me wonder what they were doing the entire time, sleeping?" Sebastian said sarcastically. "Anyways, it was a critical time for both the demon and the angel and they were beyond desperate to keep that thing safe, even going as far as removing it from the demon and placing it inside an unfortunate human." Sebastian chuckled.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. But by some sort of miracle, but I personally believe it was cruel joke by the Lady of Fate, but that thing managed to live and grew inside the human. After four weeks of being inside the human, that thing was born. This is my favorite part, but when that existence was born, it ripped its human host from the inside. I never saw it myself, but I heard the pain that the human host had to endure was beyond crescendo." Now, the tone of Sebastian's voice was cold and almost brutal when he said the next words. "_It_ was an existence that was never meant to exist."

Ciel felt cold dread tickling his back. Sebastian's eyes were positively dangerous.

"We referred to them as _the forbidden_, beings that must not be allowed in this world. The creature was different than any other as it was destroying the world's balance. Their existence…is the greatest sin itself."

"…them?"

Sebastian didn't say anything at first before he continued. "Where was I? Ah, it was born with weird, unknown, amazing power and abilities. It couldn't shape shift like the demon could, it wasn't as beautiful as the angel was and it was born as a four years old child with red wings upon its back, human skin, eyes of a demon and hair of an angel. It's horrible existence was sought after pursuers who tried to kill it, but the next thing they knew was that they were killing each other." More silence "… only one survivor managed to flee and delivered the news before he blew up his own head after saying that the forbidden was inside and controlling him. The hunt for the forbidden and it's parents was at large which ended with the parents dying along with many their fellow clansman and the forbidden disappeared. The forbidden was never found until hundreds of years later where a large group of the forbiddens suddenly visited both hell and heaven starting the largest war of history unknown to mankind."

"Many died during the thirteen years of war, and for the record, I was born around this time. The long lasting war ended with the forbidden suddenly disappearing without a trace. Their objective of starting and ending the war abruptly was never revealed. The forbidden came and went as they pleased leaving huge mysteries unsolved. That war revealed that the forbidden had enormous power that could rival with the demons and angels alike, some of them even have the special ability no other creature could ever have. That is, the manipulation of the mind. It's was no ordinary ability to be able to get inside one's mind and change it as they liked. Make them see friend as foe, alter their memories, playing with their head. Such a fearsome ability that not even demons or angels or any other creature can be immune to."

"Yes, demons have the power to manipulate as I can also alter memories, but they…I must admit that the forbidden's manipulating ability is several levels above my own. There are rules demon have to follow, a line we cannot cross, but they are exempt to this as their ability held no boundaries. Playing with human minds when weakened is mere child's play, but we can't play with a fellow demon's. While the forbidden can get inside your head no matter how strong your mental defense is, another wary ability they have is how to blend. They can blend with any creature perfectly since it's almost impossible to recognize them. They can't change their appearance physically, but apparently, they were born with the features any ordinary creatures have. The first forbidden does have a unique appearance, but the other forbidden are blending. One can look like a human, others like demons and some like angels. They evolve and adapt at amazing speeds."

"There is just so much that is unknown about the forbidden, like how they could procreate? How did the first one manage to create the second one?" Sebastian was silent for few a minutes before chuckling. "Oh my, I guess I do get carried away with this story telling of mine."

'Ah.' Ciel thought. 'I see, Sebastian, his connection to the forbidden, Sebastian is…'

"Okay, let's start over. There is a creature called the forbidden and the reason being is because their existence is unforgivable. They have strong powers, mysterious abilities and little is known about them. As their existence should never be, we, demons, angels and other clans are hunting them but they have the cunning ability to perfectly blend with their surroundings." Silence. "Hm, I guess that sums it up, and for your information, the reason why I opted for the long way to explain things instead of summing it up was because the author wanted more pages."

(WBW : "Uh… on with the story!" *running away*)

"And what does this tale about the forbidden have anything to do with me?" Ciel finally asked, once again annoyed.

"Ah." Sebastian said in cheerful tone that made Ciel curse himself for asking. "Around six years ago, a group of the forbidden was discovered. The father of the demon clan decided to send me as a test of my skill but I agreed to kill time. There were ten of them and killing them was hard at first, but for some strange reason, after I managed to kill one, the other nine suddenly lost focus and made it easier for me to wipe them out."

'No, oh please, don't continue. Don't make Sebastian say the thing I'm afraid he will say.' Ciel prayed inside as an uneasy feeling started to get the better of him.

"I ended up massacring them all, their appearances were just like an angel, if not for strange powers normal angel didn't possess, I was almost fooled into believing that they were genuine angels. I was in middle of slaughtering them when I felt that I was being watched. I could sense a human's presence near, but I brushed it off since I was having too much fun at the time. It was after I finished them off that I got curious to the presence. There was no screaming even when they witnessed the gruesome sight. I found a small footprint and it surprised me that a child was watching me and showed no sign of hysteria. It intrigued me, a child who didn't freak out while watching a demon ripping apart another creature." Now Sebastian's smile took another level of wickedness and his eyes gleamed in danger and amusement.

'Why …? How could he know? Undertaker? No, he wasn't supposed to know about it. The only person I told about that night was Vincent. No, I don't believe Vincent would sell that kind of information to Undertaker of all people…'

"I didn't pay any further attention to that child. I just left that place and never came back. I never forgot about that night, but neither did I really think back to it. At least… until Undertaker came and visited me after you left last night, with some old parchment in hand, offering me information he claimed that had been searching for." Sebastian took one step forward and Ciel took one step back. "Imagine my surprise when I realized that the place where I massacred the forbidden was only a few miles away from the former Phantomhive residence. The place where you lived as a child for ten years." Another one forward, another one back. "The only child in the vicinity was you alone, Ciel… and only you would be the type of person to not get freaked out seeing limbs flying. The age fits, the place fits and the reactions fits. It was you that night, the one watching me. Our meeting in Undertaker's library was not our first after all, and you had known that I was a demon all along. Once, Undertaker told me that you had been searching for a demon for years, a specific demon. I never expected that the demon was _me_." Now, Sebastian had Ciel against the wall. "Why were you searching for me all this time Ciel? Why must it be me?"

Ciel was having a hard time breathing as Sebastian was too close for comfort and his voice was too husky. Ciel could feel his body enflame even with the thin layers of clothing and the few inches that separated them. How could Undertaker have known? Why did Undertaker tell Sebastian? Just… how much did Undertaker know?

"You were expecting the contract since you knew I would be interested in your past. If I didn't come offering the contract you would have found another way. In short, you were looking forward to this contract with me, why? To avenge your family? You could have gotten any other demon since it doesn't have to be me. So, what is the reason that I was chosen? The only one possibility is the last term of the contract, that the demon you made the contract with will be the one who shall eat your soul. In short, _you_ want _me_ to be the one who devours your soul."

Ciel froze on the spot, unable to say anything to deny what was being said.

"Why not another demon? What makes me special? Six years ago, when you saw me, what did you feel…? Fear? Excitement? Fascination? Disgust?" Sebastian's left hand held Ciel's chin firmly, forcing Ciel to meet his glowing red eyes. "Or even something absurd like… love?"

_Flashback_

"_Ciel, are you alright?" Vincent asked when he found Ciel curled up in a ball in his bed. He could hear his ragged breathing. "Did your asthma get worse again?" Worried, he came closer to the bed. Ciel didn't answer him even when he sat on the bed. "Ciel?"_

_And when Ciel met his eyes, Vincent couldn't help but blink. There were so many emotions showing in Ciel's eyes, emotions that Vincent had never seen in his nine year old child's eyes. "Father… father, I… I…"_

"_Ciel?"_

"_I saw something I shouldn't have."_

_This greatly alarmed Vincent. "What did you see?"_

"_I… I saw… I saw people, no, they weren't human. It was…an angel, yes. They had white wings so they must have been angels."_

"_You saw an angel?" Vincent raised his brow._

"_Yes, a group of angels, and there was this… one with black wings fighting them and I'm pretty sure he was a demon because he was smiling and laughing all the time."_

"_Ciel, I'm afraid I don't understand what you are trying to say."_

"_Father, I… am I sick?"_

_Vincent blinked in confusion at the sudden change of topic. "Sick? Why would you be?" Did it have anything to do with the angel and demon Ciel claimed to have seen?_

"_Because even though I knew it was horrible, it must have hurt since the angels screamed in pain, I… I was scared, but… I also found it fascinating."_

"_Ciel?"_

"_Father, is there something wrong with me in finding that as a beautiful sight? Am I sick in head to find that he was mesmerizing and, my heart was beating so fast. I have never felt like this before, I just… he was…he had gleaming ruby eyes. He was dancing under the moonlight… it was really beautiful. I want to…but I… it's…"_

_Vincent placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Take a deep breath, Ciel. You're in…" Vincent stopped when he realized that Ciel wasn't panicking. Ciel was saying incoherent things because he was excited. It was adrenaline that made Ciel shiver and there was admiration in Ciel's eyes. Not only that, but Vincent was startled, Ciel was… _

"_Ciel, you have become a true Phantomhive…" Vincent whispered softly._

"_Huh?"_

"_Only when you have found love can you truly become a Phantomhive. The true darkness of the Phantomhives only appears when you fall in love. And you have just been baptized tonight. When you fell in love."_

_End of Flashback_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_Six years ago…_

_Nine year old Ciel Phantomhive was currently crouching inside his slightly opened wardrobe as he peeked from the small gap. He watched in fear and excitement at the figure searching around the room who was finally heading to where he was hiding. Ciel wanted to run, but he knew that there was no place to go except wait for the inventible. The figure pulled the door open and instantly spotted him. "I found you Ciel!" the figure claimed loudly as she laughed in happiness for winning the game._

_Ciel smiled back at the happy face and clambered out from his hiding place. "Now it's my turn. I'll count to thirty, okay?" Ciel said as he turned his body away and closed his eyes and began counting. He heard Lizzie squeaking in delight and light footsteps as she ran to find a suitable hiding place._

_More than half an hour later; Vincent found the two of them, Ciel and Elizabeth who was accompanied by Sebastian, playing in the back yard as they chased the black dog. When Sebastian spotted him, he barked at him and led the two children towards him. "Father!" Ciel shouted in excitement as Vincent swept him up into his arms, Ciel laughing happily. Vincent caressed Sebastian's head and gave one of his trademark smiles to Elizabeth._

"_Having fun, you three?"_

"_Yes, Uncle Vincent." Elizabeth answered with a cheerful smile._

"_That's good. Too bad it has to end now, your mother is expecting you to come back early." Vincent said._

"_But I haven't play house with Ciel yet. And Aunt Rachel said that we would go on a picnic by the lakeside."_

_Vincent's smiling face didn't change as Elizabeth whined. "You can always come again later, right now it's better to head back like your mother wishes." Before Elizabeth was able to say anything, Vincent continued. "Your mother must have a reason for wanting you back early, the car is already waiting for you in the front."_

_Elizabeth went into a full blown pout but she nodded nevertheless._

"_We could play again later, Lizzie." Ciel said as Vincent placed him onto his feet._

"_Okay."_

"_Come, Ciel, let's see Elizabeth to the car."_

_Then as the car drove away with a still pouting Elizabeth, Ciel's attention focused on Vincent. "Father, can I walk along the lakeside with Sebastian?"_

"_Do you still want to go on your picnic without Elizabeth?" Vincent asked back._

_Ciel shook his head. "No, I didn't want a picnic. I just wanted to walk around the lake, but Lizzie insisted on playing in the house and going there for a picnic."_

_Vincent's eyebrow rose. "And did you tell this to Elizabeth?"_

"_Why? Lizzie won't listen to what I want. If I refused then Lizzie would get upset and start pouting, whining and maybe even cry. Then mother would come and ask what's wrong and Lizzie would tell mother that I didn't want to play with her and mother will scold me. In the end, I still have to play whatever Lizzie wants to, refusing would only waste time."_

_Vincent heard the annoyed and resignation in Ciel's voice. "Ciel, what do you feel about your fiancée?" Vincent asked suddenly._

_Ciel blinked at his father. "Whatever do you mean, father?"_

"_Do you love Elizabeth? Do you see Elizabeth as someone special that you would want to spend the rest of your life with?"_

_Ciel frowned at the light tone but serious look in Vincent's eyes. "I…" Ciel was hesitant for a moment. "I do like Lizzie. She is my fiancé so of course I'm gonna be forever with her since I'll marry her when I'm grown up just like you and mother."_

"_But do you love her? Do you see your marriage in the future as something you would want to do or you have to?"_

"_I… I don't understand your question, father."_

_Vincent met Ciel's confused eyes and sighed softly. "No, never mind. I suppose you don't understand yet." He said. "Go and take bath. You've been playing all day."_

"_Yes, father." Ciel said as he walked away, but stopped after taking a few steps. "Uhm, father? I don't understand what you mean, Lizzie is an important person to me, but I don't think she is someone special. I like her, but honestly…" Ciel fell silent._

"_Yes, Ciel?"_

"_Promise you won't get mad and tell anyone especially mother, Aunt Francis and Lizzie?"_

_Vincent's eyebrow rose slightly at that. "What is it, Ciel?"_

"_You promise?"_

_Seeing that his reply was important to Ciel, Vincent smiled softly. "I promise."_

"_I, I do like Lizzie, but… if I have to compare… I like Sebastian more than her." Ciel mumbled in a low voice._

_It was a very rare moment for Vincent to be at a loss for words. Ciel liked his dog more than he liked his fiancée? Vincent's gaze turned to the big black dog who was currently seated at Ciel's left side. Somehow, that brought some sort of sick amusement and satisfaction in Vincent. "I see… don't worry, it shall be our secret."_

"_You're not mad?" asked a wide eyed Ciel._

"_No, why should I be?"_

"_Well, mother was angry when I preferred to play with Sebastian over visiting Lizzie. She always favored Lizzie more than me. It's not like I hate Lizzie, but sometimes I just can't stand her. When we play together, I have to lose on purpose or she would cry. I have to play anything she wants or she'll be upset. I can't read my favorite books when she's around and she is always pulling me around everywhere even when I'm tired. She just won't stop until she's satisfied. Sebastian doesn't tire me out like that. He never forces me, he never whines, never cries, and he never complains when I read in his presence."_

_Any other person would say that of course a dog wouldn't be as demanding as a human. Neither could dogs whine, cry or complain like a human would. But Vincent kept his silence and listened intently to what Ciel was saying._

"_That's why I like Sebastian more than Lizzie." Ciel finished. "Do you think it's terrible of me to think like that?"_

_Vincent could hear the fear laced in the question so he walked closer to Ciel and placed his hand on Ciel's hair and ruffled it with affection. "Of course not. In fact, I'm proud that you were brave enough to tell your feelings to me."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, but of course so you better not mention this to anyone else."_

_Ciel nodded, "I know, no one would understand like you do father."_

_Again, Vincent's eyebrow rose. "And why would you think that I would understand?"_

"_Well…the way you treat Lizzie is different than others. I think you don't like Lizzie very much since you always kept your distance from her."_

_Vincent was surprise at Ciel's words. "Why do you think like that Ciel?"_

"_Because it's true. I never see you standing close with her nor have I ever seen you touch her father. Like when you came to back yard, you caressed Sebastian's head but didn't even touch Lizzie. So I figured you didn't like her."_

_Vincent didn't say anything at first as he studied Ciel's face. "And it doesn't bother you that I don't like your fiancée?"_

_Ciel shook his head again. "No, I understand why you don't like her. Sometimes I really want to hide when she comes too."_

_Vincent smile widened a bit. "I'm glad we understand each other then. This shall be our secret okay? Now, forget about the bath. Didn't you say that you wanted to have a walk around the lake with Sebastian?"_

_Ciel closed his hand over his mouth as he giggled. "Okay father. Let's go, Sebastian."_

_As Ciel's figure disappeared, Vincent let out a low chuckle. Ciel liked an animal more than his fiancée? It seems that Ciel was more similar to him than Vincent ever thought. Rachel and Francis would be very upset if they knew that their beloved Elizabeth had been degraded lower than a dog. Really, it was just too good to be true._

_Later that night…._

_Ciel was gazing out of the window of his room since it was full moon tonight. Ciel always liked the full moon as it was so pretty. It shone ten times more than usual and even though he knew that the moon's light originally belonged to the sun. Ciel always had a strange interest for the moon. He adored the moon more than the sun, just as he loved the nights more than day. Night was just like the moon. It had its own unique beauty as it held an air of mystery that day could never have. There was something calming about the night like the world has gone quiet as light slowly disappears. It didn't scare Ciel, no, Ciel was not like any other kid as he found the silence of the night as something fascinating. The moon accompanied with night by stealing the light from the sun. Ciel thought that the moon was more amazing than the sun. Sure the sun was able to produce its own light, but the moon was capable enough to steal it every night only to return it the next day. It was like the moon was mocking the sun, especially when you can sometimes see the moon during the day while the sun could never make its appearance at night._

_Ciel often imagined the story about the sun and the moon. The sun who worked so hard to make light and the moon that just slept lazily and only took it when night fell. When dawn breaks the moon gives the light back to the sun as if saying along the lines of "Here, I don't need it now. I'll will come to visit tomorrow to take it for the next night. Make some more light, would you? I'm sleepy." Ciel giggled at his own imagination. Yes, the moon was much more fascinating._

_And since Ciel liked the moon and tonight was a full moon, Ciel decided to once again break the house rule and sneak out to enjoy a midnight walk. Yes, it had become a monthly routine for Ciel to walk around for at least two hours on a night of a full moon without anyone knowing and so far, he has never got caught. Ciel felt adventurous as he made his way out using the secret passage he accidentally found one day. _

_Ciel giggled in delight as he walked further from the manor, walking and twirling around just to spend time under the moon's light. Sometimes Ciel took Sebastian to walk along with him, but since Sebastian was not sleeping in his room tonight, Ciel didn't bother to search for the dog. That was another thing he liked about his dog. Sebastian was always ready to accompany him whenever and wherever he wished him and wouldn't complain when Ciel didn't take him. Not like Lizzie. Sure, it was nice to have a person his age to play with, but Ciel couldn't stand the constant tea parties and playing house which Lizzie was so fond of._

_Ciel pushed the thoughts about Lizzie out of his head when he heard some strange sounds. Ciel looked around to find the source of the sound only to realize that he was far away from the manor, but no matter, Ciel knew this place like back of his hand and would just find his way back again later. Again, he heard the strange sound, curiosity got the better of him and he headed towards the source. As the sound got louder and closer, Ciel slowed his pace and looked around to find a hiding place. The nearby bush seemed like a good place so he crouched there and waited. Seven figures appeared suddenly a few yards from him and they seemed to be hurt and in the middle of an argument. Ciel gasped in surprise at the sight of white wings. _

"_He has killed our brothers! Our soulmate! Why should we run?" protested the figure in the far left, Ciel could hear the anger mixed with sadness in the voice._

"_He is far too strong for us to handle and the more he injures or kills one of us, the more pain we will suffer. We won't be able to fight properly from feeling the pain and agony for each other. If we push ourselves to fight until the end, there is the possibility that he will notice our weakness." Said the one in the middle._

"_It's true. This doesn't concern just us but our entire race's existence. This world itself is our enemy, that's why no matter what, we must survive. Even when our soulmates fall behind, we must continue on forward. No matter how painful and how much agony we must endure, as long as we continue to live and fight, surely, there will be a day when the First's wish shall come true. Isn't that the meaning of our existence? To grant the wish of the First?" (1)_

_The figure on the left bowed his head at that. "Yes, I know, still… it hurts…"_

_Ciel had no idea just who those… people were? No, normal people didn't have white wings like that, so it must makes them angels like the one Ciel often sees in books. But somehow, Ciel could feel their sadness from where he hid._

"_London bridge is falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_London bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady."_

_Suddenly there was a singing voice echoing into the night. The husky tone made Ciel shiver and the seven figures tensed and took on a fighting stance._

"_Everyone is gonna die_

_Gonna die gonna die_

_Everyone is gonna die_

_My dear darling."_

_Suddenly a black figure from above jumped down right into the middle of the seven figures before he attacked one of them. Cries of surprise and pain signaled that a fight was taking place. Ciel was frozen in his hiding place, unable to move a muscle as he saw the black figure fighting the seven angels with a gleeful face. The black figure had such a handsome figure, pale skin, red irises gleaming into the night, a sinful mouth adorned with a smile of excitement and black wing spread upon its back. It was dancing, a mad dance as it killed the angels one by one. Step by step, back and forward, left to the right, round and round, it danced as if he was having so much fun! Even as blood splattered everywhere and limbs scattered like confetti, the laughter and screams of pain intertwined in harmony. The black and white wings waltzed in the air and fell to the ground. Ciel was unable to avert his eyes._

_The bloody dance, a dance of death, whatever you wanted to call it, Ciel failed to find a suitable name of the mad, mad dance happening a few meters away from him. The full moon was shining above, just like a spot light, as the black figure pranced. The moon laughed, and Ciel watched._

'_I see…this is why father once called nights of the full moon as the crazy night. The light of the full moon showed your inner devil. Madness and evil comes to surface and starts the blood feast with death dancing in the middle.'_

_It was five minutes later when Ciel finally find his logic side which had been screaming at him to 'get the hell away!'. Still Ciel found it hard to avert his eyes and leave the place. Ciel was deaf to everything but to the screams and laughter and the loud beating of his heart. Ciel felt his blood pumping ten times faster than normal as his skin tingled. Finding it hard to breath, Ciel was experiencing such an alien feeling that he has never know before. It was beautifully cruel, magnificently messy, elegantly scary, disgustingly fascinating, brutally enchanting. It was…he was…_

_This time his logical side chose another tactic by kicking his brain hard so the gears would work properly again. Ciel blinked as he realized that it would be wise to listen to his logical side and run away before the black figure noticed him. Ciel didn't think it would be pleased knowing that he had been watched. Ciel quietly turned around and ran away as the sound of the sinful voice started singing again._

"_London bridge is falling down_

_Falling down falling down_

_Everyone is gonna die_

_My fair lady."_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"I don't understand what you mean." Ciel said as his throat suddenly felt dry as he struggled to keep the cold mask in place.

"Do you really think…that you would be able to fool me?" Sebastian asked in amusement mixed with annoyance. "I know you have been lying to me since we met in Undertaker's library, Ciel. I just haven't figured out about what until recently."

"You have no proof."

"We don't need proof, Ciel. We never did. We just know." Sebastian kept his eyes locked on Ciel as his right hand rose to remove Ciel's eye patch while his teeth tugged at the white glove encasing his left hand. Two identical marks, one reflected in the eye and the other tattooed on the hand were revealed. "Since that night, even before we realized it, we were already connected. That's why whoever that is pulling the strings behind you is using you, because they know that our paths would cross with each other. Because they know that you would not back away from me, not from the demon you have been searching for. Our contract is not the only bond we have. And even if I do kill you, your soul inside me will connect us forever. There is no turning back, not anymore, not for _us_."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_Five years and six months ago…_

"_Father, can I come in?" Nine and half year old Ciel asked peaking from the doorway._

"_Come in, Ciel." Vincent said with the usual smile on his face. "Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" Vincent asked when he saw the look on Ciel's face._

_Ciel nodded as he closed the door behind him. "It's about…that night of the full moon..half a year ago." He said hesitantly. "I…that night, after I told you what I saw…you said something about me being in love with a demon."_

_Vincent didn't say anything and gestured Ciel to come closer._

"_I…I have done a lot of thinking for the past six months and I think I'm ready to admit…that you might have been right. As insane as it sounds, I did fall in love with a demon after I watched him massacre seven angels." Ciel took two steps closer and stopped. "I can't help but always think about that night, about that demon. I know I should feel scared, disgusted or anything but enchanted, but I am. I know it's very horrible of me to feel such a thing when I watched the gruesome sight, but Aunt Ann once said that you can't help who you fall in love with. Maybe there was something very wrong with me to view something such as that to be beautiful. Like I said to you that night, I might be sick." Sick in the mind, mental sickness, personality disorder, mad, there were many words that could be used to describe him._

"_Did you seek me so you could be rid of those feeling?" Vincent asked._

_Ciel didn't answer but then he shook his head. "No, despite knowing how wrong my feeling are, I don't want to lose this special feeling. I have never felt anything like this towards anyone, something even stronger than what I feel towards you and mother. Something different. The feeling is alive inside me and I want to meet that demon again, I… I want…"_

_When Ciel didn't say anything for a long time, Vincent asked. "You want what, Ciel? Tell me, this will be our secret."_

_Ciel fidgeted as he suddenly found the carpet extremely interesting. "I want to…to be with that demon. To be together until the end."_

"_Ciel, do you understand what being with a demon means?"_

_Ciel nodded his head. "It's mean…to let the demon consume your soul. That is the only way to be together for eternity with a creature like a demon, because demons were unable to love like humans do."_

"_And how could one's soul be eaten by a demon?"_

"_By making a contract with him. To grant one wish with their soul as the price."_

"_And the reason why you telling me this?"_

_More silence "… do you…do you know the way to summon a specific demon? Since from the books I have read, you can't choose the demon you call."_

"_Do you understand what it means to let your soul be eaten?"_

"_To become nothingness but mere food to fill the demon's hunger. Neither going to heaven nor hell but to a banishment of nonexistence."_

"_Even so, do you still wish for it?"_

_Ciel's eye were locked with Vincent as he answered. "Yes, if that's what it takes to be with him forever then it would be my greatest pleasure to meet death by that demon's hand and to be eaten and disappear inside him."_

_Vincent's face remained unchanged despite that he was laughing inside. Ciel was serious about falling in love with a demon and was now trying to find a way to get that demon to eat his soul. Vincent was very proud of him. "There are some things that you are wrong about." Vincent began. "First, unfortunately I don't know how to summon a specific demon when you don't even know that demon's true name. Second, even if you were able to summon him, if he isn't interested in you then he won't bother making a contract with you. Thirdly, to be eaten without disappearing but to be one with that demon. And lastly… if that demon knew how strong you feel towards him… you would become nothing but an amusing toy to be played with only to be then thrown away like garbage."_

_Ciel look worried at that. "Then what should I do?"_

"_First, don't be desperate. You're still only nine years old. Your feelings could change as you grow up. Second, if fate allows you to find that demon from that night six months ago, then it shall reunite you two. Third, don't let that demon know about your true feelings and don't degrade yourself Ciel. Make that demon work hard to eat you; make him struggle, make him want you as much as you want him. Don't dance in the palm of his hand but make him dance in yours. Be a Phantomhive. And lastly, be strong, be someone different, become a human that's beautiful even in a demon's eyes. Embrace the darkness but never lose sight of that light."_

"_I don't think I fully understand what you mean, father."_

_Vincent's smile widen at the confused tone. "No matter, even if you don't understand now, just make sure to remember this conversation…until the time for you to understand has come." Vincent walked closer to Ciel and cupped his face in both hands. "If you really wish for it, if you really are ready for the worst and if you agree to accept the consequences…then I will make you beautiful, Ciel. I will make you become someone suitable to live in darkness to enchant him. I will make you stronger. I will prepare you for the time when you shall once again meet your demon."_

"_Father?"_

"_Answer me Ciel, will you accept my help? To forge a soul that is suitable for a demon's consumption. Your beautiful, pure and innocent view on the world must be destroyed. I shall pull you into a consuming darkness where once you enter; you will be unable to leave. But you must know that it won't be easy, it will painful and you will suffer for years. It will drive you to the point of madness, making death an easy way out. Then you will come to hate me."_

_Ciel didn't really understand what Vincent was saying and he was getting scared at the seriousness in his father's eyes, but he was the one who had come to ask for Vincent's help. After all, in order to gain something, you must pay something back in equal value. Hesitantly Ciel nodded before replying with a "Help me, father."_

For me, everything began on that day.

The day when I saw what one would never even think of seeing in one's worst nightmares.

Believe me, if you knew what I have witnessed, you would never, ever want to be me.

It hadn't been a pretty sight at all.

It had been bloody, messy, scary, disgusting, and exceptionally brutal.

But all I could see was how beautiful, how magnificent, how elegant the whole gruesome thing had been and it took my very breath away.

In the field filled with blood and scattered limbs, accompanied by screams of pain and the sound of a devilish laugh…in the darkness where those red eyes couldn't see, the place where the black and white wings couldn't reach…I fell in love.

(WBW : See, as promised, now a lot of things are starting to make sense. Now you all know what the first monologue in first chapter really meant LOL. Yes, it's insane for nine years old to fall in love with a demon in the middle of watching a massacre, but this is Ciel and this is a fanfic, who cares about what's right and wrong? I certainly don't XD)

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel's breath hitched. Sebastian _knew_. He knew about his secret, his past, about his feelings towards the demon since many years ago. And now…what? Just like Ciel had always feared, just like Vincent once warned him, will Ciel lose his worth in Sebastian's eyes? No longer as an interesting master that he served but an amusing toy to be played with before being thrown away like garbage? Now Sebastian knew the power he had upon Ciel because of the feelings he had. How would he use that power?

What was Sebastian feeling right now? Amused? Disgusted at how sick humans could be, that the master he served actually had feelings for him since he was child? Or was he happy because now he _knew_ that he had the ultimate card to use against Ciel? That he was Ciel's weakness which he could now exploit to his heart's content? No… no…Ciel had lost all his dignity when he was kidnapped, all that can make him rise again was the burning wish to get revenge and his wish to die by the hands of a loved one. No…Ciel had worked very hard for years, working with those he hated, endured the constant torture from them, he had to hide it for years, suppressing his own desire and hating himself for having those feelings. All this time, he had agreed to become their pawn in order to stay alive, so he could get his revenge and so he could met that demon once again. He could then kill those who were responsible for his torment and he could finally become one-for eternity-with the demon he was unable to forget.

No, Ciel refused to end it like this. Sebastian wasn't supposed to know! "It was years ago, it was just some sick, twisted thinking of a child. I mistook the feeling of fear with something else. It's nothing but a big misunderstanding."

Because just like Soma (See chapter 14 for reference), even though Ciel's heart belonged to Sebastian, it was just impossible for Sebastian to return his feelings. Demons were unable to love like humans could. You are always his, but he was never yours. The time when love became something wrong and something it wasn't supposed to be. Even Ciel hoped to be someone special to Sebastian since it was impossible to be anything more so he settled with being one of the humans Sebastian were unable to forget during his eternal life. To be a soul worth eating. Sebastian mustn't not know that Ciel longed to be eaten by him so that their souls would become one for eternity.

"Then if it was a mere mistake, a misunderstanding, why were you searching until now? Why bother waiting for all these years for us to meet again?"

"I-It was a mere coincidence. I just wasn't ready to make a contract with any demon yet. I was still focusing on building the Phantom Company." Ciel cringed inside at the stupid lies he somehow came up with.

"Really, Ciel? You would settle for such a reason? Don't you realize how pathetic that excuse you made sounded? Has your brain stopped working properly to even give decent lies?"

Damn it, yes! Somehow his brain just refused to cooperate and couldn't come up with anything decent to get him out from this situation. Ciel didn't know what to say, he found it hard to meet Sebastian's eyes, afraid that he would see the truth in his eyes which was the same result as if he averted his gaze. He. Was. Trapped. However, that doesn't mean Ciel would give up that easily.

"Get off me, Sebastian. That is an order."

A flash of annoyance made itself known in Sebastian's now ruby eyes, but Ciel held his ground and reluctantly Sebastian moved away. Ciel let out a quiet relieved sigh but it instantly died when Sebastian's mouth attached to his own. Ciel's first instinct was to push the demon away, but both of his hand were caught by the other's hands and pinned them against the wall. As he held Ciel's hands prisoner, Sebastian's wicked tongue quickly swept in and expertly moved around making Ciel's knees suddenly go weak. Sebastian didn't close his eyes; he held Ciel's gaze, eyes locked with eyes, mouth locked with mouth, hands locked with hands and body pressed against another.

Ciel was unable to avert his gaze or close his eyes as that tongue probed deeper. There was nothing romantic in that kiss since the tongue moved as if it were punishing him. His lips started to hurt from the bruising kiss as the tight grip Sebastian had against his hands was cutting his blood circulation and Ciel was having trouble breathing. It was the same as last night, Sebastian was punishing him, hurting him, but in an entirely different way.

And just when Ciel couldn't take it anymore, Sebastian tore his mouth, hands and body away staring as Ciel sucked in the much needed air. After his breathing returned to normal again, a painful silence blanketed the two of them. With a lump in his throat, Ciel gathered his guts and met Sebastian's eyes. There was a fire searing between them, scorching their skins to almost a painful sensitivity. "Don't fight it, Ciel." Sebastian whispered in a deep and husky voice. His ruby eyes glowed with frightful amounts of lust.

His pulse quickened as their faces were close enough so that Ciel could feel Sebastian's breath mingling with his own, hot.

**Lemon alert! Lemon alert! Skip this part for those who didn't wish to read lemon until the sign of "Lemon end" and green light for your perverted soul XD**

Ciel screwed his eyes shut as Sebastian moved his face down and lightly kissed his neck. He felt the hot sensation of his lips and tongue as they traced his collar bone and down to the first button on his clothes. Part of him argued that this was not the right time for any intimate act, but another, bigger part of him said, 'Why the hell not?'. Sebastian slowly moved one hand to the boy's clothes to undo the buttons as Ciel shivered slightly as the cold fingers and hot mouth brushed against his exposed chest. Ciel squirmed slightly each time Sebastian touched him. He couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried to stay absolutely still, the moment he felt those sinful fingers or mouth, his body burned. Sebastian murmured Ciel's name against his chest as he continued to trail hot kisses down its surface, stopping only when he got to the lines of the boy's pelvic bones.

Ciel's breath hitched in his throat as Sebastian bit down on his pelvis then licking the mark he made. Ciel wanted to push Sebastian away but at the same time pull Sebastian closer. Sebastian's kisses slowly travelled up again until they were face to face again. Sebastian captured Ciel's lips with his own, tongue pushing inside roughly, demanding Ciel to kiss back. His hand slid lower from the boy's hip, causing Ciel unable to hold himself back from bucking when cool fingers met hot flesh. His nimble fingers undid buttons and zippers with quick efficiency. Ciel's whole body felt feverish, inside he was mortified with Sebastian's ability to make his body hot all over as it showed just how much power Sebastian had over him. He felt himself tremble as Sebastian's hand trailed down and caressed his thigh. Ciel was still trying to suppress his moans, but it was getting harder as his mind fought to keep track of Sebastian's touch, the feeling of Sebastian, Sebastian's mouth and Sebastian's taste and smell. He wrapped his legs securely around Sebastian's waist as his back was pressed roughly against the wall.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down seemed to echo in the room and Ciel knew what Sebastian was intent on doing as he felt Sebastian's hard on pressing against his entrance. Ciel closed his eyes. Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel's waist and entered Ciel with one quick thrust since there was no gentleness in it. Ciel felt the burn of the stretch, a pain so acute that he had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out loudly. Sebastian didn't bother waiting for Ciel to adjust. Sebastian moved fast, hard, the pain of being taken dry and without any preparation resurfaced the unwanted memory of those months during his kidnapping. But then, as if knowing what Ciel was thinking, Sebastian readjusted his grip on Ciel's hips and shifted. Sebastian knew he struck home when Ciel's inner walls convulsed and tightened painfully around him as a pair of teeth sank into his shoulder to muffle a pleasured scream that was almost let loose. He smirked as he panted, allowing Ciel to feel that bliss again and again with every thrust. Ciel panted and arched his back as Sebastian kept hitting that spot inside of him. Sebastian untangled one of Ciel's legs from his waist, placed it on his shoulder which exposed Ciel more to him. The feeling of enjoyment from devouring Ciel was indescribable. Ciel bit his lip to muffle his voice, the change of angle was really nice as Sebastian could now thrust into him harder and deeper.

His lips were swollen and bleeding from all the rough kissing and biting, his muscled screamed in protest for he knew his insides were bleeding from Sebastian's rough pounding. But, at that moment it just didn't matter to him, Ciel was lost in the haze of pleasure. All the pain he was feeling only doubled the pleasure. Oh yes, Sebastian really knew just how much of a masochist Ciel could be. He enjoyed the pain along with the pleasure.

"Don't be so modest now, Ciel. Let me hear your voice." Sebastian breathed into Ciel's ear, even with his unusually irregular breathing and thick lust in his voice, there was still a teasing undertone to it.

"Shut…up!" Ciel's voice was raised up a notch not because he was making a point, but because Sebastian managed to hit his special spot even harder. Hearing Sebastian's low chuckle, Ciel swallowed the whimper in his throat back.

Even in sex, Sebastian would be always Sebastian as Ciel would always be Ciel.

At the height of their euphoria, Sebastian yanked Ciel by his chin and forced their mouths together, tongues entwining and teeth gnashing.

**Lemon End**

Ciel felt his legs turn into jelly and if not for Sebastian's arms supporting him, he was sure that he'd collapse to the floor. He was fighting to calm his thundering heartbeat and steady his erratic breathing. He felt so hot and sticky.

"Be honest with me, Ciel. Who is the one forcing you to do their bidding?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

If this was any other situation Ciel would have kept his mouth shut, but now since Sebastian knew about his secret love and the banquet's nearing end, it was time for Ciel to tell Sebastian the truth. Ciel's breathing was still labored as he answered. "An angel…I don't know their name, but that angel really hates you for some unknown reason. That angel placed a mark upon me for should I anger the angel, they would have the power to torture me from the inside. I believe there is still someone else behind all this, but I still don't know who yet." Ciel let out a hollow laugh. "As pathetic as it sounds, I was never free. I was saved from being sacrificed at the altar only to become a mere tool for that angel. I could only resist so much, but I can't be free on my own…Pathetic, right? Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Phantom Company being a mere toy for someone with higher power. Because I am human, I can't even defend myself properly. Even now, if not for the private army I keep to protect me, I don't think I would have lasted long. I don't even have enough power to get my revenge if not by a demon's help. In the end I was really powerless."

Sebastian didn't say anything, even when Ciel pushed him away, watching him as Ciel put his clothes back on. "Compared to other creatures, human are powerless. The power of humans is limited, yes, and it is pathetic on how weak humans can be." Sebastian began and saw Ciel's shoulders flinch. "But even with those limitations, some humans have shown amazing power within them, not only power that can be seen, but mostly power that one can only feel."

"Is that your way of saying I'm not as pathetic as I'm feeling right now?" Ciel asked, his eyes not meeting Sebastian's.

"For a mere human, you are strong, Ciel. Your heart and your determination. Any other human would have already given up a long time ago, but you kept on fighting. You can't protect yourself, that's why you built a private army to protect you. You cannot break free from the angel's restraints upon you so that's why you seek help and try to locate any loopholes you could find. Just because you are unable, just because you have limitations, doesn't mean you should do nothing. You sharpen your abilities to overcome those attributes you lack. Those are not definitions of 'weak'. Weak, are for humans who do nothing to change their fate. Weak, are for humans who avert their eyes from their nightmares, their truth. Weak, are for human who are unable to stand back on their own feet after being knocked down hard. Weak, are for humans who are scared of being hurt and are scared to hurt one another and run from the consequences of their actions."

Another long silence covered the room until Ciel finally turned his face towards Sebastian, and for the very first time, Sebastian froze and was fascinated at the same time. Ciel Phantomhive was smiling. And not only was it not fake, sad, or the forced smile he often wore. Unknown to Ciel, he had successfully made Sebastian his prisoner.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Meanwhile…

In Grimm Company, a figure was standing in William's office. He seemed disappointed that William wasn't there at the moment. "Where would he be?" he said to himself as he walked over to William's chair. He sat down and studied the desk. "How neat, as expected from William-senpai." He murmured. He placed his feet on top of the desk and moved the chair back and forth while humming:

Little bird looking out to the sky

As the moon and the sun dance around

And the flowers bloom then die

Looking without able to feel

Golden cage is one and only home

Trapped from all side with no way out

Oh, you poor little bird in the cage

Bird in cage

There is nowhere for you to go

This is your place forever

Freedom never meant to be yours

Bird in cage

He stopped there and chuckled. "Now that I think about it, this song really fits their situation. I wonder if she made this song based on them…?" he wondered to himself. "Oh well, it's a nice song anyway." Just when he was about to sing again, the office door opened.

"Will, have you-" Grell blinked in surprise. "Ronald? What are you doing in here?" Grell addressed the figure.

Ronald Knox greeted Grell with smile. "Hey there Grell–senpai, long time no see. I wonder if you know where William–senpai is?"

"William? Oh, I guess he hasn't returned then. I heard voices in here so I thought he had returned, but apparently it was you. Is your current job around here?"

"Actually, my job requires me here, but it seems that my target isn't present at the moment. By the way senpai. What kind of outfit are you wearing? I didn't think it was your style."

"My clothes?" Grell look at his clothes and huffed "Not my choice of wardrobe, Will forced them upon me. We were supposed to meet the president of Sivel Corp and other companies on our side to discuss about the downfall of Penn. Will said I was to dress for business since this meeting was important for the continuation of our joint venture. In short, the meeting was a find the way to avoid being pulled along with Penn."

"That outfit doesn't suit you and since when did you ever listen to William–senpai's fashion advice? We all know just how tasteless William–senpai is with fashion. Besides, you shouldn't be bothered with it as this business' façade is about to end anyway."

Grell frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Eh, I hate explaining things. But anyways, I sunk Penn's ship in order to end whatever business dealings you and William–senpai had. So don't bother finding a way to save this company, business ends now."

"What? You are the one who sank Penn's ship? Why? What good is it to you?"

"What good? Nothing really, but we just wanted to end this business bullshit early as we were getting tired of playing in the human world. We decided that we could move onto the next phase already. We don't need this business façade to distract Sebastian anymore so that's why I'm here to deal with William–senpai."

"What…Ronald, what…who are you? You…you're not a real Shinigami, aren't you?" asked Grell.

"Ah, you caught me, senpai. Sharp thinking. Besides you and Undertaker–san, no other Shinigami has suspected me. I guess my act was pretty good, huh? We do blend well after all. I didn't think you were as empty headed as William–senpai that others led me to believe. Oh well, I've been thinking about asking you to join us." Ronald shrugged his shoulders. "William–senpai and that demon might not have liked your personality, but I liked your honesty about being yourself. No matter how many times William–senpai insulted you, you never changed your way of doing things. It's something I admire you for."

"Well of course, what's wrong with being yourself? I don't care about what others think of me. I am me, no matter what they say, I won't change. If they can't accept me for who I am then all I have to do is make them accept me."

Ronald's smile widened, he got up from the chair and walked towards Grell. "I really like your way of thinking, Grell–senpai. And I believe my family will welcome you too."

"Family?" Grell frowned.

Ronald extended his hand towards Grell. "Join us, Grell–senpai. We won't treat you like the way William–senpai does. We'll accept and respect the way you are now. All you have to do is tell me where to find William–senpai. There is no place for someone like William–senpai in our future, but you will. The fireworks that shall signal the end will be lit shortly so let us head to the end of the banquet come out as winners. We are strong, our memory is long, we are unstoppable, and I guarantee you, senpai, our wish shall be granted in the end."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_In another place …_

"It's decided then, Mr. Sebastian has to choose." Undertaker chuckled as he sat on the top of some building. "The demon has finally made its greatest mistake." He said. "Now, the future has been decided and there is no need for me to watch the predictable any longer."

"Oh? You're not going to watch the show?" asked someone behind him.

"The outcome of this stage is something I can see clearly even with my eyes closed. You will use that angel as the sacrificial lamb for Mr. Sebastian, won't you?"

"Pity?"

Undertaker snorted lightly. "I have no sympathy towards an angel who was stupid enough to be played and used. That angel was also very arrogant thinking that he was in charge, taking other people lightly. He came to me when Mr. Sebastian met Mr. Ciel in my library, and I had warned him to tread carefully, but he didn't listen. He was a mere wooden doll on stage. That was just downright…pathetic."

"Are you done watching?"

"For now. But I shall return when the final stage has been set." Undertaker turned his head to the figure behind him and grinned. "I'm not going to miss it. Will the demon regret his choice for the rest of his eternal life? Will you be able to gain what you want or shall it be your downfall? I shall look forward to it."

"Don't worry, as you said, it has been decided. It will be far too late when Sebastian realizes his mistake and no matter how much he regrets it, there is no turning back. Once more he will have to choose. In the end, the outcome shall be the same, Ciel Phantomhive will bring destruction upon Sebastian, either body or heart or both." That person said.

Undertaker chuckled at that. "You really are a risk taker, by leaving the most important choice to Mr. Sebastian, did you really like him that much?"

"Like?" a bitter, amused laugh erupted at the choice of words. "It was the combination of admire, trust, and endless hate towards him. Does it make sense that I admire and trust one of these demons we hate the most? The demon we wanted to suffer with every pore of our bodies and longed to rip limb by limb. The same demon I thought who was my best friend yet our arch enemy at the same time." That person snorted at the irony. "Why indeed did I leave the choice in his hands? Maybe I just really lost it." Then he turned his eyes back to Undertaker. "Have you ever regretted your choice of running away and pretending to be clueless despite the fact that you know the truth? Even to going as far as killing the one you called friend?"

Undertaker rose to his feet. "I don't and I'm sure that I never will. I chose to keep my precious over my duty, even I end up betraying and killing my friend for that. You may call me a coward or anything for blinding myself from the truth, to turn my back on my falling comrades, but if that is what it takes in order to protect what is truly important to me…then by all means, I'll gladly become one." He said before he jumped down from the building.

That person watched silently at the retreating figure. "I never said that you were a coward, Undertaker." He said. "In fact, I envy your precious one for having you throw away everything in order to protect them. Having someone who was willingly to throw everything away but me…we didn't even have the right to dream about that. Heck, our existence is considered as an unforgivable sin." Suffocating silence covered the air before he then turned his body and stared at the DTC building meters away from him. "Even by you, Sebastian…I like you, but we could never forgive you, and that is why you will pay, by suffering to death or by regret for the rest of your eternal life. Goodbye for now, Sebastian, it's time to start the fireworks. We shall meet again on the final stage, and when that time comes, we will be nothing but enemies."

Not even five minutes later, DTC's upper level building was blew up and was covered in flames.

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

(1) What I mean about the first here is the first forbidden ever born, the one Sebastian had so kindly tell us the tale about.

Ha-ha! I bet most of you is confused and frustrated as what the hell Sebastian's mistake is? That's, my dearest reader, is something you won't find the answer anytime soon. Oh? Did I just discourage you to read anymore? Please, be patient. The mystery will be reveal when the right time come, and I already image my readers gonna hate me much for how cruel I could be. Wait, wait! No throwing things at me now, I do love happy ending and consider the lemon scene above as down payment for your wonderful patience, okay? Good, well then, see you soon. Love you all.

As I said in last chapter, Chronicle of Deceased is in production XD but before that, please help me by answering these questions:

1. What is the color of Rachel and Vincent hair and eyes?

2. Anyone know Rachel and Angelina parent name is? Oh and, Vincent's parent's too please.

3. If you don't know about question number 2, please give me your opinion of the name I should use.


	17. Full Moon Sonata IV

**Disclaimer** : If I do own Kuroshitsuji, not only the genre will chance into yaoi, but Lizzie will also less annoying and a big fangirl of SebastianxCiel.

**I am so sorry for taking down chapter 17, but there just too many mistake and missing words that make the story didn't make any sense! I don't know just why those words are missing, but I'm regret that I didn't realize this sooner. I want to apologize to those who had read the former, messy version. For Carrie2sky, RuByMoOn17 and promocat, thank you very much for reviewing even though it total mess!** I fix it now.

Excuse excuses. No need for me to excuse my extremely late update, the fact is, I'm very busy with college, and so does my Beta Reader, that's all. I'm very sorry for long wait, but I just can't find time and inspiration to write before, but now, my mid-termand babo123 exams is over! We're back!

Chapter 17 is here! This chapter is pretty short compared to the last, but another part of Ciel's past is in here and this time is not in flashback style, just Ciel talking. Make me feel a little weird for Ciel to told the story of his past, but oh well, sometimes differences are necessary. There's also William's past and WilliamxOC in form of talks and Flashback. Okay then, let's continue the count down! TWO!

**Beta Reader: babo123**

**Full Moon Sonata **

**(Third movement: Bird in Cage)**

There are many things concerning my life that are just out of my control

That's why I starve for control over anything I can

But sometimes, no matter how much effort I put in

Things just don't go in the way I want it to go

In the end, will I remain as a victim to my own fate forever?

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

It was late at night when Sebastian came alone to his destroyed office in DTC building. Not saying anything, but just looked around the place. He could restore this place back to what it was once before the explosion, but had no desire to do so. Outer appearances could be fixed easily, but it was never going to be same as before. Even if this place was fixed, people would still remember its destroyed state.

The explosion caused by the bomb in the middle of the day resulted in ten deaths, thirty casualties, and fifty almost unscathed. Reeve and Adeline were on the list of ten.

His right-hand man and secretary's bodies were in such a horrible state that it was practically impossible to identify them if not for the surviving teeth. Their faces were destroyed and their bodies were burnt to a crisp, but this was inevitable as they were so close to the bomb when it exploded. So was the fate of the other eight people working on the upper levels of Sebastian's company.

Demons are vile creatures, demons are cruel, demons are incapable of grasping the feeling of love like humans do, but that doesn't mean demons are void of reciprocating human emotions on a certain level.

Rage. It was rage that burned inside him as it cried its thirst for the blood of whoever was responsible for the explosion and the lives lost. How dare anyone, any creature put their filthy hands and lay harm to what was his, his place, his people. Sebastian was far from nice, even whilst blending within the human world. Anyone who dared come across him would find themselves face to face with a horrible nightmare. Anyone who was stupid enough to anger him would come to wish that they were never born.

Sebastian was never really fond of humans. Yes he found them interesting, but to be fond of them? Humans are such weak creatures so why would he, a demon as strong as they come, would be fond with such fragile things? Yet, Sebastian did have humans whom he favors above others, different than the rest, like Ciel, his master. Sebastian found him special. Then came Reeve, Adeline, and the other eight. If Sebastian couldn't tolerate them then he would have never gone to the trouble of employing those people. As a business man, Sebastian was picky with his employees as only a set few were granted the trust to allow them to work on the same floor where his office was located. The turn over in DT Company was actually pretty low than other companies because Sebastian always placed high standards and always ran personal background checks on every person before accepting them. Even the cleaning service in DT Company was being hand picked by Sebastian as he only settled for the best. The work standard was high, the work hours were long and busy, there was no room for mistakes or incompetent workers, the company's rule were strict, but promises of big fat paychecks (twice the amount of normal salary, sometimes even thrice if their performance was more than satisfying) is enough for more than ninety percent of DTC employees to chose to stay. Sebastian was actually generous with money, since he strive for profits he never actually needed or cared about and he had no problem giving high salaries and bonuses for those who worked exceptionally. With this setting, each and every employee of DT Company has worked for Sebastian for at least three years, unintentionally; they had become a constant element in the years of his business life. And now, ten of them have died simultaneously.

In the silence of the night, alone, just for a while, Sebastian let himself grieve.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Meanwhile …

"Where did he go off to?" growled William as he paced around his office. He had just returned to his office this afternoon only to find a certain red-headed shinigami who was nowhere to be found. William was pissed, not only did Grell leave without any notice, but he had waited for hours yet still no sign of the red head showing up. "He was _not _supposed to leave this office until I came back."

Finally deciding that enough was enough; William decided to stop waiting and gathered his belongings before exiting the office. As he walked in the street, he felt someone watching him, but William just continued walking and waiting.

"Wonderful night, right, William–senpai?" the figure finally spoke after William reached an empty alleyway.

William turned around at the familiar voice, "Ronald Knox, what are you doing here?"

Ronald stood a few meters away. "I was looking for you, senpai. I have an important message to deliver."

"What message?" William asked as Ronald approached closer.

"Well …" and in a matter of seconds, Ronald pull out his death scythe and attacked William, but William's fast reflexes saved him from a fatal blow, but was not fast enough for his side had a bleeding gash.

"What do you think you are doing?" William hissed as he pulled out his death scythe.

Ronald just shrugged his shoulders. "You're the one who asked me what the message was."

"Don't joke around."

"I'm serious. That's exactly what the message was."

"For you to attack me?"

Ronald smiles at that. "Come on, senpai. We both know I aimed for for vital place."

William didn't say anything. "You've been ordered to kill me?"

"More orless, you could say that."

"By who?"

"By the one who wishes to end this banquet."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it, William–senpai? The end of this banquet is starting and your presence is no longer needed. Thank you for your hard work, but your role ends here."

"Ronald Knox, I never expected that you had anything to do with this. Thatyou are working with an angel…"

Ronald laughed at that. "Please senpai, an angel? Well, she does have an ethereal appearance and an angelic voice, but I thought you would be smart enough to realize that she was more than that."

"What do you-"William eyes widened as the realization hit him. "She…you…"

"Give yourself 100 points for your fast thinking." Ronald said in a cheerful tone.

"I can't believe this… All this time; I was being played a fool into believing that the one who was pulling the strings was the angel? Just how stupid could I be?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, senpai. We covered our tracks well, we planned everything and made sure each step was taken with precaution. Your entanglement with this scenario was also a setup from the beginning."

William's face showed his confusion before it dawned upon him. The memory of the woman in the wheelchair hit William hard. "Joan…no, it was that demon's fault. Joan betrayed me because of that demon…"

"Well, part of it is true, Sebastian was the one who told that woman how to kill you, but he had nothing to do with the reason why she wished for it in the first place."

"Joan…wished to kill me?" William asked, stunned.

"Come on, senpai, did you ever stop to think of as to _why_ she summoned that demon, in the first place? Although, her summoning that demon was not a mere coincidence. After all, I was the one who sort of told her Sebastian's real name."

"You…what compelled you to do with this?" William was really confused now. As far as he knew, Joan, the first human he had come to love, suddenly betrayed him one day by trying to kill him and Sebastian was the demon who laughed as he was the one behind it so that everything came into play.

"Do I have to tell you?" Ronald frowned. "Oh well, I guess you deserve to know the truth after all. Hmm, where shouldI start? Explaining things is such a pain."

_Twenty-seven years ago …_

_There were two figures occupying the room, one on the bed and one on the sofa."Do you know about one of your senior Shinigami loving a human?"_

_Ronald, who was slouching in the sofa, frowned. "What's with the sudden news? My senior shinigami?"_

_"Yes, William T. Spears."_

_Ronald eyes widened in surprise. "William–senpai? No way!"_

_"It's true. He was missing for the last eight months, right? He was in the human world, living with the said human."_

_"You serious?" He got a nod as the reply. "Wow, this is just…wow. I don't know what to say. The stoic William–senpai is…wow."_

_"Yes, but unfortunately, that living condition won't be lasting for long." When Ronald frowned in confusion, he continued. "That human, she was sick. An incurable disease. She only has two years and a few months left, give or take."_

_Ronald let out laugh at that. "Really, wow. William–senpai in in love with a dying human? This is so rich. Does he know about this?"_

_"I believe so, as does she, but love works in mysterious ways."_

_"You were saying that even though they know that their time together is limited, they still want to be with each other? No, William–senpai and romance don't belong in the same sentence."_

_"Then would you like to do something about it?" He said as a smile formed split his face._

_Ronald's ears perked in interest at the suggestion."What did you have in mind?"_

_"I'm interested…in inviting William T. Spears to be another guest at our banquet. I think he'll be a perfect distraction for that demon. What do you say about making the human he loves betraying him by making a contract with that demon, and trying to kill him?"_

_A grin found its way upon Ronald's face."Do tell me more."_

End of Flashback

"His plan was to make that human, what was her name again? Janette? Jessica? Hmm, no…I think it was Joan, wasn't it? Yes, Joan. Forced her to the brink of depression just enough to make her want to die along with you. Killing you by her own hands. Not a hard task, all I had to do was play with her mind when you weren't around, slowly as to not break her more than necessary. Made her obsessed about the thought of being with you and made her believe that her death was closer than she initially thought, fuel her agony, sadness and fear, giving her fake memories, endless nightmares and thus twisted her mind to kill you. Then I gave her the way to summon a demon. Did you know? To summon a specific demon, you could either call the demon's real name at the ritual or draw the specific demon's circle. Apparently each demon has their own unique ritual sign, or also known as a demon circle. The idea that any ritual sign could summon a random demon is untrue. Even the tiniest difference in shape, line, spacing, and size could result in calling a different demon. Two people could make a demon circle but result in calling upon a different demon just because one person made the sign one inch smaller than the other. Humans aren't aware of these miniscule differences. They'll just think they accidentally summoned a random demon. It's really hard to make a perfectly intended demon circle. Sebastian's demon circle was also complicated. I needed to practice for almost five months until _he_ was satisfied with the result. Can't blame him though, as I said, the tiniest difference would result in a different demon, and we didn't want that." Ronald explained. "Everything after that went as planned, I made the circle, she summoned Sebastian, asked how to kill a shinigami, then you returned and she attacked you. Believing you are dead, she handed her soul to that demon. And after that demon left, I came to save your life."

At the stunned face of William, Ronald grinned. "You never thought of that, didn't you senpai? Don't blame yourself since that demon also didn't realize that he was summoned by that woman intentionally."

William was unable to say this time, he was being played? He was manipulated into hating Sebastian, believed that Sebastian was the sole reason to why Joan betrayed him. Rage, sadness, and humiliation of being played swirled inside him. But his logical side realized something was odd, who was the 'he' Ronald Knox was talking about and how could 'he' know the form of Sebastian's demon circle? Yes, William knew about demon circles and he knew that each circle represented the demon's real name. It's not something written in words or languages known to humans, but craved in every stroke, line and shape, size and details. Knowing one's demon circle was the same as knowing the demon's real name. If this 'he' Ronald mentioned could teach Ronald Knox to draw Sebastian's demon circle perfectly, then 'he' must be able to read Sebastian's real name from the circle form. And if they already had Sebastian's demon name, why wouldn't they use it instead of going the long way to bring him down? With a demon's real name in hand, they could seal his power or make him obey them to do their every bidding, so why didn't they?

A game? Was all of this for the purpose for the thrill of the game? Or was there something more sinister as the ulterior motive?

"How stupid…" William began. "How stupid can you be to tell me the truth?" And in lightning speed, William's death scythe aimed for Ronald's left side, but Ronald quickly defended himself with his death scythe and ran forward to counter attack.

"Did I anger you, senpai? Knowing that you had been fooled for years?" Ronald asked as he tried to kick William but only met with empty air, and then he had to take two steps back to avoid William's attack, "I can clearly see it in your eyes senpai that you wish to kill me, don't you?" and almost lost his balance as William attacked again. "Oops, I better becareful."

Attack and defend, counter and avoid, both of them tried maiming theother. William's death scythe managed to get a good hit on Ronald's shoulder at the same time Ronald managed to damage William's left side. Blood poured from those two only made Ronald laugh. "You really are strong, senpai. No wonder you are one of the top ten shinigami. It is my pleasure tobeing able to fight you."

"You talk too much." William said back. He quickly pulled back his death scythe from Ronald's shoulder to attack again. Ronald jumped backwards away from him, still grinning.

"Ah, senpai, how enjoyable our dance was, but unfortunately, I don't have that much free time. There are many things to do and so little time. Well, this is what we get from rushing into the end after all." Ronald said as he dashed forward, death scythe ready in hand, and so does William. Just before their weapons clashed again, Ronald suddenly threw his death scythe aside and took William's death scythe right into his stomach. William was surprised at the action for a few seconds and those few seconds was all Ronald needed to pull another death scythe shaped like a garden fork (1) from his coat and impale it right into William's chest.

Time seem to be frozen as the two stood with blood pouring from each other. Ronald pulled his garden fork from William's chest and William stumbled backwards onto the hard ground, coughing up blood. "You…" was the only word William managed to wheeze out.

Ronald took a hold ofWilliam's death scythe, gritted his teeth and pulled it out from his stomach then threw it away. Ronald squatted down to his knees, holding his bleeding stomach with one hand and the garden fork death scythe in the other. He too coughed up blood. "Shit, that really hurt! The things I do for _him_…one day _he_ really is going to get me killed for his plan." He grumbled, but his lips still smiling. "Oh well, you take what you can get." Ronald used his garden fork death scythe to help him back on his feet. After steadying himself, with shaking feet he walked closer to the unmoving William.

"Why…two...death scythes?" William asked in a raspy breath, he couldn't move as Ronald attacked him in the same place as Joan did twenty seven years ago.

"Why do I have two death scythes? Both of them are mine. Didn't I tell you before, senpai? I have friends in administration."

"Why…why did you do this to me? Did you hate me?" William asked as the blood continued to flow.

"You thought only hate would drive people into using others? Gee, senpai, never knew you were so naïve. I don't hate you, senpai, I never did. If you asked for a reason, the best I can come up with is…you're just unlucky. Any shinigami would do, heck, any creature would have been fine so there was nothing special about you. You were chosen based on coincidence that you loved a human." Despite the open wound in his stomach, Ronald laughed at the look on William's face. "Ow, ow, my stomach, my stomach hurts." Stopping his laughter, Ronald continued. "Not expecting that, senpai? You were hoping for a strong emotion, but instead you're just unfortunate. I'm really sorry, I didn't have anything against you, but he had said otherwise." He stopped in front of William then removed his bloodied hand from his stomach to join the other gripping the death scythe. "Goodbye, senpai." Then Ronald delivered the final blow.

Flashback

_"I have no obligation to grant you any wish."_

_"It's okay. I just want to hear it." She said with a smile. "My wish is for you to live together with me for the next three months."_

_"What?" William asked in disbelief._

_"You are a shinigami, surely you know that I'm sick. I won't live for very long. I don't know how much longer I have left and I don't wish to. I'm not afraid of death as it has taken too many precious people from me, I have no one left and I'm too scared to lose another. That's why I choose to live alone. But you are a shinigami, death won't take you away. Three months, just three months of your time, you don't have to do anything. I just want you to be here, for these three months only."_

_Three months later…_

_"Why did you ask me to stay in the first place?" William asked._

_Joan was silent for a moment before answering. "I told you, I wish for company." More silence. "William, I'm not scared of death, but…I can't stand being alone. I'm just really…I'm scared of being alone." Her voice was shaking. "I'm sorry for using you like this, William. Thank you for being with me for the past three months even though you didn't enjoy it, now you're free to go."_

_An unshed tear visible in her eyes allowed William to make his choice._

_Two months after that…_

_"Ne, William…have you ever wished that you weren't a Shinigami? Have you ever wanted to be human?"_

_"What kind of stupid question is that? Why would I even think of being human?"_

_Joan smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess you are right."_

_Another five months later…_

_"Joan, you haven't gotten any rest for the past month. Tell me, what is the nightmare you have dreamed almost every night?"_

_Joan didn't answer but her eyes were hollow. "I told you, I can't remember it. All I can remember is how much pain and sadness I feel. It hurts, William…it hurts so much but I don't know why. Lately I've been thinking about horrible things and I'm scared."_

_"What horrible things?"_

_Joan buried her face in William's shoulder. "I'm sorry, William. I'm really sorry. Maybe you should leave me…I think I'm going crazy." Her voice trembled._

_One month later…_

_Joan hiccupped as her eyes blurred because of the tears, William was laying on the floor, bleeding to death. Her nightmare had come true. Her hands shook as she dropped William's death scythe. "William…William, oh god, William, what have I done?" Her tears fell even faster. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry William. I'm sorry. Please…someone…anyone…just kill me now."_

End of Flashback

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Ciel had expected it when once again Sebastian came to meet him at his manor. His face was as calm as always, his trademark smile never leaving his face, but Ciel knew that deep inside a blue flame of cold anger burned. Ciel understood that fury well since only a mere few weeks ago he experienced the same anger when his branch factory was destroyed. Ciel knew what Sebastian came here for, and he was prepared for it.

"Good morning, Ciel." Sebastian said lightly as he sat in an unoccupied seat.

"Morning." Ciel nodded and waited.

"Now, Ciel, I believe you know the reason why I'm here. This time I won't take no as an answer, this secret has been kept for far too long." Sebastian said cutting straight to the point. "Tell me, Master, all you know about this so called banquet."

Ciel thought for a moment before answering. "I knew one day I had to reveal this, but still, it's an unpleasant feeling. Talking about the past is not one of my strong points." Ciel looked Sebastian in eye and smiled sarcastically. "Ever since meeting you, one way or another you have forced me to return the past I always hoped to forget."

"But you can't forget, that's why you can't forgive."

Ciel looked down at his family ring, the blue stone shining brightly, taunting him. Just like this ring, his past was a part of him that can't be separated from him. His past was what made Ciel ascend to his position of Lord Phantomhive, no matter how shameful the past was.

"I don't remember it well. I guess after the month I spent in captivity, the trauma has fogged my memory. Only pain and humiliation, regret and hate, hopeless and loneliness, I can't remember well to what kind of things had happened to me, my brain refuses to remember. You know how human minds work, when it's too painful, they will shut the memory out. Honestly, I'm glad my mind has blocked it. But I do remember those people I hate, maybe because it is a grudge that allows me to remember their features so I could find them."

Ciel looked outside the window before he continued. "I don't know just how many days, or was it weeks or even months spent in captivity, but finally all the other children died and I was the last one left. I was their favorite, and they were the kind of people who saved the best for last." A dry chuckle escaped Ciel's lips. "It was finally my time when they bound me to the bloodied altar, but I didn't want to die, not before I could get my revenge against them. I didn't want to die in that place, by those hands. But I had no power to break free from the restraints they placed around my hands and feet. In that hopeless condition I begged for any power to come. I threw away God and called upon anything that could hear me. I didn't care; God didn't answer my plea so I gave up on him. What's the point of asking for help when your voice doesn't even reach him?"

Another dry chuckle."Then my scream was heard. Suddenly time stopped and everything was frozen.I was unconscious and I couldn't move a muscle. I could only hear a voice. Someone was speaking; I couldn't hear them very well, but my body screamed danger. I wondered just what kind of creature I had called upon. Then everything was nothing but a blur as all I know is that an angel claimed they had placed a mark upon symbol of power over me and that I had to agree to do their bidding if I wanted to live. The string I grasped in order to escape from that place was actually a spider thread, but I had no other choice if I was to fulfill my wish." Ciel didn't voice it out, even if Sebastian already knew that his other wish besides revenge was to reunite with Sebastian and die by his hand. No, Sebastian's ego was already big enough even without voicing that.

"Then I was back at that place, the altar room, but this time I was not the victim. I was the killer with bloodstained hands. I was in a trance of some sort, as I glanced around, every masked people was dead and their bodies sliced up with the sharp object I held in my hand. I was soaked in blood, their blood, and I felt so damn fantastic. So I laughed, laughed, laughed and laughed, and then nothing. And then, suddenly, I was at the outskirts of London. I didn't even know how I managed to get there. There's a large much gap in my memory."

"It was only after I met Madam Red that I knew that six months had passed since the Phantomhive incident. Six months, I was surprisedI had been gone that long as I wasn't aware the time passing since I was kidnapped. And then everything after is just as you know from background checking." Ciel huffed in annoyance. "The angel appeared one year after that, telling me to wait until the time came. The part I had to play would only begin after I met you again. For the past three years, time seemed to be frozen to me. I'm living a normal, boring life, knowing that there is something bigger out there. I'm trapped like a bird in a cage, only dealing with my company and whatnot. After our meeting in Undertaker's library, once again the angel came to remind me of our deal."

Ciel snorted. "I was very tempted to reject, but I wanted to know what this was really about, all I know is just the rough cover and a few front pages from a whole book. Besides, this whole thing is about me too so better to play the game then being blind of it. As I said before, I don't know much except that the angel wants to destroy you in every possible aspect. The angel wants you dead, but they also want you to _lose_. They want to destroy all that matters to you, your company, your hard work and they want to crush your pride. Destroying your pride and joy, humiliate you and bringing down your ego, they want you feel anger and despair before they decide to kill you. They used me in order to help destroy you from the inside, maybe they wanted you to trust me, and then use that trust. They want you…to feel betrayed."

"Messing with your emotion, maybe they thought with your mind being preoccupied, you would be distracted enough for the angel to kill you. I don't know about the explosion in DTC, I wasn't even aware of the possibilities that the angel would stoop low enough as to involving your employees just to make you angry. Perhaps they were the one who gave that particular information about my past to Undertaker so he could sell it to you." Nuhuh, Ciel still wouldn't say the three words. "Maybe the angel hopes you would place the blame on me and lose your trust in me, expecting you to be mad enough and violate the contract. There are just too many maybes, I can't read what the wacko excuse of an angel is thinking about. They are insane, Sebastian, I can see it in the angel's eyes; they were blinded with the desire to avenge a lost comrade. I can't follow how their mind works."

"Is this angel strong?" Sebastian asked finally saying something.

"I believe so, but is the angel strong enough to kill you? I have no idea. I can't compare the strength of two creatures who never reveal their true power. I just dislike them very much, I like to believe that they're weaker then you. I mean, if the angel was really that strong, why would they involve many sides? Why not come to you face to face but wait for your moment of vulnerability?"

"And this sides that you are referring to is?"

"I'm not sure. As I said, I only know the front pages, but I believe William T. Spears is one of those sides. I wasn't sure at first, but when you told me that William T. Spears was a shinigami, who had a bad relationship with you, I figured he might have been in on the game. I won't say that Undertaker is one of the players, this isn't Undertaker's style. He is but a mere bystander who sometimes guides players on how they should move their piece. After knowing what Lau is up to, I suspect he might be in on the game as well, though, I doubt the game we are playing is the same. Our game might be different, but intertwined."

"From a scale of one to ten, what is the angel's score?"

"If we're talking about intelligence, I believe six. If we're talking about their hatred towards you, it's a nine. If we're talking about how dangerous this angel is, I would say eight, and if we're talking about insanity, ten."

"You said that the angel marked you, where?"

"I don't know, but the mark allows them to hurt me without even touching me."

"Then that is a serious problem, Master. If the angel has the power to hurt you at will then they could use you to hinder my every move. I am your servant, if you were being taken hostage by the angel then the contract that binds us won't let me do something that could result in your death. The ties between you and the angel must be cut."

"And how do we do that?"

"Unfortunately I don't know how to cut the ties made by an angel, but I could always buy the information."

"You think Undertaker would know?"

"I believe he does possess the information we seek."

"I'll contact him then." Ciel said as he picked up the phone. Five minutes later, Ciel placed the phone back to the receiver with frown. "Weird, Undertaker almost never leaves his place at this time of the day. As far as I know, Undertaker is only sighted outside when the sun sets."

"I'll head to his place." Offered Sebastian.

Ciel eyes sharpened at that. "What do you want to buy from Undertaker besides the information on how to cut the ties the angel made?"

Sebastian was wearing his usual smile."Whatever do you mean, Master?"

"Don't play dumb. You're hiding something."

"Am I, Master? What makes you think so?"

"Sebastian…don't play with me."

"I assure you my Lord, I am not."

"Then what are you not telling me?"

"Why don't you tell me, Master? Why do you doubt me?"

The thick silence blanketed the room. "I can't trust you, and you doubt me too."

"Why is that, my Lord? After all, you have told me what I needed to know."

"You doubt me because my story is full of holes?" Ciel gritted his teeth.

"The holes give the story a kind of spark, don't you think?" Sebastian said amused.

Ciel wanted to wipe that amused smile off his Sebastian's face as there was nothing amusing about the whole situation. Ciel badly wanted to debate with Sebastian but held his tongue. Another time. "If your business is finished here, I shall ask you to leave."

"How polite, Young Master." Sebastian said in mocking tone. "Very well, if that is what you wish." Sebastian stood up from the chair and walked out the room.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Three hours later Ciel's phone rang.

"Undertaker is gone."

"What?" Ciel asked in disbelief. "What do you mean by gone."

"He left his place and I can't find him anywhere." Sebastian said.

"How could he leave his place? He treasured that place."

"Apparently not as much as you thought. Or he had something he treasured more."

"He even left his book collection?"

"No, his hidden library is empty. So is his skull collection. He bought his prized collection."

"He left for good?"

"Since he went as far as bringing his prized possessions, then I dare say yes."

"Can you find him?"

"I will, but it will take time. He could be anywhere and he is good at hiding."

"Then find him."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

That night, Ciel was sleeping in his bed when he felt an unwanted presence strong enough to make him open his eyes and quickly pull out the gun hidden under his pillow. He glanced around the room but found no one beside him, yet the ominous feeling of not being alone in his bedroom did not disappear. Carefully, Ciel placed one foot onto the floor and then the other one, his eyes roamed around to find the invisible intruder. Only the sound of Ciel's breath echoed loudly in the deadly silent night, it was too quiet. Slowly, one hand reached to the hidden button in the end table beside the bed.

But before Ciel had a chance to press it, "You had to tell the demon." A voice suddenly whispered in his ears and in a matter of seconds, the figure behind him had spun him around and pinned him to the bed. One hand held his head down and the other cut off the blood circulation in his wrist, forcing Ciel to lose the gun in his hand. "We always knew you'd bring nothing but trouble for us."

Ciel gasp was muffled by the bed as he had to fight to breathe.

"We always knew to never trust humans, we were always against using you." The figure growled into Ciel's ear. "We should have never set you free from that should have left you to die and rot, you dirty, filthy, disgusting human. To choose that demon over us is a great shall give you a suitable punishment."

Even with the lack of air, Ciel knew the one holding him now was the angel, an angry angel.

"We will make you regret betraying god. You shall be nothing but a broken, empty shell when we're done with you. And no one can help human or demon. The demon has left the town and even if you call for him, it shall be too late for him to reach you now, and the place where we'll bring you too has a barrier set to hide your presence from him. Plus your human servants are busy downstairs." The angel said. "Can you hear the commotion? You have another attack on your hands, Lord of Phantomhive."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_Thirteen minutes before…_

A group of seven men made their way inside the garden of the manor. "Ok guys, this is the manor of Phantomhive." said Joker, the leader of the group. "Our objective is to kill the head of Phantomhive, a teen named Ciel Phantomhive."

"A teen is the head of family?" asked Doll.

"The former head of Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive has already passed away and thus the inheritance went to the only son." Said Jumbo.

"Hmph!What a lucky boy to get this much as inheritance." Said Beast.

"But he lost his parents." Said Doll.

"Ciel Phantomhive is a noble born, Doll, even though he lost his parents doesn't mean he lost everything. He might have other family members with him, pampering him since he was a child. He never felt the suffering we had to go through. He would never know how it felt to be starved, to be tortured and to be used by people." Wendy huffed.

"Yeah, don't pity him just because he lost his parents." Peter agreed.

"Enough talking about Ciel Phantomhive. Whoever he is has nothing to do with us. We are here to do our job, to eliminate him. He is the target, that's all we need to think about." Joker ended the debate. "We will separate into three groups. Jumbo, you enter from the back door. Doll, Wendy and Peter shall find a way inside from side wing. Beast and Dagger shall come with me; we're attacking from the front."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Jumbo was making his way to the back door when a voice halted his step. "Sorry, but who are you? No guests are allowed at this time of night." Finnian walked towards Jumbo yawning. "If you have business with Master then please come again in the morning. Master is resting now."

Jumbo didn't say anything as his fist suddenly made its way to Finny's face and sent him several feet away, smacking against the nearest tree before falling onto ground. Jumbo turned around and continued walking to the back door.

"Ow, that hurts, you're pretty strong." Finny's voice startled Jumbo, especially when Finny got back onto his feet and walked towards him. His face was bloodied, his nose looked broken, but Finny seemed to pay no mind to his injury. "I said, no guests are allowed to enter the manor at night, especially without the Master's permission." As Jumbo gapped at him, Finny quickly delivered a hard punch to Jumbo's stomach, makingJumbo collapse to the ground and cough up blood.

'What…the hell.' Jumbo thought. 'This kid is insanely strong!'

"Must we do this now? I would like to spar with someone strong like you, but now is a bad time. Lately Master has been restless, you see. We were hoping tonight Master could sleep without in peace." Finnian said, kicking Jumbo's side and made him fly as if he was kicking a ball rather than a large man. "So please don't disturb our Master's sleep."

_At the same time in the west wing…_

"Gee, this manor is huge. Doll, Wendy, let's get into the manor and finish the job." said Peter.

"Don't we need to check for security first?" asked Doll.

"What for? The information said Ciel Phantomhive only lives with his servants, and even if he had bodyguards, we would be able to handle them." said Wendy. "It's not like this manor has its own private army or something." Just as she finished that sentence, the side of Wendy's head suddenly spurted out blood.

"Wendy!" Peter yelled in surprise as Wendy's limp, bloodied body fell to the ground.

"Peter, hide." Doll quickly pulled Peter away and a bullet just barely grazed Peter's hair. Doll led Peter to hide behind the nearest wall.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Peter said repeatedly, shocked from the sudden death of his friend.

"Peter, calm down! We must find the shooter!" said Doll, snapping Peter from his shocked state. "From the angle of the bullet it seems the shooter is on higher ground, they know our location so we're at a disadvantage."

"Ye-yeah, you're right. We must find the shooter and avenge Wendy." Peter nodded.

"There! I see a shadow on the rooftop." Doll said. "Come on, let's turn around and attack the shooter from the other side."

_Same time, front door…_

"Don't let your guard don't know just how many bodyguards are here." Joker said as they reached the front door. "Dagger, open the door."

Dagger nodded and quickly pulled out his lock picks and spent a minute picking the door. "It's open. Huh, I thought it would be more difficult than this."

Joker, Beast and Dagger walked was dark in the front room but their eyes was to the darkness as they slowly made their way to the main stairs. But halfway there, the light suddenly turned on and the room brightened. Startled, Joker, Beast and Dagger took defensive stances and looked around the room.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Joker, Beast and Dagger snapped their attention to the source of the voice at the top of the stairs. "Two men and a hot, sexy lady." Bard smirked at them, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. "Hey lady, why don't you just ditch those two and have a drink with me? I have with me a bottle Chateau d'Yquem Sauternes 2001 Bordeaux (2), my master is so generous."

In a matter of seconds Joker pulled out his little knives and threw them at Bard, but Bard expertly dodged them all.

"Oops, the boyfriend got angry." Bard said, still smirking.

Dagger and Beast pulled out their weapons.

"Wow, you're into BDSM lady?" Bard said, eyeing Beast's whip. "It's not really my style but maybe I can make an exception. Just don't make me call you queen or something, master-slave scenarios are only hot if I'm topping. Besides I have already sworn my loyalty to someone else, so can't be anyone else's slave even in foreplay."

"You're sick! Stop imagining things about Beast!" Dagger yelled.

"Oh sorry kid. Forgetting you there. Now, now lady, it's not wise to bring your little brother to play, he seems to have a sister complex."

"You…" Dagger's face turned beet red.

"Calm down." said Joker, his eyes never left Bard's. Bard's stance was full of openings, but Joker knew better than to let it fool he was smirking, Bard's eyes were not smiling. "Are you the bodyguard of Phantomhive?"

"Bodyguard?" Bard let out laugh. "No, no, we are just mere servants of Phantomhive. I'm Bard, the chef."

A chef? Well, he certainly was in the attire, but he definitely was not a 'mere servant' like he claimed to be. A mere servant wouldn't be able to anticipate their arrival, a mere servant wouldn't face the three of them alone, and a mere servant wouldn't be able to avoid his knives that easily. That move…is only capable of someone who was already well versed in combat. Joker's eyes narrowed in disdain for they had no any information about the Phantomhive's servants. This either meant that their contractor was not aware of the servants or the information was being kept from them. Joker had never suspected their contractor before, since their contractor for this mission was one of father's old acquaintances (3). But now he had some reason to be alert. "Be careful, he's familiar with combat." Joker said to Beast and Dagger.

"Combat?" Bard overheard them. "Nope." Bard shrugged his shoulders as he pulled a smoke bomb from his sleeve. "I only do battles." And he threw the smoke bomb at the three intruders, which filled the room with thick, white smoke.

Joker, Beast and Dagger coughed at the smoke and covered their noses and mouths with their hands, their eyes started stinging. "What it this?" yelled Dagger. "Don't worry, it's just a smoke bomb, it's not poisonous. But it's quite strong for those who aren't used to it." Bard's voice echoed, but he couldn't pinpoint the voice's location nor see anything but white smoke.

"Time for my baby." Bard said as he placed his goggles on and aimed his gun to those invaders and fired.

The three invaders were beyond surprised when bullets flew past and grazed them, quickly scattered around to avoid them. Joker was forced to run to the left while Beast and Dagger were forced to the right. "Beast, Dagger, you okay?"

"Yes, the bullets just grazed us." answered Beast.

"Let's split up for now." Joker ordered before entering the door nearest him.

Dagger and Beast did the same, entering the door nearest them. "Ha! Stupid! You missed!" yelled Dagger.

Bard still smirked from where he was standing as he watched the invaders spilt up. "And now the game is on."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"The humans he chose shall be able to fend off your servants for the time being. Both parties are unaware that we are using them as mere distractions for your servants. We could have easily done this ourselves and killed your servants first, but he said otherwise, we don't understand why he insisted to use a group of assassins as a distraction, but as long as we've got you, then we will compromise. "

As Ciel suspected, there was someone behind the angel, but who was it? Ciel couldn't think clearly since he was having a hard time to breathe.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Finnian stood in front of the bloodied body of Jumbo. "Aah, if only you didn't attack so late at night, I would have made it less painful. I hate painful things, but since you wanted to disturb my Master's sleep…bad people must be punished." He said.

A phone vibrated in his pocket before he picked and answered it. "Hey Finny, how's your side?" asked Bard.

"Only one mouse in here which has already been taken care of."

"Good, then go help Maylene would you? One is heading to the west so make sure they enter the trap would you? I'll handle the two mice heading to the east."

"Aye aye captain." Finnian giggled as he said that.

"Let us meet in the playroom." Bard said before hanging up.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Time to leave, those humans are getting noisy down there and this time, you shall be completely at our mercy." the angel said.

But before the angel could do anything…"Excuse me, but I must insist that you let the Young Master go." A voice from the darkness of the room startled the angel.

A figure of an old butler walked closer to the bed and in a flash he had already thrown the angel away from Ciel. Ciel gasped for air as Tanaka stood between him and the angel. "What took you so long?" Ciel rasped out.

"I'm sorry Young Master for old age seems to have affected my instincts. Please forgive me for my tardiness."

The angel looked at Tanaka with angry eyes. "Who are you?"

Tanaka slightly bowed at the angel. "I am the Head Steward of Phantomhive." and in a blink of an eye managed to hit the angel backward. "Tanaka at your service."

x_x_x_x_x_**_WoundedBlackWing_**_x_x_x_x_x

(1). Why death scythe with garden fork shape? Well, take a look at original death scythe in manga, three of them look like garden tools to me. So, why the heck not?

(2) Chateau d'Yquem Sauternes 2001 Bordeaux is the name of high class wine, I read somewhere that five years ago, one bottle of this wine cost $400, dunno about now.

(3) Those who read the manga should know that the one Joker mention as father is Baron Kelvin.

Fighting scene? Why do I write this even when I bad at it? And not just one scene *face palmed* I'll just make it as short as possible, and I hope it wasn't _that_ bad to the point of pathetic T.T

Yes, Ronald is the one I mention as 'the first figure' back in chapter 13, I hadn't gasp Ronald character just yet, so I make him OOC, hope you don't mind. I'm actually planning to make William's past with Joan more specific, more than just little flashback and dialogue, but I lose that will as DF come to end. Maybe later when I'm free and in the mood, but can't promise for that, and I think not many like WilliamxOC pairing. And yes, I just HAD to put the Noah Ark circus in here. I customize the fight in chapter 32 and 33 a little to my liking. Oh, and in Darkness Falls, Snake wasn't part of the circus, that's why he work to Ciel as Evan's replacement. Snake is pretty interesting character and I like him, so I didn't want him in the Noah's group. Oh and, Noah Ark didn't kidnapping children, but they a group of assassin who work for money.

Reviews make me feel fantastic.


	18. Author Note

**Author Note :**

First, I'm sorry that this is just author note instead of the next chapter you've been waiting for. I actually didn't want to post any author note instead of story because that make some people disappointed. But I want to apologize for those who read Darkness Falls, don't worry, I didn't abandon it, I just really busy with my life to the point where I didn't have time to write. The review from **AlessaLoveless** (bless her for that) remind me that my last update is last year. OMG, I didn't realize it had been so long! I'm really sorry for that. I still can't find the time and inspiration to continue **Darkness Falls** for now. If things going well, I can continue DF in **August**. Yeah, it's still few months away, so I'll just posted other story I had write yet haven't published. Actually I plan to post it after DF is finished, but I owe you guys something for being amazing, patient reader. Go check my profile, I had put the story that linked with Darkness Falls, which is **Chronicle of the Deceased**. It's the story about Ciel's parent, if you had read my end note in chapter 15, then you already know about this story. I put in under Vincent. I might rewrite this story later, if I find time for it. Well, I hope this would sated your thirst for a while. Thank you very much for reading this and once again, sorry for the long wait.

WoundedBlackWing


End file.
